MI VERSION DEL MANGA TERCERA TEMPORADA
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Este fic (2 parte) está situado en el mundo de la serie pero yo me metí y he cambiado algunas cosas; desde ya te digo para que no te ofendas. Y como a mí me encanta trolearlos y reírme mucho a costillas de ellos, pues eso haré, los voy a trolear hasta más no poder. Habrá un Original Character y el fic será algo crossover. Lemon, mayores de edad, lenguaje obsceno, etc, gracias :)
1. Chapter 1

**Presentimiento**

Serena y Darien se están dando un beso después de haber bajado del carro; pero en ese momento, llega Rini a dañarles la diversión. Pobre Rini, hasta entiendo que muchas fans de la serie la odien, su personaje lo desarrollaron muy mal.

—¡Hola, hola! ¡Estoy aquí de nuevo!

— No te ofendas ni nada de eso Rini pero, ¿en serio? ¿Qué haces aquí si te acabamos de despedir?

— A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, Serena. —dijo Rini muy displicentemente—Toma, te mando mi mamá.

En ese momento el que tenía que leer la carta que mandó desde el siglo treinta la Neo reina Serena, era Darien. Le tocaba porque Serena no quería, le daba pena leer lo que ahí decía.

Darien hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y junto a Serena, leyó la carta.

 _¡Hola, hola a ustedes dos! Lamento mandarles a mi hija; ok, a su hija tan rápido pero no muchachos, ¡no la soporto más! no hace sino decir que los extraña mucho y además mi amado rey Endimión ha estado de muy mal humor, ¿si entienden lo que quiero decir verdad? Por eso la envió, para que la cuiden y aprenda de ustedes. Cuídenla mucho mientras mi rey y yo nos vamos de segunda luna de miel y hasta pronto. Muchas gracias y por favor pasado yo, no le des dulce a esa muchacha, ¡es por tu bien! Se pone insoportable, ok, más de lo que ya es. Besos, ¡son lo máximo!_

.

.

Al otro día muy temprano en la mañana…

Darien estaba en la cama durmiendo pero aquí escena es diferente, aquí no está solo como en la versión original. Aquí esta Serena con él durmiendo mientras él está teniendo una premonición. Por eso empieza a hablar dormido.

— _Veo una luz….una luz que lleva a la destrucción…_

—Ay Darien mi amor—se giró Serena y le sonrió—si está entrando mucho sol por la ventana pero no es para tanto porque…

 _—_ _Ese es nuestro planeta sagrado pero, veo otra luz. Es un brillo que protege a los planetas…_

—ok Darien, me estas asustando mi amor. —se sentó Serena en la cama cubierta del pecho para abajo con una sábana blanca. Era obvio que al estar así era porque ella y Darien lo habían hecho la noche anterior—Despiértate ya mi amor, estas teniendo una pesadilla y….

 _—_ _Siento una potente aura que se acerca peligrosamente a nuestro mundo…._

—Darien, Darien mi amor, despiértate, estas sudando. Ok, esta decido. No más burritos antes de dormir. Siempre te dan pesadillas.

En ese momento Darien por fin le hizo caso y despertó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué significa ese sueño?

—¿Qué sueño mi amor? ¿De qué hablas?

Pero en otro lado mientras Serena le ofrecía a Darien un sal de frutas porque creía que tenía indigestión, los malos de este arco estaban haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer, maricadas y muchas pendejadas.

Kaolinete estaba hablando en aquel oscuro y muy tenebroso escenario. Esa peli roja, alta, con ese vestido negro todo pegado, altos tacones negros y sobre todo con ese escote, sería la perdición para cualquiera; como lo era para su esposo por ejemplo, era muy bonita pero eso sí mis queridos, muy mala.

—…. ¡pero esta tierra sagrada nos pertenece! ¡Vamos a construir aquí nuestro nuevo mundo y nadie podrá impedírnoslo! Pero primero….hay que apagar esa luz. ¡Oigan, muchachas! ¡Tienen que ir y eliminar a todo aquel que lo quiera impedir!

—¡A sus órdenes!

Contestaron esas cinco lobas.

—¡Hay que impedir la propagación de esa luz benéfica cueste lo que cueste!

Después de mostrar a Rei en donde ella también había tenido el mismo sueño que había tenido Darien, pasamos a la parte en donde Serena está soñando. En ese sueño Serena estaba vestida de novia e iba a casarse con Darien. La angelical Serena vestía de blanco con corte en v en el pecho y uy, qué lindo vestido de verdad, ese escote se le veía genial. El velo, los zapatos y el maquillaje, contrastaban perfectamente con Darien que sí, no se podía negar que por algo estuvo en la lista de los más guapos de los noventa según la revista _"fanfic churros"_ ese esmoquin Armani se le veía muy bien.

Luego del sueño de Serena, pasamos a otra parte del capítulo que es cuando Serena por fin llega a su casa después de haber pasado una mágica y muy romántica noche de pasión con su amado novio….

Según yo, Serena se quedaba casi todas las noches con su amado Tuxedo Mask después de que patrullaban la ciudad en busca de algún problema. No sé si se acuerdan que Darien le pidió a Serena que se fuera a vivir con él pero como el papá amenazó con cortarse las venas si ella se iba de la casa, pues no pudo. Serena no se pudo ir a vivir con su caballero y hacia lo que alguna vez confesó en "sailor moon al desnudo" programa que yo dirigí y fue todo un éxito.

Serena se levantaba muy temprano las mañanas que pasaba con él y entraba a su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. ¿Quién lo diría o lo pensaría? Esa Serena era más inteligente de lo que nos hicieron creer, era una biblia. Eso quiere decir para las que no conocen la expresión que es como la biblia, se las sabe todas…

—…ya estoy harta de vivir esto cada mañana ¿Por qué no puede llegar más temprano de verse con Darien ah? Si Kenji se da cuenta, no quiero ni pensar lo que haría.

—Te entiendo mamá Ikuko. —Dijo Rini muy sonriente mientras tomaba el desayuno—Esa Serena es una desvergonzada de lo peor. Deberías ver cómo llegó esta mañana, tenía ese cabello vuelto nada, un moño lo tenía más abajo que el otro y es el colmo. Así de mal dormirá en la casa de Darien. ¿Por qué si duerme tan mal sigue durmiendo allá?

Después de que Ikuko carraspeó y se puso como un tomate porque no sabía que responderle a su; lo que sea que Rini fuera para ella y le hubiera hecho creer con su sombrillita hipnotizadora, se escuchó el televisor.

 _—…_ _nos informaban de la presencia de un monstruo en el parque S ayer en la noche. Aparentemente atacó a alumnas de Infinito que atravesaban el parque. Un testigo declaró que una de ellas se transformó en un monstruo. Los científicos hablan de un fenómeno de atavismo y…._

Rini estaba ahí, siendo la misma irritante y despreciable de siempre pero como supuestamente es tierna, preguntó con dulzura mientras Kenji desayunaba…

—Papá Kenji, ¿qué significa eso de atavismo?

—Ah, Rini—le sonrió Kenji mientras se tomaba un café—como sabrás los ancestros de los hombres son animales parecidos a los gorilas.

La niña, asintió.

—Entonces el atavismo consiste en volver al aspecto primitivo. Y si eso llega a ser cierto, ¡esta historia de los monstruos seria aterradora!

Kenji hacia caras porque ni el mismo entendió que fue lo que dijo. Luna que estaba ahí en la mesa tomando su desayuno y esperando a Serena, pensaba que eso era imposible y Rini sonrió. Luego esa angelica nena se levantó de la mesa y después de despedirse salió.

.

.

En esta parte (que yo cambie completamente) Darien estaba esperando a Serena para acompañarla a la universidad. Estaba completamente arreglado y estaba mirando su reloj porque como cosa rara con su novia, ya estaba algo retrasada. Se les estaba haciendo tarde.

—Lo siento amor, se me hizo un poco tarde.

—No te preocupes mi princesa, —la saludó de beso en los labios cuando ella se le acercó—solo son diez minutos pero procura que no te pase muy seguido, ¿de acuerdo? Y pensar que nada de esto pasaría si no fuera por el pesado de tu papá. Sé que si vivieras conmigo jamás llegarías tarde.

— Sí, contigo nunca llegó tarde.

A los dos le dio mucho risa y estaban pasando un momento muy ameno y agradable pero…

— ¡Buenos días Darien!

— Ay no, —suspiró con pesar Serena— ¿tu aquí? ¿Y tú que haces aquí Rini si por aquí no es la calle para ir a tu escuela?

— Buenos días joven Darien, ¿Cómo está?

— Hola Diana— Se agachó hasta la altura de la pequeña Diana y le sonrió con tanta dulzura que casi me desmayo de la impresión. — Eres muy linda Diana, muy tierna.

— Ay Darien, yo también quiero que me cargues como a Diana, ¿sí?

— Claro que si Rini pero cuando seas una gatita como Diana, —le sonrió sin dejar de acariciar a Diana en su hombro—antes no puedo.

— Ay no pero, ¿Por qué se tienen que aparecer cuando estoy con mi querido Darien? ¿Que no ves Rini que por culpa de mi papá casi no lo puedo ver?

— Deja de decir lo que no es Serena que eso no es cierto, —le sacó la lengua—es más, si no empiezas a llegar más temprano a la casa, yo misma le diré a papá Kenji en donde te quedas casi todas las noches.

—¡Rini!

— Es broma, es broma; —se soltó a reír mientras sacaba lo que parecía una lonchera—debiste haber visto tu cara Serena. No te preocupes por eso y ten, se te quedó el almuerzo. Ya en serio deberías levantarte más temprano porque por no desayunar es que estas con el genio que estas, ¿no? El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. ¡Es por salud Serena tonta!

—¡Rini!

— No te enojes mi amor que en eso Rini tiene razón. —La miró Darien mientras consentía a su hija— Sabes muchas cosas Rini y eres una niña muy culta pero, ¿que hemos hablado de decirle tonta a Serena? Eso no se hace. Recuerda quien es ella para ti.

— Sí, Darien, lo siento.

Serena hacia coraje mientras Rini se disculpaba con el que sería su futuro papá luciendo según ella arrepentida. Luego llegó una compañera de estudio de Rini.

— ¡Oye Rini!

— ¡Oigan, es Momoko!

Luego de aquel encuentro Rini se despide de sus futuros papás y se va muy alegre con esa pequeña niña de dos moños negros a su escuela. Serena descansa porque por fin esa insoportable niña se va pero mientras la ve alejarse y Darien se hace a su lado, ella esboza una sonrisa muy dulce. Disfruta de ver que todo hasta ese momento va bien. Que están en paz.

— ¿Quién diría que hasta hace unos pocos días estábamos peleando a muerte contra los Black Moon? ¿No amor? Qué bueno que ha regresado la paz, eso me hace muy feliz.

— Lo sé, —le pasó un brazo por la espalda muy cariñosamente y la acercó hacia él, luego la tomó por la mejilla con delicadeza para besarla—ahora estamos en paz y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que el patrullaje de cada noche no dure nada. Me encanta…

—Darien….

Darien llevó una mano hasta su espalda para apegarla más hacia él y con la otra, le acariciaba con mucha delicadeza la mejilla sin dejar de besarla. Fue una escena hermosa porque casualmente, pasó una fresca brisa que levantó un poco la falda que Serena estaba usando.

Darien la estaba besando y estaba muy feliz pero no se sabe porque, escuchó la voz de Kaolinete llamando alguien en su mente.

 _¡Despierta! Ha llegado el momento de la destrucción…_

— ¿Darien mi amor? ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí, estoy bien; —le sonrió fingidamente—mejor ya vámonos que ahora sí que se nos hizo tarde.

— Sí, vámonos amor.

Pero mientras caminaban y trataba de verse tranquila, muchas cosas le vinieron a la cabeza.

 _—…_ _pero siempre que siento algo de felicidad, algo pasa. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Tengo la sensación de que esa felicidad no durara mucho. Aunque quizá ya deba acostúmbrame, es mi destino. Tengo que dejar de sentirme así, con esto no soluciono nada. Mi deber es protegerlos a todos y debo ser fuerte por mí pero sobre todo por él. Por mí amado Darien._

Serena estaba muy pensativa. Estaba asustada y ni siquiera sabía porque, pobrecita. Es tan de malas que nunca la dejan de joder.

.

.

Aquí llegamos a una de las escenas más importantes del capítulo. La aparición de Haruka y Michiru por primera vez en la serie. Michiru estaba en la piscina nadando, cuando de la nada, llegó un helicóptero por ella.

— ¿Dígame? Oh entiendo, entonces tenemos que ir hasta allá porque si no llegaremos tarde. Vamos.

Michiru sube al helicóptero y contoneando esas bellas caderas, se va a buscar a Haruka con el helicóptero que le pertenece a ella; a Haruka. Haruka como todo el mundo al inicio sabe, fue confundida con un hombre pero no era para menos. Su ropa, el modo de ponerse de pie, lo que hace y la forma en la que habla, hacen que cualquiera que la vea piense lo mismo.

 _—_ _¿Es Michiru Kaio?_

 _—_ _¿Entonces es verdad que están juntos?_

 _—_ _¡Hacen muy buena pareja!_

— ¿Michiru? ¡Llegas tarde mi amor!

— No, eres tu quien se ha retrasado esta vez, mi amor.

.

.

Serena y Molly llegan a la tienda de Andrew. Había quedado de encontrarse con las demás ahí para hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad; pues tanto a ella como a las demás les preocupaba lo de los monstruos y todo lo que estaba pasando.

Entraron en cómoda ropa de universitarias y Andrew que estaba abrazando a Lita por la cintura apoyando la mano en una de las maquinas, las recibió con mucho gusto.

— ¡Hola Andrew!

— ¡Hola chicas!—Les sonrió— ¿Cómo les fue?

— Ay no mi amor, olvida eso.

Dio un paso al frente Lita.

— Es el colmo contigo Serena, llevamos mucho rato esperándote.

— Sí, —dijo Amy y mostró con mucho orgullo un grueso libro de cubierta café—la verdad Lita tiene razón. Te demoraste tanto Serena que hasta tuve tiempo de terminar mi libro.

— Pues yo eso si ya lo sabía. Yo estaba completamente segura de que sería la última en llegar.

Se mofó Rei con mucho gusto.

— ¡Eres muy mala conmigo Rei! ¡Qué mala!

— Ay ya, ya, ya Serena. —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa Mina que estaba sentada en un juego de pilotos de carreras, Lita fue con ella después de darle un beso a Andrew que tenía que seguir atendiendo la caja—Mejor ven acá y ensayas este nuevo juego. Solo faltabas tú, que bueno que ya llegaste.

— ¡Ven!—dijo Lita con mucha alegría— ¡Este nuevo juego esta genial! ¿Verdad que si mi amor?

— Claro que si Lita—fue con ella y la besó.

— ¡Uyyyyyyyyy!

— ¡Qué públicos!

— Ya, ya, ya muchachas y Lita, lo que necesites me llamas o le dices a Unazuki, ¿está bien?

— Si mi amor, gracias.

Y cuando Andrew se retiró y Serena se acercó al juego, preguntó…

— ¿B _attle lap_? ¿Es una carrera de automóviles?

— Sí, se siente igual a como si estuvieras en una carrera de verdad. —Se levantó Mina y le puso el casco con algo de brusquedad. Lo cual la dejó aturdida— Ten, ponte el casco.

Todas ellas se hicieron tras Serena y la idea era darle ánimo para que ganara la carrera. Le decían como girar, que acelerara y todas esas cosas que se le dicen a alguien cuando está jugando pero no muy lejos de ellas, había alguien con casco que jugaba extraordinariamente bien el mismo juego. Obviamente ya sabemos quién era.

— ¡Cuidado adelante Serena!

— ¡Ay no, ya no puedo más!— Se quitó el casco mientras Haruka hacia lo mismo y las miraba—Además este casco pesa mucho. No, definitivamente este tipo de juegos no son lo mío.

— ¿Sabes? Me sorprendes, —la miró Haruka y si, como si fuera todo un galán de telenovela le sonrió y le habló—eres muy buena. Tienes cualidades para ser un piloto de carreras.

— ¿Ah? ¿Pero quién eres tú?

Serena "lo" miró aterrada. Pero mientras ella "lo" miraba y Mina, Amy Lita "lo" miraban como si con la mirada pudieran desvestirlo, en otra parte no muy lejos de la tienda de videojuegos…

— Perdón, se le cayó esto.

— Tu mirada, —le dijo Michiru a Darien después de haber levantado el espejo y haberlo visto—tienes una mirada noble. En tu anterior vida debiste ser un príncipe.

— Pero, ¿Cómo puede decir algo así?

— No soy yo, es el espejo. —Le sonrió con suficiencia y miró el espejo— Este espejo es especial, refleja el pasado.

Y es aquí en donde se pone interesante. Serena se percata mientras Haruka se está despidiendo de ella y las demás en la tienda, que Darien está hablando con una mujer demasiado hermosa.

— ¿Pero qué demonios….?

— Espero que nos volvamos a ver para jugar otra partida, cabeza de bombón.

Y en la calle….

— Disculpa si te he molestado con lo que te dije. No era mi intención hacerlo. Nos vemos, ya debo irme.

— Sí claro, adiós.

Lo que seguía después de que Michiru salió y se encontró con Haruka, eran los confusos pensamientos de Darien porque él; además de haber quedado confundido con todo lo que Michiru le dijo, había sentido algo. Sintió que le estaba escondiendo algo.

 _"_ _Que forma de vestir tan rara, nunca había visto que los estudiantes de universidad vistieran tan bien; la mayoría somos unos vaciados. Esa muchacha es bonita pero de que esconde algo, lo esconde"_

Pero mientras Darien pensaba, Haruka y Michiru estaban…

— Veo que has hecho una nueva amiga.

— ¿Celosa?—La miró Haruka con una ceja levantada y diversión.

— No, para nada. Yo no soy como tú. Yo si estoy segura de lo que tengo.

— Michiru, mi sirena…—le pasó un brazo por el cuello muy coqueta—no, la chica de los moños es muy bonita pero es un poco inmadura para mí. Aunque de verdad es muy bonita y tal vez...

— ¡Haruka! Eres una descarada de lo peor.

— Oye, tranquilízate. —La atrajó hasta ella por la cintura y le sonrió—Mi sirena, mi diosa de los mares eres tú y solo tu Michiru. Tú eres la única dueña de mi corazón.

— Haruka….

De nuevo en la tienda, lo siento pero es que, ¡es la adaptación de el manga! Se la pasan cambiando de escenario y de personajes a cada rato, no es fácil.

— Serena amiga, estoy segura que he visto a ese chico guapo antes.

— ¿De verdad Molly?—Le dio una mirada incrédula— ¿Y en dónde?

— Te lo digo porque estaba vestido como los estudiantes que van a Infinito. Sé que no podría olvidarme de algo como eso y…

— ¿Ah? ¿Infinito?—Hizo cara de _what the fuck_?— ¿Y eso donde es?

— Ay Serena, ¿acaso vives en la luna?

Entró Kelvin a la tienda.

— Es una institución privada que se construyó no hace mucho tiempo en el barrio infinito. Es el colmo que no lo sepas, pues está ubicado en una de las zonas más industrializadas de la bahía de Tokio.

Es gracioso pero según yo, Molly y Kelvin aún no se llevaban bien. Por más que ese idiota de enormes gafas le coqueteaba y era atento con ella, Molly lo seguía mirando como una mierda; aunque todos saben que eso es en el papel, en la vida real son una pareja muy sólida a pesar de lo temperamental que es esa bella peli roja... Por eso en la escena Molly entra a complementar la información que les está dando el tonto de Kelvin.

— Ese lugar es conocido por la cantidad de genios que lo conforman. Hay de todo, desde cantantes y músicos, hasta deportistas de alto rendimiento. No cualquier puede estudiar ahí.

Y en una de las mesas, Haruka había dejado uno de los volantes en donde se anunciaba su próxima carrera. Volante que por supuesto Molly que había quedado flechada con el "chico" guapo de Infinito, vio en el acto.

— ¡Mira! Ya sabía yo que lo conocía. Es el piloto de carreras Haruka Tenou.

— Ah…. ¿es un piloto de verdad entonces? Pues con razón jugaba tan bien el tonto ese. Eso es trampa.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo sí, eso debe ser. Es nuevo en Infinito porque antes iba a Jyuban, como nosotras Serena.

— Oigan muchachas, —habló Lita que estaba igual que Mina, como en una nube por haber visto un tipo tan bello como Haruka. Cosa que a Andrew no le gustó por supuesto— ¿y será que a él le gusta mucho venir por aquí?

— Bueno, bueno, ¿y a ti como porque te interesa o qué? ¿Te gustó mucho ese idiota?

— Eh, Andrew, —se sonrojo y le contestó algo nerviosa—no, por nada, por nada mi amor, simple curiosidad. Es que debiste haberlo visto jugar, es muy bueno.

— Sí, claro… como no que es por eso no más.

Mientras Mina reía y Lita intentaba calmar los celos de su novio; sin contar con que Kelvin le había quitado el volante a Molly y estaba jugando al coqueto con ella, Serena fue hasta la puerta de la tienda y salió. Salió y en cuanto dos mujeres pasaron vestidas como Haruka, todas elegantes y se les veía la plata de lejos, su broche brillo levemente, después se sintió mal. Se sintió mal porque aquellas dos mujeres no eran normales. Serena sintió mucha maldad. Lo cual desde luego no resultó nada bien y ya era hora de cambiar de escena.

— Serena, ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?

 _—_ _¡Aahhhh! ¡¿Qué es eso?!_

— ¡¿Enemigos?!

— ¡Chicas! —Gritó Serena a la cabeza de todas ellas— ¡Ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer!

— ¡Váyanse!—Dijo Darien mientras protegía con su cuerpo a Molly— ¡Yo me quedare cuidando de Molly y de Kelvin, apresúrense!

 _—_ _¡Socorro…..!_

— ¡Transformémonos!—Gritó Mina mientras corrían hacia donde estaba el monstruo atacando.

Luego de ponerse sus trajes, el maquillaje, los zapatos y demás accesorios, empezó el combate; o bueno, la presentación de Serena. La parte en donde sailor moon insulta al monstruo que los estaba atacando.

— ¡Somos las sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia!

Hizo los movimientos de manos y las poses.

— ¡Soy sailor moon y te vamos a patear el culo, en el nombre de la luna!

Al monstruo (como a cualquiera le pasaría) no le gustó ni un poquito que sailor moon le dijera que le iba a patear el culo y por eso se hizo más grande. Aquella nube de humo negra con cara _hello kitty_ endemoniada, se hizo más grande porque Serena le había sacado mucho la mierda. Y bastante.

— ¡El monstruo ha perdido el control!

— Sí sailor Mercury, —dijo Rei a su lado—hasta parece que está sufriendo pero…

— ¡Cadena de amor de venus!

— ¡Trueno relampagueante de Júpiter….! ¡Resuena!

— ¡Aaaahhhhh!—Gritaba aquel monstruo mientras se iba esfumando y dejaba a la chica de la que había salido en paz.

— ¡Miren muchachas, el monstruo se está yendo!

Cuando el monstruo desapareció y aquel par de chicas habían vuelto a la normalidad, las sailor scouts dejaron de ser sailor y volvieron a sus apariencias normales, a las de universitarias. Aquella chica estaba en el suelo y la otra, solo veía muy asustada toda la situación. Aunque eso solo fue hasta que Lita le habló.

— ¡Llama una ambulancia por favor! ¡Y date prisa!

— Sí.

Mientras que la chica corría y Lita se encargaba de cuidar a la otra, Mina decía…

— Siento una presencia pero… ¿nadie? ¿No hay nadie?

— ¿Mina?—Se giró Rei y la miró— ¿Qué pasa?

— No es que…

— Cuando la chica se convirtió en un monstruo, —interrumpió Serena conmocionada—el cristal de plata reaccionó. Te entiendo Mina, al parecer es peor de lo que parece.

Y cada vez era peor, luego llegó Luna con cara de pocos amigos.

— Hola Luna, que bueno que pudiste venir.

— Hola chicas, —fue directo a la maquina especial que tenían en su guarida para verificar la información; no debemos olvidar que ella y Artemis son los nerds de la serie—según esto y lo que ustedes me están diciendo, ese monstruo ha entrado en la chica por medio de atavismo.

— ¿Qué?

Preguntó Artemis tras ella.

—Esto es mucha coincidencia porque, ¿escuchaste las noticias esta mañana Serena?

— No, no Luna.

— Hablaban del monstruo y dijeron lo mismo que me están diciendo ustedes. Que la víctima volvía a ser una estudiante de Infinito.

— ¿Entonces eso qué quiere decir?—Le preguntó Serena con semblante de angustia y muy seria— ¿Enemigos? ¿Tenemos nuevos enemigos?

— Eso no lo podemos asegurar Serena; —intervino Amy igual de seria—pero lo que sí podemos deducir es que hay algo muy extraño con esto del atavismo.

— Muchachas, aquí no queda de otra.

Se acercó Mina en pose casi que de guerra.

— Si queremos saber de qué se trata todo esto y resolver este misterio, nos toca ir a Infinito. No veo otra opción.

.

.

Siendo ya la noche Serena llega a su casa y si, discute con Rini; pero no por lo odiosa que es con ella, sino por estar hablando por teléfono con su amado Darien, eso la sacaba de quicio. Pero después de tener esa pequeña discusión con Rini y siendo eso lo de menos, pasaremos a la parte en la que Serena habla con él por teléfono.

A la mejor.

— ¿Es en serio lo que dijo Rini, Darien? ¡¿Las vas a llevar al nuevo parque de diversiones?!

— Tranquilízate mi amor, tranquila. —Le dijo muy sonriente— Tu mamá insistió tanto que tuve que decir que sí. ¿Que querías que hiciera?

— Ah no, eso no es justo. Si vas a invitar a esa insoportable entonces yo también quiero ir.

— Claro, más que encantado te llevo a donde quieras mi princesa pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— ¿No habías quedado con las demás de ir a investigar a Infinito?

La cara de sorpresa y de des ilusión que puso Serena fue increíble, de risa.

— Ay no mi amor, ¡qué mal! ¡Se me había olvidado!

— Tranquila, tranquilízate que otro día vamos pero mira, —tomó un mapa que tenía en la mesa y le dijo mientras lo miraba… —estoy viendo el mapa y el parque está en el pólder triangular.

— ¿Seguro? Porque eso es…

— Sí, al lado de Infinito.

— Gracias mi amor y pues ni modo, —de nuevo hizo cara de tristeza —ve con la empalagosa de Rini mañana al parque y….

 _—_ _¡Serena tonta! ¡No me digas empalagosa!_

— Veo que ya empezaron a discutir otra vez y como no me gusta escuchar a mis niñas en ese plan tan aburridor, me voy a dormir; pero hablando de dormir… ¿segura que hoy no puedes venir? Esta cama sin ti no es lo mismo.

— No, de verdad que no puedo pero bueno... Te mando un gran beso y tu recíbelo donde quieras, como quieras.

— Demonios si te amo Serena, te amo.

.

.

En un lugar lúgubre, oscuro y feo (como tenía que ser un lugar que perteneciera a los malos del arco) estaba una bella peli roja rodeada de sus empleadas, no digo, de sus ayudantes. Muy frescas y viéndose mejor que nunca, Kaolinete fue quien habló.

—….en ningún momento les ordene que liberaran un demonix.

— Discúlpanos por favor. —Dijeron en coro todas ante Kaolinete.

— Nuestro proyecto apenas arrancó, que no se les olvide. No podemos llamar tanto la atención y por eso no se debe liberar tantos demonix. Sería peligroso.

— ¡Pero no todo fue malo mi señora!

— ¿Ah no? Explícate.

— ¡Ahora conocemos a nuestras enemigas!—Dijo otra de ellas.

— ¿Enemigas eh?—Se paseó con elegancia y le recibió unas fotografías a una de ellas—Ya veo. ¿Quiénes son estas estúpidas?

— Se hacen llamar las sailor scouts y dicen que son las protectoras de la tierra.

— Muy bien, entiendo —se sentó muy elegantemente y sonrió— Buen trabajo. Su nueva misión será destruir a todo aquel que quiera impedir nuestros planes. No importa cuántos demonix tengan que usar para lograrlo, la que más destruya será recompensada generosamente.

En ese momento las cinco estaban muy felices. A todas les brillaban los ojos de emoción. Las muy bobas creían que se iban a ganar un bono o algo así, plata mis amores, en otras palabras plata…

— Estaré en permanente contacto con nuestro señor Pharaon y para la mejor de ustedes, la que mejor haga el trabajo que les he encomendado, le pediré un poco de la fuerza del cristal Tyoron. Esa fuerza Sera para la ganadora y eso le permitirá subir de nivel, así como lo hice yo. Podrán llegar al rango de gran mago.

— ¡Gran mago!

— Imagínenlo, —se levantó y lo mismo, primero descruzo la pierna y luego, camino con elegancia hacia ellas—podrán beneficiarse del poder del cristal Tyoron y convertirse en gran mago pero…

— ¿Pero qué mi señora? ¿Hay algo más que necesite?

— Sí, así es. Deben traerme también el santo grial. Es necesario para la supervivencia de nuestra raza. Deben encontrarlo a toda costa.

— ¡Nosotras nos ocuparemos de todo mi señora!

.

.

Al otro día y frente a un gran edificio, una de las rubias más graciosas y amables del manga habló.

— Bueno, casi que no llegamos.

Dijo Mina y sonrió.

— ¿Con que este es Infinito y en donde no hay sino genios eh? Bueno, de pronto estoy con suerte y aquí si consigo un novio cantante de esos que tanto me gustan a mí.

— ¡Cállate Mina que esto es serio! —Dijo Rei y no le quitaba la mirada al enorme edificio—Siento una presencia. Hay una fuerza alrededor de este edificio que lo está envolviendo.

— Sí Rei, tienes razón. —Dijo Amy igual de seria ella y más, se veía realmente preocupada—El ambiente se siente muy pesado. Hay una deformación en este espacio.

— Sí chicas—Habló Lita—Hay una corriente de aire más violenta que en otras partes. Parece que en cualquier momento va a levantarse una tormenta.

En ese momento Mina se gira porque cree sentir una presencia muy cerca de ellas y la cara de terror que puso, me asustó. Luego Amy la llamó.

— ¿Mina? ¿Qué te pasa?

— Estoy segura, definitivamente siento una presencia y chicas, no estoy segura de sí es una buena o una mala.

.

.

No muy lejos de Infinito, Darien estaba…

— ¿No te gusta la montaña rusa?

— Eh bueno, digamos que no están hechas para mí.

— Gracias por sacrificar la tarde y traernos hasta aquí—Dijo el niño.

— De nada, no te preocupes por eso.

— Oigan pero, ¿si vieron?—señaló uno de los niños hacia la montaña rusa—Rini ya ha dado dos vueltas en la montaña rusa. Parece que de verdad le gusta el parque de diversiones.

— Y díganme muchachos, ¿también están en la clase con Rini?

— ¡Sí!

—qué bueno. Espérenme aquí por favor, voy a comprar algo de tomar y no se vayan a mover, no tardo.

En ese momento en donde Darien va a la tienda a comprar una bebida, la chistosa de Rini baja de uno de los juegos y en compañía de su amiga, de Momoko, va a recoger su sombrero. Pero lo gracioso o lo mejor de todo eso, es la reacción de Darien al enterarse que se le perdió la hija. ¡Fue buenísima!

— ¡¿Qué, que?! ¡¿Cómo así que salió del parque para ir por su sombrero?! ¡¿Es una maldita broma?!

— Señor por favor, cálmese. — La cara de espanto de esos niños era increíble.

— Asanuma, quedas a cargo. Yo voy a ir a buscar a mi…voy por Rini.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Parecía más asustado ese muchacho que Darien o los mismos niños—No, no, no, Darien, yo vine fue a que me gastaras, ¡no hacer de niñero!

— De malas porque tengo que ir por Rini, chao.

— ¡Oye Darien, espera!—Dijo Asanuma todo encartado con esos muchachos y con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente— ¡Darien….!

Pero mientras él salía a buscarla, ella estaba….

— Qué raro, yo vi que cayó por aquí.

Dijo Rini que ya había llegado al edificio a buscar su dichoso sombrerito que ahí si no que sé que le pasó a Naoko, que sombrero tan grande y tan feo.

— ¡Ah, ahí está! Cayó detrás de ese edificio pero madre mía, —levantó la mirada y se tapó los ojos con una mano—es Infinito, el lugar del que estuvo hablando Serena con las chicas. En este lugar reciben desde niños, hasta viejos como la tonta de Serena, así que bien podría estudiar aquí. Además como el dueño también es dueño del barrio, no debe tener muchos problemas de dinero. Le diré a mamá Ikuko que me matricule aquí.

De vuelta con nuestras bellas nenas…

—Hay mucha vigilancia. Su sistema de seguridad parece ultramoderno ¿qué hacemos chicas?

— ¡Ya sé! Tranquilas chicas que tengo una idea.

— Pero Serena, ¿estas segura?

— ¡Poder lunar….! ¡Vísteme como una estudiante de Infinito!

Serena uso su pluma especial y más pronto de lo que pensó, estuvo vestida como los que iban a Infinito, muy bien. De ajustado jean azul más caro que sacarse una muela, franela rosa ajustada al cuerpo, (de más cien dólares) botas de gamuza negras y chaqueta negra, se veía como todos esos cretinos que iban a Infinito a estudiar y se creían la gran cosa, se veía muy bien. Serena se "disfrazó" de estudiante de Infinito para poder infiltrarse más fácilmente e iba a entrar al edificio para averiguar lo que tenía que averiguar.

Pero claro, primero venia el regaño.

— ¡Serena!

— ¿Qué?—Las miró con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la entrada del edificio—Necesitamos entrar y esta es la mejor forma. Espérenme aquí que ahora vengo. Espero no tardar.

— Oye no Serena, —dijo Amy con preocupación— ¡espera!

Y mientras Serena entraba muy alegre al gigantesco edificio, sus amigas se habían quedado hablando precisamente de ella y sus ocurrencias.

— ¿Creen que logre averiguar algo?

— Pues no sé Lita pero siempre es la misma mierda con Serena. —Dijo Rei frunciendo el ceño—Es una impertinente de lo peor.

Y dentro del edificio…

—Guau…este lugar es enorme, muy impresionante. Esto sí que es un lugar privado.

Luego miró lo que parecía (y era) un mapa del lugar. Su cara de asombro era grande. Era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar como ese y no podía creer lo que veía. Era el colmo que algunos tuvieran todo (en exceso) y otros no tuvieran nada. De alguna manera no era justo tanto lujo y tanta opulencia. No era necesario.

— ¡¿60 pisos?! Pero vaya, ¡que lujo!

Serena empieza a caminar por los pasillos y era afortunada. Estaba prácticamente sola caminado por todo ese enorme y lujoso lugar.

— Pues aparentemente no hay nada anormal, todo se ve bien, muy lujoso eso sí, pero bien. No veo nada raro.

Serena estaba caminando y estaba absorta en el paisaje que veía a lo lejos pero cuando escuchó esa melodía, esa hermosa melodía, cambió de dirección. Ella, al igual que les pasaba a las muchachas, a Rini y a Darien que andaban por ahí también, necesitaba saber quién podría estar tocando algo tan especial. Algo tan hermoso y melodioso.

— Que sonido más hermoso pero, ¿un violín? ¿Quién está tocando el violín? Tengo que ir a ver.

Serena siguió con asombro y algo de miedo aquella melodía y cuando llegó a ese solitario pero muy hermoso lugar, encontró a Michiru absorta en su interpretación.

— Ah… ¿con que eres tú la que toca?

— Esta pieza es tan dulce como el sonido de una ola… —dijo Michiru sin abrir los ojos y sin dejar de tocar.

De repente Michiru dejó de tocar y luego llegaron las demás que también habían seguido el sonido del violín. La mirada que Michiru le dio a Serena, era de verdad aterradora. Serena se puso algo triste pero más que triste, ansiosa.

Y mientras Serena se sentía mal y Michiru soltaba el violín para tomarlo en una mano, Mina sintió de nuevo una extraña presencia.

— ¡¿La presencia?! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa?!

Mina empezó a sentirse mal y mientras Serena estaba paralizada y las demás trataban de ayudar a su amiga, llegó quien debía llegar. Llegó Haruka y de un solo salto quedo frente a las asustadas chicas.

— ¿Tú?

Mientras que Michiru le decía a Serena…

— Eres muy valiente al venir aquí pero no muy aconsejable. Podrías perder la vida.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo mejor es que te mantengas lejos de aquí y de todo esto. —Dijo Haruka mirando a Serena—Por esta vez dejare que te vayas pero como te vuelva a ver por aquí, te garantizo que no tendré piedad.

Como era de esperarse a las chicas no les gusto ni mierda que Haruka (no importaba lo atractivo que supuestamente era) hubiera amenazado a su amiga y princesa. Por eso estaban listas para sacar sus plumas de transformación y darle la paliza de su vida a ese engreído que ya abrazaba con mucha propiedad a su novia pero la llegada de una de las profesoras, llegó a impedirlo.

— ¡Oye tu niña! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿A ver tu nombre y tu clase?!

Serena salió corriendo y mientras corría como alma que la llevaba el diablo para escapar de esa enojada pero muy sexy profesora, pensaba muchas cosas.

 _—"_ _Durante un momento pude ver como su mirada se oscurecía, era como si me hubiera petrificado y esa corriente eléctrica que sentí salir de ella fue mucho más aterradora pero, ¿esto qué quiere decir? ¡¿Es enemiga?!"_

Serena huía y pensaba, pero Rini estaba…

— Ay sí, ¡por fin!

Corrió Rini hasta donde estaba su feo y horroroso gorro.

— Menos mal que lo encontré porque no podría hacerle eso a mamá Ikuko, ella se veía muy contenta cuando me lo compró.

Rini se veía muy alegre, inocente y tierna. Tenía el sombrero en ambas manos y se disponía a regresar al parque de diversiones en donde supuestamente estaba su papá esperándola pero el letrero de aquel extraño edificio frente a ella, llamó su atención.

— ¿Laboratorio Tomoe? Vaya, ¿y este sitio que será?

Rini entró y cuando entró (aun con lo oscuro que estaba porque ya había empezado a anochecer) encontró lo que parecía una niña un poco más grande que ella en el suelo. No la veía mucho pero por lo que veía, no se veía nada bien.

Ella estaba metiéndose en lo que no le importaba pero Darien estaba buscándola como un loco. Estaba desesperado porque no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

— ¡Rini! ¡Rini carajo, ya no es de risa! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Ya casi es de noche y si no llego contigo a tu casa, seguro mi suegra y tu mamá me matan! ¡Rini!

Dejando la histeria de Darien a un lado… volvemos con Rini.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te llame a alguien o te puedo ayudar en algo?

— ¡Déjame!— levantó una de sus manos en un puño cerrado Hotaru para impedir que Rini se le acercara— Es solo una crisis, igual que con las otras ya se me pasara y te advierto, no deberías estar aquí. Este lugar es de acceso restringido. Deberías irte antes de que alguien te vea.

Serena se encuentra con Rini por pura casualidad y eso no iba a salir nada bien. Ese par no se pueden ver porque lo único que hacen cuando se ven es eso, pelear como un par de niñas pequeñas.

— ¿Rini?

— ¿Serena tonta?—La miró igual de sorprendida— ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

— ¡Ya te hemos dicho que no me digas tonta!

Se le acercó y parecía muy cabreada.

— Un día de estos te voy a dar tu buen par de nalgadas para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores. Eso como primera medida y lo segundo, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Sabías que puede ser peligroso?

— Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras y por lo de que hago aquí, buscaba mi sombrero, —se lo mostró—luego vi a esta chica aquí y me parece que no está bien. ¿Crees que debamos irnos y dejarla aquí sola?

— Pues esta vestida como los que van a Infinito, entonces podríamos llevarla con alguien que trabaje aquí y pedirles que….

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

— Nuestros broches Serena, —dijo Rini mientras su pecho y el de Serena brillaba— ¡nuestros cristales de plata están reaccionando a algo!

Es ahí en donde el monstruo sale (al parecer) de Hotaru y se va encima de Rini. De verdad que Naoko fue ingeniosa, ese monstruo era inmundo. Era grande, como una gran nueve negra de esas que expulsa un volcán cuando está a punto de hacer erupción. Negra, de ojos brillantes amarillos y diabólica sonrisa, era en verdad aterradora. Esa porquería de monstruo se fue sobre Rini y eso fue el dolor para Serena.

— ¡¿Otro monstruo?! ¡Rini! ¡Rini cuidado….!

Con Rini siendo atacada por el monstruo, Serena corriendo para salvarla y la sombra en la ventana de Haruka y Michiru transformadas en sailor scouts, ¡acabamos el capítulo! ¡Por fin!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jueves, 07/07/16**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas mis estimadas lectoras y amigas, como están? Quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas que leen y muchísimo mas a las que comentan, se los agradezco mucho. Sé que estos capítulos son largos, larguisimossss jajaja, díganmelo a mí que los escribí, jajaja, pero espero se diviertan y les guste. Un gran abrazo y a las que tienen face y las tengo agregadas, como a Yssareyes, pues casi siempre les contesto por ahí porque por aquí si comentas como invitada... ay pues mis amores, me ponen en aprietos porque toca editar el doc y volver a publicar y bueno, yo ahora no cuento con tanto tiempo como antes para hacer eso.**_

 _ **Un gran abrazo y nos estamos leyendo. Besitos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. De verdad gracias :)**_

* * *

 **Infinito**

— ¡Cuidado!

— ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Socorro!—Gritaba con desesperación Rini.

— ¡Rini! Ah no, ya verán.

Serena alzó las manos para invocar su báculo y cuando apareció, hizo los movimientos especiales que la caracterizan. Luego tomó posición de ataque y habló.

— Reina Serenity, que tú fuerza este con nosotros. ¡Curación lunar….! ¡Acción!

Serena apuntó el báculo hasta el terrible monstruo y antes de que Haruka y Michiru pudieran entran en acción, lo curó. Serena purificó el demonio y este después tomó forma de un lindo gatito.

— ¡¿Un gato?! ¡¿Lo ha liberado el monstruo?!

Pero mientras Serena preguntaba lo obvio (de verdad a veces es desesperante, pero no por ella, es en sí por el hecho de decir lo obvio casi todo el tiempo) y Rini se acercaba, Hotaru iba saliendo de ese estado en el que había caído.

Luego levantó la mirada y les preguntó…

— ¡¿Pero quién demonios son ustedes dos?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

— Oh claro, te diré. —Sonrió Serena y tomó posición al igual que Rini—Soy sailor moon y….

— Y yo soy sailor Chibi moon.

—….y, como decía… —miró mal a Rini— somos las sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia, ¡soy sailor moon!

Y mientras Serena reía, Rini preguntó luciendo preocupada…

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estas herida?

— No, pero tú sí. Estás herida. —Le respondió Hotaru pero se veía sombría y muy gris—mírate el codo.

— ¿Qué? Oh si, ¡me duele!

Hotaru se acercó con lentitud hasta donde estaba Rini viéndose el codo todo raspado y lastimando. Y mientras Hotaru la curaba poniendo una mano sobre su herida, Serena (al igual que Rini) se percató de dos extrañas presencias.

— ¿Quién está ahí? ¡¿No me digan que es otro maldito monstruo?!

Acercándose a la ventana y viendo una estrellada y bella noche de luna creciente, Serena y Rini fueron tras ellas pero no pudieron hacer nada. Haruka se puso lo que parecía un antifaz (como el de Tuxedo Mask) y se fue con su amor, con Michiru. .

Asombrados (ubicados en diferentes lugares del edificio, Serena y Rini no estaban con los demás) por ver que las misteriosas sombras llevaban trajes de sailor scouts, seguimos con Rini y Hotaru.

— Oye Serena, ¡mira!

Le mostró su codo completamente sano.

— ¡Ya no estoy herida!

— Oye no, ¿Cómo?—se le acercó Serena confundida— Pero es cierto, ¡tú estabas herida! ¿Dónde está la sangre? Tenemos que ir a la casa para desinfectarte.

— No se asusten, ella de verdad está bien.

Dijo Hotaru mientras se les acercaba y con la misma expresión, ilegible y sombría, muy gris.

— Sé que es raro pero así es. Es un poder que tengo desde que me acuerdo.

Oh si niñas y, ¡por fin llegó Darien!

—¡Sailor moon, sailor Chibi moon!

— Les recomiendo que se vayan ya antes de que alguno de los vigilantes venga y las encuentre. Si las encuentran aquí podrían tener problemas.

— Sí, muchas gracias pero, —dijo Rini con cara de sorpresa— ¿no me puedes decir cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe.

— Hotaru… —le sonrío Rini mientras Serena la halaba por una mano para poder salir de ahí—nos veremos luego. ¡Adiós Hotaru y gracias!

Y más tarde y muy aburrida porque su papa había escondido todos los cuchillos de la casa…

— ¿Hotaru? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No me digas que has vuelto a tener una crisis?

Entró Kaolinete muy sonriente.

— Ven, te acompaño a tu habitación para que descanses y….

— ¡No me toques!—Se le quitó con brusquedad y Kaolinete tuvo que quitar la mano que había puesto sobre su hombro— Vete de aquí y déjame sola. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡¿Que no entiendes que no te soporto?! ¡Vete!

Y en esas entra ese papacito rico del papá de Hotaru, ¡entró el profesor Tomoe!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

— Nada, nada mi amor. —Le sonrió Kaolinete y se hizo a su lado—Hotaru solo está un poco….

—Hotaru, ¡ya te he dicho que seas más respetuosa con Kaori!

— Pero papá….

— Mi amor, tranquilo. —Giró el rostro Kaolinete y le sonrío—No regañes a la niña que ha sido culpa mía. No se ha sentido bien y quiere estar sola. Tranquilízate.

—Hotaru, sé que para ti es difícil aceptar que he vuelto a casarme y que piensas que lo de tu madre aún es muy reciente pero no debes olvidar algo, Kaori nos ha ayudado mucho y debes tratar de llevarte bien con ella, ¿entendido? Tienes que ser más consciente y empezar a tratar a tu nueva mamá con respeto.

— ¡Nunca!—dijo muy enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos pero no lo miró a él, la miró a ella— Esa mujer jamás será mi madre, nunca lo será y ¿sabes qué Kaori? ¡Ocúpate de mí papá si quieres pero a mi déjame en paz! ¡No te metas en mi vida! ¡Déjenme en paz los dos!

En eso Hotaru sale corriendo por el pasillo y va a su habitación, se tira en la cama y rompe en llanto. Pero mientras ella llora y se lamenta segundo a segundo por haber perdido a su madre, Kaolinete y el profesor se quedan hablando precisamente de ella.

— Tienes que disculparla Kaori, desde lo de la muerte de su madre ha quedado muy mal y va a necesitar algo más de tiempo hasta que te acepte.

— La entiendo mi amor. —Se le acercó y entrelazó sus manos al cuello, luego acercó más su rostro y quedó muy cerca del de él, de sus delgados y muy provocativos labios, esos que le gustaban tanto…—Sé que no es fácil para ella pero no debes imponerle mi presencia y mucho menos decir que soy su madre porque no lo soy, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

—Ka…Kaori…

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados porque ella había posado sus arregladas manos sobre su pecho y las estaba descendiendo lentamente. Luego, como si estuviera hechizado o embrujado por ella, la atrajó hacia él con algo de brusquedad y la pegó a su pecho. Después la tomó agresivamente por la mandíbula para besarla.

— Tu olor, tu piel, toda tú, me enloquece mujer.

— Lo sé, —le sonrío muy coqueta—y tú a mí también mi amor pero, ¿Por qué mejor no vas y hablas con ella y después, no sé, vienes a la habitación… conmigo? Te estaré esperando.

Y cuando llegó a la habitación de su enojada hija…

— ¿Hotaru?

— Vete.

— ¿Qué te pasa hija?— Dijo tras ella y poniendo una de sus manos en un hombro para que lo mirara— ¿Tienes una crisis? ¿Has tomado tus medicamentos?

— Me los estoy tomando como me has dicho pero no me hacen nada.

Decía aun con la cara enterrada en la cama y con lágrimas en los ojos.

— La verdad no entiendo porque me los sigo tomando si no me sirven.

— Hay que esperar a que actúen, solo ten un poco más de paciencia. —Se le acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama—Hotaru mi amor, voltea. Te he traído algo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es un amuleto que se transmite de generación en generación. —Le sonrío y aquel pequeño amuleto parecido a una mariposa brillaba mucho. Era hermoso y si mis amores, muy costoso—Quiero que lo tengas porque, ¿sabes qué? Le pertenecía a tu madre. Ella quería que tú lo tuvieras.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Era de mamá?

— Sí, toma. —Abrió su mano y lo depositó en ella—Ahora te pertenece y debes cuidarlo mucho. Sé que con este amuleto podrás dormir mejor en las noches porque a tu madre le ayudaba. Ahora trata de dormir. —Se levantó y fue a la puerta—Vendré a verte más tarde y confió en que cuando venga, estés profundamente dormida y sin ningún malestar. Buenas noche mi amor.

—Hasta mañana papá y papá, disculpa por lo….

— No te preocupes por eso y descansa. —Le sonrío y le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta— Dulces sueños hija.

Cuando el profesor salió y se fue con una enorme sonrisa de sádico a supuestamente a hacerlo con Kaolinete (que lo estaba esperando acostada en un pequeño _baby doll_ negro) volvimos con Hotaru porque ella era más importante que un _lemon_ perverso de la mala esta y el papacito rico del profesor, ¡qué mal!

El pequeño momento _ecchi_ en donde Kaolinete recibe con una gran sonrisa y acostada en la cama en una pose muy sugerente a su esposo; en ese llamativo y precioso _baby doll_ negro que no escondía nada, no duro mucho. De nuevo mis niñas lindas, que mal.

— Sentí las manos de papá muy frías ahora que me entregó este amuleto pero que raro.

Se sentó en la cama y sostuvo el brillante amuleto en la mano.

—Ya no me duele. De pronto papá tiene razón y con este amuleto pueda estar mejor. Aunque tal vez de verdad este enferma de gravedad y… pero no, nunca antes había tenido estas molestias y hoy me he sentido más inestable que nunca. Ay por _Kami—sama,_ ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré así? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podré aguantarlo?

.

.

Mucho más tarde y en la tienda de videojuegos de Andrew, (en donde además estaba su guarida, por eso siempre se reunían ahí) volvemos con las muchachas.

— No Mina, no puede ser. Eso no es posible.

— ¡Pero es cierto Luna!—Dijo Mina algo alterada mientras Luna (como buena nerd que era) revisaba la pantalla junto a Artemis— ¡Te juro que los vi! Es que mira.

Señaló la pantalla más alterada todavía.

— ¡Mira cómo se visten!

— Entonces según tu; y ustedes también chicas, ¿se trata de una sailor scout y otro Tuxedo Mask? Por favor Mina, piénsalo bien. Eso sencillamente no puede ser.

— No, tú me podrás decir loca y todo lo que quieras Luna pero no, yo los vi. Vi cómo se iban y….

— Oye Mina pero espera un momento, —intervino Amy después de quitarse los lentes—realmente no podríamos asegurarlo. No los vimos de cerca.

— Sí Amy, creo que tienes razón.

Habló Serena y se veía muy contrariada. Más que nada, confundida.

— Es cierto porque si hubieran sido sailor scouts, no habrían escapado. Pero otra cosa también es cierta, ¿Por qué no se reúnen con nosotras? ¿Por qué no nos dan la cara?

— Serena, mi amor, a mí me dio la impresión de que huían de nosotros. —Le tomó una mano Darien que estaba a su lado—Eso se me hace incluso más raro.

— ¿Crees que son enemigos?

Preguntó Lita y después de llevó una mano a la boca con preocupación.

— ¿Crees que volverán?—Preguntó Rei igual de preocupada.

— Pues muchachas ahora que lo pienso… —dijo Mina y se hizo en medio de todos ellos—desde que iniciamos nuestra investigación con Atavismo y en Infinito noto que me observan. Creo que podría tratarse de la sailor scout y el sujeto del antifaz. No perdón, no creo, más bien estoy segura.

— Pero Mina…

— Sea como sea, enemigos o amigos, estoy segura de que los volveremos a ver y cuando eso pase chicas debemos estar preparadas.

— Muchachas.

Habló Artemis y todos se giraron a mirarlo.

— Debemos permanecer alerta, manténganse en contacto. Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos.

— Sí.

— Pero hay más. —Dijo y su expresión se tornó realmente seria—Al parecer hay más personajes sospechosos que nos están rodeando, eso es grave.

— Sí, ese par, los que van a Infinito, me parecen muy sospechosos.

 _"Podrías perder la vida…"_

 _"La próxima vez no tendré piedad…"_

— Tienes razón Mina, —dijo Serena y se veía muy triste— ¿Por qué nos amenazaron? ¿Qué necesidad tenían de hacer algo como eso?

— Ese lugar está lleno de misterios y peligros y lo mejor será que nos mantengamos alejadas. —Dijo Lita y en esas llegó Andrew y la abrazó. Se veía que lo necesitaba porque apretó muy fuerte la mano con la que la rodeó por la cintura— Puede que nuestros enemigos, los que nos han estado atacando, se estén ocultando ahí.

— ¿Nuestros enemigos? No, no creo. —Dijo Serena y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos—Se me hace muy difícil creer que ellos sean malos. Eso sencillamente no puede ser.

Luego de despedir a sus amigas (olvide decirles, las locas estas se fueron) Serena, Rini y Darien tomaron dirección hacia su casa; pero no a la casa de Serena, a la de él, a la casa de Darien. Darien estaba muy ansioso por estar a solas con Serena porque llevaba algunas noches de abstinencia, lo cual no podía seguir así por supuesto.

Iban entonces caminando por la calle cuando Serena dijo….

— Oye Rini, ten cuidado con lo que haces. La próxima vez no te vayas transformando delante de todo el mundo. Recuerda que no sabemos bajo qué forma se esconden nuestros nuevos enemigos, ¿de acuerdo? Hay que ser muy prudentes nena.

— Lo siento Serena, de verdad lo siento. —Levantó la mirada y en su cara se veía sinceridad, se veía que de verdad lo sentía—Es que pensé que Hotaru podría ser nuestra amiga. Me pareció una niña muy indefensa.

— Oye, ¿Cómo?—preguntó Darien inquieto mientras seguían caminando— ¿De quién hablan Serena?

— Es una chica muy bonita Darien.

Dijo Rini dulcemente.

— Tenía la piel muy blanca; era casi transparente. Es muy, muy bonita.

— Pues sí mi amor, Rini no miente. Tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana.

— ¿Cómo la porcelana? Qué raro que la compares con eso. —Levantó una ceja curioso—La porcelana es como nieve sólida. Es muy blanca y muy frágil también.

— Tal vez mi amor pero es que esta chica tenía un aspecto muy maduro; además de esa extraña habilidad de curar las heridas.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?—La miró aterrado mientras llegaban al edificio y entraban—Mejor vamos y después de comer algo averiguamos más de esa muchacha y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. Eso que me están diciendo no es normal.

En el apartamento y más tarde…

— Ah, hola Luna, Artemis ¿Qué pasó?

— No, nada grave Darien. —Dijo Luna desde la pantalla del ordenador con Artemis—Es solo que estuvimos investigando y descubrimos que el propietario de aquel edificio y de Infinito son el mismo. Se llama Souchi Tomoe y es un destacado profesor del mismo instituto.

— ¿Dijiste Tomoe, Luna?

Preguntó Rini con preocupación.

 _—"Tomoe, como el apellido de Hotaru. ¿Eso quiere decir que ella y ese señor son familia?"_

— Luna, Artemis, ¿tienen algún otro dato?

— Sí, te estoy mandando el correo con toda la información.

— ¿Con que presidente del laboratorio Tomoe? –Dijo Darien sin quitarle la mirada a la pantalla del ordenador— Muy bien, gracias muchachos. Serena, las demás y yo, tendremos que investigar más a fondo mañana de qué se trata todo esto.

— Estamos en contacto entonces Darien pero por ahora…—dijo Artemis y le pasó un brazo muy sugerentemente por el cuello a Luna—los dejamos. Imagino que están cansados, ¿no?

— Síi Artemis, la verdad sí.

Le sonrió porque al pobre Darien le pasaba lo mismo que a él. Necesitaba los mimos y las atenciones de su bella novia.

— Gracias por la información y hasta mañana, que descansen.

Total fue que después de acostar a Rini, fueron a la sala. Fueron al sofá cama que Darien tenía en su sala y en el que siempre se acostaba cuando Rini se quedaba con ellos. Darien se quitó la camisa a la velocidad perfecta y nos dejó ver a todas las que lo amamos o alguna vez lo amamos con locura, (como yo por ejemplo) esa bronceada, tonificada y muy fuerte espalda. Sé que si pudieran verlo como lo veo yo, les gustaría hacer lo mismo. A todas nos gustaría subirnos a ella y empezar a llenarla de besos, de caricias... Que tipo tan _sugoi_ por _Kami—sama,_ ¡ _kawaii_! Y se puso mejor. Según yo… Serena empezó a darle un suave masaje en esa deliciosa espalda que a él lo estaba provocando bastante.

— Ay Serena sí, gracias mi amor. Qué bien se siente.

— Estas muy tenso aquí mi amor. —Se le acercó más y le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro.

— Ah, Serena, mi amor no, no hagas eso porque que crueldad. Sabes que cuando Rini está aquí pues me preocupo de más y eso siempre hace que yo no….

— Sí mi amor, lo sé. —Sonrió y le dio otro beso—Tranquilo mi amor y dime, ¿sabías que los besos y en lugar en el que los das tienen un significado especial?

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo está eso?

— Tú solo acuéstate, —lo giró y fue acostándolo lentamente sobre aquel sofá cama—relájate y te voy mostrando, ¿quieres?

Serena empezó a besarlo con suavidad, con lentitud y con todo su amor. Recorría su espalda con la misma suavidad con la que se masajearía a un bebe y empezó con su "terapia". Empezó a llenarlo de besos por todo ese bello cuerpo y a decirle con mucha seducción y dulzura qué significaba cada uno de los besos que tan amorosamente le daba; lo cual por supuesto no iba a terminar nada bien, oh bueno, si iba a terminar bien, lo más seguro era que terminarían haciéndolo en el sofá (como pasaba cada que la pendejita de Rini se quedaba con ellos) pero, no era recomendable. La tontica está cada vez era más impertinente y, ¿se imaginan? ¿Qué tal le diera por salir y ver en vivo y en directo como practicaban para fabricarla? ¡Se muere!

— Este por ejemplo, —se inclinó más hacia su cabeza y lo besó en la frente—significa respeto.

— Serena….

— Este, —lo besó en las cejas—significa que te quiero mucho mi amor.

Suspiró con pesadez Darien y arqueó un poco el cuerpo.

— Este otro, —lo besó en los ojos—significa perdón; es para cuando le estas pidiendo perdón a tu pareja.

— ¿Perdón? Eso sí es raro.

— Este de aquí significa… —le dio un tímido beso en la nariz—que tienes celos.

— No, no, ya no más Serena. Ya no me beses más que…

— Y este… —se acercó a su cuello como si fuera una vampira y le dijo antes de besarlo—significa que estoy loca de amor por ti Darien, completamente loca de amor por ti mi amor…

Fue graciosísimo pero cuando Serena lo besó en el cuello, Darien hizo algo que no quería hacer. Tomó a Serena por las muñecas y girándose, quedó sobre ella con rapidez. Estaba presionando su fuerte erección contra su intimidad y lo más gracioso de todo fue lo que le preguntó después de apoderarse de su boca y besarla con pasión, con todo su amor.

— Darien….

— ¿Y ese? ¿Un beso en la boca qué significa?

— Que me amas con pasión. —Le sonrió y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, estaba muy colorada— Con todo el corazón…

Pero como no todo puede ser bueno mis niñas si, toca pasar a los malos de este arco. Que pereza.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?!

Preguntó Kaolinete frente a lo que parecía una fuente de su oscuro y tenebroso escondite.

— Parece que un demonix ha salido mal y ha escapado del laboratorio. Pero es peor, esa maldita niñita lo ha exterminado. No puede ser, ¿será posible? ¡¿Será posible que esa mocosa tenga el poder del que hablaba Pharaon 90?! No, ¡no es posible! ¡Es una fuerza que supera la imaginación!

Tomó aire y luego dijo más tranquila.

—Siendo así, tengo que conseguir esa fuerza para nuestro señor. —Dio un paso más al frente y se acercó a esa extraña fuente. —Tengo que encontrar esa luz como sea e impedir que destruya nuestro mundo, ¡y de prisa! —fijo la mirada en el agua de la fuente—Espejo acuático, muéstrame los tres talismanes, ¡despierta, ya que esa luz significa el comienzo de la destrucción!

En ese momento en donde el espejo del agua debía revelarle a Kaolinete la ubicación de los tres talismanes, Darien siente toda esa mala energía y de alguna forma (que no entiendo) lo impide. Kaolinete sin más remedio se apoya sobre la orilla de la fuente y habla de nuevo.

— ¡Demonios, ya casi había llegado al final del mensaje! ¡¿Pero quién carajos ha intervenido?!

.

.

Darien despierta algo asustado sobre el pecho de Serena que estaba cubierto por una sabana. Lo cual hace que ella se despierte por supuesto.

— Ese sueño otra vez.

— ¿De qué hablas amor?—Preguntó Serena tratando de abrir los ojos y sentándose al igual que él lo había hecho.

Y mientras se sentaba y lo miraba, trataba de cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo. Darien y Serena lo habían hecho hasta muy tarde en ese cómodo y gran sofá cama.

— ¿Cuál sueño?

— No estoy muy seguro pero es una voz, una voz al parecer de una mujer, le ordena a alguien que despierte. Y no contenta con eso, habla de la historia de unos talismanes. No entiendo nada y ya me estoy cansando de tener el mismo sueño casi todas las noches. —Se llevó una mano a la frente y lucia desesperado—Creí que si dormía contigo no la tendría. Es que tú siempre me ayudas a tener una buena noche mi princesa.

— No te preocupes ni te angusties así mi amor.

Le acarició una mejilla y Darien cerró los ojos para corresponder a su muestra de cariño.

— Sea lo que sea lo resolveremos como siempre, juntos. Ahora mejor vamos que ya sabes que según Rini nosotros dormimos con ella, ¿no? ven, vamos. Vamos y la despertamos.

— Sí, tienes razón, —Se levantó con ella y la abrazó por la cintura—vamos.

.

.

— ¿Qué ocurre mi sirena?

— Algo le pasa a mi espejo, —se giró desde la ventana en donde se encontraba de pie y miró a Haruka muy angustiada—se ha quedado en blanco en medio de un mensaje y no me gustaría que ese mensaje cayera en las manos equivocadas.

— Mi querida Michi, mi sirena encantada… —se hizo tras ella y le abrazó pasando una de sus grandes manos por su pecho, luego le dijo suave y dulcemente al oído—debes ser consciente que la misión que se nos ha encargado tal vez sea imposible de cumplir.

— Pero….

— Puede que ya sea demasiado tarde, ¿si sabias eso verdad?

— Sí, si mi Haru pero teníamos que tomar el riesgo. —Se giró y la miró casi a punto de empezar a llorar—El destino de muchas personas depende de eso.

— Tenemos que juntar los tres talismanes.

Le tomó la mano con la que Michiru le acariciaba el rostro.

— Juntas los encontraremos y llevaremos a cabo nuestra misión, te lo prometo.

.

.

Darien va caminando para la universidad y como no había podido investigar nada la noche anterior porque se la había pasado era cogiendo a Serena de muchas formas, pues le había llegado la hora de investigar.

Estaba caminando y leyendo una hoja que había imprimido antes de salir de su casa y no podía creer lo que leía, según parecía el tal Soushi Tomoe era más que una deliciosa cara bonita. Era muy estudiado y muy inteligente. Estaba lleno de títulos y de reconocimientos.

— Vaya, vaya con el dichoso profesor Tomoe, ¿director y además profesor de la facultad de ingeniería? Ese tipo es un genio, mis respetos. Aunque imagino que si yo no dedicara tanto tiempo a hacérselo a Serena, seguro podría…

— Ah, ya veo, —dijo Michiru que también pasaba por ahí— ¿estas investigando a Infinito? Pero no te preocupes, yo te puedo ahorrar algo de tiempo si quieres. El director es el doctor Tomoe; como ya debes saber, una persona de mucho prestigio. Claro que lo expulsaron de la facultad de medicina hace tiempo pero...

— ¿Expulsado?

— Sí, pero a pesar de eso se ha destacado mucho en otros campos. Oye pero, ¿si conoces los rumores de Infinito? ¿Si sabias que lo llaman el lugar de las brujas?

— No, jamás había escuchado algo como eso. —Respondió y se veía muy preocupado.

— Pues así es. Quizá se deba a que en ese lugar solo hay genios.

En esta parte de la historia, entra una linda muchacha a interrumpir. La verdad esa muchacha se veía muy tierna.

— Eh disculpa pero, ¿eres Michiru Kaio? ¿La famosa violinista?

— Sí, soy yo y dime, —se giró Michiru y le sonrió— ¿qué puedo hacer por ti dulzura?

— Es que me disculpas pero, ¡soy tu fan!—Saltó con emoción y se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito—no quiero causarte ninguna molestia pero, ¿podrías darme un autógrafo?

— Pero claro que sí. ¿Dónde quieres que te firme?

Después de que la chica sacó de su mochila de colegiala un cuaderno y le pidió el autógrafo, volvimos con Darien y Michiru. La parte que seguía era de verdad muy graciosa.

— Con respecto a lo que estabas diciendo antes de que la fan se acercara a pedir tu autógrafo, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Acaso insinúas que eres una bruja genial?

— No sé si pueda decir algo como eso pero pues por lo pronto, —se le acercó muy sonriente—daré un recital. ¿Te gustaría venir a verme? Si te gusta la música clásica y mucho más el violín te invito. Puedes ir con quien gustes.

Pero mientras Michiru sacaba de su bolsa lo que era la invitación para su presentación y se la pasaba a Darien rozándole un poco las manos, Serena estaba a una corta distancia mirándolos. De verdad que esa mujer es celosa.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que están haciendo? ¿No habíamos quedado que ese par eran peligrosos? Entonces no entiendo ¿de qué demonios estás hablando con ella Darien y además tan cerca? ¡¿De qué?!

Y mientras a esta mujer se la comían los celos y le provocaba era ir y separarlos a empujones, algo pasó. Serena detalló más la cara de Michiru y dado en la posición que estaba, le recordó a la sailor scout misteriosa. Su mente se llenó de dudas y cuando corrió a la tienda de Andrew para ocultarse y que Darien no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba espiando, se llevó otra sorpresa.

— ¡Hola cabeza de bombón! ¿No me digas que no sales de aquí?

— ¡Haruka!

Luego y mientras Serena tenía la cara de sorpresa más grande que yo cuando veo un _review_ nuevo, pensó….

 _"Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué Haruka se parece tanto al misterioso hombre que usa un antifaz como mi querido Tuxedo Mask? ¿Será que es una copia de mi Darien? No, tengo que preguntarle y salir de dudas"_

— Oye Haruka, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

— Lo que quieras cabeza de bombón. —Le respondió muy "coqueto"

— ¿De casualidad no eres una sailor scout?

— ¿Yo? ¡¿Yo una sailor scout?!—Se soltó en un mar de risas— ¡Pero qué locuras dices cabeza de bombón! Ese chiste sí que esta bueno, ¡muy bueno!

— Pero claro, ¡si seré idiota!

Se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano.

— Haruka en un hombre, ¡claro que no podría ser una sailor scout!

— Oye, pero no te des tan duro, cabeza de bombón y mejor dime, —se le acercó más galante, mas "coqueto"— dejando a un lado eso de que soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia y todas esas cosas que solo me hacen reír, cuéntame, ¿qué te gusta jugar cuando vienes aquí? ¿A qué tipo de juegos juegan tú y tus bellas amigas?

En esas, llegan las demás porque como sospechan de Haruka y Michiru, están preocupadas por Serena. Serena es demasiado ingenua y confía mucho en los demás. Por eso sus protectoras se preocupan mucho por ella.

— ¡Oye tú!

Dijo Mina en la entrada y a la cabeza de todas las muchachas.

— ¡No te le acerques a Serena!

— Hmmm, veo que tus amigas son algo celosas y siendo así, ya no es divertido. Me da igual. —Dijo muy relajada mientras salía de la tienda— Adiós cabeza de bombón, estas preciosa.

— Oye no espera Haruka, ¡Haruka!

Después de una escena muy corta en la frutería que quedaba cerca de la tienda de videojuegos y en donde Rini les decía mientras se comía un helado que estaba muy contenta por lo de su nombramiento como presidenta de la clase, pasamos a la parte que me interesa a mí. La parte en donde Lita dice que Rei estaba de cumpleaños, ¡no sabía que era en abril!

—…oye no, ¿Cómo dices? Yo quería que celebráramos su cumpleaños.

— Sí, es lo mismo que yo le dije a Rei, Lita pero, ¿qué hacemos? Ustedes ya saben cómo es. Se le metió a la cabeza que se tenía que ir a la montaña a meditar y pues ni modo. No pude convencerla de que se quedara y celebrara su cumpleaños con nosotras.

— Oye no, ya en serio Mina, —dijo Serena con algo de crema chantilly en la boca— ¿meditar? ¡¿De verdad?!

— Que sí Serena. Me dijo que ya que cumplía dieciocho quería purificarse.

— Claro, ¡esa miserable de Rei!

— ¡Serena!

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Es que claro, como ella no tiene problemas con los estudios pues se puede dar el lujo de faltar a clases y de irse a "meditar" Pero que va, yo creo que anda es por allá de puro romance con Asanuma.

— ¿Qué Serena?—Levantó una ceja Rini que no había entendido a qué se había referido mientras las chicas reían— ¿Cómo es eso de que anda de romance en la montaña? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— De cualquier forma yo si le voy a hacer un pastel a Rei cuando vuelva porque yo quería que celebráramos su cumpleaños, ¿no chicas?

Las muchachas que habían entendido que era lo que estaba haciendo Lita al decir eso; era evidente que estaba cambiando de tema para ayudar a una imprudente Serena, sonrieron y le dieron la razón. Unos minutos después de eso y mientras comían y reían, llegaron los nerdos de Luna y Artemis con un periódico. Poniéndolo sobre su mesa y tirándoseles el rato, les dijeron lo que el periódico ya decía. Que los estudiantes de Infinito también andaban por allá de juerga. También estaban en la montaña en donde estaba Rei y eso si era grave. Todas se pusieron igual de serias.

Rei se fue a meditar a la montaña y ese no podía ser un lugar más agradable y hermoso. Estando ahí se sentía como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía, en paz. Pero mientras ella estaba "meditando" y los estudiantes de Infinito hacían muchas maldades, Kaolinete estaba….

— Mi señora Kaolinete, deje que me encargue de esta misión.

— ¿Estas segura que podrás con ella?

— Sí, sí mi señora. —Le sonrió —Yo, Eudial, me hare pasar por una inofensiva estudiante de Infinito y me infiltrare en una de las clases; creo que en la de filosofía, esa es muy aburrida. Entonces nadie se dará cuenta ni cuándo ni cómo llegué.

— Tú has lo que quieras pero tráeme lo que necesito; no perdón, es decir, lo que necesitamos.

— Le prometo que le traeré el santo grial para que pueda entregárselo a nuestro señor, —hizo cara de loca esa bella peli roja antes de desaparecer— ¡Se lo prometo!

— Muy bien Eudial, te deseo suerte. Ve, vete ya y regresa pronto con el santo grial.

Eudial se fue hacer lo que le había prometido a loca y bella Kaolinete. Pero mientras ella debía llegar a la montaña e infiltrarse, Rei estaba meditando pero no podía. Resultó ser que Serena tenía razón. Rei no estaba sola en aquella cómoda y lujosa habitación.

— Ay no Rei, ¿nada? ya llevas un buen rato ahí meditando y ni un beso me has dado. Que mala eres mi amor.

— Asanuma, —contestó con las manos juntas y en la misma posición de meditación—te dije que podías venir conmigo pero nunca te dije que veníamos en un plan romántico. Tu igual aceptaste aunque te dije que no íbamos a hacer nada de nada.

— Pues sí mi amor pero no, no creí que lo dijeras en serio. De verdad que te pasas de cruel y malvada conmigo a veces Rei, eres como dice Serena, eres muy mala.

Asanuma como era un muchacho que estaba muy enamorado y además muy ansioso por Rei, se hizo tras ella y la abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza, con cariño, con todo su amor y luego empezó a besar sus mejillas que en cuestión de minutos se pusieron rojas. Qué bonito, Rei era una mujer muy sensible y pudorosa.

—Asa….Asanuma no, no me dejas concentrar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te estoy haciendo?—Preguntó mientras no dejaba de acariciar sus brazos y de regar besos por su mejilla y cuello—Como no me besas porque estas meditando, entonces lo hago yo.

— Asanuma no, no molestes más que, que estoy tratando de meditar y así no puedo….

En eso Rei debe levantarse de repente porque se conecta de alguna manera con el espejo acuático y mágico de la fuente de Kaolinete. Confundida, algo acalorada y agitada por lo que había visto y también por las inquietas manos y besos de su novio, se levanta y habla con mucha preocupación.

— ¡Los tres talismanes!

— ¡Rei por _Kami—sama_ , no era para tanto! –Dijo sobándose la cara, Rei le había dado un cabezazo cuando se levantó de repente—Me golpeaste. Si no querías que te….

— No, no, no eso Asanuma, —se llevó una mano al pecho, estaba muy agitada y le costaba respirar—es por lo que acabo de ver en mi premonición. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Los tres talismanes? ¿Será alguna palabra clave de nuestros nuevos enemigos?

— Pues quien sabe pero por ahora señorita…

Le tomó una mano y la acercó a su pecho, luego la abrazó.

— Tienes que calmarte y salir de aquí. Es tu cumpleaños Rei, no es justo que estés aquí encerrada y mucho menos que te pongas así. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar y a que tomes algo de aire fresco, ¿te parece? Tranquila, sea lo que sea estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, lo sé.

Rei no dijo nada porque estaba roja de la pena por la forma como Asanuma la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello. La acariciaba y besaba su cabello con amor, con pura devoción. Se podría incluso decir que con algo de adoración.

A la final Rei asiente con la cabeza y le da mano para salir a dar una vuelta por la montaña. Aún estaba muy confundida con lo que había visto cuando su energía de alguna manera se conectó con el espejo acuático de Kaolinete pero pensó que tal vez Asanuma tenía razón. Con encerrarse ahí no ganaba nada.

.

.

— ¡Oye Rei!

Dijo Lita con un gran bolso cruzado en el pecho, un pastel en las manos y muy sonriente mientras las demás estaban tras ella.

— ¡Por aquí!

— ¡¿Lita?! ¿Pero tú que haces aquí?

— Ay si, por fin llegamos. Qué lugar tan apartado este oye, ¿no podías haberte ido a meditar más cerca de la ciudad Rei?

— Oye, oye, —dijo Serena y pasó al frente— ¿es que a nosotras no nos vas a saludar o qué Rei?

— ¡¿Ustedes también vinieron?!

— Que no se te note tanto el gusto por vernos mi querida Rei. —Dijo Mina y le guiñó un ojo—Al parecer no estabas tan sola como creíamos ¿no, Asanuma?

— Hola chicas, ¿qué tal el viaje?

— Estuvo muy bien, gracias por preguntar. —Dijo Amy muy amablemente.

A Rei no le quedó más opción que reírse con sus amigas y saludarlas a todas de beso y abrazo. Se relajó y sonrió con ellas cuando Lita le dijo que quería celebrar su cumpleaños y que además le había hecho un pastel muy especial. A Rei le daba mucho gusto verlas pero al que no le había gustado mucho y lo había disimulado muy bien fue a él, al pobre y muy caliente de Asanuma. Riendo y contento cuando se hicieron en un apartado lugar a tomar algo, a comer del rico pastel que Lita había preparado y a ver cómo le entregaban los regalos que le habían llevado a su novia, a la final le daba gusto que estuvieran ahí. Rei se veía más feliz cuando estaba con ellas.

—Rei, ¿no me digas que has venido aquí porque sabias que los estudiantes de Infinito también venían?

— Pues Lita, no lo puedo negar del todo. —Sonrió— La verdad si sentí curiosidad.

— Pero Rei, nos pudiste decir. Si nos lo hubieras dicho habríamos venido contigo.

— No quise porque tenía un mal presentimiento y nuestra misión; por encima de cualquier cosa, es proteger a Serena. Por eso pensé en venir sola y resolver el problema sin la necesidad de poner a Serena en peligro. Entiéndeme Lita, —le sonrió suavemente—era mi deber hacerlo.

— Créeme, entiendo y sé que todas lo entendemos.

Resulta que las chicas que querían conocer el lugar y además no era solo por eso, era también porque necesitaban investigar a los estudiantes de Infinito, se encontraron con una acalorado entrenamiento de Judo y quien estaba a la cabeza dirigiéndolo, era nada más y nada menos que Haruka. Esa Haruka es mujer y es una muy bella pero así, así como estaba vestida y la forma como lanzaba patadas y golpes de todo tipo, parecía un hombre muy varonil, muy atractivo.

— Oigan, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Se detuvo cuando le iba a lanzar una patada a su oponente.

—Cualquiera que las viera pensaría que me están siguiendo; lo que es muy raro porque al parecer me detestan pero vengan, —les sonrió ampliamente—no se queden ahí paradas y acérquense. Apenas estamos empezando.

— Esto definitivamente parece un chiste muy malo.

Dijo Serena mientras se iba acercando.

— No creí que me fuera a encontrar con él aquí.

— Hola, hola bellas señoritas, cabeza de bombón, —le revolcó el cabello cuando se le acercó más— ¿qué hacen por acá? ¿No me digan que lo mismo que nosotros? ¿Andan en prácticas deportivas?

— Bueno y si así fuera, ¿hay algún problema?

Dijo Lita frente a Haruka muy seria.

— No, ninguno, no te alteres preciosa. Solo era una pregunta.

— Pues ya que te interesa tanto saberlo hemos venido a meditar.

— ¿A meditar y andan con ese muchacho?—Sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a Asanuma—Ok, digamos entonces que les creo; pero mientras se van a "meditar", ¿no les gustaría entrenar un poco conmigo? Ninguno de los inútiles que está en el grupo ha podido tumbarme. Dime, ¿qué tal tú preciosa? ¿Quieres que te de una clase de introducción en el Judo? Tal vez y te quede gustando.

Lita solo sonrió de medio lado y se remangó las mangas.

— ¿Me estas desafiando? Porque si ese es el caso, no te lo recomiendo. Podrías salir muy lastimado.

— Lita…. —la haló un poco Serena por la blusa que estaba usando.

— Pues si lo quieres ver como un desafío perfecto, yo lo único que quiero es un combate decente.

Y cuando Lita se puso un traje de combate de pantalón y blusa blanca con cinturón negro en la cintura, empezaron.

— Ay Lita amiga, ¿estas segura de ponerte a pelear con Haruka? Tú eres fuerte pero sea como sea, sigues siendo mujer y él es un hombre.

— No te preocupes Serena, —tomó posición de pelea y sonrió mientras no le quitaba la mirada a Haruka—es solo un flacucho muy hablador. Un tonto como ese no es problema para mí.

De pronto y de la nada Haruka agarra por sorpresa a Lita y levantando su cuerpo rápidamente, la toma por el brazo y la tira contra el suelo. Lita se asustó pero no porque le hubiera dolido el golpe, fue porque no se dio cuenta a qué horas la tomó por el brazo y la azotó de esa manera. Estaba muy sorprendida por ver toda la fuerza que tenía.

— ¡Lita!

— ¡Estoy bien Amy!—Levantó el rostro y le sonrió— ¡Tranquila!

Luego miró con enojo a Haruka que sonreía con las manos apoyadas en la cintura.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡¿No te da vergüenza azotar a una chica de esa manera?!

— No me vengas con esas idioteces. —Se le acercó y le tendió la mano para que se levantara, la cual Lita rechazó—No hago distinciones entre chicas o chicos. Esto es un combate y ya sabes lo que dice el dicho: _"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"_

— Ah ok, entiendo. ¿Entonces eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que no te importaría pasar por encima de quien sea; sin importar si es una chica, para conseguir lo que quieres? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

— Guau, con una mentalidad como esas, —se puso seria—dudo mucho que puedas proteger a tus seres queridos.

— No quiero perder contigo y quiero demostrarte que puedo ganarte sin necesidad de hacer trampa. No importa si soy una mujer o un hombre, sé que soy completamente capaz de darte tu merecido. ¡Aaahhhhh!

Lita se le fue con todo lo que tenía a darle una patada y tumbarla pero en esas, llega Eudial. Resulta que en la clase de filosofía no se pudo infiltrar porque como era tan bruta y no sabía quién era Sócrates, la sacaron casi que a patadas. Por eso no le quedó más remedio que meterse en las prácticas deportivas. Eso sí era más lo de ella.

— Un momento, un momento, ¿y ustedes quiénes son? Mejor aún ¿qué hacen aquí?

Las chicas salieron a correr porque la imponente presencia de Eudial (que se estaba haciendo pasar por profesora de Judo y estaba vestida de traje blanco) las asustó. Luego Haruka habló para explicarle a su profesora que era lo que había pasado.

— No pasa nada profesora, son solo unas amigas de otra facultad.

— Ah bueno, —sonrió—entiendo pero que no pase de nuevo. Tenemos que empezar a…

.

.

Ya en la noche y siendo muy tarde, Lita fue a buscar a Rei porque se preocupó con lo que vio. Le parecía que eso era grave y quien mejor que la sacerdotisa del grupo para despejar sus dudas.

— Ay Lita por _Kami—sama,_ ¿qué demonios quieres? Estaba durmiendo y…

— Sí, si Rei pero mira, —señaló desde el balcón una fogata mientras Rei cerraba la puerta para no despertar a su novio que dormía muy tranquilamente— ¿no te parece extraño que hagan una reunión a esta hora de la noche?

— Pues sí, y lo más raro es que estén debajo de esa cascada, hasta pareciera que se estuvieran purificando. Camina más bien vamos por las demás y vemos más de cerca que es lo que está pasando.

Y en la fogata, Eudial decía….

— Muy bien todos ustedes, presten atención. Esta reunión es para orientar a los nuevos alumnos de este año. La idea es que se sientan cómodos en el instituto pero para eso primero deben conocer ciertas normas y deberes. Primero: amar a la institución y serle fiel. Segundo: no desobedecer nunca a un docente o a alguna persona de las directivas. Tercero: sacrificarse por completo a nuestro gran señor, a Pharaon 90.

Esto último lo dijo con la mirada completamente oscura y sosteniendo su cetro en la mano izquierda.

— ¡Ofrézcanse por completo al gran Pharaon 90 imbéciles!

Eudial alzó las manos y cuando lo hizo, de la fogata empezó a emerger una estrella negra.

— ¡Miren chicas, está apareciendo una estrella negra entre las llamas!

— Shu, cállate Serena, —dijo Rei a su lado frunciendo el ceño—silencio que no deben saber que estamos aquí.

Y Eudial seguía diciendo mientras los estudiantes ya tenían estrellas negras en las frentes y estaban completamente dominados por ella….

— ¡Por nuestro maestro! ¡Por nuestra raza y por su permanencia!—Sonrió, luego los miró— Ustedes se entrenaran todos los días para llegar a convertirse en buenos servidores. Y finalmente y como sacrificio, ¡ofrecerán sus cuerpos y sus almas a nuestro señor!

Pero que de malas eran las chicas. Mina pisó una rama y el ruido que hizo, alertó a Eudial que tenía a ese grupo de muchachos muy bien dominado.

— ¡¿Quién demonios anda ahí?! ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy en medio de una ceremonia maléfica?! ¡Lárgate quien quieras que seas!

Las chicas al verse descubiertas y sin tener más opción que transformarse y salir a enfrentarla, sacaron sus plumas y en cuestión de segundos estuvieron listas y en posición de batalla. No se sabía porque esa noche su transformación fue especial. Era como si sus trajes y ellas mismas brillaran. Se veían muy bien mientras ese leve destello las bañaba.

— ¡Soy sailor Mars cretina!

— ¡Y yo soy sailor Júpiter estúpida!—Dijo Lita junto a Rei y ambas estaban igual de listas para atacar—Más te vale que dejes lo que estás haciendo y te largues si no quieres que te demos una paliza.

— Ah…pero si son ustedes, ¡las estaba esperando tontas!—Sonrió con fuerza—soy Eudial. Poseo el nivel 78 de las _death busters_ y el día voy a acabar con todas ustedes estúpidas.

— ¿Las _death busters_?—Preguntó Serena asustada— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

— No saben lo que les agradezco que me hayan ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarlas para patearles el culo porque, ¡podré hacerlo ahora mismo!—Sonrió y apuntó sus manos hacia ellas— ¡Serpiente de fuego…! ¡Ataca!

Eudial de alguna manera se transformó en un horrible monstruo de serpientes en el pelo y se les fue encima a las muchachas. Ellas, como buenas guerreras que son; y además como ya tienen experiencia lidiando con toda esa partida de demonios imbéciles, empezaron a usar sus técnicas para derrotarla. Luego de lanzar ataques de fuego, agua, rayos y energía en forma de cadena de venus, le llegó el turno de atacar a Serena. Con báculo en mano y después de hacer sus acostumbradas poses, dijo con firmeza….

— ¡Curación lunar…. acción!

— ¡Aahhhh!

Como algunas ya saben porque pues sí, (risa) algunas ya han leído el manga, así fue. Serena uso su técnica y en cuestión de segundos, hizo puré; oh no perdón, hizo cenizas a la brutota de Eudial que no aguantó ni un round, ¡qué villana tan mala! No les dio guerra para nada.

Serena la venció y mientras ellas se reunían aterradas e intentaban descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando, las _death busters_ en su guarida decían no muy contentas mientras veían todo por el espejo acuático…

— ¡Ja! que tonta, ¿fallar contra ese montón de primíparas? Era de esperarse de Eudial.

— Hasta razón tienes. —Dijo otra a su lado con desdén—No merecía ser una de las _death busters_. Hasta mejor que la mataron, inútil esa.

— Oigan no pero, ¡que fuerza la de las tales sailor scouts!

Dijo una más de ellas y se soltó a reír; aunque luego dijo más seria…

— No pero ya en serio muchachas, debemos tener cuidado con esas estúpidas. No son tan debiluchas como creía. No va a estar fácil derrotarlas.

Y en la disque fogata que ya ni existía….

— Oye Mina, tú que eres tan chismosa y todo lo sabes…

— ¡Sailor moon!

— De verdad, —dijo en medio de las risas pero de nuevo, ya después en serio— ¿tú de pura casualidad no sabrás quienes son las tal _death busters_?

— No, ni idea. Tú sabes que yo soy malísima para el inglés.

Todas se estaban riendo pero cuando Amy preguntó lo evidente, se pusieron serias de nuevo.

— ¿Será ese acaso el nombre de nuestros nuevos enemigos chicas?

Y para completar la escena, se apareció por los cielos y sonriendo sailor Tuxedo Mask que no era él, entonces para que decir más si ustedes ya saben quién era.

— Es… es….


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevas sailors**

Serena sale corriendo detrás de "el misterioso señor de antifaz" y por fin descubre que es una sailor scout como ella y todas sus amiguitas. Pero lo gracioso de esto no es esto, es lo que sigue.

— No te metas en nuestros asuntos y te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada porque aquí no estamos jugando. Esto es una misión de verdad y puede resultar muy peligroso, preciosa.

— Pero…

Haruka se acerca más a sailor moon y tomándola por sorpresa y completamente desprevenida, la besa. Haruka actuó igual a como lo haría un muy experimentado y coqueto hombre, muy bien. Se le acercó rápidamente y tomando su barbilla con suavidad, depositó un casto beso en sus muy bien maquillados labios. El momento no se demora más de tres segundos por ya saben, aún hay mucha gente que alega por el Yuri y el _Yaoi_. Eso me parece una pendejada pero en fin, sigamos.

— ¡Oye, oye sailor moon!

Gritaban las muchachas mientras iban tras ella. Y mientras ellas llegaban, Serena decía con una mano en los labios y la mirada perdida…

— Es…es, ¡¿es en serio?! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No puedo creer que sea una sailor scout!

— ¿Cómo dijiste sailor moon?—Le preguntó Luna consternada al verla así— ¿Acaso acabas de decir que has encontrado nuevas sailor scouts?

— ¿Eso es cierto sailor moon?

Preguntó Artemis junto a Luna.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Te dijeron como se llaman?

— No, se fue sin decirme nada.

— ¿Segura? ¿Estas segura de que no te dijo nada? ¿Nada que pueda llevarnos a encontrar a nuestros nuevos enemigos?

— Solo me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos. No dijo nada más que pueda servirnos para saber algo de las tal _death busters._ —Dijo con pena—Lo siento mucho amigos.

Serena se puso tensa y demasiado seria cuando Lita, Amy y los demás, le seguían preguntando por más detalles. Le preguntaban una y otra vez si no sabía nada más que pudiera ayudarlos a descifrar ese misterio.

— No, no Amy, estaba oscuro. Lo siento pero no pude verle la cara.

— Es que aún se me hace increíble que haya más sailor scouts, —dijo Rei frente a Serena, preocupada y con los brazos cruzados—no lo puedo creer.

— Bueno chicas pero, calmémonos.

Dijo la más tranquila e inteligente del grupo, Amy.

— Aun no podemos asegurar que sean verdaderas sailor scouts. No debemos sacar conclusiones ni precipitarnos a los hechos.

— Pues mi querida Amy, entonces no nos queda más opción que encontrarlas y descubrir sus identidades. —Dijo Mina igual a como estaban las demás, muy seria— Esto no puede seguir así, ¿son o no son? Bastante tenemos ya con las tales _death busters_ , los parciales del otro mes y esta soltería que me tiene harta.

— ¡Mina!

— ¿Qué?—sonrió sacando un poco la lengua—Ya en serio muchachas, ¿qué vamos hacer ah? No, que pendejada. Si no es una cosa es la otra.

.

.

Serena se la pasó toda la noche soñando con Haruka, los talismanes y todo eso. Lo que estaba pasando la tenía muy nerviosa y no era para menos. Nunca antes una mujer la había besado y era tan bella, tan dulce y tan inocente que se sentía mal por su novio, por Darien. Pensó equivocadamente que le había sido infiel pero oiga, ¿Qué culpa tenia de haberle gustado a Haruka ah? ah no, muy bobo Darien si se enojara por eso, ¡sería el colmo!

Ya en la mañana y muy arreglada, Serena sale de su casa y se encuentra con Darien para ir a la universidad.

— Hola Serena, buenos días mi amor.

Sonrió y e intentó acercársele pero Serena estaba muy rara, se veía algo seria pero más que nada apenada.

— Vaya, y como para no perder la costumbre de la preparatoria llegas tarde, ¿no princesa?

— Sí, sí, claro, como digas amor.

—Serena, —se le acercó esta vez más serio y preocupado— ¿estás bien? Solo era una broma, no tienes por qué enojarte por eso porque…

— No, no, no se trata de eso.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Pasó algo en la montaña y no me has contado?

Serena se puso muy nerviosa porque no quería contarle. En ese momento y mientras ya había empezado a caminar en dirección a la universidad para evadir el tema, recordó el beso que le dio la extraña sailor scout cuando la descubrió.

Recordaba el beso de Haruka y pensaba muy apenada…

 _"_ _No, no soy capaz de mirar a la cara a mi Darien y decirle que me bese con una mujer ¡con una mujer! Ok, técnicamente yo no hice nada porque ella fue la que me beso pero…"_

Y los pensamientos de Serena se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando Darien se quedó mirando un afiche que había pegado en la calle de Michiru; de su presentación y a la que él estaba invitado.

— Oye, yo conozco a esa nena. Ah pero, ¡claro, es Michiru Kaio!

— ¿La conoces?

— No diría que somos amigas pero si, la conozco. —Luego más curiosa y sin quitarle la mirada a Darien que ya estaba nervioso por como lo miraba su novia preguntó—Pero aquí la pregunta no es esa, aquí la pregunta más bien seria, ¿tú la conoces? ¿Has hablado con ella o algo así?

— Podría decir lo mismo que tu mi amor.

Le tomó la mano y la entrelazó con la suya mientras empezaban a caminar de nuevo.

— No la conozco. Solo me tropecé con ella un día y a modo de disculpa, me regalo dos entradas para su presentación.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Michiru Kaio hizo eso?

— Sí. Me dijo que podía llevar a quien quisiera y bueno… me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo, ¿vienes o estas muy ocupada con lo que sea que te tiene tan pensativa y callada?

— ¡Claro que voy contigo mi amor!

— Serena, princesa, —le susurró al oído algo apenado cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él y entrelazó sus manos al cuello—no hagas eso, hay mucha gente mi amor.

— Ok está bien amor.

Lo soltó y se sentía apenada, se sintió mal con él.

— Como digas y si, mejor vámonos.

.

.

— Ay no muchachas, ¿de verdad? ¿No me pueden acompañar?

— Ah no Serena, ¡olvídate!—Dijo Mina con un montón de libros en la mano—Ese profesor de inglés como que es bien cuchilla y no, ¡el horror! Tengo que estudiar para ese examen o si no me lleva el diablo. ¡Ya perdí uno y con ese profesor no me puedo dar el lujo de perder el otro! Lo siento, no todas tenemos novios como tú que no hacen las tareas.

— ¡Oye, eso no es cierto! ¡Eso es una calumnia!

— Pues yo tampoco te puedo acompañar Serena porque tengo una reunión con unos compañeros. Me pidieron tutoría y oye, me van pagar muy bien. Al dinero no se le puede decir que no amiga.

Dijo Amy con las gagas puestas y varios libros en las manos.

— Pues yo tampoco te puedo acompañar Serena porque tengo que hablar con el chef y preguntarle donde puedo comprar ese libro que nos mandó a leer pero, ¿me harías un favor?—dijo Lita con una pequeña bolsa en la mano— ¿le entregarías estas galletas a mi Andrew?

— Pues sí, ya qué.

— Y yo tampoco te puedo acompañar Serena; así el profesor no se haya aparecido a la clase, porque quede de verme con Asanuma, que miren—sonrió contenta cuando lo vio llegar en su deportivo rojo—ya llegó por mí. Chao muchachas, nos vemos después.

Serena muy aburrida y mientras caminaba por un amplio y extenso pasillo de la universidad para salir, decía….

— Que desgracia la mía, ninguna de mis amigas ni mi novio pueden ir conmigo al _Crown_. Pero bueno, mejor me voy a jugar un rato a ver si tomo fuerzas para cuando le diga a Darien que me pusieron 3/7 en el taller de la semana pasada. Ay no, me va a regañar hasta mañana, seguro que sí.

.

.

— Ho…hola Haruka ¿y eso? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Hola cabeza de bombón, —respondió frente a una tienda de revistas que había cerca del _Crown_ —tratando de distraerme. La verdad no quería estas por estos lados después de lo que pasó con tus amigas pero…

La miró dándole sonrisa de medio lado.

—…quería verte. Siempre me haces reír con tus disparates.

 _"_ _¿Por qué me late el corazón de esta manera? ¿Será ese sueño? No pero ahora que lo veo mejor, Haruka se parece a la chica de mi sueño. ¡Ah! Ese sueño tan raro que tuvimos todas ¿qué significa?_

— ¿Estás bien cabeza de bombón? Por un momento te quedaste con la mirada perdida.

— Sí, sí, si Haruka, no te preocupes, —le sonrió tímidamente—estoy bien pero y tú, ¿Dónde dejaste a tu famosa novia? ¿Si sabias que va a dar un recital muy pronto verdad?

— ¡Pero claro que sí!

Rió con ella.

— ¿Qué clase de novio seria si no lo supiera? El peor. De hecho tengo unos boletos que me están sobrando ¿los quieres? Te recomiendo que vayas porque mi sirena es como una maga. De una forma que aun no entiendo logra que ese violín y su música cobren vida.

—Muchas gracias, —le recibió los boletos y los guardo en un bolsillo delantero de su bolsa color camel—pero igual yo ya estaba invitada a esa presentación.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo conseguiste boleto si ya se agotaron?

— Mi novio habló con tu novia el otro día y ella se los dio, ¿Cómo ves?

— Pues me alegra mucho y allá nos vemos entonces eh…. ¿Cómo es que te llamas a todas estas? Creo que no debería seguir diciéndote "cabeza de bombón" no creo que a tu novio le guste.

— Serena, —sonrió de nuevo con timidez—Serena Tsukino.

— Serena…. qué bonito nombre pero claro, como tú. Nos vemos entonces, Serena. Cuídate y salúdame a las bellezas de tus amigas cuando las veas.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, Haruka desapareció entre la gente. Fue increíble porque es que ni yo me di cuenta cuando se fue, ¡es muy rápida!

— ¡Haruka, Haruka! Vaya con Haruka, es tan rápido como el viento. Ni cuenta me di a qué horas se fue.

.

.

— Qué pena muchachas que llegué tarde pero es que….

— Ni te inventes nada Serena que no hay necesidad. —Dijo Rei y si, como siempre. En medio de risas y muy odiosa—Menos mal que ya llegaste, te estábamos esperando hace rato.

— Hola Serena, ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Andrew, bien pero…. oye no, ¡¿y eso que es?! ¿Esa es quien creo que es?

— Sí, así es. —Sonrió Andrew que abrazaba a Lita por la cintura— Esta mañana vinieron un grupo de muchachas del tal Infinito y me pidieron permiso para pegarlos ahí, ¿ustedes van a ir? Tengo entendido que la tal Mimete es toda una celebridad ¿tú vas a ir Lita?

— Pues la verdad no creo amor porque…

— ¡No es justo!—Se levantó Mina furiosa antes de darle un golpe a la mesa— ¡No vamos a poder ir!

— Cálmate Mina, no es para tanto.

— ¿Cómo que no es para tanto Amy? ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Es el horror! Mimete se presentara en Infinito el domingo, ¡es un concierto exclusivo!—Hizo cara de llanto—Que tristeza tan grande me da, hasta debería es meterme a Infinito para que estas cosas no me vuelvan a pasar. Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Podría ver a Mimete e investigaría para saber más del enemigo.

— Sí claro, —sonrió Lita con Andrew y Rei—como no que es por el enemigo. Eso no te lo crees ni tu Mina. No seas mentirosa.

— Ay Mina amiga, no te compliques. ¿Es que la tal Mimete es tan buena o qué? Yo la he visto en muchos afiches y me parece muy bonita pero jamás la he escuchado cantar. Ni que fuera Madonna.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Canta divino! No solo es hermosa y sale en cuanta revista de moda conozcas, tiene una voz excepcional. Como me gustaría poder escucharla cantar en un concierto en vivo.

— Pues yo; al igual que muchos aquí Mina, —dijo Artemis en el suelo—pensamos que estas exagerando. Esa muchacha canta muy al estilo Disney y tú ya estás muy grande para eso, eso es para puras niñitas de diez años. Tranquilízate.

Mina lo miró como sin con la mirada pudiera matarlo y quedo perfecta. Fue una escena magistral de hecho. Casi no puedo contener la risa. Pero en esas llegó mi dolor de cabeza, Chiba.

— Oigan, que pena que me meta pero, ¿ya vieron el otro?

Señaló el afiche en donde sale Michiru y su presentación.

— Michiru Kaio dará un recital y que coincidencia, es en el mismo auditorio que esa tal Mimete va a estrenar ¿Por qué no van a ese?

— Oye si Darien, —se acercó Mina al afiche y lo miró mejor—tienes razón pero no, tampoco tiene caso. Ya para estas alturas no debe haber boletos para ir a ver a Michiru Kaio y….

— Ah, ah, ah Mina.

Dijo Serena y muy sonriente, sacó del bolso los boletos que Haruka le había regalado mientras Darien se le acercaba.

— Mira, ¡tengo boletos! Así que no hay problema, todas podremos ir.

— Aja Serena, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Y tú como porque tienes boletos si hasta donde sé ya se agotaron? ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

— Me los dio Haruka, ¿Por qué?—lo miró y le guiño un ojo coqueta— ¿te molesta acaso?

— No, no, no, para nada.

Ese idiota si es muy celoso, la escena le salió muy natural. Frunció el ceño igual a como lo había hecho cuando vio que Haruka le había besado la mujer y giró el rostro. Eso por supuesto tenía muy feliz a Serena, según mi reina a su personaje le gustaba verlo celoso pero a Usako, no.

— Entonces como tú tienes boletos y tú vas a ir conmigo, le puedes dar uno a Rini para que vaya también.

— Pero Darien, no, que pereza llevar a Rini mi amor, ¿no la puedo dejar en la casa con mi mama?

— Serena….

— No, no, pero espérate, —dijo y miró a las muchachas mientras estas reían— ¿entonces que amigas? ¿Van a venir con nosotros o no?

— Yo sí voy Serena.

Le recibió un boleto Amy.

— A mí me gusta mucho el violín. Es hermoso y he escuchado que es muy difícil de tocar.

— Yo también quiero ir pero, ¿no será muy peligroso? Ya saben, por los de los enemigos, el sueño ese y todo lo demás.

— Ay Rei, —fue Serena y le pasó un brazo por el hombro muy sonriente—no te preocupes que mientras estemos unidos, no pasara nada. Te lo prometo.

Un rato después y luego de grabar la escena en donde Luna, Artemis y su hija Diana (que ni idea que hacia ahí) investigaban lo extraño que era que ambas presentaciones fueran en el mismo lugar, volvimos a grabar.

Solo que esta vez no a las chicas.

.

.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nunca pensé que las tales sailor scouts iban a vencer con esa facilidad a Eudial! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a Eudial ah?!

Dijo sosteniendo un hermoso cetro negro en las manos y frente al espejo acuático de su guarida; oigan no pero ahora que me acuerdo, ¡debí haberme quedado con ese cetro! Era muy bonito.

— Eudial es lo de menos ahora y si se dejó vencer por ese grupo de ineptas, era porque no valía la pena. Aquí lo verdaderamente importante es esa luz. Esa luz es muy potente y debo robarla. La necesito para sumársela a la de nuestro cristal Tyoros. No pero que problema, ¡a eso también hay que sumarle lo de los tres talismanes! No, está decidido, le voy a pedir vacaciones a Pharaon 90 pero mientras tanto… ¡Mimete!

— ¿Señora?

Apareció de la nada como un resorte esa bella, bella villana de mini falda negra y cabello rizado hasta los hombros. Si, lo mejor que tuvo ese trabajo fue ese poco de bellezas que vi. Muy bellas todas.

— Mimete, tienes que reemplazar a Eudial.

— Claro que sí mi señora, —hizo reverencia ante ella muy sonriente—cuente conmigo y despreocúpese, yo me encargo de todo.

Kaolinete se le acerca y le pregunta qué estrategia planea usar para eso, para atraer almas y cumplir con su misión. Mimete le dice que planea usar su encanto y su voz para atraer a mucha gente pero también sale a relucir el tema de Michiru; que es una artista de fama internacional. Kaolinete le da instrucciones muy precisas de no equivocarse porque la idea, el objetivo con todo lo que están haciendo es uno solo, convertir ese espacio en un segundo sistema planetario Tow. Antes de despedirla y de que pasáramos a otra parte de este capítulo, le advirtió algo más.

— No tolerare ningún otro error. Tenemos que avanzar más hasta que nuestro señor, el gran Pharaon 90, haya terminado de crear sus criaturas demoniacas.

— Sí, si mi señora la entiendo pero no tiene de que preocuparse—sonrió—yo no soy como Eudial, tranquila.

— Las sailor scouts son peligrosas Mimete. No te confíes y ve con cuidado. Anda, ve.

.

.

En el parque, en donde Rini se encuentra con una amiga y le pregunta por Hotaru, pasamos a la parte en donde este par de nenas se encuentran de nuevo. La parte que nos interesa a nosotras.

— ¿Estará en su casa? Debí haber llamado antes de venir. Tal vez aun no llegue de la escuela y… ¡Hotaru!

— ¿Sí?—La miró con sorpresa detrás de la reja de su enorme casa.

— ¡Hola! Disculpa que venga si avisar pero venía a devolverte tu pañuelo.

Sacó algo de su mochila rosa y se lo mostró.

— ¿Te acuerdas? Pero como por más que lo lavé todavía le quedaban las manchas, pues te traje uno nuevo. Toma, espero te guste.

— ¿Y has venido solo a eso?—Le recibió la pequeña bolsa de regalo y la miró perpleja— ¿Solo viniste para devolverme un pañuelo? Creo que es mucho trabajo solo por…

— No digas eso, no es una molestia. Antes muchas gracias por habérmelo prestado, no tenías que hacerlo pero igual lo hiciste, gracias.

— ¿Quieres pasar?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa muy tímida—Mi papá y su esposa debe están en el laboratorio "trabajando" siempre que están allá se demoran siglos así que no creo que haya problema, ¿vienes?

Rini aceptó encantada de la vida la amable invitación de Hotaru y entró a su lujosa y amplia casa. Apenas entró (por algo es la futura hija de Serena) no hizo más que reparar en cada cosa que había en la casa y decir que era lo más lindo que había visto en su vida; lo que era algo exagerado porque ella venia de vivir en un palacio de cristal en el siglo 30 pero en fin, sigamos.

Caminando por un largo y muy extenso pasillo lleno de lujos y cuadros abstractos, por fin llegaron a la habitación de Hotaru. Y cuando llegaron ahí Rini no escatimo en halagos. Necesitaba echarse al bolsillo a Hotaru como sea. Necesitaba hacerse su amiga para estar lejos de Serena todo lo que le fuera posible porque no le gustaba tener que cargar con las mentiras cada que ella se quedaba a pasar la noche con Darien.

— ¡Oye Hotaru, que bonita colección de lámparas!

Exclamó con sorpresa y si, sin dejar de ver una pequeña lámpara en vidrio con mariposas estampada que había junto a la cama de Hotaru.

— Tienes una habitación muy bonita. Qué bien por ti porque a mí me toca compartir la mía con mi ma….digo, con mi prima.

— ¿La rubia alta de ojos azules de la otra vez?

— Sí, ella, —hizo cara de fastidio—pero en fin, no hablemos de Serena ahora. Mejor dime, ¿te gustan mucho los colores oscuros? Es que las pocas veces que te he visto vistes así, de negro.

— Me gustan pero no es tanto por eso.

Dijo y tomó dirección a una ventana.

— Es porque hace algún tiempo tuve un accidente. Por eso me visto de negro y me cubro lo que más puedo, no quiero que nadie vea mis cicatrices.

Y la pobre Rini que tuvo un momento estilo serie americana, _awkward_ , (incomodo) trató de cambiar el ambiente y sobre todo de tema.

— Oye pero, ¿qué eso que se ve desde aquí? ¿Es un laboratorio?

— Pa….pa, pásame por favor mi…

— ¡Hotaru!—Corrió hacia ella para ayudarla. De un momento a otro terminó en el suelo y sosteniéndose el pecho— ¿Qué te pasa Hotaru? ¿Qué necesitas?

— Es, es la misma crisis de siempre. No te preocupes.

— ¿Necesitas medicinas? ¿Quieres que llame a tu papá o a tu mamá?

— Mi, mi amuleto, —señaló con dificultad una mesa muy fina de caoba tallada a mano—pásame mi amuleto, por favor.

— Si claro.

Fue por él y se lo pasó.

— Aquí tienes pero Hotaru, ¿segura esto te ayuda? Porque creo que lo mejor es ir por tu mamá y tu papá para que…

— Lo mejor es que te vayas y no vuelvas acercarte a mí, —le dijo con una mano en el pecho y claro, con el amuleto en la misma.

 _"_ _Siento que dentro de poco no podré controlarlo"_

— Es por tu propio bien, puede ser peligroso.

— Pero Hotaru…. –se le acercó mas aunque Hotaru no quería. Luego sacó su pequeño cristal de plata del pecho—puedo ayudarte. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo. Esta vez seré yo quien te cure.

Rini pone frente al rostro de Hotaru el cristal de plata y este, empieza a emitir una luz, una luz tan grande y purificadora, que es capaz de devolverle la vida a lo que sea; incluso a una muchacha tan enferma como Hotaru. Delante de ella y mientras Hotaru tiene la mirada fija en el resplandeciente cristal de plata, la escucha murmurar unas cuantas palabras.

— Empiezo a respirar mejor. Siento una especie de calor. Siento como si una fuerza creciera dentro de….

Luego se detiene y ya no mira el cristal de plata, la mira a ella.

— ¿Es tu amuleto?

— ¿Amuleto?—La hace una pequeña cara de _what the fuck?_ —No, no es eso. Es un objeto que te protege gracias a su misterioso poder. De alguna forma podría llamarlo talismán ya que siempre lo llevo aquí.

Señaló su pecho.

— Conmigo. Aunque no solo me protege a mí, también puede proteger a otras personas si estas lo desean. Pero Hotaru, necesito pedirte algo, ¿podrías no hablarle a nadie sobre esto? Es que es medio secreto de estado, nadie debe saberlo.

— Guardare tu secreto, Rini. —Le sonrió—Guardare el secreto de tu amuleto y el de que eres una sailor scout. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Pero antes de que te vayas, tengo que disculparme por algo Rini.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Creo que el monstruo que te atacó la otra vez era un cobaya que escapó del laboratorio de mi papá. Lo siento mucho.

— Pero no, no digas eso, —se sentó a su lado y le sonrió. Le sonrió igual a como lo hace su mama con los demás, muy amigablemente—en el caso de que así haya sido, no es tu culpa, ¿o sí?

— No pero no sé, estoy preocupada por mi papá. Desde hace un tiempo está llevando a cabo unas investigaciones muy raras y me preocupa que se vaya a meter en un problema por eso pero Rini, es lo mismo que me acabas de pedir.

La miró con mucha seriedad.

— Esto es como medio secreto de estado, no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿por favor?

— Claro que sí, te lo prometo. —Volvió a sonreírle y se levantó de la cama, luego se hizo frente a ella— Será un secreto entre nosotras. No te preocupes.

— Mi papá es una buena persona y sé que él no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado. La culpa la debe tener esa víbora con la que se casó. Esa tonta de Kaori lo anima para que haga esas cosas. Yo sé que mi papa no es malo ni le haría nada malo a alguien porque fue él quien me salvó de ese accidente. Estoy segura de eso.

En ese momento se abrazaron. Se abrazaron y fue muy emotivo hasta que llegaron Haruka y Michiru en un helicóptero a recoger a la odiosa y antipática de Rini. Ellas no la conocían ni Rini a ellas pero eso hacia parte de su misión. Debian investigar que le había dicho Hotaru a la tontica de Rini.

— Ay Hotaru, ¿Cómo hago para volver a mi casa? Ya se me hizo de noche y no creo que la irresponsable de Serena este en la casa. Mínimo está con mí…

 _—_ _¡Oye Rini!—_ Dijo Haruka desde el helicóptero— _¡¿Te llevamos?!_

— ¿Ah? ¿Pero y ustedes quiénes son?—Preguntó con una mano sobre los ojos y asomada a la ventana— ¿Son amigas de Serena o algo así?

 _—_ _¡Sí! somos amigas de Serena, muy recientes de hecho pero, ¡vamos! ¿Qué estas esperando?_

— ¡Genial!—Salió al marco de la ventana y le dio la mano a Haruka—Hasta pronto Hotaru, ¡nos vemos después!

Ya en el helicóptero…

— Es increíble, jamás había subido a un helicóptero.

— ¿Eres amiga de Hotaru verdad?—Preguntó Michiru mientras piloteaba.

— Sí, te vimos muy a gusto con ella pero dinos, ¿de qué hablaban?

Preguntó Haruka cada vez más interesada.

— Lo siento pero es un secreto, no les puedo decir. Además no es gran cosa, solo hablamos de nuestros amuletos.

— ¿Dijiste amuletos?—Preguntó Michiru sorprendida.

— Sí, como ya dije, no es gran cosa. Nuestros amuletos nos dan buena suerte y nos protegen gracias a sus misteriosos poderes. Ella tiene uno y yo también. ¿Es que acaso ustedes no tienen uno? Casi todos tenemos uno. ¿Cuál es el suyo?

— Ese es el mío, —señaló con la mirada su espejo—nunca me separo de él.

— ¿Entonces es tu amuleto?

— No, no creo que deba llamarlo así. Yo lo llamaría talismán.

— ¿Talismán?—Preguntó con cara de sorpresa.

— Si pero, ¿qué crees nena? Ya hemos llegado.

Dijo la persona más amable de la serie, la señora Ikuko. Se hizo en la ventana junto a su hija y preguntó con mucha dulzura…

— ¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

Y mientras Ikuko miraba por la ventana, Rini decía…

— Hasta luego y muchas gracias por traerme, me divertí mucho.

— Hasta luego Rini y por favor, —pidió Michiru con la elegancia que la caracteriza—no le digas a nadie que te hemos traído y que te has visto con nosotras, ¿sí? Que quede como un secreto entre nosotras.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Pero mientras Rini bajaba y Michiru volvía a arrancar el helicóptero (llamando así la atención de todo el mundo en el barrio) Serena salió de la casa corriendo cuando vio a Rini. Se preocupó mucho por ella.

— ¡Rini!

— ¡Hola Serena! Mira, —señaló el cielo y más específicamente al helicóptero—me han traído dos amigas tuyas. Estaba en la casa de Hotaru y…

— ¡Buenas noches, cabeza de bombón!

— ¡¿Qué?!—Preguntó Serena con Rini en brazos y sin poder quitar la mirada de la mujer que le había hablado desde el helicóptero— ¿Pero qué demonios…? Eso no importa ahora. Rini, Rini dime, ¿qué les dijiste?

— Solo hablamos de Hotaru, de nada más.

— ¿Estas segura? ¿No hablaron de nada? ¿Te preguntaron por mí, o por las chicas o por el cristal de….?

— ¡Que no Serena!—Se le soltó esta vez irritada—Ya te dije que solo hablamos de Hotaru y si te interesa saber más, pues pregúntales a ellas, ¿no? ¿No que son tus nuevas amigas? Pregúntales entonces y a mi déjame en paz.

Luego y mientras la antipática y grosera de Rini entraba a la casa y saludaba con una gran sonrisa a mama Ikuko, Serena quedó paralizada en la calle y pensando.

— ¿Quiénes son realmente? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

.

.

Esta es la parte en donde Serena, Darien, las muchachas y Rini, llegan al gran complejo (que supuestamente estaban estrenando ese día) para ver tocar a Michiru.

— Oigan no, esperen un momento, ¿qué no es esta la nueva amiga de Serena? ¡No sabía que era una violinista famosa!

— Si Rini, así es. —Le respondió cariñosamente Amy mientras le sostenía la mano—Serena nos dijo que ella es la novia del chico que le regalo los boletos. Dice que es muy amable y por lo que vemos también es muy bonita.

— Oigan muchachas, ahí vienen ya. ¡Oye Serena, Darien, estamos aquí!

Lita deja el folleto que tenía en la mano y llama con un gesto a Darien y a Serena que estaban más elegantes que nunca. Darien estaba usando un traje muy parecido al que usa cuando se transforma en Tuxedo Mask y no se le notaban las ojeras para nada, se veía muy bien y además el perfume que se aplicó llegaba hasta la luna, olia a hombre— hombre (risa). Darien se veía y olía muy bien pero Serena, se veía incluso mejor. De vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo y marcando muy bien su diminuta cintura, su acostumbrado peinado de moños, zapatos plateados medio altos y maquillaje rosa muy suave, se veía fenomenal. Irradiaba felicidad y eso a una pequeña niña de cabello rosa le irritaba. No se sabía cuál era el complejo de la autora con eso pero así era. En algunas escenas parecía como si Rini estuviera enamorada de su papa, ¡incesto! Lástima que no se pudo meter escenas de ese tipo, que mal, ¿no creen? (risa) obvio niñas, es solo una broma.

— ¿Y tú porque vienes con Darien, Serena tonta? ¡Darien es mi novio y debió haberme invitado a mí, no a ti!

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!—Se soltó del brazo de su amado y elegante novio para ir a discutir con su futura hija.

— Rini, Serena, no más por favor. Ya hemos hablado de esto y además estamos en la calle. Es vergonzoso.

— ¡Silencio Darien!

Le gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Oye, no grites a mi Darien!

— De sobra sabes que eso no es cierto. —Le sacó la lengua Rini a Serena mientras el pobre lerdo de Darien se había puesto rojo de la pena—Así te duela Darien me quiere mucho más a mí que a ti. Seguro le insististe tanto para que te trajera que no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

— Para tu información fue mi amado Darien quien me invitó.

Fue con él y se volvió a prender de su brazo, luego se le recostó muy cariñosamente.

— ¿No fue así, mi amor?

— Sí, así es Rini. —Le sonrió a Rini que hacia mala cara—Yo la invité porque sabía que habían más boletos y todas podrían venir. Ya no discutan más y si se portan bien, después de la presentación las invito a comer lo que quieran.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo ese par de golosas. Con esa expresión de alegría y asombro se comprobaba que era verdad. Eran casi idénticas. Eran madre y futura hija.

— Si pero ya no más y vamos. La presentación no debe tardar en empezar.

Ese enorme teatro que estaba lleno (era de verdad que Michiru era famosa, ese lugar estaba a reventar) el teatro era hermoso y con Michiru de fondo se veía incluso mejor. Era el colmo que pudiera verse más bella de lo que ya era pero si, así era. En un bello vestido largo color aguamarina con corte v en el cuello, la forma como el viento estaba levantando el velo de su falda era casi poesía, era hermoso. Su inmaculada presencia combinado con lo sensible y delicada que era su música, estaban haciendo de esa escena una de las mejores de toda la temporada. Esa mujer además de hermosa, talentosa y amable es muy profesional. Hasta entiendo porque es que Haruka la cuida tanto, es el tipo de mujer que no se encuentra en cualquier lugar.

— Ay Darien mi amor, es hermoso.

— Princesa, —sacó un pañuelo y se lo pasó—no llores. Es una pieza algo triste pero….

— No, no, no es por eso, es todo lo contrario. Su música es, es como dejarse llevar por la corriente del mar. Es tan bella y tan fuerte como una ola cuando choca contra los arrecifes. Es tan bella y hermosa que me hace sentir como si estuviera en el fondo del mar.

— Guau, que bonito te salió eso mi princesa, hasta pareces poeta. —Se acercó y le dijo al oído— Creo que esta noche será diferente, ¿no? Me parece que estas demasiado…sensible mi amor.

Pero mientras Darien hacia que Serena se pusiera como un tomate de la pena y Haruka estaba en la entrada de teatro sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Michiru, Mina no se quedó con las ganas y salió para meterse en un problema. Estaba loca por ver a la tal Mimete y claro que no iba a perder la oportunidad dado que estaba tan cerca. Por eso mientras todos estaban entretenidos con la bella y angelical Michiru, está loca salió a eso, a meterse en un problema muy pendejo.

 _—_ _¡Eres genial Mimete! ¡Te amo!_

 _—_ _¡Increíble! ¡Eres más bonita en persona que en fotos!_

— ¡Muchas gracias a todos por estar acá! ¡Gracias por haberme invitado para inaugurar su teatro! ¡Estoy muy contenta de estar con todos ustedes!

Mimete estaba en la tarima usando su particular vestimenta de mala. Llevaba un conjunto negro de falda y blusa (muy pequeño de hecho) y se estaba preparando para lavarles el cerebro a todos esos tonticos que estaban felices de poder verla en vivo; como Mina por ejemplo. Total fue que después de saludarlos y concentrar su mirada, empezó hacer su verdadero trabajo, manipularlos.

— Les pido que se relajen y cierren los ojos. Voy a cantarles una canción que he compuesto especialmente para ustedes.

Mimete empezó a cantar y cuando lo hizo, todas las personas empezaron a verse afectadas por su poder. Primero les dio muchísimo sueño y luego, ya no pudieron moverse. Y mientras algunos se dormían en sus asientos y otros se empezaban a sentir muy asustados y débiles, Mimete oscureció su mirada y les habló una vez más.

— Se ofrecerán en cuerpo y alma a Pharaon 90. Se ofrecerán por completo y no opondrán ningún tipo de resistencia.

Mina por ser una sailor scout no se vio afectada por su magia y quiso salir corriendo para transformarse, subir a la tarima y acabar con Mimete. Pero cuando ese tipo que estaba en la puerta se lo impidió, le saco la mierda. La hizo enojar y no hay nada más peligroso que hacer enojar a una mujer con alguna clase de poder. Pobre del tonto que estaba en la puerta, le dieron la paliza de su vida. Creo que la verdad le dio muy duro, hasta a mí me dolió el golpe que le dio.

— ¡No puedes salir de aquí porque…!

— ¡Que te quites idiota!

Mina lo tomó por un brazo y apoyándolo sobre su espalda, lo tiró al suelo. No contenta con haberlo tirado al suelo como si se tratara de una luchadora profesional de la WWC, (lucha libre) le dio una poderosa patada en las costillas y después si salió corriendo para poder transformarse. De verdad que yo no me quería reír pero la cara de tristeza y las pequeñas lagrimas que dio el pervertido de ese, daban risa. Menos mal el golpe no era tan grave como parecía. Esa Mina resulto más hábil que Lita a la hora de pegar. El bobo de Urahara después se estaba era riendo.

Y después de transformar a Mina en sailor Venus…

— ¡Despierten todos! ¡No se dejen engañar! ¡Esa bella voz artificial no es más que la encarnación del mal!

Dijo Mina que había tomado un micrófono y subió a la tarima.

— ¡¿Pero quién demonios dijo eso?!

— ¡Aquí, estúpida!—Le gritó Mina muy sonriente— ¡Soy sailor Venus cretina y escogiste muy mal día para venir a joder! ¡Te voy a patear ese malvado culo en el nombre de Venus! ¡Prepárate!

Pero mientras tanto al lado de Mina y Mimete que se miraban con odio, los demás decían….

— Oigan, que raro, ¿ya se acabó? Se me hizo una presentación muy corta.

— No Rei, no es solo eso, mira, —señalo Amy la tarima—también es el hecho de que Michiru desapareció del escenario. ¿Dónde podrá…?

 _—_ _¡Serena!_

— ¿Mina?—Preguntó Serena al escuchar su voz por el intercomunicador.

 _—_ _¡Tienen que venir ahora mismo! ¡Mimete resultó ser una de las death busters y es una enemiga!_

— ¡¿Qué?! Ya vamos para allá, no te preocupes.

Las muchachas (Darien también) salieron corriendo del teatro para poder ir con Mina y ayudarle. Pero mientras ellas trataban de esquivar a todas esas personas y sacaban sus plumas de transformación para poder ayudarla, Mina estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudar a las personas que Mimete había manipulado. Uso su famosa técnica de la cadena de amor de Venus y gracias a eso pudo despertar a muchos. Luego les enseño la salida para que huyeran de ahí; pues no quería que cuando las demás llegaran para acabar con Mimete, las vieran. Sus identidades debían seguir siendo un "secreto"

— ¡Maldita estúpida! ¡Te va a saber a mierda, a mierda haberte metido conmigo! ¡¿Si sabes quién soy cretina?! ¡Soy Mimete mi amor! ¡Poseo el nivel cuarenta de las _death busters_ y me las vas a pagar perra!

— ¡Puedes ser Madonna maldita pero ni creas que me voy a dejar!—Respondió Mina mientras tomaba posición de pelea. Igual a como lo estaba haciendo Mimete que estaba roja de la ira— ¡Espada de Venus…! ¡Atraviésala!

— ¡Alto ahí perra!

Llegó sailor moon con todas las demás.

— ¿Ah? ¡¿Y tú quién carajos eres idiota?!

— ¡Chicas!—Giró el rostro Mina y las saludó muy feliz— ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron!

— Somos las sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia.

Hizo sus acostumbradas poses Serena.

— ¡Soy sailor moon y te voy a patear el culo y a mandar al infierno, en el nombre de la luna! ¡No te voy a perdonar nunca lo que le hiciste a mi amiga! ¡Perra…eso no se hace!

— ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, maldita perra! ¡Aaahhhh!

Y después de diez minutos de pelea en donde las chicas pero sobre todo Serena si estaban haciendo lo que dijo que le iban hacer, le estaban pateando el culo…

— ¡Kaori, ayúdame por favor! ¡Mándame criaturas demoniacas para acabar con todas estas zorras!

— ¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?!—Preguntó de mal genio Kaolinete que estaba en su guarida viendo todo desde el espejo acuático— ¡Eres una inútil! ¡Te dije que debías tener cuidado con esas cretinas! ¡Te lo dije!

— Sí, sí, los regaños los puedes dejar para después pero, ¿entonces qué? ¿Me vas ayudar o no?

— Ahora no puedo enviarte nada, te toca defenderte como puedas.

— Pero Kaolinete….

— Los huevos aún no han roto el cascaron. Apenas se implantaron y necesitan de tiempo y energía para que puedan gestarse. No hay criaturas demoniacas todavía así que mira a ver como resuelves. ¡Más soluciones y menos problemas Mimete!

— Pero Kaori, ¿y ahora qué hago? No, algo tiene que haber por ahí, ¡ayúdame!—Miró al cielo y rogó—Mira que quiero acabar con todas estas perras y…

— Está bien, solo por esta vez te ayudare.

Levantó su cetro negro y luego dijo…

— Te enviare demonix imperfectos. Espero que sepas apreciar el gran sacrificio que estoy haciendo. ¡Despierten mis niños! ¡Vayan con Mimete y obedézcanla!

Las criaturas demoniacas llegaron más rápido de lo que las sailor scouts esperaban y eso hizo a Mimete muy feliz. Mimete pensó que con eso sería suficiente para vencerlas pero con lo que ella no contaba, es con que a mí no me gustan ese tipo de finales; y al parecer a la autora de la serie tampoco.

La pobre Mimete se fue para la mierda con todo y demonix cuando….

— ¡Curación lunar….! ¡Acción!

Sailor moon acabó con Mimete y con muchos de los demonix imperfectos que Kaolinete o Kaori (ya ni se cómo es que se llama al fin) había mandado. Pero pese a todo su esfuerzo y al de las muchachas, uno había logrado escapar. Un demonix escapó a la técnica de Serena y se le fue encima a lo que esta mujer más quería en su vida.

— ¡Tuxedo Mask, Rini!

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sailor Venus?!—La miró sailor moon con la cara de angustia más genuina que jamás haya visto.

Pero como es aquí donde tomaba sentido el título del capítulo, ellas aparecieron para ayudarlas; es decir, para salvar a ese par de inútiles que estaban transformados pero igual les daba, no servían para nada.

— ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

— ¡Tierra….! ¡Tiembla!

— ¡Ya es suficiente!—Llegó sailor moon de un salto y se hizo frente a ese par para protegerlos— ¡Ya mismo nos dicen quienes son! ¡¿Quién carajos son y que están buscando!? ¡Hablen!

— Soy la sailor scout protegida por el abismo del mar. Soy sailor Neptune.

— Y yo…—dijo Haruka al tiempo que se hacía frente a Michiru para protegerla—soy la sailor scout protegida por los vientos. Soy sailor Uranus.

— ¡¿Es un maldito chiste?!

— Sailor moon, mi amor, —dijo Tuxedo Mask tras ella y dándole la mano a sailor Chibi moon para ayudarla a levantarse— ¿que hemos hablado de decir ese tipo de cosas? El programa es para…

— Esta es una versión para mujeres adultas y ellas ya saben cómo son las cosas. Ahora no Tuxedo Mask y espera. No solo yo necesito saber quién demonios son ellas, ¿sailor Neptune, sailor Uranus? ¡¿Es en serio?!

— Sailor moon, amor….

—No Tuxedo Mask, —se hizo a su lado sailor Venus—hasta razón tiene. ¿Nuevas sailor scouts? Eso es casi que imposible. Yo viví muchos años en el milenio de plata y nunca escuche de nada de estas nenitas. ¡No tengo ni idea quienes son!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Uranus y sailor Neptune**

Luego de descubrir la "misteriosa" identidad de aquellas scouts, empezó lo que no me gusta, una mini pelea. Serena, Rei, Mina, Darien y todos los demás, estaban muy afectados por descubrir la verdad. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos pero la más sorprendida sin lugar a dudas era ella, Serena.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso de que tampoco necesitamos saber nada más? No puedes tan solo decirnos eso y pretender irte como si nada, ¿o si, sailor Uranus?

— Te repito, sailor moon, —sonrió levemente Haruka—no necesitan saber nada más que eso, te lo aseguro.

— Pues no estoy muy segura y por ejemplo…

Miró detenidamente a Michiru que también sonreía, solo que más pacíficamente que Haruka.

— ¿Qué eso que sostienes en las manos, sailor Neptune?

— El espejo que sostiene en las manos, ¡es un talismán!

— ¡¿Un talismán?!

Gritaron todos al unísono cuando Rini dijo eso. Luego Tuxedo Mask preguntó igual de nervioso a los demás sin dejar de mirar a Rini; o sailor Chibi moon, igual las dos son la misma pendejita que nos cae tan mal, ¿no niñas? (risa)…

—Rini por _Kami—sama_ , ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que ese espejo es un talismán?

— Porque es ella, —respondió sin dejar de ver a Michiru y repasar en su mente aquel día, el día en el que la había conocido—ella es una de las chicas que me llevó a la casa ese día en su helicóptero. No puedo creer que ella y sailor Neptune sean la misma persona, ¡es increíble!

Y para agregarle más drama a esa toma, Rei empezó a unir cabos.

— ¡¿Su espejo es un talismán?! Eso quiere decir entonces que los sueños relacionados con los talismanes, tienen que ver con ustedes. Pero todavía hay algo que no entiendo ¿qué significan esos sueños?

— ¿Sueños?—Hizo cara de asombro Haruka— ¿Entonces ustedes también han tenido visiones y presagios de todo lo malo que está pasando? ¿También han tenido esos mensajes que anuncian un gran peligro, la destrucción?

— ¡Pero no solo nos hagas preguntas! ¡Dinos que es lo que va a pasar!

— No se lo tomen a mal pero no nos interesa unirnos a ustedes. No nos interesa y no cuenten con nosotras para nada.

Rei se veía desesperada por saber algo más. Haruka mantenía su actitud altiva e imponente pero Serena, Serena estaba muy confundida. Ella se veía como si se hubiera caído de un abismo y en cualquier momento se fuera chocar con el duro suelo que estaría esperándola para acabar con su vida. Se veía muy perdida pero más que nada, confundida.

— Pero es que no entiendo, ¿no son ustedes sailor scouts como nosotras? ¿Por qué no estarían de nuestra parte?

— No te confundas. Somos sailor scouts pero no estamos en el mismo equipo.

— Pero es que sailor moon tiene razón. —Salió Rei y se hizo frente a Haruka. Mientras que Serena seguía viéndose mal, ya hasta había empezado a llorar— ¡Ustedes también luchan contras las _death busters_! ¡¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?! ¡¿Por qué carajos no hablan claramente?!

— Ya no queda nada más de que hablar…

Miró a Michiru con una sonrisa y luego le pidió…

— Encárgate sailor Neptune, es hora de irnos.

— Sí, como digas.

Michiru toma su singular y muy raro violín y luego empieza a tocarlo. Y a medida que lo va tocando… las muchachas, Rini y el mismo Darien; que no podía dejar de ver a sailor Neptune y de compararla con alguien a quien ya conocía, se tapaban los oídos con más fuerza porque aquel sonido parecía que les iba a reventar la cabeza. Nadie podía creer como un instrumento tan fino y tan bello como ese podía producir un sonido tan espantoso.

 _"_ _si, tiene que ser ella ¡Michiru Kaio!"_

— ¡Esas scouts son las que van a acabar con nosotras, estoy casi segura de eso!

— ¡Me duele!—Se quejó Mina junto a Rei que se tapaba lo oídos como todas las demás— ¡Carajo mi cabeza, que alguien la calle o me voy a morir!

Y cuando ella y Haruka estaban a punto de irse, Tuxedo Mask dijo…

— ¡Esperen! ¡¿Acaso es eso lo que realmente quieren?! ¡¿Matarnos?! ¡Contesten!

— ¡Tierra….! ¡Tiembla!

Haruka las atacó y los dejó tirados en el piso como unos pobres pedos, ¡no le importaba un culo! Solo le tomó la mano a su compañera y salió corriendo de ahí antes de que pudieran despertar y empezar a preguntarles maricadas que (según la historia) no podía revelar por más que quisiera; sí que se complican a veces estos japoneses, ¿no? como sea…El hecho es que como pudieron se levantaron, se quitaron sus lindos trajecitos y Darien fue el encargado de cargar el cuerpo de su amada novia hasta la casa. Menos mal que Serena es flaca porque si no, hubiera acabado con nuestro querido Darien. Le tocó caminar como veinte cuadras, ¡estaban muy lejos de la casa!

Ya en la casa y cuando despertó…

— Serena, Serena por favor, reacciona.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla? ¿Dónde estoy?

Serena estaba (vestida con ropa de calle) acostada sobre la cama de su habitación y se veía muy mal, estaba muy pálida. Despertó y se sentía muy perdida, no entendía nada ni mucho menos sabia como había llegado hasta ahí; menos cuando recordó que ellas y Tuxedo Mask habían sido atacados por, ¿Quién lo diría y que ironía? Por una de sus colegas. Eso era algo que Serena no entendía y era más que eso, le dolía.

— Luna….

— Muchachas, —habló Artemis a la cabeza de su pequeña familia (Luna y Diana) — no sé si deba decirles esto pero lo hablamos con Luna y creo que es lo mejor, es mejor que lo sepan por nosotros y no por nadie más.

— ¿Qué pasa Artemis? ¿Qué es eso tan grave que estas tan serio?

— Mina, es lo siguiente. Según nuestras investigaciones, esas sailor scouts que nos dicen que las atacaron no deberían estar aquí.

— Sí, entiendo a qué te refieres Artemis. —Habló Rini y se veía igual de asustada a Serena, cada vez se veía peor. —Ellas deben ser como Plut. Son sailor scouts de otro sistema solar y dependen de otra jurisdicción, en otras palabras, de mi mamá.

— Oye no espera, ¿qué? ¡¿Hay otras sailor scouts como sailor Plut?! ¿Y tú porque no nos dijiste antes? Habla Rini. Cualquier cosa que sepas puede ayudarnos mucho ahora.

— Está bien pero tranquilízate, ya voy. —Se sentó frente a ellas en la cama de Serena y les empezó a contar—Una vez escuché a mi mamá hablando de eso con mi papá. Le dijo que había oído hablar de sailor scouts legendarias y que esas eran unas muy fuertes y misteriosas. Dijo que habían luchado por defender el milenio de plata.

— ¿Entonces eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que realmente existen?

— Pues eso parece Serena pero aquí lo grave no es eso, —la miró con mucha seriedad y algo pensativa—lo grave es que si han salido, de donde sea que vengan, es porque algo muy malo está pasando o está a punto de suceder. Eso sí es grave.

— ¿Hablas de las _death busters_ o de algo más Luna?

— Pero Amy, es que independientemente de eso, sigo sin entender ¿Por qué nos atacaron? Ellas son como nosotras, no son nuestras enemigas, ¿o sí? No, no, eso no puede ser. Yo si prefiero creer que están de nuestro lado.

— ¿Si Serena? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar con eso?—Preguntó Mina y se veía muy seria—Ese ataque que nos hicieron no se puede catalogar como algo amistoso. O dime, ¿tú como lo llamarías?

— Pues Mina, yo no pienso ni una cosa ni la otra pero podría tratarse de un aviso.

Habló Lita que estaba tras ella.

— De cualquier forma, igual nos da chicas. Ellas mismas no han dicho que no están con nosotras. Lo que quiere decir que si no están con nosotras, están en nuestra contra. Si volvemos a encontrárnoslas tendremos que luchar. No nos han dejado otra opción.

 _"_ _No estamos del mismo lado"_

Pensó Serena con nostalgia.

— Oye Serena, quita esa cara. Mejor ven, vámonos y las invito a comer algo. Hoy podrían quedarse en mi casa para ya sabes, creo que deberíamos investigar un poco más sobre todo esto que está pasando.

— Si amor, gracias. —Le dio la mano y se levantó de la cama aun con el ceño fruncido—Tienes razón. Hoy nos quedaremos en el apartamento de Darien, Rini, ¿no te da gusto?

— ¡Sí! pero que cocine Darien. —Le sacó la lengua pero no lo hizo de forma exageradamente odiosa, fue más bien amigable—Es mejor que cocine él porque tú eres un desastre en la cocina Serena.

— ¡Oye!

.

.

Ya en la calle y mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento de Darien y Serena se había detenido en una tienda a comprar algunos postres, Rini miró con algo de preocupación a Darien y le habló. Y el cómo quiere tanto a esa mocosa, se detuvo y le prestó toda su atención. Esa es otra de buenas.

— Darien…

— ¿Si, Rini? Dime, ¿qué pasa?

— La verdad cuando las conocí, cuando me recogieron en su helicóptero aquella vez y me llevaron hasta la casa, fueron muy amables conmigo; pienso lo mismo que Serena, creo que no quieren luchar contra nosotros.

— Pequeña Rini, eso no podemos ni asegurarlo ni negarlo por el momento. —Le sonrió y ay si mis queridas niñas, ¡ese hombre es divino!—Mejor no pensemos más en eso y vamos por Serena, ¿quieres? De lo contrario va a terminar comprando todos los postres de esa pastelería.

— Sí, tienes razón. Vamos.

Serena, Rini y Darien, habían llegado al apartamento. Después de comer, compartir risas (y uno que otro disimulado insulto entre Rini y Serena) y pasando un agradable momento lejos de las preocupaciones por las nuevas sailor scouts, las _death busters_ y toda esa mierda, pasamos a una escena que era muy importante. Pasamos a la parte en donde Darien esta acostado con las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida y decide hacer algo para obtener más información.

— Discúlpame Rini porque es de mala educación entrar en los recuerdos de los demás pero necesito saberlo. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esas misteriosas sailor scouts? Hay que averiguarlo.

Darien tomó la mano Serena; que estaba apoyada sobre la cabeza de Rini, y se conectó con sus recuerdos. Antes de cerrar los ojos y transportarse hacia lo que sea que ella fuera a mostrarle, sonrió con diversión al verlas así, tan juntas. Serena estaba abrazando a Rini por la espalda y estaba tan profundamente dormida como ella, como Rini, que le causó gracia. Sintiéndose un poco apenado por irrumpir en sus sueños, no tuvo más opción que quitar la mano que Rini tenía sobre la rubia cabeza de su futura esposa y entrar. Cerró los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó impresionado.

Darien tenía los ojos cerrados y veía (supuestamente) algunas imágenes que en vez de aclararle las cosas lo estaban confundiendo más. Luego los abrió y como no le había soltado la mano, siguió viendo y se preguntó con algo de angustia y preocupación…

— ¿Un mar? ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí?

Darien veía y veía una ciudad en ruinas (lo que al parecer era Tokio de cristal) pero no solo eso, luego vio a una persona encapuchada en una cima y parecía que sostenía una luz.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Acaso eres tú el tal Dios de la destrucción?

En ese momento en el que Darien ya había empezado a sudar porque lo que veía solo le causaba eso, una gran angustia y preocupación, soltó su mano porque Serena despertó. Lo hizo pero ella estaba como él, se veía muy asustada.

— ¿Qué te pasa Serena? ¿Qué tienes?

— Un sueño, tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé que estaba en lo que parecía las ruinas de una ciudad y luego, vi a un tipo y me pareció que era…

—…el Dios de la destrucción, ¿no?

— Sí, eso mismo. —Respondió asustada y se llevó las manos a la boca—Creo que hemos soñado lo mismo Darien, ¿qué vamos hacer mi amor?

Después de que Serena y Darien tienen el mismo sueño, pasamos a la parte de Rei. En el templo, frente al fuego sagrado y en donde medita, concluye que el espejo de Michiru es uno de los tres talismanes que las _death busters_ estaban buscando y que (al parecer) estaban en el origen de la destrucción. Llega a esa conclusión pero eso le genera otra pregunta, ¿Dónde estaban los otros dos? no se sabía y por eso en cuanto terminó de meditar llamó a Serena.

— Espera, espera Rei, ¿tú también? No pero esto si está peor de lo que creía entonces. Si, si, ahora no puedo pero en la tarde, después de las clases nos reunimos todos en la tienda de Andrew. Si ya sabes que él con tal de que Lita se lo dé nos da lo que sea.

Se soltó a reír con mucho gusto aprovechando que Rini y Darien estaban distraídos.

— Ok, nos vemos entonces y tranquilízate. Con angustiarnos de esta manera no ganamos nada. Ah pues ya ves, mi relación con Darien me ha ayudado mucho a estar más tranquila, sus métodos de relajación son fantásticos. Ok, ok, ya no diré nada más, que solapada eres; y bien que te gusta porque ese pobre Asanuma esta como muy flaco y no creo que sea por falta de comida, ¡ok, ya entendí! No te molestare más. Hasta la tarde gruñona, nos vemos.

.

.

Siendo ya la tarde y estando muy oscura, Serena estaba sentada sobre una solitaria banca de parque. Levantando la mirada como si de una inocente colegiala se tratara, preguntó con dulzura…

— ¿Qué estará haciendo mi querido Darien? El cielo se ve algo gris. Parece que más tarde va a llover.

Alguien tras ella le tapa los ojos con ambas manos y el corazón de Serena se llena de emoción. Ella sonríe y apoyando las manos sobre las de "él", dice su nombre como si de una melodía se tratara. Lo dice de una forma muy cariñosa pero más que nada y cualquier otra cosa, enamorada.

— ¿Darien? ¿Eres tú mi amor? Porque tú me dijiste que hoy no…

— Lamento decepcionarte, cabeza de bombón pero no soy tu novio. —Le destapó los ojos y se hizo frente a ella— Deberías tener cuidado porque de no haber sido yo, hubiera podido ser alguien más. Alguien que tal vez te quisiera devorar…

Haruka le dio la espalda y había empezado a caminar para alejarse pero la forma como Serena la llamó, se lo impidió.

— Espera sailor Uranus, no te vayas. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Sailor Uranus?—Se giró y esbozó una sonrisa muy picara— ¿De qué hablas cabeza de bombón? ¿Con quién me estas confundiendo?

— ¡Deja de fingir y dime la verdad!

Le gritó ya con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y apretando un puño de, no se sabía si de ira o de impotencia.

— Eres una sailor scout como yo o cualquiera de las otras, lo sé. Deja de negarlo y mejor contéstame algo, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué nos atacaste si no somos enemigas?! ¡¿Por qué sigues negándote a contarnos más de ustedes?! ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa?! ¿Por qué no confían en nosotras, en mí?

— ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos conocido más, así como estoy ahora. —Le sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez más pacíficamente, con algo de nostalgia y tristeza—Hubiéramos podido ser grandes amigos, Serena…

—Haruka…

Haruka se acerca más hasta donde esta Serena y la toma por ambas mejillas. Se le acerca mucho y casi a centímetros de sus labios, escucha que le hace una pregunta y se pone nerviosa por la penetrante mirada que Serena le da mientras habla.

—…dime Haruka, ¿qué eres realmente? ¿Eres una mujer o eres un hombre?

— Sea mujer o sea hombre, —se le acerca más y la hace retroceder dos pasos, luego sonríe— ¿acaso importa?

La escena se veía muy sexy porque Haruka (que a ratos se me olvida que de verdad es mujer) se ve como un muy atractivo chico universitario. Vestida de jean oscuro, polo blanco con un pequeño logo de _Lacostee_ en el pecho, zapatos deportivos y chaqueta de cuero negra, tenía muy nerviosa a Serena con su cercanía. Con lo cerca que estaba de su rostro y de besarla.

Pero…

— ¡Aléjate de Serena!

— Ah… pero mira no más quien acaba de llegar por ti, cabeza de bombón. —Se retira y le da una sonrisa— Si es nada más y nada menos que tu príncipe azul. Menos mal que llegó, así me puedo ir tranquilo. Cuídate, linda cabeza de bombón. Nos veremos después…

Haruka se va y luego, Darien llega con ella y la abraza con fuerza. Es que de verdad que es el colmo con ese hombre, ¡que celoso! Puede estar todo lo bueno que quiera pero con esos celos, se afea. Él es muy lindo para ser tan celoso pero bueno, eso si no viene siendo problema mío porque yo por fin lo olvide, ¡por fin! Gracias al sádico amor que le tengo a mi bello rubio, deje de sufrir por él y por la relación que tiene y ha tenido durante muchos años con Serena. Me gusta verlo feliz pero al mismo tiempo me produce algo de ternura ver lo mucho que la ama y lo celoso que es. Es algo tierno cuando no raya lo enfermizo.

— ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te salió con alguna grosería?

— No, no, no es, es solo que…—decía recostada sobre su pecho y llorando— ¿por qué estoy llorando? Estoy muy triste Darien. Me siento muy mal mi amor.

— Ya, ya, tranquila mi princesa y pues llora. Llora todo lo que quieras y después de eso nos vamos, ¿quieres? Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, siempre Serena.

—Darien…—se levantó en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzarlo pero antes de darse cuenta, él ya la está besando.

Darien la toma por las mejillas y mientras le quita las lágrimas lenta y delicadamente, no deja de besarla. La besa con suavidad, con amor y luego con algo de pasión. Gracias a la metiche de Rini no lo habían podido hacer y eso lo tenía muy ansioso, algo nervioso.

— Darien, Darien mi amor, te amo….

— Pero yo te amo más a ti princesa, —la toma con más fuerza por las caderas y la mira con profundidad y con deseo a los ojos—yo te amo mucho más y te necesito. ¿Nos vamos? Vamos a mi casa y aprovechemos que Rini está con las muchachas. Vamos y hacemos lo que no pudimos hacer anoche.

— Pero claro que sí.

Respondido automáticamente de mejor humor.

— ¿Que estamos esperando? Vámonos y si quieres para que lleguemos más rápido, transfórmate en Tuxedo Mask y nos vamos como te gusta, saltando de tejado en tejado mientras me llevas en brazos.

Darien, que ama con locura y con desesperación a su novia, hizo exactamente lo que le pidió. Se transformó a la velocidad de la luz en Tuxedo Mask y luego, después de levantarla en brazos y darle un beso, empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado con ella en sus varoniles y fuertes brazos para llegar rápidamente a su apartamento. Con una gran sonrisa porque iba a poder hacérselo el resto de la tarde, fue dejando un camino de rosas por todas partes. La forma como iban quedando los pétalos en la calle, como si de un camino de migajas se tratara y por el cual los metiches de sus amigos podrían encontrarlos, no se comparaba con el penetrante y delicioso olor del perfume de Tuxedo Mask. El olor que transpiraba el fuerte pecho del por siempre irresistible Darien, era embriagante, asfixiante….

Darien iba feliz de tejado en tejado para llegar a su apartamento y hacerle una y mil maldades a su bella rubia pero ella, Serena, estaba feliz entre sus brazos. Ese camino se le hizo muy corto porque había sido casi que mágico. El solo hecho de estar con él ya lo era. Lo amaba con la misma locura y desesperación que él lo hacía. Lo amaba con todo su corazón.

— Hemos llegado, princesa.

— Darien…—dijo y sonrió cuando él la bajo con delicadeza en aquel balcón—Por fin podemos estar solos mi amor. No sabes cuánto lo he estado esperando.

— Serena…

Serena entrelazó las manos al oloroso y fuerte cuello de su novio y luego, si mis amores, sé que les dan muchos celos pero, ¿qué hacemos? Ella es la mujer y tiene todo el derecho de besarlo y de comérselo como ella quiera, ¡qué envidia! Jajaja, no pero ya en serio…. Serena lo besa y él corresponde a su beso con la misma pasión, lujuria y deseo con la que ella se lo da. La toma por las piernas y levantándolas y enredándolas en su cintura, abre con dificultad la puerta del balcón para entrar a donde necesitaba y se moría por estar. A su habitación, a su cama…

Siendo una fortuna que el cielo se haya compadecido de ellos y hubiera empezado a llover, Darien se quita la ropa con rapidez y luego pasa hacer lo que le encantaba hacer cuando estaba a solas con ella y más en una cama, a desnudarla. Le quita las zapatillas de tacón corto y luego, después de subir uno de sus pies hasta su boca, le da un beso que más que apasionado y desenfrenado es perverso, como lo estaba su mirada que ya estaba oscura por el deseo…. Le besa el blanco pie con algo de perversión y luego, le quita la falda a cuadros rojos con blanco que estaba usando y que se le veía tan bien, que era su perdición. Le quita la blusa blanca de franela, el sostén de encaje blanco y por último, deja para lo último el objeto de su deseo y de su locura.

Sus pequeñas bragas color rosa.

— Darien….

— Quítatelas. —Pidió igual de ansioso mientras se sentaba frente a ella usando solo unos irresistibles boxers blancos marca Calvin Clain— Quítatelas pero no lo hagas rápido, hazlo lentamente. Me gusta, me encanta ver cómo te las quitas…

Serena lleva sus blancas y frágiles manos hasta la parte superior de sus pequeñas bragas y después de elevar las piernas y levantar un poco el trasero, empieza a quitárselas. Desliza lentamente las manos por sus blancos muslos de porcelana y pronto queda completamente desnuda. Desnuda, con las piernas juntas y dándole una espectacular vista de su depilado sexo a su ansioso novio, luego siente algo que no esperaba y que no sabía porque tenía los ojos cerrados.

Lo siente a él… Más específicamente a su lengua jugueteando debajo de ella… Sensación que la hace gritar de placer…

— ¡Ah, Darien! Ah Darien mi amor, Darien…

— Eres deliciosa, exquisita…. —se detuvo, le abrió un poco las piernas para poder mirarla por el medio de ellas y le sonrió con perversión— Me encanta tu sabor mi princesa, mucho más cuando te…

— ¡Ah, ah Darien, ah!

Arqueó la espalda cuando Darien empezó a pasar dos dedos delicadamente por el medio de su ya húmedo y expectante sexo.

— Ah Darien, ah mi amor no, no mi amor, ven acá.

— Pues si eso es lo que quieres, eso hare, mi querida Serena. — Se quitó los boxers blancos y, ¡awwww, madre mía! Guau, está muy bien dotado mis niñas. Es inmenso…— Mi amada y deliciosa sailor moon.

— Darien…

Darien se hace sobre ella y en cuestión de segundos, lo toma en una mano y la penetra suave y delicadamente. Serena deja escapar un gran gemido de excitación y luego, lleva ambas manos hasta las deliciosas y muy firmes nalgas de nuestro caballero que cada vez la embiste con más fuerza. Serena le besa el cuello, el pecho, los hombros y luego descansa en sus labios. Esos labios que le habían hecho sentir la maravilla en más de una ocasión, son en verdad suaves y deliciosos, muy provocativos. Lo besa con desmesurada pasión entrelazando su lengua con la suya y sin dejar de mover sus caderas con ahínco bajo él, lleva las manos hasta sus coloradas mejillas y lo mira. Sus miradas quedan fijas uno en el otro y le dice lo que siempre le dice cuando la está poseyendo. Cuando le está demostrando con su cuerpo cuanta la ama, cuanto la venera.

— Te amo Darien, te amo mi amor…

— Pero yo te amo más a ti.

— ¡Ah, ah Darien mas, más amor!

— Sí, mucho más... Quiero mucho más de ti...

Darien deja caer su sudado, tonificado y delicioso cuerpo sobre ella y luego, sin dejar de embestirla ni por un momento, entierra su cara en el hueco que se forma entre el cuello y la cara de su novia. Respira del intoxicante olor a fresas de su rubio cabello y le habla al oído. Le muerde un poco el lóbulo de la oreja y recorriendo sus costillas con las palmas de sus enormes manos que son tan diestras y tan fuertes, llega a sus senos que están siendo aplastados por el mismo peso de su cuerpo, por su fuerte y esculpido pecho... Llega a la calidez de sus senos que tanto le gusta sentir mientras se lo está haciendo y decide que también quiere probar del dulce sabor de sus senos. Y por eso, le da una lenta lamida a su oído después de soltar un suspiro, un suspiro con un dulce te amo que hizo que ella pegara un grito. Después de suspirar en él y de hacerla erizar de emoción, de placer, se levantaba un poco, agacha el cuerpo para quedar a su altura y deteniendo sus embestidas para recuperar un poco de aliento, le acaricia con pereza un erizado pezón para luego succionar el otro que estaba igual o más sensible que el izquierdo.

Pronto no lo resiste más y empieza a chupárselo como si de un delicioso y raro chocolate se tratara, con todo gusto. Con todo su amor...

— ¡Ah Darien, ah Darien si, si amor!

— Eres tan sensible, tan bella, tan mía…—dice después de succionar su pezón y acariciar el interior de sus temblorosos muslos— ¿Porque eres mía verdad? Tan solo dilo Serena. Di que eres mía y que solo serás mía.

— Por toda la eternidad mi amor.

Subió una mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició. Darien solo cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro para corresponder a su amoroso gesto de ternura. A su bello gesto.

Darien sigue excitado pero el tierno gesto de su novia, lo desconcentró un poco de la calentura que antes recorría su cuerpo. Se desconcentró pero la traviesa y suave boca de Serena, le recordó qué era lo que estaban haciendo y lo que (en parte) lo había tenido casi toda la noche despierto.

Serena se hizo de rodillas en la cama y después de tomarlo en una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos de princesa, empezó a lamerlo en la punta y a gemir para eso, para excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

— Ah Serena, Serena….

Sonriente porque sintió las grandes y fuertes manos de su novio sobre su rubia cabellera (que ya estaba desordenada de tanto retorcerse en esa cama mientras él la tocaba y se lo hacía) siguió haciendo lo que sabía que a él a le gustaba, lo que le encantaba. Lo lamió brevemente y luego hizo lo que provocaba que el serio, algo antipático y difícil Darien Chiba, perdiera la cabeza y se enfocara solo en ella, dejó salir un gran quejido de excitación y placer. Cosa que a ella le fascinaba que hiciera.

Luego de escasos tres minutos de succionárselo y gemir de gusto en el proceso, fue él quien no lo soporto más y la detuvo. La detuvo y con una algo sádica y perversa sonrisa, le pidió que se acostara en la cama porque quería volver a estar dentro de ella, quería embestirla de nuevo y que se lo diera. Serena ni corta ni perezosa obedeció y cuando lo sintió de nuevo tan adentro, tan grande y tan caliente, solo pudo hacer una cosa, gritar de emoción mientras la lluvia no dejaba de caer con fuerza y opacaba de alguna forma sus incontrolables gritos de placer.

— ¡Ah Darien sí mi amor, eres increíble! ¡Ah sí Darien, Darien…!

Enterrándole las uñas en la espalda y halándole el negro cabello (por el cual ya corría el sudor) con desmedida fuerza, no pudo contenerse más y se entregó. Se dejó ir luego de veinte minutos de tan deliciosa faena y lo sintió, lo sintió en cada parte de su frágil ser. Gritando, gimiendo como una loca enferma que deliraba por él, finalmente se soltó en una descontrolada risa cuando esa mágica y única sensación se acabó. Cuando dejó de sentirla solo en su sexo y empezó a recorrer todo su tembloroso cuerpo. Dejó caer las manos con pesadez sobre el colchón y luego abrió y los ojos y lo miró.

Por lo que entendió ahí no había muerto el asunto. El miembro de su amado (que aun la llenaba y de qué manera) aún estaba erecto y muy dispuesto.

— ¿Te quieres venir otra vez, mi bella y escandalosa princesa?

— Sí Darien, sí mi amor…. lo que quieras mi vida.

Pero mientras ellos aprovechaban aquella fuerte tormenta y empezaban de nuevo, otros en la tienda estaban en aprietos. Si Andrew seguía regalándoles helados a todas esas mujeres solo para poder acostarse con Lita como a él le gustaba, se iba a arruinar. Eso era un hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Uranus y sailor Neptune, segunda parte**

A mi esta parte de verdad que no me gusta pero, ¿qué hago? toca porque como yo estoy haciendo una semi adaptación, tengo que meter incluso a los personajes que no me gustan. Como a la pesada que sigue ahora por ejemplo.

— Oigan muchachas, ¿y Darien? ¿No que él venía con Serena?

— No Rini pero oye, no te preocupes, —le sonríe Andrew junto a Lita—no deben tardar en llegar. ¿No prefieres comer algo más mientras los esperas?

— No Andrew, muchas gracias pero si no llegan en quince minutos me voy. No me puedo quedar aquí toda la tarde esperándolo si la tonta de Serena no lo va a dejar venir.

— Oye Rini pero, ¿eso de ser la delegada de tu clase como que te ha sentado bien, no?—Dice Lita apoyando una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de su delicioso novio y sonriendo al igual que lo hacían los demás— Mira no más lo sería que estas. Ya hasta has dejado de perseguir a "tu Darien" después de clases. Solo falta que dejes de decirle tonta a Serena y ya está. Quedarías perfecta.

— Que graciosa eres Lita pero no, esto es en serio. Necesito a Darien para que me ayude con un trabajo.

— ¿Un trabajo Rini?—Le brillaron los ojos a la de siempre, a la bella y muy intelectual Amy— Dinos, ¿de qué se trata? Tú sabes que Darien no es el único talentoso del grupo. ¿Si lo sabias verdad?

— Sí Amy pero es que esto no es algo de libros.

Sonrió y luego puso su maleta sobre la mesa para sacar algo. Y cuando lo sacó…

— Tengo que hacer un objeto con arcilla y no he podido hacerlo; es decir, no logro que me quede como quiero. No he podido terminarlo y pensé en Darien para que me ayudara. Como él es tan terco y no deja nada sin terminar…pensé que era el más indicado para explicarme como le doy forma a esta… a esta cosa.

— Oye pero, ¿qué es eso Rini?—Preguntó Mina y no lo pudo evitar, se puso a reír— ¿Es una taza de café o algo así?

— ¡Oye! No, que amable eres eh Mina pero no, no es eso. Es el místico santo grial.

Y como ustedes ya saben preguntaron lo obvio, (como odio que pase eso) Todas preguntaron a coro que era el místico santo grial. Mientras ellas preguntaban lo evidente, Andrew le daba un beso a Lita y le decía que no tardaría, que parecía que un par de mocosos le querían ver la cara y ah no, dijo que ya estaba perdiendo mucha plata gastándoles a sus amigas, entonces se levantó y se fue para darles privacidad.

— Es una copa sagrada que perteneció a la reina Serenity.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo funciona?

— Cuando había un peligro, una misteriosa fuerza surgía de la copa Rei. Esa fuerza llenaba de energía a la reina Serenity y así fue como muchas veces salvó a la humanidad.

— Bueno, eso suena bastante difícil de creer Rini pero, ¿y tú porque quieres hacer esa copa?

— Sí Lita, porque la vi en un cuadro en el cuarto de mi mamá. Estaba dibujada con grandes piedras preciosas y se veía muy bonita. Siempre quise tener una para mí. Es muy hermosa y además me gusta su historia.

— Bueno pero si esa copa era de la reina Serenity, ¿entonces no le pertenece a sailor moon también?

—Tal vez Amy, pero oye Rini, —dijo Mina y ahora se veía conmocionada, algo preocupada— ¿no sabes si la reina la usaba como arma?

— No, no lo sé. Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie porque para empezar, mi mamá me tiene prohibido entrar a su habitación. Me mataría si se entera de que entré y vi sus cosas.

— Ok, entiendo que la Neo reina Serena sea meticulosa contigo y sus cosas pero, ¿y con Artemis y Luna? Ellos son sus consejeros, ¿no? Ellos deben saber algo. ¿Les has preguntado alguna vez?

— No Mina. Luna y Artemis tampoco me han dicho nada y eso sí se me hizo raro. Pero ah sí, —suspiró con gusto y apoyó la cara en ambas manos cuando puso los codos sobre la mesa—todavía me acuerdo de la habitación de mi mamá y me da alegría. Tiene tantas cosas lindas en su enorme habitación, que es hasta imposible de creer. ¿Te acuerdas Diana? ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos metíamos a escondidas a la habitación de mamá?

Lita, que estaba sentada a su lado, posó una de sus toscas manos sobre la cabeza de Rini y le preguntó con mucha ternura…

— Extrañas mucho tú casa, ¿verdad Rini? ¿Extrañas a tu mamá?

— Sí Lita pero le prometí a mi mamá que no volvería hasta poder ser como una de ustedes. Quiero ser una buena sailor scout para ayudarle a defender el reino. Tengo que hacerlo por mí pero más que nada por ella. Se lo prometí y tengo que cumplirlo.

— Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Rini. —Dijo con dulzura Amy—Me alegra verte más centrada y si gustas, nosotras podemos ayudarte con tu tarea, ¿no chicas?

Lita asintió pero Rei y Mina, ¡eran de risa! Ambas empezaron a quejarse porque ya tenían otros planes. Pero así hubieran querido ayudarle, de nada valía. Esa culicagada de mierda (o sea esa niña insoportable) como le gustaba tanto tirársele el rato a Serena, les dijo que no porque ella quería era que Darien le ayudara, nadie más. La tontica esta guardó su disque copa en la mochila rosa de _winnie pooh_ , la cerró y luego; y después de comérsele una fresa con crema a Lita, se despidió de todas y se fue. Lo digo y creo que siempre lo diré, la culpa de que esa niña sea tan mal criada debe ser del papá. ¡Así debe ser! Fuera hija mía mejor dicho, hace rato se había ganado su buen par de correazos por grosera… (Risa loca) No mentiras mis niñas, no al mal trato infantil.

Un rato después y volviendo con nuestros bellos amantes que están muy enamorados….

— Hola amor, ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las, —se sentó Darien en la cama y vio el reloj de su mesita de noche—casi las seis de la tarde mi amor. Pero dime, ¿dormiste bien?

— ¡De maravilla!

Serena se sentó junto a él y luego, girando el rostro, lo besó con ternura. Había pasado una tarde llena de sexo, abrazos, buen sueño y amor pero nuestra descansada y bella rubia no sabía quién llegaría para dañarle la fiesta, como siempre.

Luego de desperezarse en la cama y de reír mucho por las ocurrencias de lo que parecía un muy satisfecho hombre, se levantó, se vistió y le ofreció ayuda mientras iban a la cocina. No le gustaba no hacer nada cuando estaba en su casa, parecía raro e increíble de creer pero le daba pena. Lo amaba tanto que hasta quería aprender a cocinar para prepararle algo.

—…ya te dije que no es necesario princesa y mejor dime, ¿te o café? ¿Qué prefieres?

— Café, —le sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a él en el arco que conectaba el comedor con la cocina—creo que hoy necesito energía extra porque tengo que estudiar para el próximo parcial.

— ¿Segura que es solo por eso?

— ¡Darien!—Exclamó entre risas—Eres terrible mi amor, ¿de dónde has aprendido tanto eh? Que ocurrencias, ya hasta te pareces a Mina.

Darien estaba sin camisa (uy si niñas, que delicia) preparando el café con algunos bocadillos. Pero mientras él estaba muy concentrado preparando aquella deliciosa merienda, Serena pensaba algunas cosas. Sin duda amaba a su novio pero había algo que le preocupaba de sobre manera, sus celos. Ya había tenido que lidiar con ellos cuando pasó lo que pasó con el pervertido y enfermo de Diamante Black, no quería tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo y todo por culpa de un hombre que a la larga, no era hombre. Estaba bastante preocupada y no sabía muy bien que hacer.

 _—"_ _Espero que Darien no piense que entre Haruka y yo hay algo. ¡Por Kami—sama espero que no! La otra vez estuvo insoportable con lo de Diamante y no quiero que…"_

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Darien después de poner una charola en la mesa—Estas muy seria, ¿estás enojada por algo?

 _—"_ _Creo que lo mejor será decírselo, si, después de todo, es mejor siempre hablar con la verdad, ¿no?—_ Sí amor, lo que pasa es que quería hablarte de Haruka y lo que pasó cuando….

— ¡Hola, hola! ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?!

Darien tenía una cara más larga y más seria que mi marido cuando le patean el culo a su equipo preferido; entonces creo que se pueden hacer una idea de la cara que tenía, estaba de muerte. Estaba de muy mal genio mientras Rini se quitaba los zapatos y entraba; pero no porque ella estuviera ahí. Estaba que se mordía el pie de la ira por lo que Serena le había dicho; más específicamente por el nombre que había pronunciado sus hermosos labios que por largo rato había besado. Lo tenía lleno de ira y de celos que Serena hubiera dicho: Haruka. Su solo nombre fue suficiente para haber acabado con el buen genio que antes tenía. ¡Que celoso por _Kami_ , ya hasta se parece al mío! Pobre Serena, la entiendo. Eso es horrible.

— Perdón por entrar sin avisar pero la puerta estaba abierta.

— Ah, sí Rini, —contestó Darien y se levantó de la mesa con su taza de café. Se veía de muy malas pulgas—no te preocupes por eso y come lo que quieras. Sabes que está siempre será tu casa. Con permiso. Estaré en la sala viendo televisión. Si me necesitan para algo me llaman.

Ese pobre hombre, celoso como él solo, se fue con su taza de café muy mal encarado a según él ver televisión. Era el colmo. ¿Cómo podía enojarse de esa manera por esa pendejada? Bueno, si ustedes niñas han tenido hombres con celos enfermizos como el papacito rico de Darien…. pues van a entender, eso es horrible. Y eso la cara de Serena lo demostraba muy bien.

— Oye Serena, ¿Qué le pasa a Darien que se ve tan de mal genio? ¿Pelearon?

— No, para nada. —Sonrió con nervios. Ni ella se creía eso.

—Serena… ¿crees que soy tonta o qué? Es evidente para cualquiera que vea a Darien que esta de muy mal genio. ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Será? ¿Tú crees?

— Sí. Seguro le hiciste algo que lo tiene así, con ese genio. Esta tan de mal genio que hasta pareciera que le fuiste… infiel.

Serena tuvo un arranque de ira por lo que Rini le dijo (mientras la tonta esta estaba muerta de risa) y por eso le dio un cocacho. Rini se queja y se soba la cabeza porque Serena aprovechó para pegarle con todas sus fuerzas. Pero mientras Rini se queja y Darien voltea, Serena piensa…

 _—"_ _¿Infiel? No, no sé. ¿Eso se puede catalogar como serle infiel? No, no creo. Creo más bien que está exagerando. Sí, eso es. Es un problema más de él que mío, en realidad no es justo que se enoje conmigo por eso, ¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada malo"_

Darien decide no darle más vueltas al televisor y se levanta para ir con Rini. Estaba de muy mal genio y no podía con la ira que recorría su delicioso cuerpo pero ante todo es un hombre inteligente. Se dio cuenta que había sido algo grosero con su adorada futura hija y decidió que mejor iba con ella y le ayudaba con lo que sea que ella necesitara. Sabía que si estaba ahí, con la mochila de la escuela y a esa hora, era porque mínimo necesitaba ayuda con una tarea. Aunque a Rini y a Serena les diera coraje reconocerlo, había ciertas cosas en las que eran muy parecidas. Eso era sin duda todo lo correspondiente a las tareas y la comida.

— Dime Rini, ¿necesitas que te ayude con una tarea verdad?

—Sí. —Fue con él y le hizo carita de niña tierna— ¿Me puedes ayudar con una tarea?

— ¡¿Tareas?!

Exclamó Serena con la cara de horror más trágica que yo cuando por error veo a Chuky. Estaba muy asustada y así Darien estuviera tan enojado con ella como estaba, no lo pudo evitar. Empezó reír al igual que lo hacia la antipática de su futura hija. Se veía muy bello riéndose a pesar de que fuera al lado de esa mocosa.

— Oigan no, no, no, no se rían más de mí que no es chistoso. Estaba tan contenta y tan distraída que se me olvido que tengo que resolver unas tareas que dejó el profesor de inglés por internet. Que dolor me da pero creo que mejor me voy.

Y en ese momento, en donde Darien ya no se estaba riendo y Serena tampoco, pasó algo sumamente insólito.

— Por favor Serena, no te vayas. Quédate con nosotros y ayúdame con mi tarea también, ¿sí?

— Pero Rini, yo….

— ¿Verdad que no queremos que Serena se vaya, Darien?

Darien no dijo nada. Solo sonrió de medio lado (si niñas, hasta enojado se ve bello) y asintió. Lo cual por supuesto a Serena, y a cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hacer eso, la derritió. Que hombre tan bello carajo. Mi Fye puede decir lo que quiera pero si, Darien es Darien y eso es innegable.

Cinco minutos después y ya con la mesa despejada, se disponían hacer la dichosa tarea de esta culicagada.

— Bueno Rini, ahora si dinos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hacer con esta arcilla?

— El santo grial.

— ¡¿El santo grial?!—Preguntó Darien por primera vez en esta historia con cara de tragedia— ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo más difícil?

— Ay Darien, no seas así, tampoco esta tan difícil y además ya está decidido. Voy hacer el santo grial para mi tarea de artística y a sacar la mejor calificación. Ya lo veras.

— Sí, claro… Como no vas a ser tú la que lo va a hacer….

Y luego si, fue chistoso. Rini empezó a rogarle como si se tratara de Serena y le hizo ojitos muy tiernos para que le hiciera la tarea.

— Por favor, por favor Darien, ¿sí? ¿Verdad que si me vas a ayudar a hacer el santo grial? ¿Por favor? ¿Sí?

— Eres una aprovechada de lo peor Rini pero bueno para empezar, —suspiró Serena con pesar y le peguntó con las manos apoyadas en la mesa— ¿Qué es el santo grial?

— Es una copa muy costosa y muy peculiar.

Contestó Darien mirándola pero ya no tan enojado. Me atrevería a decir que esa sonrisa que le dio era de disculpas, de arrepentimiento. Y no niñas, si a mí un tipo me sonríe como él lo hizo con ella, que de hecho cada rato me pasa con mi amado rubio que es tan _hentai_ , habría hecho como Serena. Me habría sonrojado y habría sonreído igual que ella. Definitivamente nuestra heroína es muy tierna.

— Se llena con vino o agua bendita y se usa en las ceremonias religiosas, sobre todo en las del tipo católico. Es algo bastante complicado porque es una copa con muchos detalles. Tiene una gran historia.

— Ay Darien, no me mires así. —Hizo de nuevo cara de ternura la pesada esa de Rini.

— Ni te quejes señorita porque es el colmo contigo. ¿Qué te podía costar hacer un conejito o algo más simple, ah? Ahora veras lo que nos vamos a demorar haciendo el tal santo grial.

Luego miró a Serena y le pidió…

— Serena por favor, ¿me alcanzarías el diccionario que está en ese estante?

— Sí, claro mi amor, —se giró y lo tomó. Luego se lo pasó—ten. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

— Necesito ver que tantas cosas lleva y que forma le voy a dar porque…

— El que vi en el cuadro de mi mamá lleva piedras preciosas. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa la mocosa esa— Entonces quiero que el mío lleve piedras preciosas. ¿Se puede?

Darien y Serena como quieren tanto a ese insoportable, pues le dijeron que sí y se repartieron las labores. Darien se agarró a darle forma de copa a la arcilla mientras que Serena salió a comprar las piedritas que irían en la supuesta obra de arte que harían. Salió y antes de salir, dijo que aprovechando que saldría compraría helados. Salió más contenta porque ver a Darien trabajar era todo un espectáculo. Se veía más sexy que Patrick Swayze cuando estaba detrás de Demi Moore en: "El fantasma del amor" dándole forma a esa escultura de barro. Era definitivamente y como ella misma se lo decía, el hombre más bello de todo el universo carajo.

Muchas horas después y súper cansados… por fin habían terminado.

— Oye, Rini, Rini, mira. ¡Quedo súper bonita!

— Bueno, por fin termínanos. —Se pasó una mano por la frente Darien como si hubiera terminado de operar a alguien— Ya quedo. Espero que te vaya bien Rini porque que carajada esta tan dura de hacer, ¡casi que no acabo!

— Rini…

Ambos la llamaron por su nombre y se giraron para buscarla y entregarle la copa. Pero cuando la vieron toda dormida sobre el sofá, ambos sintieron lo mismo, mucha ternura. Aprovechando que Rini estaba dormida y que Darien ya estaba de mejor humor, Serena aprovechó para hablar con él. Lo abrazó por la espalda y después de darle un beso le dijo lo de siempre, que lo amaba.

— Darien, quería disculparme contigo.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué hiciste para que tengas que disculparte?

— Últimamente he estado mucho con Haruka y…

— No te preocupes, confió en ti; en quien no confió es en él. No me da nada de confianza ese…fulano.

— Ay Darien mi amor. —Sonrió.

— ¿Qué? A mí no me da risa porque Serena….

La tomó por la cintura y la miró más serio, muy enamorado…

—…tu eres mía, solo mía. Eres mía y me da ira y me lleno de celos cuando estas con él o con quien sea. No lo soporto.

— Pero mi amor, es que así es. —Le sonrió con cariño al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro—Yo soy tuya así como sé que tú eres mío, ¿no? A mí también me dan celos Darien y por eso te entiendo. Eso fue como cuando te vi hablando la otra vez tan animado con Michiru Kaio. Entiendo mi amor pero pues trato de controlarme. Trato de confiar en ti.

— Eso es diferente porque es que Michiru Kaio no esconde algo y no quiere compartir secretos conmigo. Bueno, pero también hay algo más que quería decirte con respecto a eso Serena.

— ¿Qué mi amor? ¿Qué te pasa? Te pusiste muy serio otra vez mi amor, ¿estás bien?

— Creo que ambos, tanto el estúpido de Haruka como Michiru, esconden algo. Me preocupa que cualquiera de los dos esté cerca de ti. No quiero que te pase nada. No lo soportaría.

Darien se acerca y tomándola por las mejillas, la vi muy nostálgica. Como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Cosa que lo preocupa aún más de lo que ya estaba.

— Creo que tienes razón porque siento en ambos mucha tristeza y sufrimiento. Y eso, ver eso en la cara de Haruka y sentirlo en la música de Michiru, me hace querer llorar. Me duele mi amor.

— No te preocupes, yo voy a estar aquí para ti siempre que me necesites. —La abrazó y enterró la cara en su cuello. Luego respiró del olor de su cabello. — Siempre…

— Darien…Darien mi amor, como me gustaría poder quedarme esta noche contigo pero no puedo. Tengo que despertar a Rini y…

— No, déjala, no la despiertes.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí, quédense aquí. Así podre cuidarlas y más que nada, dormir junto a ti otra vez, ¿quieres?

Serena le sonrió como una fan enamorada (como muchas de nosotras lo hubiéramos hecho mis amores) y lo besó. Se prendió de su cuello y pegando sus nerviosos labios a los de él, correspondió a su beso con la misma ternura, con la misma necesidad y con el mismo amor con que él se lo estaba dando. Se abrazaron y se besaron tiernamente por unos cuantos minutos mientras la tontica de Rini, (que por fin servía para algo) reía bajo una sábana con Diana. Se reía de sus travesuras pero más que nada estaba contenta por ellos. Después de todo eran sus futuros papás, no le convenía que se pelearan y jamás pudieran procrearla, ¡dejaría de existir! No es tan bruta ni tan tonta como pensábamos.

— Creo que ya se arreglaron, Diana. ¿Soy un genio o no?

— Bien hecho pequeña dama. —Sonrió Diana muy contenta a su lado mientras Darien y Serena, trasladaban la fiesta a otro lado. A la habitación— Muy buen trabajo.

.

.

Pues mi niñas lindas, tengo que decirles la verdad, ¡yo soy muy mala para leer manga! (cara de tristeza y tragedia) La verdad y la pura verdad, no entiendo muchas cosas del manga pero creo que la cuestión es la siguiente. Yo no sé si es varios días después o que ñoñada pero pues yo diré que esto que pasó con Amy, fue al otro día. Lo planteare así y espero les guste; porque ya saben, las adoro. Yo lo único que quiero es que se rían y la pasen bien un rato, ¿no? ¿No es esta la razón por la cual muchas como MaryJade, Cristal, o yo, hacemos esto? ¡Para eso es! (risa loca) Pero en fin…les contaré.

Según yo y mi mente perversa, al otro día y después de que Serena lo hizo como tres veces con su muy arrepentido novio que le hizo de todo en compensación por la escenita de celos que le montó, se encontró con las demás. (Y ya saben lo que dicen ¿no niñas? Uno de los mejores sexos es el de reconciliación. Hasta por eso habrá parejas que pelean tanto. Es fácil volverse adicto a esa clase de sexo). Como les decía… Darien se portó como todo un caballero con su bella rubia y al otro día, Serena y las demás se encontraron con Amy en la universidad.

Pero esa escena si fue chistosa, que risa me da.

 _—_ _¡Increíble! ¡Amy Mizuno ha vuelto a quedar en primer lugar en el concurso!_

— ¿Si estas escuchando Amy?—Le preguntó Rei muy tranquilamente—Has vuelto a quedar de primera. ¿No te da gusto?

— Ah sí Rei, que bien.

Contestó completamente absorta en el cielo.

— Eso es bueno pero lo que si no es para nada agradable es este clima. Es realmente deprimente.

— No Amy, ¿Cuál clima ni que nada? ¡Estos exámenes si son deprimentes!—Dijo Serena y mostró su examen y la calificación que había sacado—Mira no más la nota que me saqué y esto no es lo peor. No solo me va a regañar mi mamá y papá ¡Darien también!

No les miento ni mierda mis amores, la cara de Serena era de tragedia. No se sabía si daba pena o risa pero era más lo segundo que lo primero. Sus amigas y muy especialmente Amy, estaban disfrutando de su pequeña tragedia.

— Oigan no, ¡no se rían, no es de risa! Es que claro, ustedes no se han tenido que aguantar los regaños de mi papá y luego los de Darien, ¡no se sabe cuál es peor! Esto no es justo, no debería tener que ver esta materia para la que soy tan mala, ¡no es justo!

— Ay Serena, —se le acercó una sonriente Amy—te recuerdo que el inglés es una materia obligatoria. Si no haces los seis niveles y lo que es peor para ti, si no los pasas, no te puedes graduar.

— Lo sé, Amy, créeme que lo sé. Darien no hace sino decirme lo mismo.

— Bueno pero basta de dramas y mejor díganme, —sonrió Amy y las miró a todas— ¿Quién quiere venir conmigo a la nueva biblioteca a estudiar un rato? ¿Qué tal tú Serena? Si quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar.

— Pero Amy, ¡tú no necesitas ir a la biblioteca a estudiar nada!

Exclamó Mina como si la hubieran insultado. Su cara de terror solo era superada por la de Serena. Ese par hasta parecen hermanas, ¡son increíbles!

— No, no, déjala Mina que la pobre Amy está obsesionada con el trabajo. Ahí ya no hay nada que hacer. La hemos perdido.

— Bueno, dejen de molestar ustedes dos y ya en serio Amy, —dijo Lita que se hizo en medio de ese par de rubias que no hacían sino reírse por sus ocurrencias— ¿la nueva biblioteca? ¿No estarás hablando de la biblioteca de…?

— Sí, de esa Lita. Hace poco la abrieron y me encantaría ir a verla. He escuchado que es muy buena y además hay otra cosa que me interesa. Hace poco leí que realizan un concurso de conocimientos y siempre lo gana la misma persona, Yuribido. Quiero conocerla, quiero ver que tan buena es.

.

.

Oh si mis niñas, como lo suponen así fue. A la pobre Amy le tocó ir sola porque ninguna de nuestras haraganas nenas quiso ir con ella. Serena dijo que no quería ir a la biblioteca de Infinito para que muy seguramente la humillaran en público. Dijo que con los regaños de Darien y de su papá tendría suficiente por ese día. Mina dijo con una gran sonrisa que si eran que creían que Artemis no comía. Lo uso de excusa y se salvó de ir por allá a lo mismo que hubiera ido Serena, a que les patearan el culo por desjuiciada. Rei dijo que tenía unas partituras que ensayar y que como tenía que aprovechar que Asanuma botaba la baba por ella, tenía que ir, que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Por eso muy sonriente se despidió de ellas cuando él llego para llevarla al estudio de unos amigos suyos, el tipo era muy influyente y ya saben, para eso tenía plata. Por ultimo Lita dijo que quería ensayar una nueva receta y que como su novio era su conejillo de indias favorito, con él iría. Todas sacaron una excusa y el punto fue que la pobre Amy estaba en la puerta de Infinito algo atemorizada por entrar.

Le preocupaba saber con qué se iba a encontrar.

— Bienvenida a Infinito, señorita Mizuno.

— Buenas tardes, —lo miró apenada—y disculpe pero, ¿nos conocemos?

— Usted a mí no, pero yo a usted sí.

Le sonrió el profesor con cara de loco y lentes igual a como tenía el pelo, como un demente.

— Muchos amigos míos que trabajan en la universidad en donde usted estudia, me han dado muy buenas referencias suyas. Pero pase, pase que es un orgullo tener dentro de la instalación a alguien como usted. Nos honra con su presencia.

— Gracias pero creo que es algo exagerado decir eso. Es usted muy amable profesor.

Amy entró con el cara de loco ese a la biblioteca y cuando entró, no lo podía creer. Eso para ella era como para un niño estar en _Disney world_ , ¡era la maravilla!

La biblioteca no estaba vacía como si se la pasaba la de la universidad donde ella estudiaba. Los computadores se veían muy modernos y en efecto lo eran. Cuando pasó por el lado de unos estudiantes que estaban trabajando en uno de ellos, vio que el sistema era Windows 7 y que además tenía conexión a internet, ¡eso era lo más sorprendente! Los de su universidad eran Windows 98 y tocaba llevarle algún postre a la bibliotecaria para que les pasara la contraseña del Wifi, sino, nada, no podían entrar a Facebook ni porque rezaran. Era una biblioteca con todas las de la ley y tenía lo que Amy amaba más de lo que Serena amaba un buen dulce, tenía libros por doquier. Había filas, largas filas de pasillos con estantes de madera y en esas estanterías había libros. Libros en perfecto estado y algunos estudiantes que se beneficiaban de ese conocimiento, los miraban con orgullo, con admiración... Al parecer, algunos como ella encontraban refugio y paz en ellos, en sus desgastadas y mágicas letras.

— Que silencio, ¿no cree? ¿Siempre es así?

— Oh no señorita Mizuno, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que muchos están especialmente motivados por nuestro nuevo concurso.

Ya saben, preguntó lo obvio.

— Porque nuestro nuevo concurso le regala a los ganadores los gastos de inscripción, matrícula y semestre de la carrera que quieran estudiar. Si lo piensa detenidamente es un gran premio, ¿no cree?

— ¿Sí? ¡Es increíble!

Amy estaba muy contenta pensando que tal vez podría participar pero….

— ¿Amy Mizuno?

— Sí, ¿y usted es….?

— Soy Yuribido, encantada de conocerte en persona. —Le extendió la mano cuando con la izquierda agarró los libros y cuadernos que llevaba en la derecha— Soy una de las alumnas más destacadas de este lugar; pero eso tú ya debes saberlo porque también te pasa, ¿no? He escuchado cosas muy buenas de ti.

— Bueno pues la verdad no es para tanto porque…

— Sí, entiendo a qué te refieres. —sonrió con suficiencia la muy perra—No debe ser lo mismo estudiar en una universidad pública, en donde se roban el presupuesto a cada rato, que estudiar en una como esta, en una privada. El concurso que están ofreciendo ahora es interesante pero no como el que se realiza cada año.

Se le acercó más y fue poniendo cara de loca mientras el otro profesor care diablo se iba para dejarlas hablar más tranquilamente, le preguntó….

— ¿No te interesaría estudiar aquí? Según he leído tienes potencial, no deberías desaprovecharte estudiando por allá. Piénsalo Amy. Aquí tendrías todas las comodidades para que puedas llegar a ser la profesional que quieres ser, ¿no crees?

— Puede que tenga razón pero por ahora no, gracias. Mi universidad es pública pero es por eso que me gusta. Haber podido ingresar fue todo un desafío y no es tan fácil como venir a inscribirse a un lugar como este, en donde parece que el único requisito es tener dinero y si se tiene en exceso, mejor, ¿no es así, señorita Yuribido?

De nuevo, la muy perra se soltó a reír como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy bueno. Es bonita pero no, que lengua tan viperina.

— Bien contestado y es tal y como esperaba de una estudiante con tus habilidades. Pero te propongo algo, participa en el concurso. De esa manera podrás venir y sin ningún compromiso. Además con la posibilidad de estudiar un semestre aquí completamente gratis, saber si te gusta o no. ¿No crees?

Unas horas después cuando Amy se volvió a encontrar con las haraganas de sus amigas en la tienda de Andrew…

— ¡¿Qué, que Amy?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

Exclamó Mina igual de asustada a las demás. Y Luego Rei dijo….

— Amy por favor, ¿no me digas que no te das cuenta? ¡Es una trampa!

— No se preocupen por mí muchachas que yo sé eso. Soy consciente del peligro y voy a estar bien, se los prometo.

— ¡Pero Amy…!

— Además si llego a tener algún problema Serena, —la miró con una linda sonrisa y dulzura—las llamo, ¿sí? No se preocupen por mí amigas. No va a pasarme nada, voy a estar bien.

.

.

Al otro día y siendo esa una tarde una muy gris y algo oscura, la bella Amy llegó a Infinito a recibir una clase gratuita. Una a la que la muy perra de Yuribido la había invitado. Y claro como ya saben, eso no salió nada bien.

— Hola Amy y bienvenida a nuestra clase. Pasa, pasa y ven, acércate que quiero mostrarte algo por favor.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Se acercó Amy hasta la mesa en donde estaba esa caja de cristal.

— Es fantástico, ¿verdad? Es un universo cósmico en miniatura realizado por nuestra clase. Te presento el sistema planetario Tow. ¿Qué te parece?

— Espera, es como si me absorbiera. Tan solo déjame verlo un poco más, ¿puedo?

Pidió Amy sin poder quitarle la mirada a esa caja. Era como si estuviera hipnotizada. Pobre Amy, terminó fue manipulada por la boba de Yuribido.

— Claro no hay problema y de hecho ya me tengo que ir a otra clase. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, siéntete como en casa.

— ¿Es un holograma?

Cuando Amy hizo la pregunta, la muy perra esa ya se había ido. Pero cuando esa desgraciada se fue, Amy se sintió más tranquila para examinar más a fondo a la caja y sobre todo a su contenido. Sin quitarle la mirada y sacando conclusiones, trataba de entender de qué se trataba pero eso no era todo. Lo que más confundida y pensativa la tenía era lo que le había dicho la tonta de Yuribido. Eso sí que no sabía cómo explicarlo.

— Tow, jamás había escuchado ese nombre, ¿qué querrá decir?

Y mientras tanto en una tenebrosa y escondida guarida, Kaolinete decía de rodillas….

— Noto una fuerza increíble, ¿Quién es? No puede ser, ¡esto si sería el colmo! ¡¿Será una de esas malditas sailor scouts?!

Kaolinete (o Kaori, de verdad niñas que ya ni se cómo es que se llama la perra esa) se levantó y se recuperó del mal rato porque en esas llegó la que faltaba, una de sus sirvientes.

— Dime, ¿has conseguido infiltrarte en Infinito sin levantar sospechas?

— Sí Kaolinete, lo he logrado. —Le sonrió con mucha alegría la porquería esa— Soy Yuribido, una de las más inteligentes y sobresalientes estudiantes de Infinito.

— Ten cuidado y no te vayas a confiar. Ya sabes que Mimete y Eudial murieron a manos de esas malnacidas. Ten cuidado por favor.

— Sí pero yo soy diferente. —Apoyó una mano sobre su cintura y sonrió—Yo, Viluy del nivel 202, no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente. Yo tengo algo que esas inútiles no tenían. Mi técnica de absorción de almas es perfecta. Ya vera mi señora Kaolinete, nuestro señor no tendrá queja de mí, se lo prometo.

Mis queridas amigas, si han leído el manga pues ustedes saben que son como de treinta a cuarenta páginas y tratar de escribirlas ¡las hace el doble! Entonces como en esta parte no hay diálogos, les explicare lo mejor que pueda que fue lo que pasó aquí.

Según entendí, Kaolinete (o Kaori de verdad que no sé cómo decirle, ojala la maten rápido para que deje de joderme con su nombre) se da cuenta como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo sabor de chocolate; ummmm, chocolate… ¿ah pero, en que iba? ¡Ah ya! lo de Kaolinete. La estúpida esta se da cuenta que si absorbe la energía de nuestras queridas sailor scouts, pues sería mejor. Por eso clava su cetro dentro del espejo acuático para atrapar a Amy; pues hasta donde entiendo la cajita que tenía como idiotizada a nuestra bella Amy, estaba conectada con el espejo acuático de la fuente de Kaolinete y todo su combo. La clava pero para sorpresa de la muy perra, eso despierta a Amy. Amy despierta de su trance y sale a correr como alma que la lleva el diablo. Pero mientras corre por las escaleras, (ni se cómo fue que hizo para no caerse) Haruka y Michiru se la encuentran y claro, se preocupan por ella.

— Haruka, ¿viste quien…?

— Sí, vamos preciosa. —Le tomó la mano y la miró con mucha seriedad— Yo no sé hasta cuando les decimos que esto no es un paseo.

Amy baja las escaleras y se encuentra con muchas puertas. Algunas parecían bodegas pero la que más le llamó la atención (y aquí parece película de terror, hay mucho suspenso) fue obviamente la que no tenía que abrir, la de acceso restringido. Amy toma la precaución de primero asomarse por una ventana de vidrio que tenía la puerta y luego, ¡pum, descubre lo obvio!

— ¡Pero si son los monstruos que nos han estado atacando! ¡¿Qué rayos…?! Entonces esto significa que… ¡estoy en la guarida de los enemigos! ¡Demonios, moriré virgen! Debí haberle hecho caso a Mina.

— Amy, ¿qué haces aquí? Este lugar es de acceso restringido pero ven, vamos. Las clases están a punto de empezar.

Amy se asustó porque Yuribito, o Viluy la pillo y dijo una pendejada. Pendejada que sinceramente me da mucha pena transcribir.

— ¿Es que no entiendes? Necesito que tomes las clases porque ahí, mientras recibes las clases, arrebataremos tu alma y tu cuerpo quedara disponible para….

— ¡¿Pero de que está hablando?! ¡No entiendo nada!

Y en esas, si, llegaron las que estábamos esperando.

— Esta clase nos interesa. ¿Podemos participar?

— ¡Haruka, Michiru!

En esas Viluy pela el cobre (como decimos aquí) y deja ver un poco de quien es verdaderamente. Alza la voz y le pide a estudiantes que ya tiene completamente dominados, que ataquen a Haruka, Michiru y a Amy. Da la orden y como toda mala que se respete, suelta una gran carcajada antes de hablar nuevamente.

— ¡Atrápenlos y enciérrelos en el salón!—Sonrió de medio lado con mucha maldad— Ahora es cuando empieza la diversión. Gracias a mi ordenador absorberé sus alamas y se las ofreceré a mi señor, ¡a mi querido Pharaon 90!

De nuevo, rio como loca. Lo hago para que el dialogo no me quede muy largo y ya saben, porque es cierto. Esta tonta como que tiene complejo de payasa, se ríe por todo.

— Pero no se preocupen, sus cuerpos vacíos no se desperdiciaran. Después de absorber sus almas, usaremos sus cuerpos como caparazones para nuestros demonios. ¡Nada se desperdicia!

Amy hace uso de las técnicas de karate que aprendió de tanto ver a Jackie Chan, y les da sus buenos trancazos a los bobos que la estaban atacando. Pero mientras ella se liberaba y Haruka pateaba culos para defender a Michiru muerta de la risa, Amy prendió su intercomunicador y llamó a Serena. La verdad si estaba asustada y sabía que sin Serena ahí no lo lograrían.

— ¡Serena, auxilio!

 _—_ _¿Amy? ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué te escuchas tan agitada?!_

— Es como pensábamos, teníamos razón. Infinito está lleno de enemigos. Los _death busters_ manipulan a los alumnos y…

— ¡¿Amy?! ¡¿Amy por qué no hablas?! ¡Amy….!

Amy no pudo seguir con la conversación y a Serena estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco, porque la muy perra de la Viluy uso su poder para inclinar una mesa (sobre la que Amy tenía una mano apoyada) para levantarla. Pero mientras Amy se elevaba y Viluy la amenazaba, Serena preguntaba incesantemente por el intercomunicador que era lo que pasaba.

Y mientras Serena llamaba a las demás para avisarles de lo que estaba pasando con Amy y se les tiraba el rato a otros; como a Andrew por ejemplo, Amy pensó que solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Transformarse y luchar hasta que sus amigas llegaran.

— ¡Por el poder de Mercurio….! ¡Transformación!

Amy como es la más sencillita de todas nuestras nenas, estuvo lista en par patadas para darles su merecido a todos esos estudiantes dominados. Pero cuando se estaba preparando para la batalla, algo pasó, mejor dicho, alguien más llegó. Michiru pero sobre todo Haruka, estaban acabando con casi todos los enemigos cuando en esas llegó ella, ¿no se supone que era una mujer casada? Vaya, eso sí es raro. A una mujer casada no le queda tanto tiempo de hacer pendejadas. Ni sé cómo hizo para llegar ahí tan rápido.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?!

— ¡La directora!

En ese momento en el que Kaolinete llegó, Haruka y Michiru emprendieron la huida. Pero, ¿qué raro? Huían como si hubieran visto salir del televisor a la niña del aro, ¡corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de eso! No estaba tan fea Kaolinete, es más, era hasta bonita la tonta. Lo que es tener un marido con plata como el profesor Tomoe. Madre mía….

— ¡Viluy, haz algo maldita sea! ¡Detenlos! ¡Que no escapen!

— ¡A sus órdenes!—Luego miró a los pocos estudiantes que quedaban— ¡¿Que no oyeron?! ¡Vayan tras ellos! ¡Sirvan para algo!

— ¡Quiero a las sailors scouts vivas! ¡¿Entendieron?! ¡Vivas!

Pero mientras a Kaolinete se le brotaba una vena en la frente y hacia coraje, Haruka y Michiru decían mientras se escondían de sus atacantes en la rama de un gran árbol….

— Ya no podemos volver a Infinito mi sirena.

— Sí, eso es cierto. —La miró y aun en la circunstancia en la que estaban le tomó la mano y le sonrió con cariño— ¿Y ahora qué vamos hacer Haruka?

Ellos tenían su pequeño momento romántico pero Viluy decía muerta de ira…

— ¡¿Pero dónde carajos se metieron?! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Búsquenlos! ¡Es para hoy malditos inútiles!

— Ah no, olvídalo mi sirena. Ya nos echó el plan a perder esta nena.

— ¿Así que detrás de esa cerebrito se encontraba una sailor scout? ¡Ja! ¡Quien lo creería!

Se soltó a reír la tonta de Viluy cuando Amy llegó y tomó posición de ataque.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¿Que no ves que me tengo que presentar?—Rodó los ojos y se alistó— ¡Soy la sailor scout que lucha por sabiduría! ¡Soy sailor Mercury y te voy a dar una lección en el nombre de Mercurio! ¡Prepárate!

— Pues yo soy Viluy perra y son nivel 202. —Rio de nuevo—Me encantaría ver que lo intentaras.

— ¡Espejo acuático de Mercurio….!

— ¡Ja! ¿Solo eso tienes? ¡Eres una tonta!—Saltó, esquivó su ataque y extendió sus manos para atacarla— ¡Mosaicos bastardos!

— ¡¿Qué es eso?!

— ¿Duele verdad?— Sonrió con mucha maldad mientras Amy luchaba por liberarse— Son micro partículas invisibles que se adhieren a tu cuerpo y se dispersan. ¡Es así como pobre robarte el alma! ¿No es genial?

— ¡No puedo…moverme! ¡No….!

— Vaya, pero esto es incluso mejor de lo que pensaba. —Se le iba acercando cada vez más—Tu alma pura y osada es un sacrificio magnifico para nuestro gran señor. Esto le encantara a Pharaon 90.

Amy casi que lloraba del dolor. Viluy se reía de la cara de angustia de Amy, y Haruka y Michiru no sabían si debían meterse en esa pelea. Todo parecía una mierda cuando….

— ¡Alto ahí! ¡Suelta a sailor Mercury maldita miserable!

— ¿Pero qué demonios….?—se giró y la miro, luego sonrió— Ah… ¿con que eres tú de nuevo?

— Somos las sailor scouts que luchamos por el amor y la justicia. ¡Soy sailor moon y el día de hoy te vamos a patear el culo, en el nombre de la luna! ¡Suelta a Mercury y pelea! ¡Pelea con nosotras desgraciada!

— Si eso es lo que quieres, eso te daré, perra… —soltó a Amy y dirigió sus manos hacia Serena y las demás— ¡Criaturas demoniacas, es su turno! ¡Acaben con todas esas malditas!

— ¡Reina Serenity, que tu poder nos acompañe! ¡Curación lu…!

— Oye no, espera sailor moon, —dijo Mina tras ella—mira.

— ¿Qué? ¿Haruka, Michiru? ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí?

— ¡Por el poder del planeta Urano….! ¡Transformación!

— ¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno…! ¡Transformación!

Frente a sus ojos pasó lo impensable, vieron a Haruka y a Michiru sin ropa. (risa) No, no, no, no es cierto. Serena y las demás estaban sorprendidas pero no porque les hubieran visto media nalga mientras se transformaban, no por eso. Estaban aterradas porque aunque medio planeta a estas alturas ya sabía que Haruka y Michiru eran sailor Uranus y sailor Neptune, pues ellas no, ¡qué mal! Ahí si vi mal a la autora, no se deben hacer las cosas tan evidentes pero en fin…ese es el rollo. Serena sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón porque había descubierto toda la "verdad"

— ¡¿Sailor Uranus, sailor Neptune?!

— ¡Aparece frente a mi espada!—Y si, luego apareció— ¡Espada de Urano, elimina!

Haruka toma su espada como si de las más fuertes guerreros se tratara (y de hecho así es) y se va contra los monstruos que estaban atacando a Amy para salvarla. Pero mientras Haruka da espadazos por todas partes y trata de rescatar a Amy, Rei sigue uniendo cabos; ya saben, alguien del grupo tiene que hacerlo.

— ¡¿La espada de sailor Uranus es el segundo talismán?!

Haruka rescata a Amy y después de liberarla y cerciorarse de que estaba bien, le da una mirada a Michiru. Michiru que ya la conoce muy bien (los años de vivir al lado de ella no son en vano) sabe qué es lo que le está queriendo decir, sabía que eso indicaba la retirada. Michiru va junto a Haruka y tomándola de la mano salen huyendo dejando a las demás; pero sobre todo a Serena, en mar de dudas.

— ¡Oigan no, esperen! ¡Sailor Uranus, sailor Neptune! ¡¿Vinieron a ayudarnos?! ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué les cuesta contestar algo?! ¡Qué groseras!

Y así fue mis niñas. Yo la verdad no sé qué pasó con la perra de Viluy pero después de esta pelea, pasamos a otro escenario. Escenario que no sé si es el mismo día o al día siguiente pero ahí nos tenemos que ir. Vamos a ir a la universidad en donde estudia el papacito de Andrew.

— Ah, hola Reika, ¿Cómo te va?

— Bien, bien Andrew, ¿y tú? —Se le acercó y sonrió coqueta—Vaya que eres un ingrato. ¿Ni una llamada? ¿Ni siquiera un café? Que mal amigo eres.

— Lo siento Reika pero pues, ya sabes, una relación requiere de mucho esfuerzo y de mucho compromiso. Prefiero evitar problemas con Lita.

Le sonrió con amabilidad y se le retiró poco a poco; no importaba lo oloroso y delicioso que se viera su escote y mucho más sus piernas, lo primero era lo primero. Y lo primero era evitar caer en los encantos de su ex novia y sobre todo que Lita se diera cuenta. No quería recibir una paliza ni mucho menos que lo dejara por algo que sabía no valía la pena. Andrew a diferencia de muchos hombres, pensaba con la cabeza la de arriba, no con la de abajo.

— Pero Andrew, que exagerado eres. ¿Acaso la relación que tienes con esa _loli_ es en serio? Vaya, no pensé que fueras de ese tipo de hombres. Resulta que después de todo si eres un, —se le acercó al oído y le susurró—pervertido.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo porque ya saben mis amores, es hombre y de sobre mesa un hombre muy guapo. Se estremeció un poco por el indecente susurro que Reika le había dado en el oído pero luego, se soltó en una descontrolada risa. Le dio mucha risa porque era la verdad. No se sentía avergonzado de ser un pervertido porque cuando lo era, era porque lo hacía con una persona que significara mucho para él. En pocas palabras solo era pervertido con Lita y lo había sido con Reika, porque la amaba, por nada más.

— Pues la verdad sí Reika y yo no le veo nada de malo. Si soy un poco mayor que Lita pero eso a ella no le importa y es más, ¿sabes qué? Me dice que le encanta, que le fascina… —sonrió y si mis amores ¡se veía divino! Es que si, Andrew es muy lindo. Después de Darien él me quitaba el sueño a cada rato—Me dio gusto verte y hasta luego. Voy retrasado para una clase y no me puedo dar el lujo de llegar tarde. Hasta luego Reika, nos vemos después.

— Oye no, espérate que esta conversación está muy interesante. —Le sonrió y apoyó una de sus arregladas manos en uno de sus trabajados hombros— ¿No podrías saltarte la clase solo por hoy y venir conmigo a la cafetería a tomarte un café?

— No, lo siento Reika pero como te digo no puedo. Después de esta clase quede de verme con mi novia en la tienda.

— Ah, ok, entiendo. Da igual. —Sonrió falsamente—Nos vemos después Andrew y saludos a tu "novia"

— Sí, con mucho gusto le diré. Seguramente le va encantar cuando le diga que le mandas saludos; es que no sabes, te adora.

Sonrió mientras se iba.

— Adiós Reika, cuídate.

La pobre y muy coqueta Reika pensó que, ¡pum! Con un chasquido de sus dedos iba a tener al papacito de Andrew como antes, como cuando eran novios, de rodillas ante ella. Pensó que no era problema quitárselo a una chica tan dulce e inexperta como Lita pero no, le salió el tiro por la culata. Ella conocía muy bien a Andrew porque habían vivido muchas cosas y sabía que cuando sonreía de esa manera, era porque estaba feliz. Muy en el fondo y mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo hasta el laboratorio, se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Ella si quería a Andrew pero por dárselas de especial, lo había mandado al demonio y ahora sabía que se había equivocado. Lo extrañaba mucho y lo que más extrañaba era su sexo, la forma como se lo hacía, eso le encantaba. Dejando esos inolvidables y mágicos momentos con él atrás, entró al salón y al entrar se encontró con alguien más.

— Oh que pena, pensé que el laboratorio estaba vacío. Pero disculpe, ¿es una nueva profesora? Es que jamás la había visto.

— No, estudio física aquí.

— Oh pero que divertido, yo también, es decir, yo también estudio aquí. —Sonrió con gusto y se le acercó a la bella morena de agradable sonrisa— Soy Reika y voy en quinto semestre, ¿y tú?

— Voy en primer semestre de biología y cuarto de física. Soy Setsuna Meio y es un placer conocerte.

Con Setsuna dándole la mano a la muy coqueta de Reika, se acabó el capítulo, ¡casi que no! (risa loca) Me quedó larguísimo pero bueno, valió la pena. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben, ¡pórtense mal! Ya qué demonios y nos leemos en el próximo. ¡Ya se me hace falta _lemon_! Así que voy a ver qué espacio me gano para hacer maldades, ¿sí? ¡Eso espero! (risa de nuevo) Chao mis niñas, nos leemos luego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Plut— Setsuna Meio**

Hola mis niñas y ¡por fin! Casi que no llego a este capítulo pero les diré. Esto no es tan suave como las primeras temporadas. (Risa) Ha estado medio difícil y aquí voy, lento pero seguro. Espero se estén divirtiendo mucho y les guste; ya saben que todo lo que hago es con todo mi amor. Como ven por las fechas pues me demore un montón en escribir el capítulo anterior y no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que con este capítulo será igual. Muchas gracias por la lectura y oigan ¡que confusión! ¿No que Setsuna se había muerto por salvar a la muy perra de Rini cuando era Black Lady? ¡Hay que ver qué fue lo que pasó! (risa enferma) gracias mis amores y esto, dice así.

Como les decía en el capítulo pasado, ya hace falta un _lemon_ y bueno, eso hare. Como con Serena y con Darien no se puede porque les aviso, ni ellos ni las muchachas van a salir demasiado en este capítulo porque la protagonista será más Setsuna y los malos que ellos, pues no se puede pero como esto es: _SM: "mi versión del manga tercera temporada"_ algo hare. Esto que viene a continuación es estrictamente invención mía. Así que si lo buscan en el manga y no lo encuentran, ¡no es mi culpa! (risa) de verdad que no pero bueno, ahora si arranquemos pues.

.

.

Andrew vio sus clases. Luego salió (como todos los días) para la tienda y al llegar ahí se encontró con una escena que le gustaba mucho. Encontró a Lita usando un delantal y ayudando a Unazuki, (su hermana) a servir algunos postres y bebidas para todos aquellos que iban a ese lugar a des estresarse un rato. Al verla tan sonriente, bromear con su hermana y trabajando, dejó la confusión a un lado y se terminó de convencer de que había tomado una buena decisión. Tal vez la mejor de su vida, pensó. En esos pocos meses de relación con Lita era más feliz y más pleno de lo que alguna vez lo fue cuando estuvo con Reika. No podía estar mejor y vivir más contento.

Después del trabajo y ya en la casa, se habían metido a la cama para dormir. Ambos estaban muy cansados del día que habían tenido.

— No mi amor, voy a tener que hablar con mi papá. Yo estudio finanzas pero no, ¡se pasa! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser que Unazuki se haga cargo de la caja y de la tienda unos cuantos días a la semana? Yo sinceramente no le veo el problema.

— Pues mi amor, ojala. —Dijo Lita mientras se le recostaba muy sonriente en el desnudo pecho—Ojala porque mantienes tan cansado y tan ocupado, que ya no tienes ni tiempo para hacérmelo.

Andrew se sintió mal por el reclamo que le hizo su mujer y empezó a besarla. Girándose y quedando de lado para quedar frente a frente con ella, no dejaba de besarla ni mucho menos de tocarla sobre el suave pijama color salmón de pequeñitos muñequitos _moe_ que Lita estaba usando. Lita reía por sus desenfrenadas caricias y apasionados besos pero mientras ella reía, él le había desabrochado el sostén que estaba usando con una sola mano. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! Para mí es muy difícil desabrocharme el sostén y hasta me toca usar ambas manos, ¿y a ustedes? ¿Les pasa lo mismo? En fin…

Pues la cosa es que sí, es increíble lo que la calentura hace con un hombre. Los vuelve hasta ambidiestros.

— Oye Lita mi amor, ¿no tienes calor?

— Sí, la verdad sí tengo mucho calor y creo que lo mejor sería que…

— Sí, que te quitaras toda esa ropa que tienes puesta. —Le sonrió con picardía mientras le iba quitando aquellas pequeñas bragas y las deslizaba lentamente por sus esbeltas y largas piernas—Quítate, quítate todo que de verdad estas sudando. Estas ardiendo mi amor.

Lita se reía pero en medio de las risas, se iba quitando lo único que le hacía falta, el pijama. Se quitó el pijama y en un instante estuvo lista. Ya estaba completamente desnuda y además muy dispuesta para dejarse hacer todo lo que su ardiente y bello rubio quisiera. Estaba muy caliente y lo necesitaba con mucha urgencia dentro de ella. Era casi como si no pudiera esperar. Estaba muy ansiosa.

—Andrew, ah Andrew mi amor, si, si, si y ven. Ven mi amor y…

— No, espera un momento, —dijo bajo ella y en medio de sus piernas—estoy disfrutando esto y mucho mi amor, bastante.

— ¡Ah Andrew! Ah sí, ah, ah, ah, ah, sí, si….

Feliz y muy excitada por sentir la inquieta y muy caliente lengua de su novio dentro de ella, trató de aferrarse de la alborotada sabana de esa cama pero no podía. El placer que le hacía sentir Andrew mientras la atendía con su lengua era tan alto y tan extremo, que su cuerpo se arqueaba y se contraria de formas que jamás pensó que podría. Su mente le decía que ahí estaba, que estaba sobre esa cama siendo atendida por el hombre que amaba con toda su alma, pero las sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo, le hacían pensar otra cosa.

Con los ojos cerrados y apoyando una de sus manos suavemente sobre la rubia cabellera de su complaciente amante, pensaba que estaba en cualquier otra parte menos ahí. Ese placer que sentía y que además solo él le había hecho sentir, solo podía ser comparado con el cielo. Pensó por unos breves instantes, antes de que él le hiciera caso y se hiciera sobre ella para amarla como más le gustaba, que había muerto y que solo podía estar en un lugar, en el paraíso…

Pero cuando él se introdujo lenta y suavemente dentro de ella, Lita volvió a la realidad. Y esa era incluso más hermosa que sus sueños...

Era increíble.

— ¡Ah Andrew! Ah, ah, ah, ah Andrew, ah….

— Eres tan caliente, tan bella, tan hermosa… —dijo mientras empezaba a moverse sobre ella cada vez con más fuerza.

— Ah Andrew, Andrew sí, mas, más mi amor. Te amo…

— Y yo a ti, —le sonrió sin dejar de embestirla y de mirarla—y yo a ti también mi amor.

Su entrega esa noche, era mucho más que física. Andrew estaba conmovido por todo lo que Lita le hacía y estaba poniendo todo de sí mismo en ese acalorado encuentro para hacerla feliz, para hacerla gritar y gemir incluso con más fuerza de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Le gustaba como lo besaba y le encantaba como era capaz de seguirle el ritmo que él quisiera tener. Le gustaba que lo besara con toda su pasión y con locura cuando la estaba embistiendo así, con amor y locura. Y le gustaba también la Lita tierna, dulce y amorosa que lo llenaba de pequeños besos en el rostro cuando terminaban y quedaba como seguramente iba a quedar esa noche al terminar, muy satisfecha.

Estaba completamente enamorado de esa encantadora mujer que lo trataba como siempre quiso que lo tratara Reika y ella nunca lo hizo. Estaba enamorado de la fuerte, bella y dedicada Lita que lo trataba y lo hacía sentir como el hombre más importante y especial del mundo. Amaba a Lita porque ser quien era y también por como lo hacía sentir cuando estaba con ella. Amaba cada parte de su fuerte y tonificado cuerpo. Estaba hipnotizado y enloquecido con su trasero pero amaba mucho más todo lo que había en su corazón. Estaba realmente loco de amor por ella.

Y diez minutos después y de embestirla, acariciarla y besarla mucho, le pidió que se acostara de espaldas en la cama.

— Sí, si mi amor, como quieras. Lo que quieras…

Lita se acostó boca abajo en la cama y cruzando sus manos en forma de x, apoyo la cabeza en ellas y se preparó para recibirlo. Dejo que él le abriera más las piernas y que de un solo golpe, volviera a llenarla, volviera a estar muy dentro de ella. Gritando fuertemente para después pasar hacer lo que siempre hacia, gemir con gusto lo más bajito que le fuera posible para que ninguno de sus vecinos pudieran escucharla, giró el rostro hacia atrás y se encontró con los dilatados y bellos ojos verdes que un día la habían enamorado con locura, con desesperación. Se encontró con la excitada mirada de Andrew que no dejaba de verla ni de moverse a un delicioso ritmo dentro de ella.

— Ah, ah, ah, ah Andrew, ah Andrew te amo, te amo, te amo….

— Lita, Lita mi amor…—suspiró fuertemente aferrado de sus caderas y sin dejar de embestirla—Lita….

Estuvo así, tras ella penetrándola con todas sus fuerzas pero su capacidad de resistencia tenía un límite. Le encantaba tomarla en esa posición y dejarse ir dentro de esa forma pero no podía. No podía darse el lujo de gastar tanta energía porque al otro día la necesitaría; y vaya que la necesitaría, nuestro caliente y bello rubio aun no sabía todo lo que le pasaría.

Por eso y porque quería que Lita lo hiciera, quería hacerla feliz y escucharla gritar como le encantaba, le pidió que volviera a acostarse y le abrió mucho más las piernas. Se hizo de nuevo sobre ella y apoyando las manos; sus bellas y fuertes manos sobre el colchón, volvió hacerlo. Volvió a estar en su lugar preferido.

Dentro de la mujer que tanto amaba.

— ¡Ah! ¡ah Andrew! Ah, ah, ah, ah, amor… ah Andrew, Andrew….

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres venirte?

— Sí, sí, si mi amor. Solo dame un poco más por favor y, ¡ah! ¡Ah sí, sí, sí! ummmm si, si….te amo….

Como era de suponerse, a los cinco minutos de eso Lita estalló. Llegó a un increíble y muy satisfactorio orgasmo después de recibir los apasionados besos con lengua, caricias y embestidas de su enamorado y apasionado compañero. Grito y gimió como nunca; y luego sonrió como siempre lo hacía, con mucha alegría.

Dejó caer las manos sobre la cama en señal de que había quedado agotada y se soltó a reír con los ojos cerrados muy contenta. Reía y reía mucho mientras Andrew salía de ella y buscaba sus interiores; que por más que los buscaba, no los encontraba. Así de ansioso estaría que le tomó casi cinco minutos revisar todo el perímetro de la habitación para resultar yendo hasta el tocador y encontrarlos todos arrugados sobre algo del maquillaje de Lita.

— Ah Andrew, ah sí Andrew, ¡eres increíble! ¡Te amo!

— ¡Y yo a ti también!— Sonrió como ella lo hacía cuando volvió a la cama y se acostó a su lado— Yo también Lita y dime, ¿mejor? ¿Ahora si ya no estas enojada conmigo?

— Yo no estaba enojada contigo mi osito hermoso.

Sonrió mientras le levantaba un brazo y acomodaba la cabeza en su pecho.

— Es solo que a mí me fascina que me lo hagas, ¡eso es increíble! Ah si mi Andrew, eres tan bueno, tan complaciente. Como te amo…

— Yo también te amo Lita y porque te amo, creo que es mejor decírtelo antes de que te enteres por alguien más.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Preguntó ya no tan sonriente cuando Andrew se sentó más rectamente sobre la cama y la obligó con su movimiento hacer lo mismo— ¿Qué pasó mi amor? ¿Es grave?

— No sé, eso depende de cómo lo tomes. Ok no me mires así, no más rodeos. Se trata de Reika.

— Ay no, ¿y ahora qué te hizo esa tonta?

— Lita amor, tranquila, —puso una mano sobre la de ella que ya estaba hecha un puño—no es nada de lo que estás pensando, no es grave.

— ¿Ah no? habla, te escucho.

— Hoy se me acercó en la universidad y me saludó. Fue muy amable conmigo y hasta te mandó saludos. ¿Puedes creerlo?

— No pues, ¡tan amable la estúpida esa!

Ante la irónica respuesta de su compañera, no tuvo más opción que reír; es que la cara que hizo Lita y el gesto que había hecho con las manos cuando le había dicho eso, era algo que jamás había visto y que le daba mucha risa.

— No te enojes Lita que no pasó nada, te lo juro mi amor. Solo me saludó y me reclamó el hecho de que fuera tan mal amigo. No más.

— Es que yo te creo Andrew. Yo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad pero es que lo que me molesta es que lo niegues. ¿Lo vas a seguir negando? ¿Me vas a seguir diciendo que esa cretina no quiere volver contigo? ¡Es evidente para cualquiera que la vea que así es! Esa infeliz, que no se deje ver de mi porque….

— Lita, mi amor, —dijo tratando de ahogar una risa al verla tan enojada—pues la verdad ya ni sé.

— ¡Andrew!

— No te enojes porque es verdad, — dijo entre risas— ya no sé qué pensar. Tal vez ella quiera volver conmigo pero yo con ella no Lita.

Se giró más hacia el lado de ella y la tomó por una mejilla con delicadeza.

— ¿Me crees verdad?

—Pero Andrew, yo sé que tú la querías mucho y, ¡si la muy perra! No hace sino buscarte, pues yo no….

— Bien dicho, —dijo entre risas de nuevo. Luego y sin dejar de mirarla a los asustados ojos… —la quería. Yo la quería Lita, tiempo pasado. Reika es mi pasado pero tú eres mi presente y espero en un futuro no muy lejano mi futuro.

—Andrew…. ¿de verdad?

— Claro, claro que sí mi amor porque yo te amo. —La atrajo hasta su pecho y la abrazó con dulzura, luego besó su cabello— A la única mujer que quiero conquistar cada día y la que quiero que me ame, eres tu Lita. Tú y solo tu mi amor. Quiero que si todo sale bien y aún estamos juntos para esa época, nos casemos y tengamos un hijo cuando nos graduemos de la universidad.

— ¿Es en serio todo esto que me estás diciendo amor?

Se giró y lo miró a los ojos muy incrédula. Estaba muy asustada pero no por ella; ella estaba feliz al escuchar todo eso, estaba asustada era por él. No sabía si solo estaba diciendo eso porque acababan de tener un sexo increíble. Uno de los mejores de sus vidas.

— Es que no sé. ¿No será que estas…?

— No, yo siempre he tenido claro lo mismo que tienes claro tú Lita. Siempre he querido conocer a una buena mujer; que además esté bien buena claro está…

— Ay Andrew mi amor, que cosas dices.

Rieron.

—…para casarme con ella. Siempre he soñado con casarme con una mujer como tú y formar una familia. Una familia en donde haya mucho amor y que hagamos así, así como la película que tanto te hace llorar cada que la ves y, pero no, no mi amor, —se acercó a ella y le limpió el rostro por donde ya corrían dos grandes lagrimas—no llores. No llores por favor que me partes el alma Lita. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí, si mi amor y es que…es que yo, yo no…

Trataba de hablar en medio del llanto.

— Yo sí sabía que eras tierno y dulce pero no sabía que tanto. ¿Sí? ¿Quieres hacer como ese par de viejitos? ¿Quieres llegar a…?

No pudo terminar de hablar, la emoción y el llanto en su garganta no la dejaron. Por eso Andrew volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y le dijo con toda la seriedad del caso…

— Sí, yo quiero que seamos como ese par de ancianos, quiero que lleguemos a ochenta. Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida y cuando me esté muriendo, solo quiero ver una cosa, tu bella sonrisa que un día llegó a mi vida para iluminarla. Para llenarme de lo que te sobra, de todo tu amor Lita.

— Ay no Andrew, ay no, —se abrazó a él con más fuerza y no hacía sino llorar. Estaba muy conmovida— ¿por qué me haces esto ah? Yo quería era salir a buscar a las muchachas para que me acompañaran a la casa de la perra esa y darle su merecido pero ahora, ahora solo quiero estar así.

Levantó la cara y lo miró con todo su amor.

— Solo quiero estar junto a ti mi amor. Mi Andrew, mi amor…

— Y yo también. —Sonrió y la abrazó— Ya no llores más mi poderosa sailor Júpiter y a dormir. Durmamos que mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano; es decir, tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano y…

— Te amo, te amo tanto mi Andrew. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Andrew se fue deslizando sobre la cama y aun con ella entre sus brazos y con la cara de Lita apoyada sobre su pecho de pocos bellos, la giró y se acomodó mejor para finalmente y por esa noche dormir. Cuando consiguió que se calmara y se durmiera, le dio un tierno beso en el cabello y dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en los poderosos y reconfortantes brazos de Morfeo…

— Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón Lita. Te daré todo lo que soy porque tú me das todo de ti, siempre me has dado todo de ti mi amor.

.

.

Bueno mis niñas (risa) es que si, a mí que no den cuerda con esta pareja porque no paro, ¡eso se notó! La verdad es que si, no pensaba extenderme tanto en esta parte pero no lo pude evitar, ¡que bonitos! (risa loca) me encanta esta pareja pero no, ya fuera de charla tengo que decirles algo. Ya van como siete páginas Word, ¡y ni siquiera he empezado con el capítulo! (risa de nuevo) que locura la mía pero bueno, después del delicioso _lemon_ de Lita y Andrew, ¡que lindos! Volvemos ahora si a la historia como tal, ¿están listas? Pues entonces les diré que eso fue así.

Al otro día y en la universidad en donde estudiaba Andrew y la pesada esa de Reika, estaba Setsuna en el laboratorio de ciencias (como que era la otra nerd de la serie, no salía de allá) mirando una pantalla de ordenador. Le decía muy preocupada a su profesor de física que era grave. Él por otro lado pensaba que exageraba.

— Ok, no voy a negar que en ese punto tienes razón. Hay muchos datos que indican que pasan cosas muy raras en ese barrio pero estas exagerando Setsuna. ¿Es de verdad? ¿Dices que el espacio esta deformado?

— Sí, pero no puedo afirmarlo con toda la seguridad que me gustaría. Por ahora es solo una suposición. Es que sí profesor, por ejemplo aquí, —señaló el monitor— ¿lo ve? Los datos de las calles son curiosos. Esas curvas tienen unas formas extrañas y….

— ¡Hola Setsuna!

Sí, para las que ya saben llegó la infeliz esa pero para las que no saben, les digo. Esa era el dolor de cabeza de Lita. Era Reika.

—Hola Reika, ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, bien pero tú si eres el colmo mujer, —se le acercó cada vez más sonriente—trabajas hasta muy tarde y venía a preguntarte si te gustaría… ¡oye Andrew, por aquí!

Pero era el colmo con ese pobre hombre. Ahora que por fin tenía claro que no quería nada con Reika y que estaba enamorado hasta las uñas de los pies de Lita, entonces si se la pasaba esta tonta persiguiéndolo, ¡pobrecito!

— Ah, hola Reika. ¿Me llamaste?

— Sí, —le sonrió ampliamente y trató de tomarle la mano—es que quiero presentarte a alguien y también aprovecho para invitarte; aun te debo una invitación, ¿lo recuerdas?

Silencio incómodo.

— Ah sí claro pero, ¿me decías que tu amiga es…?

— Oh sí. Andrew, ella es Setsuna Meio. Setsuna preciosa, él es Andrew. Él es mi ex novio.

Ah sí niñas, que risa. Fue más incómodo todavía y la pobre Setsuna que no le gustaban esas maricadas, quería era que se la tragara la tierra. Ella estaba incomoda pero más incómodo estaba él, pobre Andrew, ¡no había derecho carajo!

— La verdad vine para invitarte a cenar Setsuna. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

 _—_ _¿Nosotros?—_ Pensó Andrew y ya empezaba a sudar— ¿S _erá verdad lo que dice Lita? ¿Será que tú estás pensando que vamos a volver o algo así Reika?_

— Eh no, muchas gracias por la invitación pero ya cenamos. —Miró a su profesor que si era bien nerdo. No veía la hora de que la estúpida de Reika y el papacito rico de Andrew salieran de su laboratorio— Gracias pero bueno, aún pueden ir ustedes. ¿No?

— Bueno, sí, pero es una lástima que no puedas venir. Seguro nos habríamos divertido mucho y…

Pero mientras Reika hablaba muy animada con Setsuna y le decía que en parte si le agradecía que no pudiera ir con ellos, Andrew estaba distraído viendo unas flores. Eran tan hermosas que no resistió las ganas de acercarse y verlas más de cerca. Cuando las vio en lo primero que pensó fue en ella y eso a Reika no le había gustado ni mierda. Ella toda ilusionada con reconquistarlo y él al parecer solo tenía cabeza para Lita. Tan de malas la muy perra, ¿no mi niñas? (risa malvada) Ah sí, eso le pasó por ser tan mala con esa belleza de Andrew en el anime. ¡Fue muy mala!

— Guau, que plantas tan hermosas. Estoy seguro que si Lita las viera le encantarían.

— ¿Quién es Lita?— Preguntó Setsuna inocentemente.

— Es mi novia Setsuna y, ¿podría traerla aquí algún día para que….?

— No y es mejor que salgan ya del laboratorio. —Dijo el profesor algo serio— Aquí no puede estar tanta gente y por tanto tiempo.

— Bueno en ese caso….nos vamos. Disculpe profesor y hasta pronto Setsuna.

— Hasta luego Setsuna, —se despidió nervioso Andrew cuando Reika lo tomó por una mano y empezó a salir—un gusto.

— Sí, adiós.

Ya cuando salieron y Andrew logró soltarle la mano a esa resbalosa…

— ¿Es o no es hermosa mi amiga, Andrew? Me atrevería a decir que es una de las más lindas de la universidad.

— Es cierto, es muy bonita, elegante y además parece muy inteligente. —Le contestó sonriendo pero cuando ella frunció un poco el ceño…— Ok, ok, mejor hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Cuál es su campo de investigación?

— Pues Setsuna es apenas una estudiante; una muy buena por cierto, pero el profesor es conocido por sus investigaciones acerca de la ingravidez. Incluso ha publicado un artículo en una revista de física y todo eso. Es muy inteligente. No sé mucho pero lo único que sé es que ahora están trabajando en pólder triangular. Lo están estudiando porque el entorno del barrio es inestable. Ya sabes, lo de los tales monstruos y todo eso.

 _—"_ _Lita, tienes que tener cuidado"—_ Pensó mientras esa tonta no hacía sino acercársele más— Ah, qué bien. Espero puedan resolver algo pero por ahora…me voy Reika.

— Oye no espera, ¿y la cena? Podemos ir a unos restaurantes súper bonitos que hay en el pólder triangular y…

— No Reika, —sonrió con decencia y volvió a apartarse de ella—lo siento pero no, no juguemos a eso.

— ¿A qué? ¿Quién juega Andrew?

— No sé qué es lo que te propones pero lo que sea que estés pensando, no me interesa. Yo te quería mucho Reika pero cuando tú me pediste un tiempo y te fuiste, yo me aparté. Me alejé y lo hice solo por el gran amor que te tenía; ahora yo te pido lo mismo. Tú y yo no podemos ser como cualquier par de amigos porque no lo somos. Nos amamos mucho; o por lo menos yo te amaba mucho pero…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ya no?— Abrió los ojos como platos del susto que le dio escuchar eso— ¿Entonces es de verdad que estas…enamorado de esa niñita? Eso no puede ser Andrew. Yo pensé que solo querías darme una lección por…

— Pues pensaste mal. No quiero hacerte daño porque por experiencia sé lo mucho que duele pero no. No me interesa ir al pólder triangular ni contigo ni con nadie porque ese lugar es peligroso y te doy un consejo Reika, no vayas. Gracias por la invitación pero, espera un momento.

Sonó su teléfono en el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta. Y cuando lo sacó y lo contestó…

— ¿Alo? ¡Hola mi amor! Sí, sí, se nos hizo un poco tarde pero ya voy para la casa. Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien. ¡Claro que no he ido al triangular! Me lo has dicho muchas veces Lita, ni loco iría por allá. Un beso para ti también. Bye, ya nos vemos.

— ¿Era ella verdad?—Le preguntó Reika y se le veía el malestar de lejos.

— Sí, era Lita y como escuchaste, me está esperando. Hasta luego Reika, nos vemos después.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Plut— Setsuna Meio, segunda parte**

Pero mientras Andrew sacaba las llaves para subir a su camioneta, Reika refunfuñaba de ira y Lita terminaba de preparar la cena, los malos de este arco estaban….

— Esta criatura demoniaca nos ha vuelto a salir mal.

— Oye amor, deja eso ahí. —Dijo Kaolinete pasándole un brazo por la cintura a su esposo—Ven que ya es hora de la reunión, ¿vamos?

— Ya voy.

Se giró y la miró muy sonriente. Luego la tomó por las caderas y después de plantarle reverendo beso con lengua (ni se cómo hizo Kaolinete para no bajarle el pantalón y seguir con la fiesta) le preguntó si de verdad era tan necesario ir a esa reunión en aquella guarida secreta.

— Sí mi amor, yo sé. A mí también me da pereza tener que ir a escuchar los regaños del viejo pecueco ese pero, ¿qué hacemos? Él es el malo de este arco y tenemos que ir.

— Kaori, preciosa, —se hizo tras ella y abrazándola, empezó a subir esas diestras y bellas manos para llegar a donde quería. A su voluptuoso pecho mientras no dejaba de buscar su cuello para besarlo, para lamerlo… —no vamos por allá y ven, vamos a la habitación un ratico, ¿sí?

— Ummm mi amor, que rico eso que me estás haciendo pero no.

Detuvo aquellas bellas manos que estrujaban sus senos con pasión y le dijo con seriedad…

— No más mi amor y camina. Mejor vamos y tratemos de desocuparnos de ese tipo rápido, ¿quieres? Entre más rápido salgamos de eso, más tiempo tendremos para hacer lo que quieras mi amor, ¿vienes?

— A donde haya que ir belleza, —le dio una gran sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano y salian—vamos que tengo mucho afán.

Unos minutos después y en la guarida de Kaolinete….

 _—_ _Mira. La luz de nuestro cristal se está debilitando. Necesito más energías humanas para mantenerme con vida._

— Te ruego que nos perdones, gran Pharaon 90, —dijo postrada ante aquel altar—dentro de muy poco te traeremos energía y en grandes cantidades, te lo prometo.

 _—_ _Sí, eso es lo que has venido diciendo desde hace rato pero desde que te di permiso de casarte con el calaverico este del profesor… nada de nada. ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta? Se la pasan es haciéndolo y no es para eso que los tengo._

Ni Kaolinete ni su manipulado esposo querían reírse por no faltarle el respeto a Pharaon 90 pero no lo pudieron evitar. Era divertido.

 _—_ _En fin… Mejor dime pervertido de mierda, ¿Cómo va nuestro proyecto de implantación de criaturas demoniacas en los cuerpos vacíos de los humanos?_

— Hemos hecho algunos experimentos señor pero todavía no tenemos uno que se pueda llamar un rotundo éxito. Y para eso necesitamos llevar a cabo más investigaciones. El 90% de nuestros experimentos han terminado en un desastre y lo bueno que hemos sacado, ha sido destruido por esas estúpidas de las sailor scouts.

 _—_ _Ah, ya, entiendo._ —Hizo una pausa Pharaon y eso a Kaolinete no le gustó. Ya lo conocía. Entonces sabía que venía el regaño— _¡¿Y entonces qué putas están esperando para acabar con esas perras, ah?! ¡Muévanse y hagan algo! ¡Dejen de estar cogiendo como conejos y trabajen! ¡Por eso es que no los mato, para que trabajen carajo! ¡Vida tan perra la mía! ¡Y yo sin poder salir de aquí! ¡Maldita sea!_

— Tranquilícese por favor gran señor.

Dijo Kaolinete incluso un poco más arrodillada de lo que ya estaba.

— Solo tenga un poco más de paciencia.

 _—_ _¿Paciencia, te atreves a pedirme paciencia? ¡Se acerca el momento de mi resurrección! –_ Su difusa imagen se ensancho un poco más— ¡ _La tierra se convertirá en nuestro segundo planeta y tengo afán! ¡¿Que no ves?! ¡Estoy harto de estar aquí encerrado y quiero salir a destruir cosas!_

— Sí señor pero es que las tales sailor scouts han dificultado el trabajo y…

 _—_ _¡Me importa un culo!_ —Dijo de peor genio— ¡A _mí me importa una mierda las sailor muñecas pero de que nos apoderamos de la tierra, nos apoderamos! Ningún arremedo de Barbie va a impedir que me apodere de un planeta. ¡Ja! Faltaba más…. Mejor deja la culiada que tienes programada para después y, ¡muévete! ¡Acaba con las sailor estúpidas rápido!_

— Sí señor, como usted diga entonces. Yo personalmente me encargare de eliminar a las sailor scouts, se lo prometo.

 _—_ _A ver, déjame ver de quién se trata_ — Dijo Pharaon 90 mientras su nube negra levitaba sobre el espejo acuático de Kaolinete— _Oh… ¿con que esta es la líder de las sailor payasas?_

— Sí, se hace llamar sailor moon mi señor.

 _—_ _Ya, sailor moon…. ¿entonces es esta poderosa luz la que acaba con mis queridas criaturas demoniacas? Entiendo que se trata de una luz muy poderosa pero, ¿de dónde proviene? ¿Acaso emana de su alma? No pero, ahora si me preocupe, ineptos._

— ¿Por qué dice eso señor?

 _—_ _¿Cómo por qué entelerido de mierda? Eso para cualquiera que lo vea es lógico. Ese poder que tiene la líder de esas perras, no tiene nada que ver con el de un alma normal. Incluso me atrevería a decir; sin temor a equivocarme, que esa fuerza se parece a la de nuestro cristal. Son casi iguales._

Ambos se quedaron perplejos. Si estaban cansados de escuchar tantos insultos de su parte pero eso que les dijo del cristal, si era nuevo.

 _—_ _Aunque, aún nos queda un as bajo la manga. Su luz es destructora y el momento de su despertar está cerca…._

Y si, se puso a reír como ya saben, como todos los malos. Oigan pero, ¿saben qué? ¡No es ni mala idea ser malo! (risa) Es que si, la mayoría de villanos que he conocido la pasan de lo lindo, ¿no? ¿Cuándo han visto ustedes un villano que lleve un estilo de vida emo? ¡Yo nunca lo he visto! (risa loca) Pero en fin… les decía entonces que….

— ¿La luz destructora mi señor? ¿Eso qué quiere decir entonces? ¿Que está a punto de despertar? ¿Se deberá acaso a la presencia de los tres talismanes?

 _—_ _¿De qué me viste cara? ¿De participante de programas tipo concurso o qué? ¡Mejor muévete y tráeme la energía de la perra esa de sailor moon! ¡Ve y tráela que con esa energía, seguro resucito más rápido! ¡¿Que estas esperando, una invitación?! ¡Qué te largues y me traigas lo que te pedí!_

— Sí señor, como usted diga. —Respondió de rodillas pero con la mano hecha un puño. Estaba que no podía de la ira— Ya vera que le traeremos la energía de las sailor scouts muy pronto.

 _—_ _Sí, y utilizaremos esa misma energía para acabar con todos esos malditos humanos._

Y antes de desaparecer si, se rio como se reía la muy perra de Viluy antes de que la mataran (que no sé cuándo pasó) como la mataron. Se reía con tanto gusto que hasta ganas le daban a uno de reírse con ellos caramba, era genial.

Kaolinete le dio la mano a su esposo y cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el laboratorio, estaba de muy mal genio. Pharaon 90 era una mierda (y de las peores) que la trataba muy mal y no se tomaba el trabajo de agradecerle por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Eso la tenía muy ofendida y sin ganas de nada. Estaba tan aburrida que no tenía ni ganas de hacerlo, ¡imagínense lo aburrida que estaba la pobre! Pobre, pero más de malas era el papacito rico del profesor. Él con esas ganas que tenia de cogerla y ella que no se dejaba. Pobrecito, que de malas estaba.

— Ay Kaori mi amor, no le hagas caso. No te tomes tan apecho todo lo que nos dijo ese viejo maricon y mejor ven, ven y déjate consentir un ratico mi amor.

— No. —Respondió de manos cruzadas y con los ojos cerrados—No y hasta razón tendrá ese infeliz, Soichi. A mí me gusta mucho hacerlo pero por estar haciéndolo contigo, es que todavía no acabo con esas malditas de scouts que, ¡me tienen harta! ¡¿Cuándo es que se van a morir ah?! Además, ¿viste? ¿Viste el mal genio que le dio a Pharaon 90 cuando le dije de las scouts? No, eso sí fue lo peor de toda esa maldita reunión.

— Ay, preciosa, no le hagas caso que igual se iba a enojar cuando se diera cuenta de las tonticas esas. Según él, estaba que se moría de la ira por eso pero yo si vi cómo le brillaron los ojos cuando le vio la energía a la rubia esa, tranquila. Ese viejo hijo de puta se va a poner muy contento cuando le demos la energía de esa estúpida. Ya lo verás.

— Pues sí, puede que tengas razón pero es que mi amor, —lo abrazó y enterró la cara en su oloroso y varonil pecho—pareciera que no se diera cuenta de todos los esfuerzos que hago por ayudarlo.

— Ese es un hijo de puta, pensé que ya sabias eso preciosa.

— Sí, pero es que es el colmo. Al fin y al cabo, si descubrimos la existencia de los tres talismanes y la de las sailor scouts, fue gracias a mi espejo acuático. ¿Que tanto le puede costar decir: _"Buen trabajo Kaolinete"_? ¿Ah? No, viejo maldito ese. —Oscureció la mirada y se llenó de ira otra vez—Pero ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer. Lo que tengo que hacer es acabar con esas perras.

— Kaori…

— Ah, pero si eres tú.

— Perdón por pasar sin avisar pero me parecía que querías verme.

— Sí, —sonrió con gusto y se alejó acariciando la suave barbilla de su atractivo esposo—nuestro señor necesita energía y en grandes cantidades. ¿Puedes ir y recolectarla para llevársela?

— Sí, déjamelo a mí y no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo. Me infiltrare como estudiante de física y botánica en Infinito y te traeré lo que me has pedido. No soy como Viluy, yo no me voy a dejar vencer por un grupo de cretinas que juegan a las heroínas.

— Bien dicho pero no te confíes, esas estúpidas no son tan debiluchas como parecen. Ya ves como acabaron con Viluy. La mataron como si se tratara de una mierda.

— Tal vez pero es que yo, soy yo. —Sonrió alegremente— Yo soy Telu, del nivel 404 y atrapare a las almas de primera clase. Atraparé a las mejores almas que hayan en Infinito y de sobre mesa, atraparé las de las sailor scout también, ¡ya lo verás!

Telu (no sé si sea necesario que la describa pero les esbozare un poco) de estatura promedio, contextura delgada y cabello largo verde muy bello, se fue muy alegre y muy feliz a cumplir con la misión que le habían encomendado. Pero mientras ella se iba y cerraba la puerta, el profesor Tomoe pedía con insistencia….

— Ay sí Soichi, hagámoslo pues. Estas tan insistente y además lo haces tan rico que no me puedo seguir negando. Además estoy muy aburrida, necesito distraerme un rato.

— Ah Kaori, sí, que rica que estas mi amor. —Le dijo entre jadeos mientras le subía el vestido hasta la cintura y se bajaba apresuradamente el pantalón— Deliciosa…

Kaolinete apoyó las manos sobre uno de los escritorios que tenían en el laboratorio y se preparó para recibirlo. Pero como él era tan pervertido y además le encantaba hacérselo así, con algo de peligro al pensar que alguien podría entrar como lo había hecho Telu y descubrirlos, se arrodilló. Abriéndole mucho las piernas (más específicamente las pequeñas y blancas nalgas después de destruir sus bragas) empezó a pasar esa ya malvada lengua por su depilado sexo. Y también por ahí, por su trasero.

— ¡Ah, Soichi! No, no hagas eso mi amor. Me da pena.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?— Llevó ambas manos hasta sus nalgas y las separó, luego volvió a pasar la lengua por el medio de ellas con mucha pasión— Rico mi amor, toda tu eres deliciosa. Hasta tu culo me sabe rico Kaori.

— ¡Ah si Soichi mi amor! ¡Hazme más cochinadas mi querido profesor! ¡Más!

— Ah sí, y las que me aun me faltan por hacerte, mi amor… —le dijo al oído cuando sus gritos que lo tenían duro como una roca, hicieron que se hiciera tras ella.

Pero como este capítulo es más largo que una semana sin carne, pues no les puedo contar que tantas cochinadas más hicieron ese par de _hentais_ a puerta cerrada. Solo les puedo decir antes de cambiar de escenario, (porque ya toca) que ese pervertido profesor quedó muy feliz, muy satisfecho. Después de metérselo como por veinte minutos en donde la hizo hacer de todo y le hizo de todo, llegó y la hizo llegar a ella a un orgasmo de maravilla; y, de nuevo, vaya que los malos se divierten, ¡la pasan increíble! (risa) Es que si, mientras Soichi levantaba en brazos el agitado y cansado cuerpo de su compañera para llevarla a la habitación y que durmiera un poco después de semejante faena, a otros les tocaba hacer un trabajo que, (por lo menos aquí en mi país) es muy mal pago.

Otros eran tan de malas que les tocaba estar dando clases a niños tan pesados como la que sigue a continuación. Que desgracia la de esa profesora. Era nada más y nada menos que la profesora de la tonta de Rini Chiba Tsukino. Que desgracia tan infinita, de verdad que pobrecita.

— Silencio, silencio por favor y ustedes, el grupito suyo señorita Tsukino, se me separan me hacen el favor y dejen dar la clase pues.

Si, y Rini como es una grosera de lo peor, solo hizo un gesto muy despectivo con el rostro y cuando la profesora se giró, le sacó el dedo medio y todos sus insoportables amiguitos se murieron de risa al igual que ella.

— Les decía que las cosas que hicieron en arcilla y que todavía se están exponiendo por los pasillos del colegio, han sido un éxito. A todos nos han gustado y en nombre de todos ellos, y del mío por supuesto, los felicito. Muy buen trabajo.

Todos gritaron y celebraron como si ya se hubieran graduado, pobres e ilusos mocosos, eso apenas estaba empezando.

— Silencio, silencio y bueno, todos son muy lindos pero necesitamos el espacio para otra exposición. Vayan y recojan sus trabajos. No se demoren.

 _—_ _¡Oiga profe!_ — Dijo un pubertico de esos todo contento en la puerta— _¿Y qué hacemos con eso ahora? ¿Los botamos o qué?_

— ¡No! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? Claro, tenía que ser amigo de Tsukino.

— ¡Oiga!—La miró Rini toda ofendida— Déjeme pues quieta profe que yo no le hecho nada…hoy.

— Bueno, bueno, ya. Pues ustedes verán que hacen con sus cosas pero si fuera yo, se lo regalaría a alguien especial. Podrían regalárselo a sus papás por ejemplo.

— Uy no profe pero, ¿tanto que me costó hacer el santo grial y lo voy a regalar así de pura alegría? No, no me parece.

— Cof, cof que mentirosa eres. —Dijo a su lado aquel amiguito muerto de risa— Se lo hizo el novio de la prima.

— Ay ya, no molestes y espérate.

Sonrió y se le acercó a su otra amiguita, a Momoko.

— Oye Momoko, ¿tú vas a regalar el tuyo? ¿A quién se lo piensas dar?

— A mi mamá. Además me cae de perlas porque hoy está cumpliendo años y grave amiga. No tengo un peso para darle nada. Me toca tramarla con mi "obra de arte" y ojala le guste porque no hay más.

En esas el amiguito que es igual de cansón a ella y el que le había dicho que era una mentirosa, vuelve con su trabajo y se le acerca. Luego lo extiende en ambas manos y se lo regala.

— Toma Rini, te lo regalo.

 _—_ _¡Uyyyyyyyyyy!_

— ¡Ay ya, cállense!— Exclamó Rini sonrojada y con el vaso en las manos— Es muy lindo Kyusuke—kun, gracias. ¡Un vaso con la cara de sailor moon, que lindo!

 _—_ _¡Uy pero, disimule un poquito más la traga por Rini, Kyusuke! ¡Que no se le note tanto!_

 _—_ _¡Uyyyyyyyyyy!_

Todos esos niñitos estaban haciendo lo mismo que hacen todos los niñitos a su edad. Estaban molestando mucho a ese sonrojado muchacho. Pero mientras ese pobre muchacho parecía un tomate de la pena que tenía, la pesada Rini les mostró el dedo medio a sus compañeros muerta de risa y si, se percató de algo.

— Oye, Kyusuke—kun, ¿y eso? ¿Por qué me lo regalas?

— ¿Por qué mas va ser?— Se le hizo a un lado y le pasó un brazo por el hombro— ¡Porque eres mi amiga! Espero lo cuides y no lo vayas a quebrar Rini porque si no, le digo a tu prima del día ese que nos volamos y no vinimos a clase.

— ¡Shu, cállate Kyusuke! No digas eso ni de chiste. —Rio con él— Oye pero, ¿sabes qué? Me has dado una buena idea. Le voy a regalar el mío a mi nueva amiga. Se lo voy a dar a Hotaru.

En esas sus amigos le hacen más preguntas de Hotaru y ella les dice lo que ya todas sabemos. Que Hotaru a veces parece emo porque mantiene aburrida, vestida de negro y es más fácil sacarle plata al gobierno que hacerla reír a ella. O sea que ya se imaginaban lo complicadita que era la hija del pervertido profesor Tomoe, todo un caso. Rini les cuenta brevemente de su amiga y como la profesora volvió y además ya me aburrí de hablar de Rini, pues pasamos a otra parte del capítulo.

A una mejor.

Mientras Rini se une a sus amigos y casi que arma un sindicato en contra de la tarea que la profesora les quería dejar, Hotaru, la pobre _for ever alone_ y emo de Hotaru, está saliendo de Infinito después de un largo día de mierda ¡pobrecita! No entiende un culo en esas clases, todos la miran muy mal por ser emo y para colmo de males ¡también le hacen _bullying_ mientras sale, es el colmo!

— Oh perdona Hotaru, no te habíamos visto.

Se soltó a reír la muy perra después de hacerle tirar los cuadernos que llevaba en las manos y pisarle su estuche de lapiceros.

Hotaru es emo, es callada, pálida, enferma y parece una boba pero pues ya todas sabemos que eso no es así, pobres pendejas esas. La cara de terror que puso la tal Lucy cuando Hotaru levantó la mirada y aplastó su estuche de metal con una sola mano sin dejar de mirarlas, fue de miedo. La miraba como si con la mirada pudiera hacerla puré. Eso hasta a mí me dio miedo niñas.

Por eso las muy malditas cobardes mejor decidieron irse y evitarse un problema. Claro, como buenas cobardes que eran ahí si les dio miedo. Perras…como odio el _bullying_.

— ¿Viste como aplastó con una mano su estuche?

— No, pero eso no fue lo peor pendeja. —Dijo la otra y estaba pálida de miedo— ¿Tú si viste como nos miró? Parecía que nos quería matar. Que miedo, no parecía ella. De verdad que creo que hasta razón tiene la profe Lucy. Deberíamos dejar de joder y ponernos a estudiar más bien. No quiero terminar en una casa haciendo oficio y comida toda mi vida, ¡el horror!

Hotaru recogió sus cositas y volvió a tomar camino hacia su casa pero Serena estaba en la universidad con sus amigas…

— Oye Serena, ¿qué te pasa? Estas muy pensativa amiga. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí Lita, estoy bien. —Levantó la mirada y le sonrió— Es solo que tengo ganas de ver a Haruka y a Michiru. Hace rato que nos los veo y estaba pensando en ellos.

— Pero Serena, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Se acercó Amy y le pregunto muy sonriente. Luego le puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho y le dijo…

— ¿Por qué no buscamos su dirección y te acompañamos a buscarlos? ¿Quieres?

— Sí Amy pero es que, ¿qué les voy a decir si no los entiendo? ¿Por qué?—Las miró angustiada— ¿Por qué si somos sailor scouts no nos ayudamos entre nosotros? Quiero saber la razón. Necesito saber porque actúan como actúan.

En ese momento ambas, tanto Lita como Amy, debían volver a sus respectivos compromisos; no podían quedarse más tiempo ahí hablando con ella. Le sonrieron y cada una a su manera y después de disculparse por no poderse quedar más tiempo, le dijeron que lo tomara con calma. Que no se preocupara de esa manera que con eso no conseguía nada.

— Gracias chicas y sí, sé que tienen razón.

— No te preocupes Serena, todo saldrá bien—Le dijo Lita.

— No te preocupes tanto y tranquila, lo resolveremos, siempre lo hacemos.

— Gracias muchachas y vayan, vayan que no quiero que lleguen tarde y las regañen por culpa mía. No se preocupen, estaré bien.

Serena les sonrió tratando de verse más tranquila pero no lo consiguió. Sus amigas que eran sus amigas y además sus protectoras, sabían y sentían una gran tristeza y preocupación en su dulce corazón. Se fueron porque tenían que irse pero se fueron como habían llegado a ese pequeño y desolado pedazo de paraíso que era uno de los campus de la universidad, muy angustiadas por ella.

.

.

Lita terminó más pronto de lo que creía de ver su clase y por eso, no lo pudo evitar. Cuando pasó por el invernadero de la universidad que era tan grande y tan hermoso, aprovechó que tenía unos minutos de sobra para entrar.

Uno de los muchachos que cuidaba del invernadero (y que era el más nerdo de la clase de botánica) la saludó muy amablemente porque pues sí, era amable pero no solo por eso, lo que pasaba es que Lita le gustaba mucho. Le encantaba cuando iba porque verla en esos ajustados jeans y ver como se le marcaba todo, era una maravilla; además también porque cada que Lita iba, las flores crecían más. Él pensaba y estaba convencido de que su presencia no solo era seductora y encantadora. Pensaba que también era mágica para las flores que tanto amaba y cuidaba.

— Hola Lita, ¿y eso? Hace mucho que no venias por aquí, lo cual es una pena. Cada que vienes las flores se alegran. Como será que crecen mejor.

— ¿Tú crees? Pero bueno, vine porque hace rato no venía y quería ver que nuevas flores han traído.

— Sí y hasta pareces adivina. —Le sonrió como un tonto—Justo hoy llegaron una gran variedad de flores nuevas y lo que me lleva a una pregunta, algo que he querido preguntarte desde que te conocí Lita. ¿Cuáles son las flores que más te gustan?

— Las camelias. Me parece que son simplemente hermosas, ¡divinas!

— Y me imagino que esas son las flores que más debes tener en tu casa, ¿no? Según recuerdo me dijiste que tenías tu casa llena de plantas.

— Sí pero eso era cuando vivía sola. Ahora no puedo tener muchas porque el apartamento de mi novio es muy pequeño. Oye pero, te quería preguntar algo, ¿has tenido problemas con tus plantas últimamente? Es que no sé, las pocas que tengo por más que las cuido y las consiento, me parece que les falta vitalidad. Se me hace raro y no sé si…

Ese pobre muchacho había perdido el hilo de la conversación en cuanto Lita pronunció la palabra: Novio. Sentía y creía que estaba enamorado de ella pero cuando se acordaba de que tenía novio, que vivía con él y que además lo amaba, todas sus ilusiones se iban al piso. A la mierda.

— Pero no te sientas mal por eso Lita, creo que la culpa la debe tener este clima que ha estado haciendo, seguro es eso. Aquí también hemos tenido algunos problemas con eso y eso que esto es un invernadero. Entonces ya te imaginas el resto.

— Sí y gracias, —le sonrió amablemente—creo que tienes razón.

— Oye pero cambiando de tema pero hablando de lo mismo… ¿has oído hablar de una planta que se ha puesto de moda, del Tellulum?

Y sí, hizo cara de _what the fuck?_

— ¿Y eso es una planta? No la había escuchado nombrar nunca.

— Sí, es una planta y es increíble porque no tienes que regarla para que crezca, le basta con la humedad que hay en el aire, es algo rara pero es muy bonita. Y, ¿sabes? En el jardín botánico de Infinito hay por montones. Tal vez y no sé, podríamos ir algún día; ya sabes, para verlas. ¿No crees?

— Sí, es una buena idea pero no creo que sea pronto. —Sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez más preocupada por lo de Infinito— Ya debo irme porque tengo clases y oye, gracias por el dato y la invitación.

Fue a la puerta.

— Cuida mucho de estas hermosas plantas y cuídate, nos vemos después.

— Sí, adiós Lita. —Luego susurró sin dejar de verle el trasero mientras se iba— Adiós mi amor y carajo si estas buena preciosa, divina. Maldito idiota ese, ¿Por qué no lo dejas y te vienes a ver flores conmigo ah? Vaya que hay algunos que tienen mucha suerte, como el idiota ese de tu novio por ejemplo mi amor. Lo odio.

En otro lado y mientras Lita recibía una llamada de Andrew y aquel chico dejaba sus pervertidas fantasías eróticas con ella para la casa, para la noche, Mina estaba…

— Sí Luna, es como siempre lo sospechamos. Infinito siempre ha sido el cuartel general de las perras esas de las _death busters_.

— ¡Mina! Las groserías. —Exclamó Luna apenada y las miró mis nenas—Que pena.

— Ah no, es que sí son Luna. —Se soltó a reír con mucho gusto—Son unas perras degeneradas de lo peor. ¿No les has visto las fachas? ¡De quinta!

— Ya, Mina, ya pues y entonces, ¿qué vamos hacer?

— Pues empezar por lo primero. Primero tenemos que descartar que el director de Infinito este con ellos.

— ¿El profesor Tomoe?

— Sí Luna. No sabemos cuántos alumnos o personas estén bajo su poder y lo primero es comprobar eso. Oficialmente es un instituto con todas las de la ley y bueno, nos podemos meter en problemas si llegamos a quererles patear el culo a todos solo porque _las death busters_ se esconden ahí. Ante todo hay gente inocente.

— Sí, tenemos que hacer algo y pronto antes de que…

—…se vuelvan más poderosos, lo sé Luna. —Dijo Mina llevándose el dedo índice hasta el labio. Se veía muy seria y preocupada. Me gusta más la Mina del anime, es más líder—Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto. Oye Luna pero, ¿sabes que se me acaba de venir a la cabeza? Que tal vez estas estúpidas sean como los Black Moon, ¿te acuerdas? Tal vez las muy cretinas estén tomando apariencia humana y se estén infiltrando entre nosotros. Tal vez quieren invadirnos y de ser así tenemos que impedirlo.

Luna y Artemis asintieron sonrientes, se llevaban de maravilla con la Mina seria y responsable.

— Oigan pero, ¿y ustedes que es lo que están buscando en el computador?

— Hace poco detectamos una poderosa energía que viene del pólder triangular, de Infinito. Son solo algunos datos y no son concretos pero podría tratarse del enemigo. Deben estar preparando algo los muy desocupados.

Mina se acercó al computador para ver de qué era que Luna hablaba pero mientras ellos investigaban un poco, Serena ya había terminado sus clases y estaba en su casa. Estaba en su habitación empezando su propia investigación. Mina es la líder de las scouts pero pues Serena es la princesa. No podía ser solo bonita, tenía que servir para algo.

— ¡Ja! Yo también sé usar un computador. Ya van a ver.

Serena se pone a teclear cosas y pam, ¡bingo! Llegó más rápido de lo que creía a donde quería llegar. Llegó a _hentai_ porno de una. (Risa loca) ¡No, no, no, mentiras! Ella no ve esas cosas; oh bueno, al menos no sola... A ella le gusta ver pero cuando se queda con Darien en su apartamento haciendo muchas maldades, no más (risa enferma). No pero ya en serio, nuestra princesa encontró unos artículos del tipo más famoso de este arco y no por lo pervertido y lo rico que lo hace, sino por lo inteligente y conocido que era.

— Vaya, vaya con el care bonito este, ¿especializado en ingeniería genética y además propietario de Infinito? Y no, ¡¿tiene una hija?! Chismoseemos más, de pronto y hasta la conozco.

Abrió otro archivo y después de cerrar como mil avisos publicitarios (que los odio, no sé si les ha pasado) encontró a la hija del profesor más pervertido que jamás haya creado en mi vida. ¡Encontró a Hotaru y no lo podía creer!

— ¡¿Hotaru?! Pero si esta es la muchacha que salvamos Rini y yo la otra vez, ¡increíble! No pero, ¡se pone peor! Ya me acordé que Rini estuvo en su casa. Espero que no se esté arriesgando a nada porque si no después quien se aguanta a Darien jodiendo, ¡ah, que pereza con esta niña! ¿Cuándo se va ir para el siglo 30, ah? No hace sino meterme en problemas. Me tocara ir y ver qué es lo que pasa con su nueva amiguita.

.

.

Más tarde y ya todas desocupadas, se encontraron en una floristería que había cerca de la tienda de Andrew porque Lita había quedado picada con lo que le había dicho su admirador en la mañana. Quería ver a la tal Tellulum y como a ella le encantaban las flores, pues no se podía quedar sin verla.

— Oiga, disculpe pero, ¿tiene Tellulum? Es que me dijeron esta mañana que…

— Sí señorita, es esta. —La señaló la amable vendedora con una sonrisa—Es una planta que se está vendiendo mucho y gusta porque cuesta muy poco cuidarla.

Luego Lita les susurró a sus amigas mientras la vendedora hablaba….

— Es lo que les decía. Mi amigo, el del invernadero, me dijo esta mañana que esta planta florecía sin agua y que en Infinito hay muchas. Mínimo esas infelices tienen algo que ver con esto.

—…en una semana le saldrán unas flores rosas que huelen delicioso, ¿está usted interesada en comprar una o desea que le muestre algún otro tipo de planta? Tenemos muchas que…

Diez minutos después y en la calle mientras todas reían, Mina dijo mientras Lita sostenía una pequeña matera en las manos…

—Andrew te va a regañar por esto Lita. De sobra sabes que ya no hay espacio en su casa. Su apartamento no es tan grande como lo es el tuyo amiga.

— Pues sí pero no importa Mina. — Respondió muy sonriente mientras todas reían—Ya le encontrare un lugar y además niñas, esta especie nunca la había tenido. Me mata la curiosidad por ver cómo crece. Es muy bonita.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Plut— Setsuna Meio, tercera parte**

Después de una tarde de charla con sus amigas, Serena regresó a su casa y se preocupó cuando le escuchó decir a la odiosa de Rini que se iba. Por eso aunque no quería salir de la habitación y estaba esperando llamada de Darien, salió para ver qué era lo que pasaba con esa muchachita esa vez.

— Oye, oye, ¿y tú como para donde crees que vas?

— Voy para la casa de Hotaru, —dijo en la puerta mientras se ponía los zapatos— ¿por qué?

— Espérame, voy contigo.

— Oye no, ¿y por qué? Yo ya no soy una bebe, me puedo ir sola, muchas gracias.

— Está lloviendo y además es de noche. No puedes salir sola y te voy acompañar quieras o no. ¿Entendiste?

Veinte minutos después ya estaban frente a la casa de Hotaru. Vaya que lo único que les gustaba hacer a ese par era pelear. No habían ni terminado de llegar y ahí estaban otra vez, peleando como perros y gatos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No tuviste la delicadeza de llamar primero para saber si podía recibirte?

— No molestes más Serena y espera que… —miraba por toda la puerta buscando el timbre—oye, ¿tú ves el timbre? ¡No sé dónde está!

Ellas estaban ahí peleando como más les gustaba cuando Kaolinete que escuchó ruidos tras la puerta, fue a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Abrió la puerta y cuando las vio, les provocaba matarlas. Ella estaba muy entretenida con el papacito del profesor Tomoe fabricando demonix y no, ¡se aparecieron este par a interrumpirla! Por eso les dio una de sus frías y aterradoras miradas. Cosa que incomodó inmediatamente a Serena claro.

Serena estaba demasiado incomoda por la forma como la miraba Kaolinete y por eso quien habló fue la odiosa de Rini. Le tocaba porque era su culpa que estuvieran ahí y las estuvieran viendo como un par de mierdas. Pobre Serena, que hija tan cansona la que hizo.

—…entonces quería saber si podría llamar a…

— Este es un laboratorio y está cerrado al público. No pueden pasar porque…

— Déjalas entrar Kaori. —Dijo Hotaru vestida de negro y tras ella.

— ¡Hola Hotaru!

La saludó la mocosa de Rini muy contenta.

— No sabía que eran tus amigas. —Se giró y le sonrió, luego abrió más la puerta para que Serena y Rini pudieran pasar— Adelante por favor y disculpen. Es que no podemos dejar entrar a cualquiera aquí. Sigan que en un momento les hare llegar té y algo de comer a la habitación.

Unos minutos después en la habitación de Hotaru con té y postres…

— Disculpen a Kaori por favor. Es solo que mi papá es muy estricto con las personas que entran a la casa.

— No te preocupes, —respondió Serena muy sonriente mientras comía un pedazo de torta de fresas con crema. Luego dijo mientras comía como la glotona adorable que era…—entendemos.

— Pero díganme, ¿qué las trae por aquí y con este clima?

— Es que quería, —dijo Rini mientras ponía la mochila en sus piernas y la abría. Luego lo sacó y le dijo… —quería regalarte esto. Espero te guste.

— ¡Oye!

Se levantó Serena como un resorte.

— Oye no Rini, ¿qué? Tú me perdonas Hotaru pero es que a mi novio a y mí nos costó mucho trabajo hacer el santo grial como para que tu vengas y lo regales así como así Rini, ¡eres el colmo!

Como era de esperarse Hotaru se deprimió y pidió permiso para ir al baño a cortarse las venas un ratico (risa). ¡No! (risa loca) es solo una broma. Hotaru se sintió muy incómoda con la pelea de esas dos pero se quedó de una pieza, (al igual que le pasó a Serena) cuando la tonta de Rini dijo lo que dijo para explicar su comportamiento. Su desinteresada acción.

— Es que la profesora nos dijo que podíamos regalar nuestros trabajos a alguien que apreciáramos. Momoko se lo regaló a su mamá por su cumpleaños y a mí se me ocurrió que le podría regalar el mío a Hotaru en señal de amistad. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso Serena? ¿Acaso tú nunca le has regalado algo a alguna de tus amigas?

— Pues yo creía que mi Darien era tu amigo, —le guiñó un ojo a Hotaru que ya sonreía al verla más tranquila—bueno pero si esa es la razón, te entiendo. Al que no le va a gustar ni cinco es a Darien pero bueno….tu arreglas con él cuando te pregunte. Desde ya me está gustando el regaño que seguramente te va a dar, ¡qué bien!

— ¡Oye!

Se levantó Rini de la cama toda enojada.

— No digas eso que yo no hago enojar tanto a Darien como tú y…

— Perdón que las interrumpa pero Rini, no puedo aceptarlo.

Lo tomó y lo puso en sus manos.

— Pero Hotaru, ¿Por qué no si….?

— Oye si muñeca, —sonrió Serena—yo solo estaba molestando un poco a Rini, nada más. Mi Darien es muy cansón pero es como yo, es muy buena persona y jamás se enojaría si sabe que Rini lo regaló por eso, porque eres su amiga. Tranquila nena, relájate.

— Es que no me entienden, no es por él, es por mí. —Miró a Rini—Si fueron ellos los que hicieron esta copa tan linda y la hicieron especialmente para ti, para ayudarte, deberías conservarla y cuidarla con todo tu corazón, Rini.

— Pero Hotaru, yo quería que tú la tuvieras porque…

— De todos modos gracias. —La miró pero en su mirada solo había oscuridad. Daba miedo verla—Muchas gracias por pensar en mí. Fue muy amable de tu parte.

Hotaru las estaba asustando al mejor estilo de película de terror y mientras eso pasaba y Rini se sentía de la patada porque Hotaru le rechazó el regalo, Serena pensaba….

 _—"_ _Guau, que mirada tan oscura y profunda. Siento como si me estuviera viendo con rayos x. Hasta pareciera que nos quiere hipnotizar o algo así"_

Pero si, luego una necesidad bilógica hizo su aparición. El té que Serena se tomó como si fuera una soda, ya quería salir.

— Eh, esto, discúlpame Hotaru pero, ¿me puedes prestar el baño?

— Sí pero no te lo vayas a llevar eh. —Sonrió y salió a la puerta para señalarle—Al final del pasillo.

—Gracias.

Serena tenía una chichi emergencia y por eso salió casi que corriendo de la habitación. Le sonrió a Hotaru y cuando salió, Hotaru se apoyó en el marco de la puerta porque se sintió muy mal. Fue tanto que hasta terminó de rodillas en el suelo. Cosa que a Rini le asustó por supuesto.

— ¡Hotaru!

— Mis, mis crisis son cada vez más frecuentes. —Decía de rodillas, apretándose el pecho y sin mirarla—Resuena una voz en mi cabeza y, esta mañana, mientras estaba en clases, he estado a punto de desmayarme. Estaba prácticamente inconsciente y siento que ya no puedo más Rini porque….

—Hotaru, Hotaru amiga, ¿qué hago? ¿Cómo te ayudo?

Rini estaba tras ella y estaba desesperada por ayudarla. Estaba a muy poco de ponerse a llorar porque le dolía ver a su amiga así. Pero cuando Hotaru se giró y accidentalmente se prendió del broche que Rini tenía en el pecho (y que era el cristal de plata) se sintió mejor.

Lo cual no se sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

—Hotaru, Hotaru, ¿estás bien?

— Cuando toco tu amuleto me siento mejor, —decía mientras se iba incorporando poco a poco—tengo la sensación de que me devuelve la fuerza.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí, tiene más efecto que el mío. —La miró con cara de loca enferma, estilo manicomio— ¿De dónde viene su energía?

— Del cristal de plata.

— ¿El cristal de plata?

Rini contestó con mucha inocencia porque ella no le veía el problema. Puede que muchas de ustedes la odien; que tenga más años que matusalén y que sea insoportable pero ante todo, era de buen corazón. En ella no había una maldad más allá de esconderle la toalla a Serena cuando se metía a bañar, ¡de ahí no pasaba! Por eso cuando Hotaru puso cara de loca enferma, cuando su mirada se oscureció por el miedo, el asombro o lo que sea que le produjo conocer la existencia del cristal de plata, se asustó y se asustó mucho niñas.

Le provocaba era llamar a la policía para que la cuidaran. Estaba cagada de miedo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Hotaru? ¡¿Qué tienes?!

Hotaru al escuchar la voz llena de angustia y miedo de su única amiga en la vida, reacciona. Luego y mientras se tapa la boca con ambas manos y se sienta, piensa.

 _—"_ _Que extraño, de pronto he querido robarme el amuleto de Rini pero, ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Es como si alguien me lo hubiera ordenado"_

Rini se le acercó a Hotaru y cerciorándose de que estuviera bien mientras ella le decía que sí, que ya estaba bien y que la disculpara por haberla preocupado, Kaolinete estaba tras la puerta escuchando. Eso que escuchó no le había gustado para nada.

 _—"_ _¿El cristal de plata?"_

En otra parte y como le pasa a todo metiche, Serena fue descubierta. Andaba de chismosa viendo toda la casa y empezó a relacionar una cosa con la otra. Pensó que la casa de Hotaru estaba convenientemente detrás de Infinito. Que era de ahí donde habían salido los primeros monstruos que las habían atacado y ya se creía Sherlock Holmes mis amores. Estaba viendo lo que no tenía que ver, sacando conjeturas que nadie la había mandado hacer, y eso a un muy papacito pero malvado profesor no le había gustado para nada, esa era su casa, era muy celoso con las personas que la visitaban. Souchi era como muchas otras personas que he conocido en mi vida, era medio ermitaño y grosero.

— ¿Se te ha perdido algo?

— ¡Aaahhhh! –Brincó Serena cuando lo vio— Eh, yo, esto, yo es que… discúlpeme por favor. Creo que me he perdido señor. Busco la habitación de Hotaru.

— Ah… ¿eres amiga de mi hija?—Y claro, como todo pervertido la miró de arriba abajo. Es que si, a Serena siempre le pusieron ropa muy cortica. Entonces no era ni tan del todo su culpa.

— Pues más o menos señor. La verdad yo vine fue a acompañar a mi…

— Ven, es por aquí. —Empezó a caminar por el pasillo y le tomó una mano muy coqueto. Y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su hija— ¡Hotaru!

— ¿Si papá?

Salió al instante. Hotaru parecía que era como yo cuando mi papá vivía, le tenía miedo, terror…

— Es hora de tu chequeo médico.

Como no había que ser un genio para saber que Souchi muy elegantemente le estaba diciendo a Rini y a Serena que se fueran para su casa porque ya se acercaba la hora de la comida, Serena abrazó a su futura hija con mucho amor y dijo fingiendo risas…

— Bueno… pues siendo así nosotras nos vamos, ¿no Rini?

— Oye no, pero es que…

—Gracias por el té Hotaru y otro día venimos con más tiempo, ¿no Rini?

— Pues sí, ya qué. —La miró mal, luego vio a Hotaru con una sonrisa—Nos vemos después Hotaru.

Rini y Hotaru se despidieron de beso y abrazo. Despidiéndose y saliendo de la casa, Serena le dijo a Rini mientras subían al taxi que había llamado…

— Ay no Rini, tú por aquí sola no vuelves a venir, ese tipo puede ser peligroso. Ahora que me tomó la mano para llevarme hasta la habitación de Hotaru, lo sentí muy frio. Parecía como un robot el muy maldito. ¡Qué miedo me dio cuando me miró como me miró!

Serena se quejaba de la morbosa mirada que le había dado Souchi pero Rini, estaba completamente elevada. Ella estaba absorta en una imagen que había visto porque eso sencillamente no podía ser, ¡era increíble! En el taxi y por la ventana, habría podido jurar que había visto a Plut. Como el carro estaba en movimiento y además había tanta gente, no la había visto bien y optó por pensar que se había equivocado. Hizo lo que hacemos todos cuando nos pasa algo como eso, negamos lo que creemos imposible.

— Oye Rini, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Si me estas escuchando? Te estoy diciendo que es mejor que no vuelvas a la casa de Hotaru porque…

 _—"_ _No, no puede ser ella, eso es imposible"_

Mientras Serena y Rini volvían a su casa, Lita y Mina estaban….

— Guau, pero que bonito mantienes este apartamento mi Lita. ¡Tienes bien amaestrado a tu marido!

— Ay Mina, —respondió sonriente mientras entraban—que cosas dices pero ven, siéntate mientras acomodo a Tellulum.

— Sí, y eso si va a estar bien difícil porque mira.

Reía y señalaba una ventana que daba al balcón.

— ¿Esas son nuevas? Mínimo sí porque la última vez que vine no las vi.

— Sí pero eso es lo que me preocupa. —Fue hasta donde estaban las plantas y las acarició—Las compré hace muy poco y mira, mira lo marchitas que están. Eso es muy raro y aun no entiendo por qué están así.

Después de echarle un poco de agua a sus amadas plantas, volvió hasta la mesa en donde había dejado su nueva adquisición y se percató de algo que no había visto hasta ese momento. Una etiqueta.

— Oye, mira _"Las investigaciones que ayudaron a mejorar a Tellulum, fueron realizadas por Telu Teruno. Bióloga e investigadora de Infinito"_

— Oye, Lita, eso está muy bien pero, —bostezó y se apoyó sobre ambas manos en la mesa—de repente me dio mucho sueño. ¿Será que tu marido se enoja si viene y me encuentra aquí durmiendo?

— Como primera medida, Andrew aun no es mi marido Mina. Es mi novio y sí, creo que tienes razón, a mí también me dio mucho sueño. Mejor ven y nos hacemos en el sofá a dormir un rato. Es más cómodo que esta mesa.

Lita y Mina se van al sofá y por alguna extraña razón que ninguna entiende, se quedan dormidas casi al instante. Mina ya había empezado a roncar pero Lita, Lita hablaba en medio de sus sueños.

Había algo que la estaba molestando y no la dejaba dormir como quería.

— Que bien huele pero… me cuesta respirar.

— Lita, Lita, Lita mi amor, despierta.

— ¿Ah?—Se removió un poco en el sofá pero sin poder abrir los ojos— ¿Quién me llama? ¿Eres tú osito? ¿Mi príncipe azul?

—Lita, amor, despierta. Mira que harto que si te lo advertí. Tener tantas plantas es difícil. Todas se marchitaron mi reina.

Quien la llamaba era nada más y nada menos que Andrew. Él, había arreglado con su hermana para salir ese día más temprano de la tienda y estaba feliz con la escena que veía, le gustaba verla dormir en esa posición y tan profundamente. Según él se veía muy tierna.

Se hizo a su lado y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, al fin consiguió que se despertara.

— Hola osito pero, ¿y eso? ¿Tú que haces aquí tan temprano?

— Es que hablé con Unazuki y…

Pero Mina que se había despertado cuando Andrew había abierto la puerta con sus llaves, dijo muy impresionada….

— Oye Lita amiga, ¡mira! ¡La tal Tellucucum tiene una flor!

— ¡Qué?!— Se levantó de un salto del sofá y casi le pega a Andrew. Luego fue con ella—No, eso no puede ser Mina. Esa planta la acabamos de comprar. Eso es imposible.

Mina, Lita y Andrew fueron hasta la mesa en donde habían puesto la misteriosa planta y se quedaron mirándola. Pero cuando de la tal Tellulum empezó a salir una flor y esta se tornó agresiva, quien tomó la escoba y le dio como a rata fue Andrew. Él, se asustó cuando la flor (que estaba creciendo a un descontrolado ritmo) se fue sobre Lita para atacarla. Le dio y le dio hasta que de la maldita flor no quedó nada.

—Andrew mi amor, ¿estás bien?

— Sí Lita pero por _Kami—sama_ , ¿Qué mierda era eso?—Exclamó después de pasarle la escoba a Mina y luego ir con ella para abrazarla y taparla con sus grandes brazos.

La planta salvaje y maldita le había alcanzado a romper algo de la blusa y se le veía parte de los senos.

— Pero mira no más lo que te hizo, tienes un arañazo aquí. ¿Te duele mi reina?

— No mucho pero lo que sí me duele son mis plantas amor. —Dijo con tristeza mientras miraba al balcón y Andrew le besaba el arañazo que la planta le había hecho. Besaba con mucho amor y preocupación, el golpe que estaba un poco más arriba de su corazón— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Pues sea lo que sea, qué bueno que Andrew estaba aquí Lita y mejor ve. Ve a cambiarte que yo recojo el cadáver de la maldita esta.

Sonrió Mina que ya estaba con escoba y recogedor en mano.

— Ve y no te tardes. Lo mejor será que vayamos con Luna, Artemis y les digamos a las demás porque esto que pasó no me da buena espina.

.

.

Un rato después y por el buen arte de la ficción, las chicas, Serena y Rini se encontraron en el barrio Infinito; es que como el arco se llama Infinito, pues sí. Hasta el suelo de la serie se llama Infinito mis niñas. Oki, eso fue así.

Serena es bien descuidada y se dio cuenta a medio camino que no tenía un peso para pagar la carrera, ¿alguna vez les has pasado? Pues a mí hasta ahora y gracias a _Kami—sama_ no pero de que esas cosas pasan, pasan. Entonces el taxista se enojó y de pura maldad las dejó tiradas en ese lujoso pero muy peligroso barrio, las dejó botadas en Infinito muy a eso de las siete y media de la noche, ¡que malo! Ese lugar lleno de peligros y este pendejo dejarlas ahí, ¿ah? En fin, por eso estamos como estamos.

Entonces Serena y Rini, (sin un peso, con hambre y algunas como una insoportable peli rosa de mal genio) se quedaron ahí a ver a quién se le acercaban y le pedían que le regalaran una llamada. Serena no quería pero no le quedaba de otra. Sabía el regaño que Darien le iba a dar por descuidada pero no sabía que más hacer. Era preferible aguantarse a Darien alegando media hora que a su papá toda la noche.

Pero algo que vio la distrajo.

— Oye, que raro.

— Concéntrate, Serena tonta. —Le sacó la lengua—Por tu culpa estamos por acá y por si no lo sabias, tengo hambre. Pídele a alguien un celular y llama a Darien. ¡Este lugar me da mucho miedo!

— Eres una grosera de lo peor y en el futuro no voy a ser tan dulce eh.

Se soltó a reír con mucha maldad.

— Te voy a dar tus buenos azotes por grosera pero bueno, eso no era lo que te quería decir. Mira, —señaló un edificio— ¿lo ves? Dice Kaio y Tenou. Como los apellidos de Haruka y Michiru. ¿Será que viven ahí?

— Pues deja de jugar a Nostradamus y vamos. Toquemos ahí y si resulta que viven ahí, que nos dejen llamar a Darien, ¿por favor? Estoy cansada Serena.

— Eso debiste haber pensado antes de…

Y justo cuando se iban a poner a pelear, (como siempre) llegaron las muchachas.

— ¡Serena, Rini!

— ¿Chicas?— Se giró Serena incrédula pero cuando las vio, se le iluminó la vida— ¡Chicas! Ay amigas, que alegría me da verlas pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?

— Vinimos porque vamos para el jardín botánico de Infinito.

Dijo Lita mientras Andrew terminaba de estacionar el carro.

— Tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que nuestros enemigos están escondidos ahí.

— ¡¿Nuestros enemigos?!

Preguntaron las dos a la vez.

— No pues hay que ir a ver pero, ¡oigan! ¡Esperen!

— ¡Serena!

Serena salió a correr porque justo cuando les estaba diciendo a las muchachas que se iba a ir con ellas para Infinito a investigar qué era lo que pasaba, iban entrando al lujoso complejo Haruka y Michiru tomadas de la mano. Eso era una pendejada porque todas sabemos que terminan siendo las mejores amigas de la vida pero aquí pues sí, tanto Haruka como Michiru entran corriendo al edificio para evitar hablar con Serena.

Aun no estaban listas para darle explicaciones.

— ¡¿Por qué nos evitan?! ¡¿Por qué huyen de nosotras?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!

Serena no alcanzó a llegar antes de que cerraran la puerta pero sí vio a qué apartamento entraron. (Además no era difícil porque había letreros de sus apellidos por todas partes, que discreción pero en fin…) La pobre Serena estaba sin consuelo porque ya saben, ella es como yo o como muchas de ustedes, es muy sensible y de buen corazón.

Con la mano hecha un puño y la frente recostada en la puerta, les hablaba. Les preguntaba por qué era que hacían todo lo que hacían.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos luchar juntos? Pertenecemos al mismo bando. Ambos luchamos contra las _death busters_ entonces, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no me contestan?!

— Serena… —Dijo Lita cuando llegó con todas.

— No más de esta mierda Serena, vámonos de aquí.

— Pero Mina, yo….

— Nuestra prioridad en este momento es detener a nuestros enemigos.

— Tiene razón Serena, vámonos. —Dijo Amy amablemente.

— Está bien chicas, vámonos.

Serena se sentía muy mal porque pues ustedes ya saben, por eso Darien la ama y por eso todas la quisimos y la queremos, porque es una mujer con un gran, gran corazón. Ella creía fervientemente que Haruka y Michiru no eran malvadas y obvio, no estaba equivocada pero las cosas aún estaban muy confusas. Aun había muchas cosas que debían pasar para que pudieran llegar a ser lo que llegaron a ser, grandes compañeras de batalla y amigas inseparables.

Aburrida y muy triste, salió del edificio mientras las muchachas no dejaban de echarle leña al fuego. Como Mina por ejemplo.

— Aquí siempre hace mucho viento. Cada que paso por aquí siento una especie de corriente de eléctrica.

Y cuando llegaron al jardín botánico de Infinito, le tocó el turno de ser sensitiva a Rei.

— Muchachas, tienen razón. Noto la presencia de un espíritu maligno más poderoso que el de la última vez.

Sin decir más, se miraron y con la mirada se dieron a entender todo. Sabían que debían entrar pero al menos unas como Lita debían hacer algo primero.

— No, yo no te puedo dejar entrar sola ahí para que otra planta _hentai_ de esas te…

— Tranquilo osito, voy a estar bien. —Le dijo al oído cuando lo abrazó— Vete para el apartamento y espérame. Vete que sí sé que estas aquí me preocupo de más y no puedo….

— Te espero en el auto.

— Pero Andrew…

—Es mi última palabra señorita. Ve y patéales el culo rápido para que nos podamos ir a dormir, estoy cansado y tengo sueño mi reina. No tardes por favor y si en media hora no has salido, entraré a buscarte.

Como Andrew es como muchos hombres, voluntarioso y terco como él solo, le dio un beso y luego fue al carro a esperarla. Rezaba porque no se demorara; pero no porque se muriera de ganas por ir a dormir, no por eso. Era porque no se sabía por qué pero estaba más caliente que nunca. La deseaba y pensaba en ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Estaba enfermo por ir a su casa y hacerle una nueva maldad.

Pero cambiando de tema y ya cuando entraron al jardín botánico….

— ¡¿Pero qué es esta mierda?! ¡Parece una selva!

— ¡Miren chicas!—Dijo Rei igual de aterrada a las demás— ¡Hay gente tirada en el suelo y también hay flores rosas por todas partes!

— ¡Bienvenidas cretinas!

Dijo muy alegre una aguda y chillona voz.

— ¡No tengo fuerzas! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

—Es el efecto de la sustancia que desprende mi Tellulum, pendeja. —Reía— ¡Al fin me llegó energía de primera!

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres estúpida?!

— Eres una grosera muy impertinente maldita perra pero te lo diré, espera un momento por favor. Es que estoy muy feliz de poder tenerlas aquí justo como quería y necesitaba—Reía Telu mientras Lita la miraba con ira— Es una fortuna que ustedes, malditas idiotas, sean tan estúpidas. Son tan imbéciles que solitas se metieron a la boca del lobo. ¡Que idiotas!

— ¡Al grano perra, resume!

Le gritó Serena que le costaba mucho respirar.

— OK, OK, que genio. Lo que las está atacando y muy pronto las matara, es mi Tellulum. Tellulum es una parte de mi cuerpo y sus hermosas flores nacen gracias a toda la energía que absorben de ustedes, inútiles humanos de mierda.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Preguntó Rei que casi no podía ver.

— Ay no, que pereza con ustedes. ¿No se supone que van a la universidad? Vaya, parece que solo van a calentar puesto... OK, esto es así, brutas. Le voy a regalar mis flores repletas de almas a mi señor y gracias a eso, ¡me van a ascender! –Sonrió alegremente— Cuando mi señor reciba toda esta energía, se va a poner tan contento que me va a promover a mago; así como hizo con la señora Kaolinete. ¡Qué bien!

En otro lado las cosas no se ponían para nada mejor.

Mientras las chicas eran insultadas y atacadas por la desgraciada de Telu, Setsuna estaba desmayada en su laboratorio de física, es que si hay gente bruta. Uno de los estudiantes dijo: _"Hay que darle algo de vida al salón, traigamos una planta con una linda flor"_ y ¡pam! La embarró. Esa planta era muy poderosa y por eso la pobre Setsuna estaba en el piso y eso, esa energía que estaba perdiendo gracias a esa porquería de flor, alertó a dos bellas mujeres que hmmm, ¿será que lo puedo decir? Ah sí, ya que carajos, _please_ no me denuncien, es solo una insinuación.

La debilidad de Setsuna alertó a una enamorada pareja que estaba muy ocupada en su lujoso apartamento, más específicamente en la cama…

—Haruka, ah Haruka….

— Mi sirena, eres tan hermosa, tan especial, tan bella, tan mía….

Haruka y Michiru estaban a punto de hacer lo que ya sabemos pero como la página no me deja y además pues nunca falta el pato que llega a dañar la diversión, no se puede. La imagen de Setsuna (que era borrosa en las mentes de Haruka y Michiru) las hizo detenerse, en el acto. (¿Lo notaron? Me quedó en doble sentido y ni siquiera era mi intención. ¡Sugoi!)

— ¿También lo sentiste, verdad mi Haru?

— Sí, si mi sirena pero, ¿Quién es?

— No sé pero ese alguien está sufriendo. Es alguien que está sufriendo mucho y si sentimos esto, es porque debe ser muy cercano a nosotras.

— Vámonos. —Dijo Haruka ya frente al espejo mientras empezaba a ponerse la ropa. Luego se sentó y mientras se ponía las botas… —Vístete mi sirena y vámonos. Presiento que es alguien de nuestro planeta. Esto es grave.

Pero mientras Haruka y Michiru iban para allá, Setsuna estaba…

— Me…ahogo. No puedo levantarme, socorro…

Decía mientras intentaba alcanzar la flor y tirarla lejos.

— ¿Acaso voy a morirme? ¡No puedo morirme! No, no he resucitado para esta mierda. ¡Levántate Setsuna!

Justo cuando el símbolo de su planeta brillo en la frente, Haruka y Michiru llegaron. Llegaron justo a tiempo para transformarse con ella y gracias a esa explosión de energía (que por supuesto Darien sintió porque él era el gobernante de ese planeta, cualquier chisme le pueden preguntar a él, se da cuenta de todo) Serena y las demás pudieron liberarse. Momento que aprovecharon para transformarse.

Y cuando lo hicieron….

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo carajos se liberaron?!

— Somos amigas de la escritora y ya, no necesitas saber más, idiota. —Dijo Serena riendo con las demás—Bueno pero ahora sí, contestada tu pregunta, perra… ¡somos las sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy sailor moon y te vamos a patear el culo en el nombre de la luna! ¡Prepárate estúpida!

— Yo no puedo decir groserías pero igual… —dijo Rini a su lado— ¡Soy sailor Chibi moon y si, te vamos a dar tu merecido por mala!

— ¿Creen que me dan miedo porque se pusieron sus trajecitos de payasas? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagan reír!

Sí, se soltó a reír.

— Ya estaba preparada para enfrentarlas, perras… y yo, Telu del nivel 404 de las _death busters_ , ¡voy a robarme toda su energía para dársela a mi señor, ya lo verán!

— Vamos a ver qué tan cierto es eso. —Saltó Lita y mientras caía dijo— ¡Trueno de Júpiter…! ¡Resuena!

— ¡Las voy a despedazar y luego a convertir en abono! ¡Veneno de las _death busters_ …! ¡Ataca!

Lita estaba sirviendo de distracción para que Serena usara su técnica de curación lunar pero cuando la uso, pasó algo que ni Tuxedo Mask, ni Andrew, (que habían acabado de entrar) ni nadie esperaba. No funcionó.

— ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a patear, perra? ¡Ja! ¡No me puedes hacer daño porque mis flores absorbieron toda tu energía y ahora soy más fuerte! ¡Un ataque con energía no me hace nada!

— ¿Ah sí?—Dijo Lita y en un instante estuvo tras ella—Pues vamos a ver si de uno físico si te paras, perra.

— ¡Aaahhhhh! ¡Duele!

Mientras Darien iba con Serena y trataba de hacer lo que siempre hace este papacito hermoso, darle ánimo y todo su amor, Rini juntaba las manos y pedía que…

 ** _—_** ** _¡Hey! ¿Cómo está eso de que papacito hermoso ah? ¿No que ya lo habías superado?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Ah, hola Serena. Pero oye, relájate que tú sabes que eso es pasado, pasado nena. Lo que pasa es que yo amo a mi novio y todo eso pero Darien, es Darien y está muy bueno. Bueno pero a todas estas, ¿tú que haces aquí? ¿No que te ibas con tu marido de viaje?_**

Luego entró mi novio como siempre, muy sonriente.

 ** _—_** ** _Pues como te parece que no mi reina porque, ¿qué crees? Problemas. Ven para acá y deja esa edición para después porque Chiba está en la sala y esta que no lo calienta ni el sol. Con permiso hermosas y deliciosas lectoras pero…_**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Fye! Eres un coqueto mi amor._**

 ** _—_** ** _Y a ti bien que te gusta. Permiso señoritas, ahora se las devuelvo._**

Ok, pero, ¿yo en que iba antes de que Serena y Fye entraran al estudio? Ah sí, en lo de Rini rogando para que le dieran un arma y por fin sirviera para algo más que para joder a Serena (risa). Les pido una disculpa pero es que aquí en _fanfic_ el libro ya se publicó y vino Darien con Serena hace como una hora a reclamarme por eso. Dijo que sus _fans_ se volvieron locas por las escenas _lemon_ que escribí de él con Serena y bueno, para resumirles, lo están acosando tanto que le tocó contratar guarda espaladas, ¡pobrecito! Vino a decirme que lo sacara de ese problema que porque por mi culpa, Goku y Vegeta lo estaban arruinando, ¿yo que culpa tengo de que cobren tan caro un servicio de escoltas privado? ¿Ah? Pero bueno, le dije que yo mañana que vaya a: _"lo más leído en fanfic"_ algo haría para calmar a su horda de _fans_. Eso no va a estar fácil pero como sea… Volviendo con el capítulo y aprovechando que mi _neko_ quedó agotado y va a dormir, yo le pongo unas hmmm, ¿Cuánto? ¿Unas tres horas? Sí, es lo más seguro, se esforzó mucho y quedó muy cansado, les voy a contar que más pasó con todas nuestras princesas.

Entonces sí, Lita le dio un puño durísimo en la espalda a la perra esa de Telu y eso a cualquiera que lo hubiera visto (como le pasó a las muchachas y a Darien) le hubiera dado algo de vértigo pero a Andrew, no. Como les decía hace ratico él tenía una calentura por ella que no se calmaba con nada y verla pelear, ver cómo le daba golpes a Telu, era para él algo muy excitante.

Muy emocionante.

— ¡Quítateme de encima, perra!

— ¡Eso es por burlarte de mi amiga y esto es por meterte con mis plantas, perra!—Le dio un puño en la cara mientras estaba sentada sobre ella con las rodillas apoyadas sobre su pecho.

Lita le estaba dando en la madre a Telu pero cuando Rini elevó su luna pelota y pidió, rogó la ayuda de su mamá para que le diera algo de fuerza, nuestra fuerte guerrera se desconcentró y recibió un puño en la cara; seguido de una patada en el pecho que claro, la mandó lejos.

— ¡Lita!

Todas corrieron a tratar de ayudarla pero quien estaba más cerca era Andrew. Él fue con ella pero hmmmm, eso no salió bien. Resulta que como Andrew esta tan bueno, le gustó a Telu. Grave, grave error.

— Guau pero, ¿y tú quién eres bombón?

— ¡¿Es en serio?!—Exclamó Lita roja de la ira mientras Andrew le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

— Sailor Júpiter por favor, tranquila. No le hagas caso porque…

Al igual que lo hizo Andrew, los demás también se soltaron a reír pero oh no, lo que pasó después si no fue de risa. No se sabe de dónde sacó fuerza Lita pero corriendo y alistando una patada, se la ajustó en todo el estómago a la muy zorra de Telu. ¡Qué bien! La patada fue tan fuerte que eso si no fue de risa. La mandó como tres metros lejos y la estampó contra una puerta de vidrios que claro, al recibirla se incrustaron en su espalda y empezó a botar como una especie de baba blanca. Qué asco, como para que se hagan a una idea parecía semen. Era asqueroso.

— ¡A ver, a ver perra maldita resbalosa de mierda, ni se te ocurra volver a mi mirar a MI novio! ¡¿Entendiste?!

A todos les dio pesar de Telu porque pues era mala y todo pero esto no es gore, no era para tanto. Por eso entre todos fueron para detenerla y mientras Andrew logró levantarla en brazos y cargarla como si fuera un costal de papas, pensaba con mucha gracia….

 _—"_ _Es mejor que te alejes de mí Reika y harto. Mi "osita" enojada y con esa pluma de transformación, es un verdadero peligro"_

OK, luego de sacar a Lita de ahí y cuando Telu estuvo lista, siguió el combate; combate que no duró mucho porque pues sí, a Rini le pueden poner a Hulk como ayudante e igual seguiría siendo la misma inútil. ¡No sirve sino para joder como diría mi mamá!

Con una nueva arma y muy contenta la mocosa esta, se dispuso a luchar.

— ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!

Rini toma en ambas manos el pequeño cetro de juguete que le manda su mami desde el siglo 30 pero, ¿qué creen? ¡Ni mierda! Pues claro, como era el juguete y no el de verdad pues no funcionó y la tontica está, estaba en serios problemas. Como será que Darien (papacito rico) que estaba vestido de Tuxedo Mask, se preocupó y de qué manera. Le provocaba era salir corriendo para salvarla pero no podía, estaba muy lejos y cuidando a Serena. Sin saber qué hacer y creyendo su descendencia extinta, llegó la de siempre a salvar a ese pequeña cretina que es Rini y que muchas de ustedes (aclaro, no todas) detestan más que lo que yo odio una historia sin _lemon_.

— ¡Sailor Chibi moon, cuidado!

— Grito…. mortal.

Claro, al oír ese singular ataque y ver esas hermosas curvas adornadas por una mini falda, casi se mueren. Andrew era el único que estaba inocente de todo porque no la conocía pero los demás, estaban como la estúpida de Rini que no sirve para nada. Estaban de una sola pieza viendo como Setsuna acababa con la perra de Telu y sus estúpidas flores.

— Esa voz, ese ataque, ¡no puede ser! ¡Sailor Plut!

Y como esto es un manga y no se pueden quedar sin hacer alguna estupidez, eso hicieron. Todos gritaron como unos imbéciles, (menos Andrew) lo obvio.

— ¡Sailor Plut!

Con sailor Plut a la cabeza de las sailor scouts más maduras y preciosas de todo el manga, ¡se acabó el capítulo! Muchas gracias mis bellas princesas por la lectura y las espero en el siguiente para que hagamos más maldades con todos ellos, ¿quieren? Oh pero por _Kami—sama_ , ¡no se atrevan a negarlo porque sé que así es! Besos y abrazos mis amores, nos leemos en la próxima troleada que les hare. Seguro que sí.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tres sailor scouts**

Después de decir lo obvio y de quedar en _shock_ por unos breves momentos, Rini no pudo soportarlo y corrió a sus brazos. Estaba tan feliz de ver a sailor Plut (una de sus mejores amigas) con vida, que el llanto pronto hizo su aparición. Abrazándola, llorando y respirando de su singular perfume de mujer madura y seria, aun no creía que estuviera ahí. Viva y abrazándola con todo su amor y sus con todas fuerzas.

— ¿Sailor Plut? ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿No estoy soñando?

— Pequeña dama, es decir, sailor Chibi moon. —Se separó, se limpió el rostro y le sonrió—Tu madre, la Neo reina Serena, me ha resucitado gracias a su gran poder y me ha enviado para que lleve a cabo una misión importante.

— ¿Una misión muy importante?—Preguntó Serena cuando se acercó, luego pensó— _Guau, sailor Plut ha cambiado. Se ve más fuerte, más segura de sí misma._

Cuando Serena se acercó a Setsuna, pues las metiches de Haruka y Michiru (transformadas obviamente) también se acercaron y ahí pasó algo realmente mágico y hermoso, muy lindo. Los sellos de las tres brillaron en sus frentes y Serena se transformó en la princesa. La bella princesa que había enamorado como había enamorado en la antigüedad al príncipe Endimión y por la que él había muerto, estaba ahí recibiendo las reverencias de otras de sus guardianas, unas que no tenía idea de que existían y mucho menos sabía que debían servirla.

Su presencia era imponente, su vestido era más que increíble y el brillo en su frente inspiraba respeto. Se veía de ataque mis amores.

— Permítenos presentarnos, Neo reina Serena.

La primera en hablar y aun con una rodilla en el suelo, fue Haruka.

— Soy Uranus. Soy la sailor scout de otro sistema solar y estoy protegida por el viento.

— Yo también hago parte de otro sistema solar, su majestad. —Dijo Michiru al lado de Haruka y en la misma posición—Soy sailor Neptune y estoy protegida por el mar.

— Y yo, como ya debes saberlo alteza, soy sailor Plut y estoy protegida, por el que ya no es planeta pero como sea, por Plutón. Soy sailor Plut y estoy protegida por Plutón princesa.

— No, no pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Y yo por qué me transformé en la princesa?

— Princesa…—habló Setsuna y volvió a arrodillarse ante ella—Antes que nada te ruego que nos disculpes por nuestro comportamiento tan irrespetuoso, lo lamentamos mucho.

— Pero…

— Pero debes saber que lo hemos hecho para protegerte y para proteger al planeta.

— No, no, no, un momentico, —hizo espacio entre todas Mina y se acercó para preguntar lo evidente. Ella al igual que todas y nosotras también claro, no entendíamos ni mierda que era lo que estaba pasando—todo eso está muy bien sailor Plut y ya era hora de que trataran con más respeto a nuestra princesa pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Cómo es la cosa? Cuenta a ver porque yo no entiendo nada de nada.

— Sí, a eso iba sailor Venus. —Sonrió al igual que la misma Mina lo hacía—Vaya, no importa cuántos años pasen sigues siendo la misma. Está bien, les diré. Desde tiempos inmemoriales nuestra misión ha sido la de proteger el milenio de plata de nuestros enemigos.

— Pues sí sailor Plut pero eso no explica ustedes que hacen aquí.

— Se lo diré, princesa. —Le sonrió al verla tan asustada, tan confundida—Ahora que usted y el milenio de plata resucitaron, nosotras también lo hemos hecho. Somos como ustedes sailors, —miró a las muchachas que cada vez entendían un poco más—nos han dado una segunda vida para salvar a la tierra del terrible mal que se acerca.

— No pero, ¡casi que no!

Serena estaba feliz al escuchar esa noticia y por eso, aun con lo cómoda que estaba entre los cálidos brazos de ese papacito rico que es Darien vestido como Tuxedo Mask, de verdad que sí, debería ser hasta pecado verse tan bien como él, pero bueno ¿en qué iba? Ah ya, lo de Serena. Serena lo soltó y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas de princesa a una de sus guardianas. Lloraba y la abrazaba pero no era de tristeza, era de profunda felicidad.

— Qué alegría me da saber que no somos enemigas y ven, ven tú también Haruka que aunque a mí no me gusten las mujeres como a ti, si te puedo dar un abrazo y a tu linda sirena. ¡Estoy muy feliz de que podamos ser amigas!

Haruka no le quedó más remedio que darle la mano a Michiru (que también sonreía) e ir con ella. Después de todo Haruka no solo creía que la princesa era una de las mujeres más buenas (y no solo de corazón mis amores) que había conocido en la vida, sino que también le tenía un profundo respeto y admiración. Por eso se unió al abrazo que ella les daba y le falto muy poco para ponerse a llorar como ella. No lo hizo porque lo que vino después de ese fraternal abrazo, requería de toda sus fuerzas como guerrera.

— Pero, ¿qué pasa sailor Plut? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Ahora que estamos juntas vamos a ir a buscar a esas infelices y…

— Mucho me temo, mi princesa, que es demasiado tarde. Nuestros enemigos han estado invadiendo este planeta mucho antes de que despertáramos y han conseguido levantar su fortaleza.

Sí, todos pusieron cara de tragedia. De verdad que como odio esta mierda. Si fuera por mí acababa con todas esas perras de las _death busters_ y me los llevaba de paseo bien rico a un lugar bien hermoso en donde no hicieran sino _lemon_ pero como no se puede, ni modo. Me toca describir lo que sigue a continuación.

— No pero sailor Plut, no digas eso. Tal vez si nosotras vamos y…

— Es por nuestra culpa que han conseguido instalarse aquí y amenazarlos.

— Bueno pero, en vista de que ustedes están como muy bien informadas, —dio un paso al frente Mina—dígannos, ¿de dónde vienen esas perras de las _death busters_?

— ¿Las _death busters_ dijiste?—Preguntó Michiru muy sonriente—Así que ese es el nombre que han decidido ponerse.

—Espera sailor Neptune, yo le contestare. Son extraterrestres que vienen de otro sistema planetario sailor Venus.

— El planeta Tow, ¿no es verdad preciosa?

—Sí, así es sailor Uranus. —Sonrió ante su coquetería, es el colmo. Todas las personas rubias como que son iguales, ¡coquetas!—Es un planeta muy lejano y esas tontas han sido atraídas por la energía de este planeta, más específicamente por Infinito.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, así es. Todo ese sector, princesa, está rodeado con un aura y un increíble poder muy misterioso; es eso lo que las ha traído hasta aquí. Ya sea por coincidencia o por lo que sea, ese espacio esta distorsionado. Nuestra misión es detener esa distorsión a como dé lugar antes de que termine en una catástrofe.

— Si no intervenimos, —miró Haruka a Serena muy seria—destruirá la tierra por completo.

— Pero, ¿Quién? ¿Quién es el que va a venir a destruirnos?

— Se trata de nuestro peor enemigo, por el cual hemos sido resucitadas y al que debemos enfrentarnos. Nos infiltramos en Infinito y nos hicimos pasar por alumnas para eso, para acercarnos más a él. Lástima que alguien metió sus narices y nos jodio la misión.

—¡Haruka!—Exclamó Michiru con pena mientras Haruka reía, pero luego más seria miró a Serena y le dijo… —Siento mucho que se hayan visto involucradas en esto, princesa. Esta es nuestra misión.

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando si luchamos contra lo mismo? ¡Es normal que nosotras también nos involucremos!

— Princesa, nos es tan simple como crees. —Dio un paso atrás y le dio la mano a Haruka—Las _death busters_ son enemigos muy especiales y tenemos ordenes de acabar con ellos nosotras solas. Son enemigos muy peligrosos y nuestro deber es velar por tu seguridad. No pueden venir con nosotras.

— ¿Pero y entonces nosotras qué?

Preguntó Mina a la cabeza de las muchachas.

— ¡¿Estamos pintadas o qué?! ¡Queremos ayudarlas!

— No, tienen que mantenerse alejadas de esto. —Dijo Haruka al tiempo que le soltaba la mano a Michiru.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— El enemigo es superior a sus fuerzas. Si lo enfrentan no habrá nada que puedan hacer. Apártense, es por su bien.

— Pero sailor Neptune, ¡también somos sailor scouts!—Gritaba Serena desesperada— ¡Podemos pelear con ustedes y ayudarlas a vencerlos!

En esas estuvieron como por quince minutos, ellas diciendo que no, y nuestras nenas diciendo que sí. Rini se tapó los oídos porque Serena ya se había puesto a llorar y pues ahí si toca entenderla porque cuando Serena llora, llora. Es inconsolable.

Serena estaba muy contenta pensando que había hecho nuevas amiguitas pero no, resulta que estas nuevas amigas no la querían cerca; oh bueno, al menos así lo sentía y lo veía ella que lloraba a moco tendido. Pobrecita nuestra princesa.

Ya para acabar con esa discusión y salir de ahí, Michiru dijo sin ninguna amabilidad…

— Princesa, perdónanos la grosería pero tenemos órdenes de llevar a cabo esta misión sin fallos y no perder el tiempo. Si hemos estado viviendo en ese edificio es para eso, para poder vigilar a nuestro enemigo más de cerca.

—Ya hemos arriesgado mucho. —Le pasó un brazo por la cintura Haruka a Michiru—Entiendan, estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo y estoy segura de que si seguimos como vamos, venceremos. Por favor princesa, no me mires así y no llores más. Me partes el corazón cabeza de bombón.

— No pues, disculpa… —contestó con mucha ironía mientras Tuxedo Mask la abrazaba y le limpiaba las lágrimas— No era nuestra intención molestarlos.

— Princesa, no lo veas como un acto de displicencia de nuestra parte pero es la verdad.

Dijo Plut.

— Nosotras somos sailor scouts muy diferentes a ustedes. Somos más fuertes y tenemos armas mucho más poderosas. No es nuestra culpa, estamos hechas así.

— OK, eso está muy bien sailor Plut pero dime, ya que estamos hablando de la verdad y todo eso, ¿de casualidad esas armas más fuertes no son los dichosos tres talismanes que traerán la destrucción?

Dijo mientras abrazaba a su mujer como lo que era, el papacito más hermoso de todo el anime. Darien es mi ex amor lindo pero si, eso es un hecho. Así a mi novio le de coraje cada que yo lo digo y me brillen los ojos, que hombre más _kawaii_ por _Kami—sama_ , ¡divino!

— Oye si, tienes razón.

Se acercó Rei.

— Yo me he estado soñando con eso durante mucho tiempo y es verdad. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con esos talismanes si se unen? ¡¿Que representan en realidad?! ¿Y su misión? ¿Qué tienen que ver los talismanes con su misión?

— Nuestra misión es simple, enojada y apetitosa sailor Mars. —Dijo Haruka mientras la miraba levantando una ceja y Rei si mis amores, se sonrojaba mucho—Gracias a la fuerza de nuestros talismanes podremos combatir contra esas infelices y por supuesto acabar con ese idiota.

— Sí, es como ya les hemos dicho, muchas veces, nuestro enemigo es muy poderoso. Tenemos que luchar y hacer polvo al estúpido del Dios de la destrucción.

— ¿El Dios de la destrucción?—preguntó Serena mientras Darien seguía abrazándola. Pobre de nuestra princesa, no se le hace ni una.

Definitivamente yo no serviría para ser sailor scout, ¡que pereza! Mucha pelea, cantidades alarmantes de drama y poco _lemon_ , eso no es vida mis amores. Que mal por Serena.

.

.

Como siempre y de verdad que la pobre Serena ya estaba cansada de eso, se levantó muy temprano porque tenía que llegar a su casa antes de que su papá se levantara y se diera cuenta que, como muchas noches atrás, no había dormido en su casa. En cambio se la había pasado casi toda la noche haciéndolo con su novio y futuro marido en su apartamento de soltero. Serena se la pasó haciendo _lemon_ toda la noche con Darien porque como estaba tan aburrida y tan estresada por lo del Dios de la destrucción, las nuevas sailor scout y toda esa mierda, no sabía que más hacer. Y claro, el que más se beneficiaba del estrés de Serena y además le encantaba su terapia de relajación, pues era el amor de la vida de todas ustedes mis amores, ¡era Darien! Ese hombre es divino y además de todo, lo hace muy bien. Por eso a Serena, a pesar de lo mucho que le gusta dormir, no le importa sacrificar algunas horas de sueño tan solo por poder pasar la noche con él y pues, ¿saben qué? Hasta la entiendo. Es normal que haga lo que hace porque sé que cualquiera de ustedes si fueran ella harían lo mismo, ¿no? ah por favor, ni digan que no porque yo sé que si (risa) yo también lo amé con locura, así que no me lo pueden negar porque sé que están igual o más locas que yo, ¡lo sé! (risa desquiciada) Pero en fin…volviendo con lo de Serena y su forzoso levantamiento muy a esos de las cinco y media de la mañana por si, por caliente… eso pasó.

Serena llegó a las seis más quince minutos a su casa y era tan de buenas que el papá, era como ella, era un caliente de lo peor. Kenji se la pasó haciéndoselo a Ikuko toda la noche anterior y como él ya era mayor y todo eso, pues le pudo el cansancio. Por eso Kenji se levantó tarde ese día y Serena se salvó del regaño que fijo su papá le hubiera dado si la hubiera visto llegar en la motocicleta con Darien a esa hora de la mañana, ¡mucha de buenas!

Pero por estarles contando cosas de mi retorcida mente, no les he contado lo que verdaderamente pasó.

Serena entró a su casa muy temprano pero a falta de dos papás, tenía más. Luna estaba ahí como la nerdita que era, leyendo un periódico en donde decía lo obvio. Que el profesor Tomoe además de estar como quería, estaba loco y que habían cerrado el jardín botánico de Infinito pues por lo que ya saben, por haber encontrado el cadáver momificado de la perra de Telu que se le quería comer el novio a Lita, (risa enferma) ¿lo pueden creer? No, no, no, no. Lo dije y lo repito, que pereza de verdad ser ella. Por cada _lemon_ que le hago, ¡me toca hacerle mil problemas!

— Serena, Serena, ¿si estas escuchando o no? te he dicho que no te quedes tantas noches en la casa de Darien. Tu bien perezosa y sin dormir como se debe, mejor dicho…

— Ay si Luna, no me regañes más y dime, ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Le preguntó mientras se ponía la toalla para ir a darse un baño.

Sí, es que se tenía que arreglar para ir a la universidad. Guau, esa mujer de verdad es mi heroína. Es que imagínense el panorama. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se levantaría a las cinco y media de la mañana para entrar a escondidas a su casa y de ahí arreglarse para irse a la universidad? Muy pocas pero si, ya sé lo que me van a decir, ¡todas! Es que ya me les imagino las caras que deben estar haciendo al leer esto y al imaginarse la situación. Imagino que por una sola noche con el papacito rico de Darien Chiba, ¡hasta regalarían la mama! (risa loca) no pero es que si, ahora si en serio amigas, las cosas estaban muy graves.

— Fácil, tenemos que anticiparnos a la estrategia que tengan preparadas las _death busters_ pero no, ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿qué crees que harían sailor Uranus, Neptune y Plut?

— Pues está demostrado que mandarnos a la mierda pero sí, creo que sé que harían Luna. —Sonrió y la miró antes de salir de la habitación—Descubrir la identidad del tal Dios de la destrucción y, ¿sabes qué? Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer. Voy a descubrir quién es ese infeliz y cuando le pateemos el culo por infeliz, se los vamos a dar a ellas para que vean que nosotras también podemos con enemigos como esos, ¿qué dices eh Luna?

Como lo imaginan Luna le dio un regaño digno del Oscar y luego si la mandó a bañar.

Minutos después, arreglada y en el comedor mientras tomaba su desayuno, le escuchó decir a su papá muy asombrado con el periódico en las manos…

— Eh, pero que pendejada con este tipo, ¿Cuál es la novedad? Otra vez ese científico loco está en casi todas las páginas del periódico.

— Oye papá, ¿Cómo? ¿Es que tú lo conoces o algo así?

— Claro hija, ¿Cómo no lo voy a conocer si hasta hace ocho años era uno de los investigadores de genética más conocidos de todo el mundo? Lo malo fue que lo echaron del comité de investigadores por loco, se pasó con sus experimentos.

Mientras Serena tomaba su desayuno y hablaba con su papa, los malos de este arco estaban en reunión. Pobre Kaolinete. Ese maldito del Dios de la destrucción no la dejaba coger tranquila con su marido. Era como un permanente dolor de cabeza, una pesadilla.

 _—_ _¡Inútiles! ¡Las almas humanas ya no son suficientes! ¡Esas almas ya no me proporcionan la energía que necesito!_

Alegaba el infeliz de Pharaon 90 porque el cristal Tyoron o algo así, (la verdad no sé cómo se llama en la versión latina) se estaba dañando. Como será que mientras el perro ese la regañaba, la cosita rica del profesor Tomoe tuvo que ir a la bodega por la bombilla, digo, por el cristal de repuesto para arreglar el tal cristal Tyoron.

 _—_ _¡Mi resurrección necesita una energía que sea infinita! ¡Una parecida a la del cristal Tyoron!_

— Pero mi señor, es que el brillo de las tres luces está más fuerte que antes y…

 _—_ _¡Que no has entendido Kaolinete?! ¡A mí no me da miedo ni mierda!—R_ io como un sádico enfermo— _¡Nadie va a echar a perder mi plan y mucho menos tres luces de pacotilla, nunca jamás! ¡No le voy a ceder este planeta a nadie y nos vamos a apoderar de él! ¡¿Entendido?!_

— Sí señor, será como usted diga.

La reunión con el tonto ese se acabó y cuando estuvo con su cetro y frente al espejo acuático, empezó el monologo de esta estúpida.

—Ese viejo maldito de Pharaon 90, ¿qué no entiende? Esas tres luces cada vez se unen más y es como si el aura que desprende este planeta, las atrajera. ¡Es peligroso! El brillo de esas tres tiene un poder y una potencia que jamás había visto, es muy poderoso.

— Oye Kaori mi amor, ¿qué haces?

— Acá haciendo mi monologo, espera mi amor que ya así casi acabo. —Sonrió Kaolinete mientras estaba frente a su espejo acuático tratando de ver algo— ¿Será que las sailor scouts de mierda tienen los tres talismanes?

— Ay Kaori mi amor, deja de joder con ese espejo y camina más bien vamos al laboratorio que quiero que cojamos, perdón digo, — tosió fingidamente y rio— quiero que trabajemos en los demonix mi amor.

—No molestes ahora Souchi que esto es serio, ¿qué no ves que esta es mi parte?

Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y luego si se asustó por lo que pasó.

—Las luces que desprenden las tres sailor estas, están interfiriendo con mi espejo acuático. No pero, ¿será otra cosa? ¿Será el aura misteriosa que desprende y envuelve este planeta?

—Kaori, ¿qué te pasa mi amor? Estas pálida.

— Problemas cariño, muchos problemas… —dijo con las manos apoyadas en su fuente y en señal de derrota—Pharaon 90, ahora si nos llevó el que nos trajo viejo infeliz. Me pregunto si es que acaso hemos caído en una trampa.

— ¿En una trampa?

— Sí, es que puede ser. Nos dejamos llevar por el aura que desprende este planeta y por la luz de las sailor scouts. Tal vez y todo esto solo se trate de una trampa de esas perras para derrotarnos.

— Pues mi amor, tranquilízate y ven, —le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—ven que lo que tienes que hacer para resolver todos nuestros problemas, es ir y acabar con todo ese grupo de idiotas, ¿no? ¿No es eso acaso lo que el viejo hijo de puta ese quiere?

— Sí, tienes razón, eso hare mi amor.

Entrelazó sus arregladas manos al cuello (las tenía muy arregladas, como se le notaba que nunca cogía una escoba la muy perra) y entrelazándolas con mucho amor, le dio un beso muy seductor.

— Gracias Souchi, me siento mejor.

— Me alegra preciosa. Ve y mientras tú vas y buscas como acabar con todas esas cretinas, yo me quedare aquí en el laboratorio trabajando. Necesito seguir con las investigaciones para saber qué es lo que hay tras esta luz que se parece tanto a la de Tyoron. Vete tranquila que yo aquí me encargo de todo y te aconsejo que no gastes demonix si no es necesario. No quiero que ese viejo maldito te regañe otra vez.

Kaolinete le dio otro beso a su amado esposo (que estaba tan bueno y era tan bueno con ella) y se fue a ver cómo le jodia la vida a nuestras nenas que estaban muy estresadas porque una cosa era la preparatoria y otra muy diferente era la universidad. La universidad y luchar con demonios idiotas al mismo tiempo, parecía a veces una tarea titánica. No era nada fácil hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, ¡ni se cómo es que hacen para hacer _lemon_ por la noche! (risa enferma) Es que si, de verdad son increíbles.

Pero mientras Kaolinete pensaba y nuestras nenas se preparaban para ir a clases, Rini decía ante de salir….

— ¡Mamá Ikuko, iré al cine con Hotaru después de que salga de clases! ¡Volveré un poco tarde!

— Oye no Rini, ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién estas al teléfono y cómo es eso de que te vas?—Se levantó Serena de la mesa y fue con ella porque se había preocupado.

— Ya que quieres enterarte de todo Serena, estoy hablando con Hotaru; que de hecho, espérame un momento por favor. —Dijo mientras destapaba la bocina del teléfono—No necesariamente tenemos que ir al cine Hotaru. Podemos ir con tus amigos a otra parte si quieres. Ok, entonces así quedamos, nos vemos. Bye, gracias por llamar a invitarme.

— ¿Entonces era Hotaru?

— Sí Serena y es la primera vez que me llama por teléfono. —Sonrió muy alegre— ¿Tú crees que me quiere contar algo? La verdad me encantaría que fuera más abierta conmigo y me contara más cosas de ella, como de su papa por ejemplo.

Ellas hablaban pero el metiche de Kenji; que estaba terminando de desayunar para irse a trabajar, preguntó muy sorprendido…

— Oye Rini, ¿y esto tan bonito que es? ¿Lo hiciste tú?

— De hecho no papá Kenji. —Se giró y le sonrió—El santo grial lo hicieron Serena y Darien la otra noche para ayudarme cuando me dejaron esa tarea.

— ¿Serena y Darien?

Obvio, hizo cara de _what the fuck?_ Mientras miraba con reproche a Serena.

— ¿Y cómo cuando fue señorita?

— Ay papá, —sonrió Serena nerviosa—no te enojes que está muy temprano como para que empieces a regañarme.

—Serena, ya te he dicho que te consigas un novio de tu edad porque ese señor, ¡puede ser tu papá!

— ¡Papá!—Exclamó Serena enojada mientras Ikuko y Rini reían— ¿Cuál señor? Darien es solo un poco más mayor que yo pero no es como para que digas que…

—Bueno, bueno, ya y espera papá Kenji, te voy a explicar lo que es el santo grial porque, ¿si sabes lo que es el santo grial?

Fue Rini con él y le guiño un ojo a Serena que se veía nerviosa.

— No, la verdad no pequeña Rini, ¿qué es?

— El santo grial es una copa que se usa para…

Guau, es increíble que la tontica de Rini hubiera querido ayudar a Serena, ¡por fin hizo algo bien hecho esta mocosa! Mientras la culicagada esta le explicaba a Kenji, si, lo obvio, que el santo grial era una copa que se usaba en ceremonias religiosas para bendecir el agua o verter el vino, Serena le daba las gracias mentalmente por ayudarla a distraer a su papá. Luna por otro lado, hablaba con su hija.

Según Diana, Rini, su pequeña dama, era _kawaii_.

— Mamá, ¿no crees que la pequeña dama está ganando más confianza en sí misma? Parece que cada vez entiende y acepta más el hecho de que es una sailor scout.

—Tal vez pero Diana, cuidado que de pronto nos escuchan. —A Luna le encantaba vivir regañando a todo el mundo.

Si eso hacía con Serena que no era su hija, no se alcanzar a imaginar lo mucho que regañaba a la pobre Diana. La pobre Diana estaba tan aburrida que no veía la hora de volver al siglo 30, al menos allá Luna mantenía tan ocupada como consejera real que no le quedaba tiempo ni de regañarla. No veía la hora de irse.

— ¿Has entendido?

— Sí madre, como digas.

La pobre Diana hacia caras mientras Luna tomaba su desayuno y Serena decía frente a la ventana muy aburrida…

— Ay no, parece que va a llover otra vez.

— Sí mi amor, —dijo Ikuko que se hizo a su lado—este clima ha estado muy malo y parece que no quiere mejorar. Mira no más como está el cielo, esta tan oscuro que es deprimente.

.

.

Ya después de clases la tontica esta estaba….

— Oye Rini, ¿vamos a entrar o no? Tu amiguita, la emo, ya no vino. Vamos que si no nos perdemos la película.

— Ay sí amiga, —dijo Momoko al lado de niño este que le estaba coqueteando a Rini—hace más de una hora que las estamos esperando. Si no quiere venir, que no venga pero al menos nos hubiera llamado.

— No, vayan entrando ustedes que yo ahora voy. Voy a ir a llamarla a ver qué fue lo que le pasó.

Rini fue hasta un teléfono público que había por ahí cerca y saco su teléfono móvil. Buscó el número de la casa de Hotaru y por más que le insistía, nada que contestaba. Y como no le contestaba, se estaba empezando a preocupar.

— No contesta. ¿Será que le pasó algo? De pronto tuvo otra de sus crisis y por eso no puede contestar.

Sin más remedio que salir de la cabina y tomar dirección hacia el teatro con la cara más larga que la mía cuando no tengo _reviews_ en la página, se abrazó a si misma porque de la nada empezó a hacer mucho frio; de la nada no porque ya habíamos establecido que Tokio parecía últimamente el polo norte pero bueno, digamos que de la nada porque eso fue lo que dijo esta pobre idiotica que estaba muy, muy aburrida porque no sabía nada de su amiga.

— Uy, de repente me dio mucho frio. Debí haberle hecho caso a mamá Ikuko y debí haberme traído una chaqueta.

No muy lejos de Rini que se estaba muriendo de frio por no haberle hecho caso a la abuela, Hotaru estaba….

— Hola Hotaru.

— Ah, hola papá. —Lo miró con mucho desanimo.

— Dime hija, ¿Cómo te sientes después del trasplante?

— Bien, creo que mi cuerpo lo ha recibido bien, supongo.

— Te he puesto células y neuronas de la mejor calidad. —Le sonrió con cariño y la miró mientras seguía de pie en la puerta—Ya con eso deberías empezar a sentirte mejor.

— Sí papá, tu eres el experto pero, ¿me disculpas? Tengo que empezar a arreglarme para ir a la cita que tengo con Rini. Si me tardo mas es posible que se vaya.

— Sí claro, como digas hija y mi amor, —le sonrió de nuevo mientras iba saliendo de la habitación—me alegra que hagas amigas, no me gusta verte tan sola. Me voy entonces y espero te diviertas. Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas porque Kaori no puede, hoy va a estar muy ocupada.

— Sí papá, gracias.

El papacito rico del profesor Tomoe, (ah es que mis amores, el del anime era inmundo pero el del manga no esta tan mal. Además como a mí me gustan mucho los profesores y me encanta hacerles maldades, pues ya ven) salió para darle privacidad a su hija. Hotaru se levantó de la cama, empezó a quitarse la blusa para cambiarse pero no se sabe en qué momento, Rini llegó a su casa y no, peor, a su ventana.

Total fue que la metiche esta se asustó de muerte cuando le vio las cicatrices a Hotaru en un brazo, pobrecita Hotaru, se sintió muy mal cuando esta culicagada de mierda se quedó mirándola como si fuera un monstruo, pobrecita, ¿ella bien acomplejada y la boba de Rini la mira de esa manera? Vaya, con esas amigas para que enemigas.

— ¡¿Rini?!

— ¡Perdóname, he entrado sin avisar!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jueves, 01 de septiembre del 2016.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis amables y bellas lectoras y antes de dejarlas con el capitulo quiero mandarles un amoroso y caluroso saludo; tanto si son las que comentan o no, quiero darles las gracias por seguir leyendo, se los agradezco de todo corazón. El día de un capitulo mas de esta locura que hice hace mucho, hace un buen tiempo y, pues, nada, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Besitos y abrazos. Nos leemos después, siempre que ustedes quieran.**_

* * *

 **Tres sailor scouts, segunda parte**

La muy tonta se asustó de infarto porque Hotaru se dio cuenta de que ella se dio cuenta que la vio (emoticón, les saco la lengua). La cosa es que si, Rini sale corriendo como la tontica idiota que es y Hotaru, cae al suelo porque como que eso la hizo sentir peor. Como para que se hagan una idea y sea bien dramático, empezaron a sonar los violines; y eso que Michiru no estaba ahí.

Hotaru estaba en el suelo agarrándose el pecho y mientras ella trataba por controlar la crisis que le estaba dando, recordaba. En ese momento en donde solos sentía dolor, angustia, humillación y sufrimiento porque Rini le había visto aquellas cicatrices, recordó cómo se había hecho aquellas en primer lugar.

Yo la verdad eso no lo entendí muy bien pero está bien, hare un esfuerzo por explicarlo correctamente.

Hotaru como que era una nena, una muy pequeñita, cuando el lugar en donde vivía se prendió en llamas. Al parecer a causa de ese incendio su mami murió y ella, pues se la llevo el diablo. Luego recordó que despertó en la camilla de un hospital y quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa, fue su papi. El papacito rico que a mí me encanta (no tanto como mi _neko_ o Darien pero si, divino) del profesor Tomoe, fue con ella para preguntarle cómo estaba.

Pero es que es aquí en donde no entiendo. Según Hotaru, ella está muerta. Su cuerpo es un recipiente vacío por donde no circula ni sangre ni nada. La verdad me parecer algo confuso, no entiendo.

— No quiero que nadie descubra el secreto que esconde mi cuerpo. No quiero que nadie sepa por qué este cuerpo esta tan frio y por qué ya no circula ni una sola gota de sangre.

Cierra los ojos y se lleva la mano al pecho de nuevo, estaba más emo que nunca.

— Siempre he estado sola. Mi papá esta tan metido en su trabajo y tan obsesionado por Kaori, que no me pela. Pensé que pasaría toda mi vida sola pero ella…

Recordó a la estúpida de Rini según ella, siendo un sol.

 _"…_ _Como prueba de mi amistad. Por eso pensé en ti para regalártelo"_

—…Por fin había encontrado una amiga pero… no, ¿de qué me sirve un cuerpo para sobrevivir si no puedo tener una vida? ¿Hay alguna razón para seguir viviendo?

Hotaru estaba más deprimida que nunca y estaba a punto de ir a una gaveta a buscar el bisturí para cortarse las venas pero era tan de malas la pobre que no pudo. En cambio le empezó a doler la cabeza y según ella, le ardía muchísimo. Ella vuelve a caer al piso y como una ilusión, ve a Haruka, Michiru y a Setsuna de pie en su ventana. Quien toma la palabra y le habla a una muy confundida Hotaru fue la de siempre, la imponente Haruka.

— Oye, tú, responde rápido, ¿eres la diosa de la muerte si o no?

— ¡Yo qué voy a saber!—Le respondió con la mirada perdida mientras ella y sus compañeras, no dejaban de mirarla con piedad— ¡¿Y por qué demonios me miran así?! ¡¿Por qué me miran con tanta piedad?!

La visión de Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna pronto se evapora y en cambio, una muy adolorida Hotaru queda en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza como puede y se pregunta con mucha confusión…

— Me duele, me duele mucho. ¿Puede alguien librarme del este dolor de cabeza y del de mi cuerpo?

Y como en esta época no existía advil, pues dijo finalmente para cambiar de personaje…

— Siento que hay algo que intenta poseerme pero, ¿Qué es?

En otro lado y corriendo como la pobre _for ever alone_ que parece siempre iba a ser, estaba Rini sin saber que decir ni mucho menos a donde ir. Pobre Serena, ¿Por qué habrá tenido una hija tan inútil ah? El papa es _kawaii_ y ella también, ¿qué les paso? Hmmm, sabrá mandrake.

— Ay no, ¿qué voy hacer? No debí haberla visto. Todo esto me tomó por sorpresa.

 _"_ _Estoy llena de heridas desde mi accidente"_

— Seguro la hice sentir mal al haber salido corriendo de esa manera pero, ¿ah, y esto qué? ¡Ay no, es granizo!

Como el clima estaba tan raro y no era casualidad, la culpa de ese clima de mierda la tenían era las perras de las _death busters_ y todo su combo, pues empezó a llover de un momento a otro. Lo de lluvia pues no estaba tan mal pero la cosa se puso peli aguda, cuando empezó a caer granizo. Lo preocupante ahí es que ese granizo, no era cualquier granizo. Rini quería correr para cubrirse de la lluvia pero no podía porque aquel granizo que caía con fuerza y que cada vez pegaba más duro, no la dejaba moverse.

— ¡Tengo mi cuerpo entumecido, no puedo moverme!

Y no muy lejos de ellos…

—Darien mi amor, vámonos para la casa que este granizo está muy fuerte y… ¡Rini!

Al girarse, se percataron de que su futura hija (que malos papás eh, se les pierde y le pasa de todo a cada rato) estaba tirada en el piso, estaba como desmayada y pues claro, se sintieron de muerte. Ambos corrieron hasta donde ella estaba y mientras Serena la levantaba en brazos, Darien se quitaba la chaqueta y trataba de protegerlas.

Pero como aquí tienen que salir todos los personajes, nos vamos para otra parte mientras Darien y Serena corren para refugiarse.

— Mi Haru, ¿ves esas nubes?

— Sí mi sirena, pienso lo mismo que tú, —Respondió mientras apoyaba las manos en el vidrio de una ventana—esas nubes están saliendo de Infinito. Lo que quiere decir que ellos son los responsables de eso.

Haruka se giró para ir hasta la mesa en donde estaba su compañera jugando parques con Setsuna cuando, ¡pam, llegó otra de esas perras de las _deth busters_ a joder! La muy desgraciada se paró en el filo de la baranda del balcón de Haruka y le arrojó un poder. Menos mal que Haruka es ágil y saltando sobre Michiru para protegerla de los vidrios, no pasó de un simple raspón. Mucha de buenas esa infeliz porque si algo le hubiera pasado a Michiru, mejor dicho, no quiero ni pensarlo.

— ¡Haruka Tenou, hasta que por fin te encuentro!

— ¡Y vaya que ahora si me encontraste! —Dijo Haruka levantándose del suelo y sacando su pluma de transformación pero…

— Haru, mi amor, espera un momento. ¿Y si no es de las _death busters_? No quiero que te metas en un problema como el de la otra vez mi diosa de los vientos. Pregunta primero por favor.

— Sí mi sirena, ya voy. —Respondió rodando los ojos pero de malas. Le tocaba hacerle caso porque primero, la amaba y si no le hacía caso en la noche no había _lemon Yuri_ y segundo, por eso, porque la amaba con locura— ¡Oye, estúpida! ¡¿Eres de las _death busters_?! ¡Necesito saber para ver si te puedo patear el culo o no!

La idiota esa solo asintió con una sonrisa y cuando lo hizo, Haruka le sonrió a Michiru y utilizó su pluma para transformarse en lo que no le gustaba mucho por ya saben, por la mini faldita; ella era más de pantalón y botas. Se transformó en sailor Uranus y se alistó, al igual que lo hacían su mujer y su amiga, para darle en la cara a esa tonta que se había atrevido a ir hasta su casa a buscarle problema.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la casa de Haruka, Luna y Artemis, que ya hasta se parecen a mi mamá, no se pierden ni media, miraban con atención su ordenador y se estaban dando cuenta de todo. Preocupados por ver a esas bellas tres sailors en acción y a la gente en la calle perder el control, le pidieron a las muchachas (que por el buen arte de la ficción estaban ahí) que fueran a encargarse de la situación.

Pero…

— No, de malas, que lo hagan ellas solas, ¿no se la pasan diciendo que no necesitan que les ayudemos? Que miren a ver cómo hacen entonces.

— Pero Lita, ¿Cómo qué no? Tenemos que ir a ayudarlas.

Y como donde manda capitán no manda marinero, pues aunque Rei y Mina estaban de acuerdo con Lita, les tocó hacerle caso a Serena por lo que ya saben, ella es su princesa.

Todas salieron de la casa y cuando Darien y Rini iban a salir con ella, Serena no los dejo. Le daba miedo como pudieran estar las cosas y les pidió que se quedaran.

—Rini, la pelea puede ser muy peligrosa y es mejor que te quedes aquí.

— Pero Serena…

— Pero mi amor, no te puedo dejar ir sola. —Dijo Darien que tampoco entendía porque había tomado las manos de Rini y las había puesto sobre las de él— Yo tengo que ir contigo porque…

— Dejen que me ocupe de todo.

Les sonrió con dulzura.

— Dejo en tus manos a Rini mi amor, cuídala mucho y ahora nos vemos. Todo saldrá bien, se los prometo

Sin decir más y regalándoles una de sus amorosas sonrisas mientras corría para alcanzar a sus amigas, se fue y los dejó muy preocupados. Es que esa es la verdad. Sea como sea, sin importar los problemas que tuvieran, eran familia y uno a la familia la quiere. Uno siempre se preocupa por ellos.

Unos pocos minutos después y en pleno combate, la muy perra esa de la _death buster_ había decidido por fin presentarse.

— ¿Crees que con esa espadita de mierda podrás vencerme estúpida? ¡Soy Ciprine y tengo uno de los niveles más altos de las _death busters_! Soy nivel 999 y soy la responsable de educar a las brujas que hay en Infinito, ¡las voy a volver puré! ¡Lazos demoniacos!

Pero…

— ¡Fuego de Marte…! ¡Enciéndete!

En esas llegaron las sailor scouts más hermosas de todo el anime, llegaron nuestras nenas a como me gusta decir a mí y a Serena también, llegaron a patearle el culo a esa idiota de Ciprine por eso, por idiota.

Aunque eso a alguien no la tenía muy feliz.

— ¡¿Otra vez ustedes?! ¡¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?! ¡Ya les hemos dicho que no necesitamos de su ayuda!

— ¡Pues es no es lo que parece y…!—dijo Rei después de haber golpeado a Ciprine con su impecable y poderosa técnica pero…— ¡Cuidado!

De alguna forma Ciprine se las arregló y usando su cetro, manipuló a estas tres sailor scouts que son muy lindas pero nunca hay que sacarles las mierda ni mucho menos echárselas de enemigo, son un peligro.

Manipulando a Haruka, Michiru y a la amable y bella Setsuna, las puso en su contra. Mejor dicho, le echó más leña al fuego. Bien difíciles que estaban las cosas con ellas y esta estúpida va y hace eso… no, es que no hay derecho.

— ¿Es de verdad? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?

— Si tanto quiere que las matemos mi sirena… —dijo Haruka al lado y si, con la misma cara de loca que tenía Michiru y Setsuna—eso haremos. ¡Será un placer acabar con ella y con todas!

— Ni modo señoritas, —dijo Setsuna y empezó a hacer piruetas con su cetro—vamos a matarlas.

Y como les digo, como las cosas estaban tan tensas y tan confusas entre ellas, pues nuestras nenas dijeron llenas de ira…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces se han estado burlando de nosotras?!

— Ah no, espérate sailor Mars que ahora si me sacaron la mierda. —Dijo Mina y alistó su cadena de Venus para atacar— ¡Son ustedes las que se van a morir por traicioneras y mentirosas!

— ¡No, no, no!

Decía Serena asustada en medio de todas.

— No muchachas, tranquilas. —Miró a sus amigas, luego miró a las poseídas— ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Acaso están dominadas por la magia de Ciprine? Sí, eso tiene que ser. ¡Oye tú, perra desgraciada! ¡¿Qué les hiciste a mis amigas?!

— Como primera medida, no me digas perra, perra, que yo soy virgen y por lo que veo así moriré. Y lo segundo, es sencillo. Mi magia ha amplificado el lado oscuro que cada persona mantiene oculto. Eso es todo.

Luego la muy maldita se soltó a reír y dijo mirando a las poseídas con cara de loca enferma…

— ¡Les ordeno que se maten las unas a las otras como las salvajes que son!

Pero cuando las tres poseídas se le iban a ir encima a las cuatro enfurecidas, Serena, sailor moon, entró en acción.

— Ah no, ¡ya me canse de toda esta mierda! ¡Curación lunar…! ¡Acción!

En ese momento la muy maldita, se divide en dos seres para evitar el ataque de Serena. Esquivando la poderosa energía que desprendía el cetro de Serena, une las manos con su doble y se ríe mientras Serena trata de evitar que sus amigas se maten entre ellas.

— ¡¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?! ¡Con una de ustedes malditas perras ya era suficiente! ¡Vuelve a mis amigas a la normalidad ya mismo desgraciada!

— Eres una grosera de lo peor, perra, pero espérate, permítenos presentarnos. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego sonrieron—Soy Ciprine.

— Y yo soy Puchirori. Somos la misma persona solo que dividida en dos.

— ¡No pues, perras _everywhere_!

— ¡Eso es Serena!—Dijo Amy muy alegre— ¡Ya estas empezando a mejorar en ingles!

Y mientras ustedes y yo nos reíamos, las tontas esas decían…

— Ay Ciprine, no veo por ningún lado una fuerza parecida a la del cristal Tyoron, ¿tú si? Es que si no llevamos eso a la señora Kaolinete…mejor dicho.

— Es cierto Puchirori, —sonrió la perra original—no necesitamos ser dos para pelear con las sailor imbéciles porque mira.

 _—_ _¡Las mataremos!_

 _—_ _¡No si nosotras los hacemos primero!_

Todas esas mujeres estaban a muy poco, a muy poquito de agarrarse de las mechas y tenían a Serena harta con todo eso cuando si, llegó por quien lloraban mis amores; lo malo fue que no llegó solo pero como sea, llegó el de siempre a lo de siempre, a salvar el día.

— ¡Ya paren de pelear entre ustedes! ¡Esa no es la forma de arreglar las cosas! ¡Sailor moon! ¡Sailor moon mi amor! ¡¿Estás bien?!

— ¡Tuxedo Mask!

Pero claro que sí, le brillaban los ojos igual a como les brillan a ustedes cada que lo ven sin camisa.

— ¡Oigan muchachas, paren con eso!—Corría Rini transformada en sailor Chibi moon tratando de hacer algo— ¡¿Qué están haciendo si todas somos amigas?!

A Rini, o sailor Chibi moon, le dio mucho coraje lo que la tonta de Ciprine les hizo a sus amigas y por eso, sacó su cetro (que ya no era el de juguete) y utilizó su técnica. Ciprine la recibió pero como ella era más poderosa, la esquivó y en cambio utilizó de nuevo su cetro para atacarla.

— ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa mocosa de mierda!

Muy de buenas esta tontica de Rini que tiene un futuro papá como Darien. Él, que la amaba a ella y a Serena con toda su alma, salto y protegiéndola recibió aquel ataque por la espalda, lo que hizo que Serena se sintiera muy mal. Sintió mucho miedo, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo sentía.

—¡Tuxedo Mask! ¡Sailor Chibi moon!

Serena veía con terror la escena en donde estaba el amor de su vida y su futura hija en peligro, luego se giró y lo que encontró fue menos alentador. Ver a sus amigas pelear entre ellas la llenaba de una profunda tristeza y dolor, no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que quería era que todo eso parara.

— ¡Ya no más! ¡Paren de pelear entre ustedes por favor!

Serena sacó valor de donde no tenía y fue con ellas para evitar que se siguieran peleando. Mientras detenía a unas y a otras, pensaba muchas cosas.

 _—"_ _Siempre han venido cuando hemos estado en peligro. Su corazones no pueden estar llenos de maldad como dice la estúpida esta de Ciprine. Eso es mentira"_

 _"_ _Desde hace tiempo hemos protegido el milenio de plata"_

 _"_ _Peleamos para proteger lo que más amamos"_

 _"_ _Todas tenemos el mismo objetivo para luchar"_

— ¡Ya no más! ¡No dejen que las manipule! ¡Unamos nuestras fuerzas! ¡Nosotras somos sailor scouts maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que luchar juntas!

Ante la desesperación de Serena por hacerlas entrar en razón, Darien y Rini se acercaron a ella para darle su apoyo. Los tres juntaron sus manos en el cetro de Serena en señal de solidaridad y fue ahí en donde lago mágico y hermoso pasó.

La frente de Serena se iluminó con el signo de su familia y de la unión de sus manos, de sus fuerzas, nació algo increíble. De su unión salió el santo grial.

Y se acabó este capítulo, ¡por fin! Ay es que si, cualquiera creería que hacer este trabajo es fácil pero no, no lo es.

Muchas gracias por la lectura y las espero en el próximo. Besos y abrazos, ¡pórtense mal! Ya qué demonios y nos leemos después.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jueves, 05 de marzo de 2015.(Fecha en la que escribí este capi)**

 **Súper Sailor moon**

Hola de nuevo mis niñas y como se pueden dar cuenta por la fecha, me demore una eternidad en adaptar el capítulo anterior, ¡durísimo! Lo que pasó en esa semana es que me tomé dos días para escribir unos _shots_ que me pidieron unas amigas de: fanfic, sección Inuyasha, y bueno, a eso también hay que sumarle que cuando tengo demasiada gente rondando por el computador, no puedo escribir por lo que ya saben, aun es un secreto para mi familia que soy escritora de fics y mucho más que escribo deliciosas cochinadas con nuestros personajes favoritos. Que troleo todo lo que me da la gana a los divertidos personajes de sailor moon.

Muchas gracias y les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo capítulo. Es con mucho amor para ustedes y para mí también claro. Besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar.

.

—.—

.

Cuando nació el santo grial y empezó a brillar de esa forma tan rara, Rini y Darien se asustaron. Ellos se alejaron pero Serena, que al parecer era su heredera, lo sostenía casi que telepáticamente con sus manos. Serena sostenía el santo grial con ambas manos y con los ojos cerrados mientras todos la veían aterrados, (sobre todo el papacito de Darien) empezó a hablar.

 _—_ _Unamos…nuestras fuerzas…_

— ¿El santo grial está brillando?—Dijo Darien que no le podía quitar la mirada ni a Serena ni al santo grial. Estaba muy azarado, no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡¿Estás bien Sailor moon?!

Gritó Rini asustada y con ambas manos en las mejillas.

— ¡Sailor moon!

Pero Serena que estaba como poseída por el santo grial, solo dijo muy demandantemente…

— ¡Vengan conmigo!

— ¡¿Sailor moon?!

Empezaron a reaccionar las poseídas que como que ya no estaban poseídas, ¡qué alivio!

— Nosotras, las sailor scouts que luchamos por el amor y la justicia, tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas. ¡Tenemos que luchar juntas!

Cuando Serena habló y tuvo completo dominio del santo grial, algo más extraño que todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento pasó. De los talismanes de Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, salió una especie de energía mística que resonando en armonía, luego se introdujo a la copa. Formándose un poderoso liquido con la energía de los tres talismanes y la de las chicas, Serena finalmente levantó la copa y luego la bebió. Bebiéndola y después pidiendo la ayuda de un poder supremo, eso sucedió, se transformó en otro tipo de guerrera. Como para que me entiendan, digi evolucionó mis niñas (risa) No pero en serio, fue aquí en donde Serena se convirtió, gracias al poder de los tres talismanes y del santo grial, en la legendaria sailor scout que Rini conocía porque sus papás (los del siglo 30) le hablaron mucho de ella.

Sailor moon se convirtió en nada más y nada menos que en: "Súper sailor moon" Perdónenme la expresión pero es como diríamos aquí en mi país, ¡que chimba! Esa transformación y lo bonito de su traje, tenían embobado a un muy comestible y delicioso caballero. No podía dejar de verle las piernas; resulta que esta faldita de colores era incluso mucho más pequeña que la anterior.

Pero no muy lejos del pervertido de; eh digo, no muy lejos de Tuxedo Mask que no podía dejar de verla con asombro y algo de deseo, Mina y las demás miraron sus broches y todas cambiaron a unos con un lindo corazón que no dejaba de brillar. Todas estaban muy sorprendidas y no creían lo que veían pero quien tomó la palabra fue Mina.

— ¿Nuestros broches se han transformado en un corazón? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Sailor moon?

Decían todas mientras ella iba cayendo al suelo después de su mágica transformación.

— No, no es ella. ¡Esa es súper sailor moon!—Gritó Rini cuando al fin la vio bien.

Como les decía no hace mucho, Rini supo de quién se trataba porque su mamá, pero sobre todo su papá, el por siempre y muy delicioso papacito rico del rey Endimión, le había contado que súper sailor moon era genial. Mejor dicho y en otras palabras, era _kawaii_.

Rini tuvo una especie de _flashback_ pero como lo que a nosotras nos interesa no es ella y sus pendejadas de niña que supuestamente es inocente y buena pero que va, es más cansona que mi hija cuando tiene hambre, pasamos a otra parte del capítulo mis amores.

A una mejor y más importante.

— ¡¿Súper sailor moon?!

Todas las muchachas preguntaron lo obvio pero mientras ellas la veían y no salían de su asombro, la perra de Ciprine y sobre todo Kaolinete, veían la escena no solo con asombro, también con mucha preocupación y enojo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ha vuelto a incrementar su poder?!

— ¿Y ahora qué pasó Kaori?—Dijo esa belleza del profesor Tomoe que intentaba trabajar— ¿No habíamos quedado que te ibas a encargar de ellas?

— Pues sí mi amor pero como me tenía que ir a arreglar las uñas porque no me pudieron cambiar la cita para otro día, mandé a la tonta de Ciprine y, ¡mira! ¡Es que no sirven es para nada!

—En eso tienes razón pero mira, —dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó más hasta el espejo acuático—que energía tan poderosa.

— Sí, ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo es posible que este como si nada si está en el corazón de esa poderosa energía? ¡¿Cómo lo hace?! ¡¿De dónde saca esa energía?!

No muy lejos de ellos mientras Souchi trataba de calmar a su mujer como mejor sabia, siendo bien _hentai_ , Hotaru decía mientras se sostenía la cabeza…

— ¡Me duele la cabeza, me va a estallar! ¡Tengo nauseas, es como si algo quisiera liberarse de mi cuerpo! ¡No, no, no, detente! ¡Sea lo que sea no te liberes!

Eh, pero que pendejada, ¡a todos les dio por hablar! (risa) Mientras la pobre Hotaru ya no podía más, el imbécil de Pharaon 90 decía en su jaula muy contento…

 _—_ _¡Que increíble torbellino de luces! ¡Qué aura tan asombrosa! ¡Desde aquí puedo ver como atraviesa es cielo esa maravillosa energía!_

Empezó a reírse como un demente y si mis amores, si lo malos no se ríen mientras hablan pendejadas, como que no son felices.

 _—_ _Esa energía es…. ¡un millón de veces más poderosa que la del cristal Tyoron! Veo una infinidad de estrellas, ¿de dónde saca esa energía? ¡¿De dónde saca ese poder de resurrección?!_

Y de alguna manera que no entiendo, Hotaru pone cara de loca y empieza a hablar con el bobo de Pharaon 90.

— Fácil, es el poder del cristal de plata, Pharaon 90.

Volviendo con Serena y su muy lindo y nuevo cetro lunar….

— ¡Ahora si te vas a ir al infierno, pendeja! ¡Ya nada me detendrá!

— ¡No, no, no, espera sailor moon! ¡Hablemos que hablando es como la gente…!

— ¡Espiral lunar del corazón….! ¡Ataca!

— ¡Aaahhhhhh maldita perra….! ¡Pero en el infierno nos vemos, eso te lo juro!

Serena usó su nueva técnica y con esa poderosa energía, acabó con la infeliz de Ciprine; cosa que a Kaolinete la puso de muy mal genio claro.

— ¡Esa maldita de sailor moon me hace la vida imposible! ¡Acaba de eliminar a Ciprine y a Puchirori, dos de mis mejores sirvientes!

— Tranquila mi amor que, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que esto iba a estar tan difícil ah?—Dijo Souchi mientras le apretaba una nalga a Kaolinete que estaba que no la calentaba ni él. Imagínense como seria pues la ira que tenía—Se suponía que solo estábamos analizando el terreno y que con la ayuda de nuestros demonix, eliminaríamos a los intrusos con facilidad.

— ¡Esa maldita perra Souchi! ¡Ya verás que me las pagara! ¡Se va arrepentir de haberme hecho enojar! ¡Te lo juro!

Luego pensó mientras Hotaru entraba a donde ellos estaban…

 _—_ _¡Nadie va a impedir que me convierta en la mano derecha de Pharaon 90!_

— Ay Kaori, eres más estúpida de lo que creía. —Rio Hotaru que sostenía el amuletico ese pirata que le regaló el papá—Tú, pobre idiota, ¿la mano derecha de Pharaon 90? Que risa me da, ¡Ja, ni lo sueñes! No me hagas reír por favor.

— ¡Esta maldita mocosa de….!

— ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Aaahhh me duele, me duele!—Cayó Hotaru al suelo mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

Y mientras el _hentai_ y caliente de Souchi iba a ver qué era lo que le había pasado a la emo de su hija; mientras su mujer alegaba y le decía que tenía una hija muy grosera, Serena y los demás por fin estaban descansando. Habían tenido una batalla muy larga y pesada.

— ¡Súper sailor moon!

— ¿Ah?—Preguntó Serena en ese lindo vestido si, con cara de _what the fuck?_ Mientras Rini, Darien y los demás corrían hacia donde ella estaba— ¿Súper sailor moon? ¿Cómo así? ¿Y mi otra transformación? ¿Qué me pasó?

Serena no entendía nada de lo que le había pasado ni porque estaba vestida de esa manera pero su confusión la dejo rápidamente a un lado. Estaba tan feliz de ver a sus amores bien y mucho más ver que sus amigas habían vuelto a la normalidad, que abrió sus brazos de par en par para recibir con todo su amor a las personas que más amaba en su vida y lo que era su razón para luchar, estudiar (aunque eso no era lo suyo) y seguir viviendo. Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a los dos grandes amores de su vida y a sus amigas.

Pero claro, no todo podía ser bonito, no, no, nada que ver. Luego empezaron las preguntas porque pues eso que había pasado con Serena no era algo que pasara todos los días. A fuerza tenían que hablar de eso.

— Solo veo una posible explicación.

Dijo Serena al centro de todas esas mujeres que sí, son muy bellas.

—El santo grial me dio toda la energía de ustedes muchachas. La tomó y después de concentrarla, me la otorgó.

— ¡¿Ese es el poder del santo grial?!

Gritaron las tres legendarias sailor scouts porque aunque ellas creían que se las sabían todas pues no, el chisme no lo tenía completo y por eso estaban confundidas. Les faltaba información.

— No pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Eso quiere decir que mi talismán también te ha brindado su energía, súper sailor moon? No, que alguien me explique porque por más que le doy vueltas no entiendo.

— Mi Haru, —dijo con dulzura Michiru mientras sostenía en el espejo en sus talentosas manos—los talismanes han actuado en armonía.

— No pero Michiru, ¡eso sí que no lo sabía!

Exclamó muy alegre Setsuna igual que Michiru sin dejar de ver su talismán.

— ¡No sabía que nuestros talismanes tuvieran ese poder!

— No, no, no, repito, no es posible. —Decía Haruka inquieta—Se supone que nuestros talismanes son la llave para liberar a…

— No sé de qué estés hablando Haruka pero lo único que sí sé y recuerdo con claridad, es que rogué, rogué mucho para que se unieran nuestras fuerzas. No soportaba verlas pelearse entre sí.

— Sea como sea cabeza de bombón, mira, —señaló su pecho y el de sus compañeras—nuestros broches también han cambiado, ¿Por qué? ¿Podrías explicárnoslo?

— La verdad no lo sé Haruka pero lo que si me alegra es que por fin estemos…

— Perdóname súper sailor moon pero yo puedo contestar esa pregunta. —Dijo la tonta de Rini que miraba por primera vez con mucho respeto a su futura mamá, ¡ya era hora!—Es sencillo sailor Uranus. La unión de los tres talismanes, ha despertado a súper sailor moon y al santo grial, mi mamá y papá me contaron la historia.

— Bueno pero no hablemos más de eso por ahora.

Sonrió Serena y dio un paso al frente para acercarse a sus nuevas amigas y las demás también claro.

— Al fin estamos reunidas y chicas, estaba segura de que este día llegaría porque nosotras las sailor scouts, ¡somos una familia!

— ¿Una familia?

Preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo confundidas.

— Sí, eso somos todas. —Abrazó a sus amigas—Somos una familia y desde ya les damos la bienvenida, ¿no chicas?

— ¡Sí!

Hubo un silencio incomodo porque por más que las chicas, Darien, Rini y la misma Serena les estuvieran ofreciendo su amistad y amabilidad, ellas seguían resistiéndose. Pero eso tenía una razón. Razón que Michiru rápidamente explicó.

— Súper sailor moon, princesa, no pongas esa cara porque todo tiene una razón.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cuál? Explícame sailor Neptune porque es que de verdad no entiendo su hostilidad. ¿Cuál es su bendito problema?

— Teníamos órdenes de mantenernos alejadas de ustedes pero pese a nuestra resistencia, los talismanes han actuado por sí mismos y te han brindado su poder.

— Entiendo a dónde quieres llegar sailor Neptune, —dijo Setsuna—los talismanes nos aconsejan que le digamos la verdad a súper sailor moon.

— ¿Verdad? ¿Cuál verdad?

— Tranquila cabeza de bombón, todo a su tiempo. —Le sonrió Haruka mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su compañera, a Michiru—Tal parece que no podemos seguir guardando secretos y tienes razón, somos sailor scouts y debemos apoyarnos entre nosotras, es lo mejor.

Pero para quitarle algo de seriedad y drama a este capítulo, Serena, como casi siempre, salió con una de sus divertidas ocurrencias. Ella les sonrió y ya más tranquila por verlas a ellas relajadas y más abiertas, hizo cara de tragedia cuando vio todos esos vidrios regados y el apartamento de Haruka vuelto una mierda. Hasta ese momento no había tenido tiempo de detallar nada y por eso, se hizo paso entre todas sus amigas y se acercó para poder ver más de cerca.

— Ay no sailor Uranus, ¡mira no más como te quedó el apartamento! No, esa perra de Ciprine si jodió hasta que se cansó, ¡tan solo mira como lo dejó! Rompió todos los cristales de las ventanas.

— Sí, ya me imagino la factura preciosa. —Sonrió y le guiño un ojo—Todo este arreglo me va a salir por un ojo de la cara; y eso que ya de por si pago mucho de alquiler, ¿no mi sirena? Yo creo que mejor empacamos y nos vamos a vivir a otra parte. Así me podría salir más báratro.

— Sí, mil dólares de alquiler al mes es mucho mi Haru. Yo te lo dije pero como tú no haces caso…

— ¡¿Mil dólares?!—Hizo cara de anime impresionada Serena, casi se le salen los ojos— ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero Haruka?

— Oye si Haruka, —rio Lita y si, estaba tan impresionada como Serena mientras los demás reían y Darien regañaba a Serena por ser tan indiscreta— ¿tú cómo haces ah? Con mi osito pagamos trescientos y eso ya es mucho, ¿es que eres millonaria o qué?

— Yo no tengo problemas de dinero encanto.

Le sonrió como era Haruka, muy coqueta mientras Michiru hacia caras. Ahora al parecer la indiscreta era ella.

— Mis padres me dejaron una muy buena herencia y la he invertido bien; además, está el hecho de que Michiru es una artista de fama internacional y yo soy piloto de carreras. El dinero es lo de menos dulzura.

Todos rieron y ese momento sirvió para des tensionarlos a todos pero cuando Darien por fin terminó de regañar a Serena, Michiru aprovechó y le habló.

— Súper sailor moon, princesa…

— Sí, dime Michiru, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

— Es que me parece importante que sepas algo. —Cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar—Desde que tengo memoria, eso que pasó hoy con las talismanes solo ha pasado una vez. Que los talismanes hayan actuado en armonía era algo que hacía mucho tiempo no pasaba. No sé si lo recuerdes pero eso pasó el día que murió el milenio de plata.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Respondió Serena asustada porque en cuanto Michiru lo dijo unas imágenes muy borrosas del pasado se hicieron presentes en su cabeza.

— En aquel momento, no podíamos abandonar nuestros puestos.

— Tan solo podíamos…. —dijo Haruka nostálgica.

—…rezar a distancia.

Completó la oración Setsuna que se había puesto como ellas dos, muy seria al recordarlo.

— Tuvimos que escuchar desde nuestros puestos los estruendos de esa batalla. Tuvimos que quedarnos ahí sin poder hacer nada mientras nuestro amado milenio de plata era destruido.

— No, no más por favor. —Decía Serena mientras Darien se le acercaba. Ya había empezado a llorar y se veía muy mal—No me recuerden esta historia porque me duele, me parte el corazón.

— Mi princesa, mi amor, —la abrazó Darien y abrazándola con todo su amor, no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello—tranquila. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y…

— En aquel momento, nuestros tres talismanes, las armas más peligrosas pertenecientes a otro sistema solar, actuaron por si solos y se unieron en una perfecta armonía.

— Sí, lo recuerdo bien sailor Plut, —dijo Haruka mientras no podía dejar de mirarla y de recordar aquel día en su cabeza—nos unimos para que la potente luz de nuestros talismanes, la llamara. Aquella poderosa luz llamó desde el planeta Saturno a la que no debía ser despertada. Despertó a la última de las sailor scouts y una de las más poderosas.

— No, no, no, para tu tren, ¿Cómo?

Fue Mina mientras Serena ya había empezado a temblar de miedo entre los brazos de su amado caballero.

— ¿Cómo está eso de que esa luz de sus talismanes despertó a la última de las sailor scout y de repeso a las más poderosa?

— Sí, mi Haru no miente sailor Venus. —Dijo Michiru y se le veía el susto a kilómetros—Se llama sailor Saturn y es la sailor scout del silencio. Está protegida por Saturno, el planeta de la destrucción.

— Y cuando eso pasó, entendimos que era el fin.

Dijo Setsuna igual de aburrida a las demás.

— La espada del silencio, la que solo sailor Saturn podía dominar, luchó por nosotros. Fue entonces cuando fuimos con ella y tuvimos que presenciar la muerte del milenio de plata sin que pudiéramos hacer nada. Tienes razón princesa, el recuerdo es desgarrador.

Una larga pausa se hizo presente porque todo eso de lo que estaban hablando, pues era muy serio, ya no era momento de risas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Súper sailor moon, segunda parte**

Serena se asustó y de verdad estaba muy preocupada pero como gracias al amor y la fuerza que le transmitían el amor de su vida y sus amigas ella siempre se animaba, se separó del oloroso y muy delicioso pecho de su amado Tuxedo Mask para ir con ellas y decirles con una mirada llena de un valor que no tenía….

— ¿Sailor Saturn? ¿No es la guía de la muerte que aparece en el momento de la destrucción?

— La unión de los tres talismanes actúa como una llave para despertar a sailor Saturn, princesa. —Dijo Michiru y si, como un viento sopló con mucha fuerza le revolcó un poco el cabello y si, hasta entiendo porque es que Haruka le dice sirena, es hermosa—Nosotras somos las responsables de cuidar esa llave.

— Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces eso qué quiere decir?

— Fácil cabeza de bombón, estamos en problemas. Cuando nos reunimos, los tres talismanes la liberan automáticamente y la orden era precisamente esa, no liberarla.

— ¡Ay no! ¡¿Qué?!

 _—"_ _No junten los tres talismanes porque la liberación de sailor Saturn, marcara el fin del mundo"_ —Dijo Setsuna y después tragó grueso. Se veía que el rollo con Hotaru era como bien delicado mis amores—Esa era nuestra orden exacta. Sailor Uranus tiene razón, estamos en serios problemas.

Ya despejada todas las dudas, los que se la pasaron soñando con eso tenían que decir algo.

— ¿Así que esa es la historia de los dichosos talismanes?

— No, pero espera sailor Mars, aún hay algo que no me queda claro. —Dijo ese por siempre papacito rico de Tuxedo Mask mientras miraba a las muchachas—Es que no entiendo, ¿Por qué había alguien es mis sueños que me decía que los juntara? ¿De quién se trata? ¿Por qué le interesaba juntarlos?

— Eso aún no lo sabemos pero ninguna de nosotras contaba con que esto pasara.

Dijo Haruka si, muy seria.

— Nuestros planetas estaban muy lejos el uno del otro, no teníamos por qué encontrarnos. Pero al resucitar en la tierra, las tres a la vez, ya ven. Los talismanes se han atraído entre sí.

— Y cuando eso pasó, ya no podíamos dar marcha atrás. —Dijo Setsuna que conocía los detalles de la misión—Teníamos que estar juntas para poder luchar contra el nuevo enemigo, contra ese invasor. Es por eso que cada una a su manera, ha investigado al enemigo. Gracias a eso ahora sabemos que están en Infinito.

— Sí, esa es una de las razones por la cual que nos mudamos a vivir aquí.

Dijo Haruka señalando con la mirada el destruido apartamento.

— Teníamos que estar cerca porque no solo resucitamos nosotras. La última y más poderosa de las sailor scouts también resucitó en este planeta y estudia ahí, es hija del director de Infinito y si, ustedes la conocen muy bien cabeza de bombón.

— ¿No puedes estar hablando de…?

— ¿Hotaru?—Preguntó Rini con miedo—No, no, no, eso no puede ser, ¡¿Hotaru es sailor Saturn?!

— El completo despertar de sailor Saturn está cerca y creemos que su cuerpo ya no puede soportarlo más.

Dijo Setsuna sosteniéndose fuertemente de su cetro y muy angustiada.

— Súper sailor moon, sailor Chibi moon, quiten esas caras de angustia porque aún tenemos una oportunidad. La destrucción está cerca pero no es ya.

Y mientras Setsuna hablaba, ese papacito delicioso de Darien pensaba…

 _—"_ _¿Entonces era el alma de sailor Saturn la que llamaba a los talismanes?"_

— Todo esto que está pasando con sailor Saturn es un desafortunado accidente. Ella no debería estar aquí porque es un desajuste en el curso del tiempo.

— ¿Entonces cómo fue que pasó?

— No lo sé futuro rey Endimión pero sea como sea, nuestra misión es impedir que sailor Saturn despierte completamente.

Luego Mina, con la mirada perdida porque Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna le habían transmitido su miedo, se acercó y les pregunto entre asustada y confundida…

— ¿Y qué piensan hacer?

— Lo hemos hablado y solo hay una manera, —dijo Haruka mientras Michiru se prendía de su brazo muy asustada—tenemos que eliminarla. Hay que encerrar a sailor Saturn definitivamente y para siempre.

Cuando Haruka pronunció aquella sentencia de muerte para la pobre Hotaru que estaba inocente de que no solo era depresiva, sino que resultó ser que era un peligro, la boba de Rini se asustó como lo hacía su futura mami a cada rato, de muerte. Sus ojos se pusieron vacíos del susto y después de llevarse las enguantadas manos a la boca y de no saber exactamente qué hacer, finalmente sacó valor y dijo mientras no podía controlar el llanto y miraba a Haruka….

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que vas a matar a Hotaru?! ¡Ella es mi amiga!

— Ven, ven, tranquilízate Rini. —Fue Amy con ella para tratar de calmarla, luego miró a Haruka y le preguntó algo alterada…— ¿Estas segura de que esa es la única forma? ¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que la unión de los tres talismanes no libere a sailor Saturn?

— Lo lamento pero no, no hay caso y eso nos quedó mucho más claro con lo que pasó hace rato.

Respondió Haruka mientras empuñaba su espada y no dejaba de mirarla.

— Sí, no me mires así sailor Mercury que incluso tú debes saberlo. Tan solo basta con ver como actuó el santo grial sobre sailor moon. Su unión, la unión de la fuerza de los tres talismanes, la han convertido en súper sailor moon.

— Pero sailor Uranus tal vez si…

— No, es que tú no entiendes. —Cerró los ojos y puso la espada entre su cara y sus manos mientras recordaba—Siento la fuerza de nuestros talismanes exactamente igual a la última vez, cuando murió el milenio de plata. Se acerca el momento en que los talismanes liberaran completamente a sailor Saturn y antes de que eso yo tengo que…

— ¡No, no sailor Uranus, esa no es suficiente razón para matarla!

Gritó Serena completamente des encajada.

— ¡Tiene que haber otra manera, tiene que existir otra solución! ¡¿No?!

— Tranquilízate cabeza de bombón que aunque no la matemos, igual esa pobre chica no podrá sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo, —luego miró a Rini— ¿o no Rini? ¿Tú has visto las marcas y cicatrices que hay en su cuerpo verdad?

— Sí pero…

Decía Rini mientras recordaba el momento en el que las había visto.

—Hotaru resultó herida de gravedad cuando tenía ocho años. Lo que tú; y tú también cabeza de bombón han visto, es el trabajo de toda la vida del profesor Tomoe. Lo que ustedes conocen como Hotaru Tomoe es la fusión de un humano con un ser extraterrestre.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— El profesor ha convertido el cuerpo de su hija en el de un robot, la maneja como si fuera una muñeca. El cuerpo de esa chica está completamente destrozado.

— ¿No hay ningún modo de salvarla? Tiene que haber uno sailor Uranus. Tal vez si…

— Hay uno. —Dijo Setsuna con preocupación al ver como la miraban Haruka y Michiru—Su único medio para sobrevivir consiste en renacer como sailor Saturn y obtener sus poderes de sailor scout.

— Pero no podemos permitir eso.

Dijo Haruka implacable.

— Pensé que ya habíamos acordado sailor Plut que eso no es una opción.

Y cuando Haruka dijo eso sin una pizca de piedad, la sacó la mierda a Rei.

— ¡No tenemos ningún derecho de sacrificar la vida de esa niña! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para decidir con tanta frialdad algo como eso?!

— Pero es que es la única forma de evitar el fin del mundo. —La miró aterrada, Rei enojada daba miedo. Sino que lo diga su novio—Hay que acabar con ella ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ¡después de eso nos ocuparemos de nuestros enemigos!

Las chicas al igual que lo hacían Serena y Rini; que esta última estaba inconsolable, decían que no podían hacer eso. Haruka seguía impasible y Michiru trataba de calmar la tensión sonriendo amablemente pero de pronto todas hicieron silencio cuando Setsuna se les acercó con su imponente cetro y les habló de nuevo.

—Por favor, tranquilícense. Deben entender que mientras Hotaru viva, sailor Saturn puede despertar definitivamente y provocar la extinción del universo. Es más, puede que incluso ya sea demasiado tarde.

— No pierdas más el tiempo sailor Plut y vámonos, —se alistó Haruka pasa salir—tenemos que seguir con nuestra misión. Nuestra misión ahora consiste en encerrar a sailor Saturn antes de que le dé por resucitar.

— ¡No, les prohíbo que hagan eso! ¡No pueden matarla! ¡No pueden!

Los gritos de desesperación de la pobre Serena (que no hacía sino llorar porque ella estaba acostumbrada era a acabar con demonios estúpidos, no con personas, eso iba en contra de su código como scout pero era mucho más que eso) asustaron a todos e incluso impidió que Haruka y las demás se fueran. Matar a Hotaru iba en contra de sus principios no solo como sailor scout sino como persona. Ella pensaba que mientras se tratara de una persona, de un ser humano como ella que se equivocaba a cada rato, había esperanza.

Por eso llorando y muy desesperada mientras Darien intentaba abrazarla, les suplicaba que no la mataran mientras sus amigas que pensaban como ella la miraban igual de angustiadas.

— ¡Hay que encontrar una solución! Es que, ¡están tomando decisiones muy apresuradas! Puede que sailor Saturn no vuelva a despertarse nunca, ¡aún hay esperanzas para el futuro! Todos estaremos a salvo si trabajamos juntos y buscamos la manera de acabar con el enemigo sin necesidad de matar a nadie. ¡No quiero que la matemos!

— Sabíamos que ibas a decir eso. —Dijo Haruka mientras sonreía de medio lado y la miraba con si, con ternura.

— Y es precisamente por eso que debemos separarnos.

Dijo Michiru mientras entrelazaba la mano con la de su compañera.

— No podemos formar parte del mismo equipo princesa si tenemos ideas tan diferentes con respecto a la misión.

— Vámonos mi sirena, cada minuto aquí es un minuto que estamos perdiendo para llevar a cabo nuestra meta.

— Pero sailor Uranus…

— Si quieres puedes odiarnos, cabeza de bombón. —Se giró y la miró—Si quieren pueden convertirse en nuestras enemigas pero no nos importa, la misión es lo único que importa en este momento.

— Yo soy la primera en no estar de acuerdo con este plan princesa pero… no hay alternativa.

Dijo Setsuna mientras se preparaba para salir con sus compañeras.

— Debemos llevar a cabo la misión que se nos ha encomendado y salvar al mundo como sea.

Y sin decir una palabra más, las tres bellas, fuertes y poderosas sailor scouts de otro sistema solar, se fueron dejando a Serena en sí, en lo que imaginan, en un mar de llanto y angustia.

— ¡Sailor Uranus, sailor Neptune, carajo sailor Plut, vuelvan!

El ambiente quedo más pesado que nunca y mientras Serena lloraba muy al estilo de María magdalena, pobrecita; a mí no me gusta que llore de esa manera y a Darien tampoco pero es que, ¿qué hacemos? La situación no era para menos.

Serena lloraba amargamente sobre el fuerte pecho de su atento caballero y mientras ella lloraba, él la consentía lo mejor que podía y las muchachas se acercaban para decirle que no se preocupara, que siempre podía contar con ellas, la pendejita de Rini tuvo varios _flashback_ pero como a mí me da pereza y necesitamos es ir a una parte del capítulo que sea más interesante que revivir los románticos momentos de su amistad con Hotaru, pues sí, les contare la parte que verdaderamente importa. La parte en donde la mocosa llorona de coletas rosas, sale corriendo porque no concibe la idea de que Haruka y su combo de nenas acaben con la segunda amiga que había hecho en la vida.

Según ella iría a salvarla pero para las que ya leyeron el manga, ya saben. Eso no salió nada bien.

— ¡Sailor Chibi moon! ¡¿Adónde vas?!

— ¡No voy a dejar que la maten! ¡Tengo que salvarla, es mi amiga!

— ¡Carajo Serena Chiba Tsukino, ven acá! ¡Te prohíbo que vayas por allá! ¡Te podrían matar a ti también! —Dijo Darien ya de muy mal genio y uy mis amores, ese hombre hasta de mal genio es divino— ¡Rini! ¡Rini que no te vayas! ¡Rini….!

Rini, (como diríamos aquí en mi país y significa que no le prestó atención a su papi lindo y querido) no le paro ni mierda de bolas a los gritos y las advertencias de su futuro papá y se fue corriendo para la casa de Hotaru. Ella, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarla. Llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse pero en ese poco tiempo, había hecho lo mismo que hace Serena con las personas, por algo es su hija, había desarrollado un cariño muy especial por ella.

Y mientras corría por la calle y cada vez estaba más cerca de la casa de Hotaru, más específicamente del laboratorio del _hentai_ del profesor Tomoe, pensaba en muchas cosas. Pensaba en que debía tener valor para lo que sea que viniera.

 _—"_ _No volveré a huir cuando la vea, ¡es mi amiga! Ni su aspecto ni su destino deben darme miedo. Tengo que salvarla y ayudarla como sea"_

Pero mientras la mariconcita esta llegaba y se metía por una ventana a la casa de Hotaru, Haruka dijo como de mal genio de pie en el tejado…

— ¡¿Que hace sailor Chibi moon aquí?! ¿Es que las papás no la pueden controlar o qué?

— Mi Haru, no te enojes que…

Michiru intentaba calmar, (sin éxito) a su enojada pareja pero mientras ellas hablaban y Setsuna veía la escena divertida, en la habitación en donde estaba Hotaru desmayada algo muy extraño pasaría.

Hotaru estaba desmayada en el piso por lo que ya saben, su cuerpo ya no lo soportaba más y además el perro de Pharaon 90 estaba intentando poseerla. La pobre Hotaru estaba a muy poco de morir pero cuando la tontica de Rini entró, la energía que emergía de su cristal de plata despertó a Hotaru y la volvió, de nuevo, en un ser agresivo. Hotaru fue hasta donde estaba la asustada de Rini y con mirada de loca enferma y peligrosa, llevó la mano hasta su pecho y le arrancó de un solo golpe el cristal de plata. Lo tomó en su mano y cuando lo hizo, un torbellino de energía envolvió toda la habitación y eso a las muchachas (que habían salido detrás de Rini y apenas llegaban) las asustó al igual que lo hizo con cierta pareja _hentai_ que estaba en la habitación contigua a la de Hotaru muy, muy ocupada.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido?

—Ay Kaori mi amor, —dijo Souchi sobre ella y a muy poco de metérsela—no hagas caso que seguro es Hotaru que puso esa música de mierda y…

— No, no, no,—lo empujó y empezó a vestirse rápidamente—ese ruido no es normal. Tengo que ir a ver Souchi.

Pero mientras Souchi no tenía más opción que levantarse y vestirse porque ya la cogida que tenía programada con su mujer se había ido (como muchas veces esa semana) para la mierda, Serena decía muy angustiada mientras presenciaba toda la escena…

— ¡Sailor Chibi moon, no….!

La energía que desprendió el cristal de plata y envolvió a Hotaru, la transformó en una mujer hermosa, divina. Ya no era la niña emo y acomplejada que hemos visto durante todos los capítulos, oh no, era preciosa.

Su cabello creció y creció muchísimo.

Era tan negro y tan brillante, que cubrió casi todo el suelo de la habitación y la iluminó porque la poderosa energía del cristal de plata, aun brillaba en ella; mas especialmente en su largo y extraordinario cabello.

Hotaru era una mujer hermosa, de lindas curvas adornadas por un muy escotado vestido negro por el pecho pero en su mirada solo había maldad y oscuridad. Lo cual hizo que las chicas sintieran un miedo que nunca habían sentido en su vida.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¡¿Es Hotaru?!

— ¡No, no chicas!—Dijo Serena con horror mientras veía el cuerpo de su futura hija lastimado y estrellado contra una de las paredes. Luego se puso peor, vio a Hotaru levantarse del suelo muy risueña— ¡Es sailor Saturn que ha despertado completamente!

— No, no, eso no puede ser súper sailor moon.

Dijo Haruka que ya había entrado a la habitación cuando Michiru por fin terminó de regañarla.

— Los tres talismanes no han actuado y además, ¡¿Que apariencia es esa?! La sailor Saturn que nosotras recordamos no es así.

Ellas hablaban pero Hotaru decía con cara de loca mientras consentía como a un lindo gatito en sus manos el cristal de plata…

— ¡Al fin lo tengo! ¡El cristal de plata por fin es mío!

Elevó las manos hacia el techo y rio, rio a carcajadas porque lo de siempre, como ya no era una emo y era mala, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Malo que se respete se tiene que reír y por montones mientras hace maricadas como esas.

— ¡Señor Pharaon 90, al fin he resucitado!

Pero mientras la belleza de Hotaru reía como una loca desquiciada y muy maniática, Tuxedo Mask que adoraba a su hija fue hasta donde estaba su frágil cuerpo muy golpeado y lastimado para levantarla. La levantó en brazos y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitarlo, una lágrima muy amarga deslizó por su perfecta y hermosa mejilla.

— Mi niña, sailor Chibi moon…. Carajo, ¿Por qué no podías hacer caso ah?

— ¡Rini!—Lloraba Serena mientras se acercaba ella—Dime que no es grave mi amor, dime que estará bien.

— Su cuerpo está muy frio, mucho me temo que ya no respira.

— ¡No, no, no, Rini!—La movía Serena entre los brazos de Darien mientras no paraba de llorar y de llamarla con desesperación — ¡Rini despierta que tengo que regañarte por lo que hiciste! ¡Rini….!

Serena recostó la cabeza sobre el frio pecho de su futura hija y lloró, lloro amargamente la que creía su perdida. Pero antes de hacerle caso a Darien que le decía que salieran de ahí y la llevaran a un hospital, levantó la cara, miró con ira a Hotaru que reía al lado de su papa y su madrastra y le dijo llena de ira…

— Por ahora nos vamos porque la vida de MI hija, es más importante que patearte el culo y mandarte a donde perteneces. Nos volveremos a ver y por un _Kami_ que hay en el cielo y como que me llamo sailor moon, que me vas a pagar lo que le hiciste. Te lo prometo.

Con Serena y Darien saliendo por la ventana con Rini en brazos muy angustiados por su salud y las demás saliendo con ellos, se acabó este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen la lectura y las espero en el siguiente con muchas más aventuras. De verdad que pues yo no es que ame a Rini pero tampoco la odio tanto como para que la maten, ¡no, nunca jamás! Es la hija de Serena y Darien y como ellos la aman, yo jamás le haría daño.

Besos y abrazos a todas, gracias por leer y por comentar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Laberinto Infinito**

Guau, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Hice el capítulo pasado en tiempo record! (risa) bueno, es que la verdad sea dicha el capítulo no estaba tan largo y como no le metí tantas cosas mías, pues ya ven, lo termine más rápido.

Muchas gracias a todas las que estén por aquí leyendo y pasemos de una al capítulo porque hasta a mí me interesa saber qué pasó con la tontica de Rini, ¿quieren? ¡Sé que sí! (risa loca)

Un abrazo grande y espero les guste, no saben con qué amor y cariño escribo pensando en todas ustedes. En poderles sacar una sonrisa, alguna emoción. Chao, empecemos pues.

.

—.—

.

Algunas horas habían pasado y aún seguían en el hospital. La habían atendido rápido porque Darien tenía muchos amigos médicos que estaban haciendo sus prácticas ahí y pues lo que se imaginan, consiguió que la atendieran inmediatamente habían llegado y no solo eso, la atendieron muy bien.

Cansados, con hambre y preocupados porque pues el problema que habían dejado atrás era igual de serio al que tenían en frente, no saber que le pasaba a Rini, descansaron porque el medico que la estaba atendiendo por fin apareció y les dio razón.

— ¿Familiares de la niña Tsukino?

— Nosotros doctor. —Dijo Darien de la mano con Serena y si, hasta preocupado se ve bello. Que hombre tan _sugoi_ — ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya se despertó?

— Eh, esto, ¿qué son ustedes de ella? Lo que tengo que decir es algo grave y si ustedes no son los….

— Yo soy su papá.

— Y yo soy su mamá. —Decía Serena mientras era rodeada por sus amigas, por Darien y no podía dejar de llorar—Dígannos por favor, ¿Qué tiene Rini? ¿Se va a recuperar?

— Siento mucho decirles que mientras la estábamos operando, tuvo un paro cardiaco. Murió por unos cuantos minutos y después de que le hicimos la resucitación, cayó en coma. Lo lamento de verdad.

Serena se abrazó a Darien e hizo lo mismo que él hizo, quebró en un incontrolable llanto y fue tanto, que ambos cayeron al suelo derrotados. Abrazados y llorando sin ningún consuelo, no se daban cuenta de que sus amigos también lloraban como ellos; solo que ellos que debían darles apoyo en ese momento, trataban de controlarse y sobre todo ayudarlos. Queriendo levantarlos del suelo y darles apoyo, no lo consiguieron. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue alejarse cuando Darien, con la cara enterrada en uno de los frágiles hombros de su mujer y sin poder dejar de llorar, levantó una mano y les pidió que los dejara solos.

Nadie, nadie podía entender lo que estaban sufriendo.

— Pero Darien…

— ¿Podrían dejarnos solos por favor? Por favor, déjennos solos por un momento.

Alejándose de ellos con el corazón destrozado por tan desgarradora escena, no tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso y alejarse. A todas les dolía pero entendían que ese era un dolor muy fuerte. Ellas querían mucho a Rini pero no era lo mismo, no era su hija la que estaba en una habitación de hospital prácticamente muerta. Se ponían en su lugar y trataban de entender por el dolor que estaban pasando pero nunca podrían, no era igual.

Pero mientras ellas se iban a la cafetería a tomar algo, Darien por fin recuperaba un poco de aliento y miró a Serena para pedirle algo.

— Tranquilízate mi amor y vamos, vamos con ella. Al menos aún podemos verla, ¿vamos?

— Sí, si mi amor, vamos.

Levantándose de aquel frio piso de hospital en donde muchos de los que estaban ahí se habían conmovido con su llanto, se tomaron de las manos y tomaron camino para entrar a la habitación de la que tal vez y si yo fuera muy mala, dejaría de ser su futura hija. Rini podría morir por todo lo que le había pasado pero como yo soy yo y a mí no me gusta que muera nadie, eso no pasara, tranquilas. Es que al parecer esta parte del capítulo es bien dramática y bueno, créanme que hago un esfuerzo. A mi esa mierda no me gusta pero en toda buena historia que se respete, tiene que haber drama. Las cosas van a estar un poco dramáticas con respecto a Rini pero bueno, sigamos.

Ellos entraron a la habitación en donde estaba Rini conectada a muchos aparatos y si habían llorado como habían llorado solo por lo que el medico les dijo, nadie se alcanzaba a imaginar el profundo dolor que sintieron cuando la vieron. Abrazándose de nuevo y rompiendo en llanto, aun se les hacía difícil creer que todo eso les estuviera pasando.

Ya cansada de llorar y sin tener más lágrimas, Serena giró el rostro y clavó la mirada en ella. En su golpeada y muy mal tratada Rini.

—Rini, Rini…

Luego fue a su lado y le tomó una mano con delicadeza.

— Cada vez está más fría mi amor. Si sigue así, la vamos a perder, ¡la vamos a perder Darien! ¿Qué hacemos ah? ¡¿Cómo la salvamos?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?!

— Le han quitado el cristal de su alma.

— ¡Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna!

Exclamó Serena cuando escuchó sus voces y las vio de pie en la puerta.

— ¿Su alma? ¿Cómo así que le quitaron su alma Haruka? ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

— Serena, mi amor, cálmate. —La abrazó Darien—Cálmate y deja que nos expliquen, ¿por favor? Ahora todo lo que nos digan puede ser vital para ella.

— Está bien, creo que tienes razón.

Miró detenidamente a aquel trio de mujeres que sí, se les veía la preocupación a kilómetros.

— Dígannos, ¿Qué es lo que pasa a Rini?

— Las _death busters_ se apoderan de los corazones de sus víctimas, de sus sentimientos—frunció un poco el ceño—En otras palabras, se apoderan de sus almas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces eso qué quiere decir? ¡¿Qué Hotaru mató a mi niña?! ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Michiru?

— Luego de dejar sus cuerpos sin alma, sin corazón, los usan como recipientes.

— Así es cabeza de bombón, todo lo que está diciendo mi sirena es cierto. —Dijo Haruka mirando a Serena después de mirar a Rini con pena— Las muy malditas de las _death busters_ , usan aquellos cuerpos vacíos para camuflarse, es así como trabajan.

— ¿Roban las almas de los cuerpos para luego utilizarlos? Pero y entonces, ¿lo que pasó con Hotaru hace un momento qué quiere decir?

En eso quien dio un paso al frente mientras Haruka abrazaba a Michiru fue Setsuna.

— Aun no lo tenemos muy claro pero lo que si sabemos, princesa, es que esa no era sailor Saturn. Nuestros talismanes no actuaron y eso sencillamente no puede ser.

Serena se abrazó a Darien con fuerza y rompió en llanto de nuevo. Todo eso que les estaba pasando era demasiado doloroso, simplemente era casi que imposible de soportar. Llorando con todas sus fuerzas y sintiendo que la vida se le iba a cada instante cuando escuchaba el sonido de aquel aparato que ayudaba a mantener a Rini con vida, sintió el brazo de Haruka en un hombro y luego escuchó su gruesa voz cuando le habló.

— De verdad sentimos mucho por lo que estás pasando, princesa. Ninguna de nosotras esperaba que algo como esto sucediera.

— Pero Haruka, Haruka…. — se giró para mirarla y luego sin poder dejar de llorar, la escuchó hablar.

— Las muy perras de las _death busters_ le han robado el alma a Hotaru. Hotaru ya no está aquí y la han convertido en nuestra enemiga. Con más razón esta vez tenemos que atacarlas con todas nuestras fuerzas.

— Pero mi Haru…

— Cuando se apoderó del cristal de plata de Rini, aprovechó para robarle el alma. Ahí no hay nada que pensar, tenemos que acabar con todas esas malditas como sea Michiru. Y cuando digo como sea, es como sea.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo Haruka pero, —dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de la blusa— ¿mientras tanto qué? ¿Qué va a ser de mi niña, ah? ¿Qué va a pasar con Hotaru?

— Pues no sé princesa pero por ahora tenemos una ventaja. Las muy perras se alimentan de almas pero cuando esa energía se acaba, cuando esa energía se agota, ellas vuelven a ser demonios, no pueden mantener la apariencia humana por mucho tiempo. Es ahí donde las vamos a atrapar y como bien les dijiste antes de venirnos para acá, les vamos a patear esos asquerosos culos hasta el día del juicio final, ya lo verás. Yo te ayudaré a vengarte por lo que te hicieron, te lo prometo.

— No pero espera, — dijo Serena con cara de horror— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces los enemigos con los que hemos luchado hasta ahora antes eran…?

—…eran una fusión entre los humanos y los demonios, si, así es princesa.

Contestó Michiru.

— No te sientas mal porque así hubieras querido salvarlos no habrías podido. Una vez que se convierten en demonios ya no hay nada que hacer.

—Hotaru ya está completamente poseída por lo que sea que quería poseerla; pero de alguna forma eso nos beneficia. Ella ya estaba condenada a morir y por eso la mataremos, acortaremos su sufrimiento.

— Pero….

— Tienen en sus manos el cristal de plata de Rini y no solo eso, su alma también. ¿Aun tienes cuestionamientos morales? ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer lo que haya que hacer para salvarla o no?

En eso, entraron las demás a la habitación con una bandeja de cafés para Darien y para Serena. Quien habló primero fue Mina.

— Todas queremos salvar a Rini y si para eso hay que hacer lo que sea, pues eso haremos.

Le sonrió a Serena.

— No te preocupes Serena, no estás sola.

— De todos modos nos van a atacar y con la firme intención de matarnos. —Dijo Rei—Nosotras tenemos que responderles igual, no nos podemos quedar atrás.

— La amenaza está presente aunque sailor Saturn no se presente.

Dijo Lita que estaba al lado de Amy y tomada de la mano con Andrew. Inmediatamente pasó lo que pasó con Rini, lo llamó y le contó.

— Estamos contigo Serena y no te vamos a dejar cargar con todo eso. Siempre estaremos contigo.

— Yo soy la primera en oponerme al plan que ellas tienen pero Serena, —dijo Amy mirándola dulcemente y conteniendo las lágrimas, le dolía verla así—las cosas han cambiado. Ahora se trata de una cuestión de vencer o morir. Nos pusieron a escoger y si se trata de escoger, toda la vida te escogeremos a ti, ¿no chicas?

Todas asintieron y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas. Todo eso significaba que una vez más se pondrían en peligro de muerte y no solo eso, esa vez irían a una batalla sabiendo que si llegado el momento tendría que acabar con la vida de alguien que alguna vez fue humano, tendrían que hacerlo. Era una cuestión como ya había dicho Amy, de vida o muerte. No había mucho de donde escoger.

— Por ahora nosotras nos vamos.

Dijo Haruka tomando de la mano con más fuerza a Michiru.

— No solo tenemos que pensar cómo salvar a Rini, también tenemos que ver como salvamos a la humanidad.

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se despidieron de todas y finalmente se fueron. En cuanto ellas se fueron Serena se sentó al borde de la camilla (al igual que hizo Darien) y empezó a pensar muchas cosas. Sentía algo de remordimiento por haber acabado con aquellos demonios porque ella no sabía ni tenía idea, de que antes eran humanos. Pensaba que había hecho algo terrible pero la voz de Darien que sostenía la mano de Rini, la saco de sus equivocados pensamientos. De una culpa que no debía sentir.

— Está demasiado fría y si esto sigue así, morirá. Pidamos que la pasen a una habitación más amplia y privada. Tengo una idea.

Ya en la habitación…

— Sigue muy fría mi amor, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

— Espera un momento, —le susurró y luego se levantó para ir con los demás—muchachas, Andrew, gracias por estar aquí acompañándonos en un momento tan difícil pero, ¿nos podrían dejar a solas por favor?

Ellos, como entendían y se imaginaban que era una situación difícil, solo asintieron y unos minutos después de eso salieron.

— ¿Qué hacemos mi amor? Yo veo a Rini cada vez peor. Tenemos que recuperar su alma.

— Pero mientras eso pasa, —le tomó la mano a Rini y se acostó a su lado—me conectare con ella. Voy a utilizar mi energía para mantenerla con vida.

— Pero Darien, mi amor, si tú haces eso podrías….

— Serena tiene razón, Darien. —Salió Luna con toda su familia de debajo de la cama—Si usas toda tu energía para tratar de mantener con vida a Rini, podrías debilitarte y eso sería otro problema porque tú eres el soberano de este planeta. La vitalidad de la tierra depende de ti.

— No pasa nada y no se preocupen, voy a estar bien. —Sonrió mientras ya le había empezado a pasar energía a Rini— Un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Rini no me absorberá toda la energía, sé lo que hago, sé que puedo resistirlo y además eso sería lo de menos ahora. Lo único que nos importa a Serena y a mí ahora es mantenerla con vida.

Serena miró a Darien con preocupación mientras le tomaba la otra mano que tenía libre.

Por un lado estaba de acuerdo con él. Por una parte se sentía dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para salvar a Rini pero por otro lado, se sentía muy mal al pensar que tenía que matar a Hotaru para poder salvar a Rini. El panorama se ponía cada vez peor cuando pensaba en que tendría que matar a todos los demonios que alguna vez habían sido humanos y eran recipientes vacíos utilizados. Pensaba y pensaba y por más que pensaba, no sabía qué hacer.

— Quiero salvarlos a todos Darien, ¿Cómo es posible que tenga que escoger? ¿Rini, Hotaru o la humanidad? No me siento capaz de escoger a uno por encima del otro, ¿eso me hace una terrible persona?

— No, te hace lo que ya eres. —Apretó su mano y le sonrió brevemente— Te hace la mujer que amo.

— Pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Solo me quedo aquí a esperar que llegue la destrucción porque no puedo tomar una decisión?

Empezó a llorar sin poder dejar de ver a Rini.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer mi amor?

— Serena, Serena mi amor, —se acercó más hacia ella y apretándole la mano, quedó a centímetros de sus labios—solo sé que confió en ti. Sé, estoy seguro que harás lo correcto y lo estoy porque te amo. Amo a Rini y te amo a ti con toda mi alma Serena. Te amo mi amor.

— Darien….

Respondiendo a su beso con la misma dulzura cuando él se lo dio, las lágrimas deslizaron por sus mejillas sin control. Besándolo y sintiendo la debilidad del cuerpo de Rini gracias a que Darien aun sostenía su mano mientras la besaba, tuvo la misma visión que él tuvo. Veía con mucha claridad a alguien de pie sobre un risco y cómo se mecía su capa con el fuerte viento que soplaba y solo anunciaba una cosa, caos. Besándolo y disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus labios, luego se separó y lo miró con temor.

— Esa visión….

— No tengas miedo mi princesa y ve, ve que solo tú puedes ir y recuperar el cristal de plata de Rini y su alma. Yo me quedare aquí cuidando de ella lo que más pueda. Quita esa cara mi amor que si algo aprendí de ti, es a nunca perder las esperanzas. Ve, ve y salva al mundo mi amor.

— Pero esa visión de hace un momento mi amor, —lo abrazó con miedo, con dolor, con todo su amor— ¿que era? ¿Era el Dios de la destrucción o era el salvador?

Mientras que en otro lado….

— ¡Ah, este cabello no para de crecer!

Dijo la poseída de Hotaru que ya no era Hotaru. Luego se lo arrancó y si, le volvió a crecer.

— ¡Ya empieza a cansarme! Este cuerpo no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, me siento atrapada en ese cascaron.

— Ah, ahí estas. —Entró el profesor Tomoe muy sonriente a la habitación tomado de la mano con su esposa, con Kaolinete—Dama nueve, te estábamos esperando con impaciencia.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí, de hecho, hace tiempo que implanté un huevo de demonix en el cuerpo de mi hija. Empezaba a creer que no te vería nunca, el huevo tardo mucho en reventar.

 _"_ _Así que era eso"_

Decía la consciencia de Hotaru que estaba atrapada dentro de la tal "dama nueve"

— Pues tú estarás feliz Souchi pero yo la verdad no.

Dijo Kaolinete con enojo mientras no le quitaba la mirada a una sonriente mujer.

— Confiaba en que el experimento fallaría.

— Oh Kaori, Kaori, Kaori, siempre es un verdadero disgusto verte. —Se le acercó más y si, muerta de risa—Muchas gracias por todo tu trabajo, te has esforzado mucho. Sin embargo yo, la verdadera mano derecha de nuestro soberano, he regresado. Así que ya no te necesitamos para nada, ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Kaolinete, (literalmente) se estaba mordiendo la mano de la ira que tenía porque ella planeaba convertirse en la mano derecha del perro maldito de Pharaon 90. A ella, le encantaba hacerlo con Souchi pero pues no, le gustaba más la idea de gobernar el mundo y mucho más un planeta como la tierra. La muy tonta soñaba con tener a todas las personas a sus pies y que todos fueran como Souchi con ella, que la veneraran igual que si fuera una diosa.

Kaolinete estaba de muy mal genio pero si ella estaba de mal genio, Hotaru o la dama nueve, estaba peor. Así a la ella no le gustara la idea y no quisiera decirle nada a Kaolinete que cada vez la miraba peor, ordenes eran órdenes. La poseída de Hotaru recibió órdenes de Pharaon 90 de no matar a Kaolinete y es más, le ordenó que la mandara en una misión. La dama nueve no quería pero lo hizo. Cuando terminó de hablar con Pharaon 90 (mentalmente) inmediatamente le comunicó a una muy enojada peli roja que tenía una misión especial para ella.

— Kaori, tienes una nueva misión.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me dijiste en muy pocas palabras que me fuera para la mierda?

— Pues sí pero no. Pharaon 90 te ha mandado a decir que tienes que ir y eliminar a los intrusos lo más pronto posible. Yo no te quiero ver ni en pintura pero ese es el deseo de nuestro amo. No puedo y no quiero desobedecer sus órdenes.

— Si ese es el deseo de nuestro amo… —sonrió muy contenta por verla hacer coraje— eso hare. No te preocupes, dama nueve, no fallare.

— Pues más te vale porque no tolerare ningún error. Pharaon 90 me ha dejado a cargo y yo no soy como tú o como el _hentai_ de mi papá. —Sonrió con gusto cuando los vio algo sonrojados—No voy a arriesgar el éxito de la misión por una calentura de ustedes dos. Ah no, eso sí que no.

Kaolinete la miró si, como lo haría una persona que odia a otra, como una mierda y asintió.

— Ahora salgan de aquí, tengo que hablar con mi querido Pharaon 90.

Ellos salieron cuando la dama nueve muy amablemente les abrió la puerta y poco le falto para darle a cada uno de a patada en el culo, ¡que grosera era! No pero es que si, era comprensible que tuviera afán porque como era tan mala y estaba como enamorada del perro de Pharaon 90, necesitaba mostrarle algo que a Pharaon 90 le había encantado ver. Oh no, no, no, pero no es lo que están pensando, ¡mal pensados! (risa) imagino que ustedes que son tan _hentais_ creerán es que mínimo la dama nueve (que era hermosa) se había subido el vestido y le había mostrado a Pharon 90 las pequeñas bragas de encaje negro que estaba usando pero no, lo que le mostró era más poderoso que verle eso a ella. Lo que le mostró muy triunfante y muy sonriente fue el cristal y el alma de la pobre Rini que cada vez estaba más débil en el hospital.

Si me lo preguntan a mí, que amiga más mala, mucha perra. Con una amiga de esas, ¡para que enemigas!

 _—_ _¡¿Qué energía es esta si tu apenas despertaste bella dama?! ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa alma?! ¡Nunca había sentido una fuerza como esa!_

— Te ruego que tengas un poco más de mi paciencia mi querido señor y lamento contradecirte pero no, esto no es un alma. Lo que tengo en mis manos es el cristal de plata.

Lo levantó triunfante ante él y sonrió.

— El brillo de este cristal, es como la luz que desprende nuestro cristal Tyoron, fuente de energía de nuestro planeta Tow. Es una luz muy pura y relajante pero…

— ¿Pero qué dama?

— Creo que tiene un secreto.

— Eso sería lo más normal. No todos los días te encuentras con una luz parecida a la de nuestro cristal.

En ese momento mientras a ellos solo les faltaba empezar a tomar el té, la dama nueve se asustó porque escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

 _"_ _Este cristal está protegido por el alma inocente de mi amiga"_

— ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

 _—_ _¿Qué te pasa dama nueve?—_ La miró extrañado la nube del bobo de Pharaon 90 _—Aquí no hay nadie. ¿Fue que enloqueciste o qué?_

— No, no y discúlpeme. —Luego pensó _— ¿Qué? ¿Alguien se comunica conmigo en el interior de mi cabeza?_ —No se preocupe señor y este tranquilo. Mientras tengamos en nuestras manos este cristal, ya no tenemos nada que temer.

Luego de aquella conversación en donde la dama nueve no sabía pero Pharon 90 le estaba coqueteando, si, si, le estaba coqueteando aunque nadie lo creyera, él nunca era tan amable con nadie, salió para ir al laboratorio en donde por supuesto estaba Souchi trabajando pero solo. Kaolinete como estaba tan de mal genio por lo de la aparición de la dama nueva, quiso salir de compras primero antes de irse a cumplir con la misión.

— Ven dama nueve, ven y te muestro en lo que hemos estado trabajando durante todo este tiempo.

— A ver, ¿qué es esto tan feo y asqueroso?

— Ya no nos quedan muchos… pero son huevos de demonix.

Hizo un gesto de asco, casi se vomita.

— ¿Dime por lo que más quieras que no me dabas de estos huevos al desayuno?

— No, para nada. —Se soltó a reír—Estos huevos los creamos para implantarlos en los cuerpos vacíos de cada humano después de robar su alma. Fue la única opción que encontramos para poder infiltrarnos.

— Ah, pero ya no vas a tener que seguir fabricando esos huevos de porquería.

Los miró y luego se alejó asqueada, le habían parecido horribles.

— Todo eso acabara muy pronto, cuando nuestro amo resucite. El renacimiento de nuestro mundo está cerca y eso será muy pronto.

Y como todas lo imaginan o lo leyeron en el manga sí, eso hizo la muy perra. Se soltó a reír de lo lindo con el que antes era su papi querido. Ya no lo era porque pues esa no era Hotaru. Esa era otra que había robado su cuerpo.

Un poco más tarde y mientras la dama nueve y la delicia del profesor Souchi Tomoe tomaban el té en el jardín de su casa, Kaolinete estaba en su "guarida secreta"preparando un menjurje. Ella, estaba muy ofendida por haber sido reemplazada por la tonta esa y por eso estaba haciendo uso de su magia para llevar a cabo la misión que le habían encomendado. Muy contenta porque había conseguido una ropa muy fina y linda a mitad de precio, estaba sosteniendo un tubo de prueba en la mano derecha y con la otra revolvía la mezcla.

— Mis esclavas, mis cinco brujas, ¡serán resucitadas!

Y como para no perder la costumbre y como ella también hacia parte de los malos, empezó a reír maquiavélicamente mientras de la mezcla brotaban muchas burbujas y luego si, las cinco perras esas que la servían.

— ¡Vayan y busquen esas perras y cuando las encuentren, lancéeles una maldición! ¡La peor que encuentren!

Pero mientras esas cinco bandidas le decían que a Kaolinete que sí, que no había problema, Serena estaba saliendo del hospital. Tratando de reprimir las lágrimas y con una mano en el corazón, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que una de sus mejores amigas le habló.

— Vamos a ir contigo a buscar el alma de Rini.

— Chicas…

Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, todo eso era muy duro para ella.

—Mina tiene razón Serena, —le dijo Amy con una tierna sonrisa—y lo más aconsejable es que nos vayamos ya porque ya saben, debemos estar un paso adelante del enemigo.

Ellas estaban ahí preparándose para irse a buscar el alma y el cristal de plata de Rini pero como siempre en esta serie (y en la vida como tal a veces mis niñas) algo inesperado y muy extraño pasó. Todas siguieron la aterradora mirada de Mina y se encontraron con lo mismo que veía ella. Vieron hacia el gran edificio que era el instituto Infinito y cuando lo vieron cubierto por una gran cantidad de enredaderas y muchas plantas, se asustaron.

— ¿Ustedes ven lo mismo que yo muchachas? ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

Sin decir nada más todas corrieron hasta un lugar seguro y cuando se transformaron y luego llegaron allá (es que si, estaban cerca y corrieron hasta allá) aun no podían creer que eso que estaban viendo era de verdad.

— ¿Qué pasa sailor Mars? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Siento una gran energía, es una desbordante. —Dijo muy asustada y sin dejar de ver la entrada del edificio—Todo está contaminado por esa energía. Chicas, ¿si ven eso que flota sobre el edificio? Mírenla, tiene forma de omega.

— Vamos chicas.

Dijo Lita viéndolas a todas.

— No hay tiempo que perder.

— Oigan pero esperen, ¿creen que sailor Uranus y las demás estén ahí?

— Es lo más probable sailor moon pero no estés triste, —dijo Mina sonriéndole amablemente—vámonos que aunque ellas digan que no, es obvio que sí. El enemigo es poderoso y no van a poder solas. ¡Vamos sailor moon, anímate!

— Sí, vamos. —Pero mientras entraba con ellas al edificio y sonreía tratando de verse bien, pensaba…— _"¿Hemos elegido mal? ¿Sera que de verdad estamos destinadas a luchar por separado?"_

En lo alto del edificio y frente a una malvada pero muy bien vestida peli roja….

— Vaya, hasta que por fin aparecen. ¡Las estaba esperando sailor scouts de mierda!

Volviendo con las chicas que habían llegado a recepción…

— Bienvenidas.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Gritó Serena la verlas. Es que eso que veían sus bellos ojos azul claro, era muy difícil de creer.

— Sean todas ustedes bienvenidas a Infinito.

— Esto no puede ser, ¡¿Ciprine, Puchiro?! ¡Pero si yo las elimine! ¡¿Que están haciendo estas imbéciles aquí?!

Y como el manga es el manga, pues no se podían quedar sin hacer alguna pendejada. Resulta que mientras Serena (y las demás también claro) no entendía que hacían ese par de gemelas malvadas ahí, Rei cayó en una especie de dimensión desconocida. Ese era un espacio completamente negro y vacío. Era aterrador pero como Rei era Rei, tomó las cosas con calma y lo primero que hizo fue mirar por todas partes, buscar a sus amigas y si, decir lo obvio como cosa rara. Se preguntaba muy extrañada en donde estaba.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Sailor moon! ¡¿Chicas?! ¡¿Dónde están?!

— Guau pero que falta de modales tienes, perra.

Dijo Eudial en ropa de universitaria y sentada muy sugerentemente sobre un escritorio.

— Yo Eudial, responsable de dar clases de buenos modales, te daré una lección, estúpida.

— ¡¿Que, qué?! ¡¿Acaso es una broma?!—Gritaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima—Pero se supone que acabamos contigo aquella vez. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí perra del demonio?!

Rei, o en ese momento sailor Mars, no creía lo que veía pero como ella aun sentía esa poderosa energía, se dio la vuelta y se iba a ir.

Pero…

— ¡No puedo dejar que te vayas!

 _—"_ _¡Esa fuerza!"_ ¡No tengo tiempo para encargarme de ti estúpida! ¡Déjame salir que…!

— ¡No te voy a dejar ir porque eres mi adversaria, es por lógica perra! ¡¿Que no ves que tú y yo manejamos el mismo elemento?! ¡Tienes que luchar conmigo si quieres salir de aquí!

— Si tú insistes, peleare contigo. —Sonrió de medio lado y se alejó de lo que parecía una puerta—Ven con todo lo que tengas, perra.

— ¡Aaaahhhhh!

Eudial se le fue encima y alistó una súper patada para ajustársela a la bella Rei en la cara. Pero con lo que la muy perra no contaba, era con que Rei, es de muy mal genio, sino que lo diga su novio, que en este caso es Asanuma.

Rei esquivo su patada y después la tacleó para hacerla caer. Eudial cayó al suelo pero como la muy maldita era tan hábil, se levantó y aprovechó que Rei estaba de espaldas para atacarla. De nuevo alistó una gran patada pero para desgracia de Rei esta si la alcanzó.

— ¡Aaahhhh!

— Oh pero que decepción tan grande eres, maldita estúpida. —Sonrió Eudial triunfante— ¿Acaso no quieres luchar? Vaya, tal parece que no tienes voluntad, perra desgraciada.

— Calla…cállate estúpida.

Dijo Rei de rodillas en el suelo mientras trataba de levantarse.

— Deja de hablar…estupideces.

— Admítelo idiota porque sé que así es. Admite que estas cansada de luchar a lado de sailor moon, admite de una buena vez lo que grita tu interior. No tiene nada de malo reconocer que te gustaría tener una vida más tranquila y que preferirías vivir la simple vida de una universitaria. La vida de una chica que va a fiestas, que coge con su novio y que de vez en cuando lee las cartas solo porque sabe hacerlo, por diversión. ¿No? ¿No es eso lo que en verdad te gustaría decir?

Pero mientras Rei veía a Eudial con ganas de matarla por todo lo que le estaba diciendo, otra más de nuestras lindas nenas se había perdido. Se perdió la más dulce e ingenua de todas, la que todavía era virgen y quien sabe cuándo putas pueda perder la virginidad, la por siempre bella y muy inteligente Amy Mizuno.

— ¡Guau, no lo puedo creer! ¡Es el ordenador más potente del mundo!

¿Si ven porque les digo lo de virgen e ingenua? ¡Solo una nena como Amy diría algo como eso!

Solo la por siempre inteligente y dulce Amy, sonreiría y saltaría de emoción como lo hizo al ver ese ordenador. Solo ella se maravillaría por algo como eso porque a nosotras, (y apuesto una galleta que sé que no la pierdo) lo que nos dejaría con la boca abierta y haría que nos salieran estrellitas de los ojos como le pasaba a Amy al ver ese ordenador tan raro, seria entrar a una habitación y encontrarnos a un tipo tan híper _sugoi_ como Darien en boxers blancos sosteniendo una rosa roja en la boca, ¿se lo imaginan? ¡La locura! (risa loca).

Sé que más de una de ustedes se pondría como estaba Amy. Les brillarían los ojos pensando en todas las cosas que un hombre como ese les podría hacer pero como sea; tal vez la situación no es comparable porque Amy aquí es muy inocente pero en fin… sigamos con Amy mejor, ¿no? ah sí, ya que.

— Hola, hola señorita, ¡eres bienvenida!

— ¡¿Qué?!—La miró llena de susto y la emoción por el computadorcito ese se le había ido a la mierda— ¿Pero tú que haces aquí?

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Viluy, de la clase de ciencias. Me siento honrada al poder verte de nuevo y presentarte las maravillas que esconde el interior de Infinito, ¿quieres venir? ¿Quieres que te muestre todos sus secretos?

— ¡¿Viluy?! Pero eso no puede… ¡Aaaahhhh!

Gritó porque la muy perra la atacó por sorpresa.

Teniéndola completamente inmovilizada se le acercó y muy sonriente, le habló de nuevo. Tenía que empezar a meter cizaña la muy desgraciada.

— ¡Ay, suéltame Viluy que me haces daño!

— ¡No puedes engañarme ni esconderme ningún secreto!—Rio— ¡Tu cuerpo pide a gritos información! ¡Admítelo! ¡Reconoce que quieres saberlo todo acerca de nuestro ordenador!

— ¡Cállate, ya cállate y suéltame!

— Sé sincera por una vez en tu maldita vida, niña. La verdad y la única verdad es que eres una pobre _nerd_ que cada día quiere saber más cosas, cada día quieres ser mejor. Oh pero que mal, pobrecita tú. No puedes dedicarte a tus estudios como quisieras porque tienes que combatir al lado de las otras tontas y de esa perra. Tu inteligencia y tus conocimientos están al servicio de la maldita de sailor moon. La muy estúpida no te deja progresar y dime con sinceridad, ¿eso no te molesta?

—¡Eso no es un secreto para nadie!—Le gritó muy enojada mientras intentaba quitarse una de las enredaderas con las que la tenía atrapada por el cuello—Obviamente estudio y quiero aprender muchas cosas porque si quiero ser una gran doctora algún día, tengo que estudiar. ¡Eso es de lógica tonta!

Y pasó algo con lo que yo no contaba, nuestra dulce Amy empezó a dudar gracias a la cizaña de esa perra desgraciada.

 _—"_ _No puedo negar que es cierto. Por estar luchando al lado de sailor moon, no puedo progresar más en mis estudios. Las peleas contra nuestros enemigos me quitan mucho tiempo"_

Amy dudaba, pero Mina estaba….

— ¡¿Chicas?! ¡Chicas! ¡¿Dónde están?! Oh no, ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Creo que me he perdido!

Mina había empezado a caminar por aquel oscuro lugar para buscar una salida pero una fuerte melodía que le hacía doler la cabeza y que además recordaba, se lo impidió. Con las manos en los oídos y sufriendo mucho por aquel dolor, (sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar) por fin ató cabos y recordó.

— No, eso sencillamente no puede ser. Ese día ella…

— ¡…y ahora les presento a la invitada especial para esta batalla! Con ustedes…. ¡Sailor Venus!

— ¡¿Qué?!—La miraba aterrorizada en lo que parecía una tarima— ¡¿Pero cómo demonios…?!

Mina estaba asustada y confundida al ver a Mimete en la tarima pero la ilusión o lo que sea que Mimete estaba haciendo desde ahí mientras hablaba por el micrófono, la confundió aún más. Todas sabemos que Mina siempre había soñado con convertirse en una gran cantante y eso, ese bello sueño de Mina, Mimete lo estaba usando para hacerle daño.

Para confundirla aún más.

 _—_ _¡Sailor Venus, eres genial!_

 _—_ _¡Venus, Venus, Venus!_

— ¿Pero qué significa todo esto?

— ¡Vamos sailor Venus, sube a la tarima y dale gusto a tu publico!—Sonreía la muy infeliz en la tarima y con el micrófono en la mano mientras la ataba con un montón de cables y le ponía un micrófono a ella – ¿No era esto lo que tu querías? ¡¿No soñabas con ser un ídolo?!

— ¡Es cierto que era mi sueño pero ahora las cosas son diferentes y…!

— ¡No seas tonta!—Rio de nuevo y le hizo más daño— ¡Aprovecha que es ahora o nunca! ¡Tan solo mira! ¡Mira!

Señaló al supuesto público.

— Mira todos los que están aquí y solo por verte, ¿no quieres darles gusto? ¿No quieres hacer realidad tu sueño?

 _—"_ _Es increíble que diga esto pero no quiero seguir siendo una sailor scout. Quiero que mi sueño se haga realidad"_

Y en otro lado las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Ahora a quien estaban atacando era a Lita. A mi preferida. ¿Pueden creer a estas basuras? ¡Odio a estas perras desgraciadas de las _death busters_ , las detesto!

— ¡Sailor moon! ¡Chicas! ¡¿Dónde están?! Oigan pero, ¿qué es eso tan…?

Lita caminó un poco más y pronto estuvo en lo que parecía y en efecto era, un hermoso jardín botánico. Entró con la ilusión de encontrar a Serena y al resto de sus amigas pero lo que encontró cuando entró, le borró la sonrisa que tenía por ver tantas flores hermosas.

Es que lo que veía no lo podía creer.

— ¡Bienvenida al jardín botánico! Soy Tellu y soy la responsable del cuidado de todas ellas.

— ¡¿Tellu?! Pero eso no puede ser porque recuerdo que te di una paliza por dañar mis plantas y estar mirando a MI novio. ¡¿Tú que haces aquí?!

— Eso ya quedo en el pasado y ven, —fue tras ella y con una sonrisa la empujó hasta donde tenía las maravillosas plantas de exquisitos olores que a Lita le habían encantado—ven y dime qué opinas de todas mis plantas, admíralas y dime, ¿no son hermosas?

— Oh pero que rosas tan hermosas, ¡son magníficas!

— Esas se llaman Francia, —sonrió con gusto al estar logrando su cometido—son una nueva variedad.

— Oh no, ¡no puede ser! ¡Esas son sol de oro! ¡Qué cantidad de flores tan escasas hay aquí!

Lita se deja absorber por la magia de aquellas flores y de la de Tellu. Tan hipnotizada estaba, que no podía dejar de ver las rosas que tanto le gustaban; y eso la hizo empezar a pensar cosas que en otras circunstancias no habría pensado.

 _—"_ _Tengo ganas de quedarme aquí para siempre. Al ver estas hermosas rosas, siento que he estado desperdiciando mi vida y la verdad es que estoy cansada. ¿De qué sirve luchar si no puedo estar haciendo lo que más me gusta? ¿Cuidando de mis plantas y de mi Andrew? Solo quiero eso._

Dijo mientras caía dormida sobre las flores y Tellu sonreía como lo que era, una maldita enferma.

 _—"_ _Sueño con tener días tranquilos al lado de mi osito y de mis plantas. Solo sueño con estar rodeada de rosas y de mi Andrew en una cama. Ya no quiero_ _más pelea, ya no quiero más sufrimiento"_

Pero para ultimo habían dejado lo mejor, ah sí, es que definitivamente si, que perras estas más desgraciadas. A mí las hermanas de la perdición no me cayeron tan mal como estas malditas de las _death busters_ , ¡las detesto! Pero dejando a un lado mi gusto personal por los malos o no de la serie, les diré.

Resulta que como todas nuestras nenas estaban siendo atacadas en diferentes partes del edificio, nuestra nena mayor, nuestra fuerte y bella heroína protagonista de la serie, nuestra sailor moon, se había quedado sola y si, hizo lo mismo que habían hecho sus amigas, empezar a llamarlas y a buscarlas por todo ese oscuro y tenebroso lugar.

— No pero, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Por qué nos han separado así? Claro, hemos debido caer en alguna trampa de esas perras. ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Pueden escucharme?! ¡Ah, demonios! Debí haber prestado más atención. ¡Chicas!

Por fin Serena siente algo de paz cuando las encuentra y corre hacia ellas para abrazarlas. Las llamó por sus respectivos nombres de guerreras por ya saben, se supone que sus identidades son secretas pero como sea, el punto es que Serena va con ellas y cuando se acercó más, sus bellas amigas se convirtieron en unos espectros inmundos y convirtieron en "realidad" su peor pesadilla. Que sus mejores amigas empezaran a tratarla mal.

— ¡Sailor Mars, Venus, Mercury, Júpiter!

— ¡Tan solo mira en lo que nos han convertido!

Le gritó el espectro inmundo de la que pretendía ser Mina.

— ¡No queremos seguir luchando a tu lado!

— ¡No, no, no!—Gritaba Serena de dolor y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición al escuchar las horribles palabras de las que creía eran sus amigas— ¿Qué les pasa chicas? ¿Por qué me dicen eso?

— ¡Serena tonta!

— ¡Nos tienes harta! ¡Necesito mi tiempo para estudiar!

Serena corrió para huir de las horribles miradas y palabras de sus amigas pero oh no, no se preocupen, se pone mejor.

Luego apareció el espectro de Rini y tomándola por el cuello y haciéndole una poderosa llave que la estaba dejando sin aliento, hizo lo que hacía siempre aunque no fuera un espectro inmundo, empezó a culparla de todo lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa sailor moon!

— ¡Me…me estas ahogando!—Y mientras trataba de quitársela de encima preguntó con duda— ¿Rini? ¿Eres…tú?

Pero repito, la situación para Serena cada vez era mejor. No contentos con hacer una asquerosa ilusión de sus mejores amigas y de su futura hija mirándola mal y mal tratándola con duras palabras, ¡aparecieron más!

Esta vez el turno era para las tres sailors mas mamacitas el manga, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna.

— ¡Ya vamos Rini! ¡Hemos venido a ayudarte!

— ¡¿Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Plut?!—Gritó Serena aterrada mientras aún no se podía quitar de encima a la pesada del espectro de Rini— ¡¿De verdad son ustedes?!

— ¡Ya estamos hartas de ti sailor moon!

Le gritó el espectro de Setsuna muy enojada y con una mirada llena de rencor, de odio y desprecio.

Pero la guinda del pastel de sufrimiento que le tenían preparado a nuestra bella nena, fue esa. Si, hablo de él. Eso sí que no tiene perdón de _Kami—sama_ , ¡es el colmo!

— ¡Queremos ser libres Serena! ¡Por eso yo me encargare de matar a Rini y a Hotaru! Oh y luego de salvar al mundo, cosa que tú no estás haciendo, ¡te matare a ti también!

— ¡Darien!—respondió con la mirada completamente vacía por el dolor y el sufrimiento que le causaron sus palabras— ¡¿Tú también?!

 _—_ _¡Serena!_

Gritó en su mente el verdadero Darien, el que sí es un papacito rico y muy hermoso.

 _—_ _¡No te distraigas Serena! ¡No los escuches mi amor!_

— ¡¿Darien?! ¿Eres tú?

 _—_ _Sí, si soy yo mi princesa y tranquila, yo jamás te diría algo como eso. No los escuches porque solo son alucinaciones y debes acabar con todas ellas._

— Si, como digas amor, —sonrió y saco su báculo— ¡curación lunar….! ¡Acción!

Serena uso todo su poder y lo concentró en su báculo para acabar con todas esas alucinaciones que le estaban haciendo daño. Acabando con ellas y logrando así recuperar un poco de paz, se hizo paso entre la niebla que había quedado para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, encontrar a sus amigas y salvarlas.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Y mientras Serena buscaba, Haruka, Michiru estaban…

— ¡¿Pero qué es lo que pasa con estas plantas de mierda?! ¡Por más que las cortamos, estas perras vuelven a crecer y peor, crecen muy rápido!

— Haru, mi amor, —decía Michiru que luchaba valientemente junto a ella— ¿qué hacemos? Tenemos que entrar al edificio pero si seguimos así…

— Tenemos que entrar como sea Michiru.

Dijo después de cortar una de las plantas con mucha fuerza y lo hizo con más enojo que otras veces porque si, la muy maldita de la planta como que tenía vida, estaba subiéndose por una de las delicadas piernas de su compañera y claro, eso Haruka no lo iba a permitir. Michiru y todo su escultural cuerpo solo le pertenecía a ella.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que sailor moon está ahí y está en peligro.

— ¡Sailor Uranus, sailor Plut, vengan!—Dijo con los ojos dilatados del miedo sin dejar de ver su espejo— ¡Tienen que ver esto!

Ambas guerreras se acercaron y cuando vieron a nuestras nenas atrapadas en una gran enredadera gracias al espejo de Michiru, sacaron fuerzas de donde no tenían para acabar de un solo golpe con lo que les estaba interrumpiendo el paso.

Haruka fue la primera en actuar, estaba muy asustada por las demás.

— Ah no, ¡tenemos que entrar como sea y ayudarlas! ¡Corte de espada espacial!

Gracias al potente ataque de Haruka pudieron entrar y cuando entraron, lo que vieron fue monstruoso, casi maquiavélico. En la entrada y pareciendo ese un gran árbol, estaban nuestras cuatro nenas sumergidas en un profundo sueño. Todas se veían muy mal.

— ¡Sailor Mars, Mercury, Júpiter, Venus!

Todas esas perras de Ciprine, Eudial, Viluy, Mimete y Tellu, se soltaron fue a reír como lo que eran, unas perras desgraciadas.

— ¡Huracán de Chronos!

— ¡Tenemos que salvarlas!

Gritó Haruka desesperada.

— Sí, ¡reflejo submarino!

Gracias a los ataques de estas bellas guerreras, Serena al fin pudo encontrarlas y se puso feliz de verlas. De ver que nunca se había equivocado con ellas. De ver que en verdad eran amigas y eran buenas.

— ¡Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Plut!

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna liberaron a nuestras nenas y mientras ellas se liberaban y les daban las gracias a sus salvadoras, Serena corrió hacia donde estaba Haruka y la abrazo. La abrazo con mucho cariño y Haruka le respondió igualmente. Serena lloraba y mientras lloraba de felicidad al no verse sola y ver que Haruka y las demás se preocupaban por ellas, escuchó su gruesa voz que le habló.

— Ah cabeza de bombón, estaba segura que ibas a venir aunque te dijimos que no lo hicieras. Estaba completamente segura de que te encontraría a ti y tus amigas aquí.

— Sailor Uranus, yo…

— Pero es más que eso, —dijo abrazándola más fuerte por la espalda y con la cara apoyada en su rubio cabello—estaba segura de que no podríamos separarnos. Tenemos que luchar juntas, queremos luchar junto a ustedes.

Todas se unieron y juntando las manos, le dieron su energía y mucho de su poder a Serena; lo que hizo que ella volviera a convertirse en esa bella sailor de lindo traje rosa de colores. En un parpadeo se convirtió de nuevo en súper sailor moon para ir y acabar con Kaolinete y sus amigas, todo eso la tenía harta.

Y se ponía mejor, Michiru y su espejo la estaban ayudando.

— Súper sailor moon, mi espejo muestra que está arriba, en el despacho.

— Gracias sailor Neptune. —Dijo antes de marcharse.

Y cuando llego al despacho del director, se encontró con una enojada Kaolinete que estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a vencer mi magia?! ¡Ya me tienes hasta la coronilla! ¡Hoy te vas a morir!

Alzo sus manos y antes de irse contra nuestra bella y valiente súper sailor moon, dijo….

— ¡Demonix!

— ¡No, estas muy equivocada! ¡Mis amigas y yo vamos a salvar al planeta de la destrucción! ¡Por el halo de la princesa de la luna…..!

Súper sailor moon, usó su poderosa técnica y acabando con Kaolinete (pobre profesor, se quedó viudo de nuevo) luego se encontró con una especie de laberinto. Haciéndose paso en medio de las cenizas de lo que fue una atractiva mujer, estaba muy decidida a entrar. A acabar con lo que tuviera que acabar.

— Aunque nos perdamos en este laberinto, jamás perderé las esperanzas. ¡Muchachas, démonos prisa! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Hotaru!

Mientras la dama nueve que era Hotaru pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, decía confundida en su casa y mirando por una ventana…

— ¿Súper sailor moon? ¿Acaso ha conseguido entrar al laberinto y acabar con Kaori? No me extraña que haya acabado con esa inepta pero, esto no nos deja otra opción. Hay que transformar todo el barrio en nuestra tierra santa cuanto antes. Igual ya no tenemos nada que temer, ya tenemos el cristal de plata en nuestras manos.

La muy tonta se tragó el cristal de plata y eso tuvo reacciones en Rini. Cosa que a Darien que estaba a su lado y no dormía por cuidarla, lo asusto y lo preocupo en el acto.

— Rini, ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Rini!


	14. Chapter 14

**_287/09/2016_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas las que están aquí leyendo y espero lo que va hasta ahora les guste. Bye nena, ya nos leemos._**

* * *

 **Laberinto infinito, segunda parte**

Mientras la pobre Darien se le iba a salir el corazón porque Rini se veía peor de lo que estaba, la muy maldita de la dama nueve decía con ojos de loca y cara de enferma sicótica degenerada…

— La fuerza y energía del cristal de plata, ¡fluyen desde mi cuerpo! Me lo acabo de comer y ya está haciendo efecto, por _Kami_ , ¿Cuál es su verdadera fuerza? ¡Esto es increíble!

 _—_ _Esa es una luz y una fuerza parecida a la de nuestro cristal Tyoron._ —Habló el muy perro de Pharaon 90— _Pero dime algo, ¿lo has conseguido? ¡¿Has liberado la energía del cristal de plata?!_

— Amo Pharaon 90, mi señor.

Abrió sus manos y con los ojos de loca y mala, siguió hablando.

— Todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por usted mi señor y si, aquí está la energía que he conseguido especialmente para ti. ¡Recíbela por favor!

Pharaon 90, (que si me preguntan a mí que asco ese maldito idiota) se puso muy feliz por la energía que la dama nueve se había robado y le estaba entregando tan abiertamente. Sonriente y muy feliz en su oscura guarida mientras recibía aquella energía, habló porque como todo malvado que se respete, no se podía quedar sin decir nada.

 _—_ _¡Esta energía es un millón de veces más poderosa que la energía de las almas humanas! ¡Comparado con esta energía hasta la del cristal Tyoron es más débil!_

Mientras él seguía absorbiendo esa energía y la dama nueve lo veía muy alegre, aún tenía mucho más por decir.

— Guau pero, ¡qué maravilla! ¡Parece que ese cristal es una fuente de energía inagotable! ¡Por fin ha llegado el momento de mi resurrección y este planeta será mío! ¡Al fin recuperare mi aspecto real! ¡Energía, energía, energía! ¡Dame mucha energía cristal de plata!

Y mientras por este lado el muy imbécil de Pharaon 90 reía y celebraba con su nueva conquista; oh no perdón digo, con la dama nueve que era más mala que encontrarse con una tormenta cuando estas en la calle y sin un paraguas, por otro lado Darien estaba en problemas.

Estaba con Rini en el hospital y no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡Rini, Rini! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Que es esa luz que sale de ti?! ¡Rini!

Rini estaba como convulsionando en la camilla de hospital porque como la maldita de la dama nueve se había tragado su cristal de plata y se estaba robando toda su energía para trasmitírsela al maldito de Pharaon 90 (que estaba muy feliz porque según él estaba resucitando), estaba muy mal. Rini abrió los ojos, pero los tenia blancos y si seguía así moriría en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos.

— ¡Mas, mas, más energía! ¡Libera más energía para mi amo!

— ¡Rini! ¡¿Rini?!

Pero como Hotaru aún vivía en lo profundo de la consciencia de la maldita de la dama nueve, se asustó cuando sintió que Rini podía morir. Por eso aun con lo limitado de sus posibilidades trató de ayudarla.

 _—"_ _¡No, debo detenerla! ¡Su energía no debe seguir aumentado porque si eso pasa Rini podría…! ¡Debo impedir que libere más energía a como dé lugar! ¡No puedo dejar que nadie abuse del poder del cristal de plata!_

Gracias a la decisión e entereza de Hotaru, la dama nueve se estaba viendo en serios problemas mientras la asquerosa nube negra de Pharaon 90 seguía retorciéndose de dicha al tener tanta energía.

— ¡Aaahhhh, mi cabeza! ¡Me duele! ¡Siento como si se me fuera a reventar en cualquier momento!

 _—_ _Dama nueve, dama nueve, ¿Qué te pasa mi reina?_

— ¡Alguien intenta controlarme desde adentro!—Contestó de rodillas y sosteniéndose la cabeza— Pero no se preocupe mi señor, voy a resistirlo hasta que su resurrección este completa y cuando yo conquiste el mundo a su lado, voy a destruir este cuerpo, ¡lo voy a hacer pedazos!

 _—"_ _¡No te lo permitiré!"_

En ese momento en donde la dama nueve esta de rodillas en el piso y sosteniéndose la cabeza gracias a la intromisión de Hotaru, Rini anda como la misma Hotaru, perdida en un gran y enorme espacio vacío que estaba muy negro. Ambas intentaban encontrarse una a la otra.

 _—_ _¿Dónde estoy? Está muy oscuro aquí adentro, ¡tengo mucho miedo!_

— Rini, Rini por _Kami_ , ¿qué tienes?—Preguntaba Darien con preocupación mientras no le soltaba la mano y la veía fruncir el ceño con temor—Rini, Rini reacciona, ¡Rini!

 _—_ _¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Hay algo que me persigue desde hace rato y me da mucho miedo! ¡Auxilio! ¡Darien, Serena, mamá, papá, que alguien me ayude!_

 _—"_ _¡Rini! ¡Rini!"_

 _—_ _¿Ah?—_ Se giró Rini buscando a quien la llamaba _— ¿Quién me llama?_

 _—"_ _¡Por aquí Rini! ¡Ten!"_

 _—_ _¡Es mi cristal de plata!—_ Corrió hacia él con alegría _—Era por eso que estaba tan preocupada, no puedo estar sin él porque el cristal de plata hace parte de mí, de mi cuerpo._

 _—"_ _Sí, Rini, así es"_

Le sonrió la pequeña, desnuda y frágil alma de Hotaru.

 _—"_ _Se podría decir que el cristal de plata es como tu corazón. No debes abandonarlo nunca ni mucho menos enseñárselo a un desconocido. Tienes que guardarlo y cuidar de él como si fuera un tesoro"_

 _—_ _¿Mamá?—_ Decía Rini que había caído en un profundo sueño _—No, no son los brazos de mamá porque los de ella son más largos. No es ella pero, es raro, me siento en paz._

 _—"_ _No te preocupes, te protegeré"_

Dijo Hotaru mientras era ella, su espíritu su sombra lo que sea, lo que la estaba abrazando.

 _—"_ _No dejare que nadie dañe tu inocente alma. Te prometo que te salvare"_

Pero en otro lado en donde las cosas no eran tan dulces….

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¡¿Por qué el cristal de plata ya no está desprendiendo más de su poder?!

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?!—_ Dijo el perro de Pharaon 90 todo preocupado— _No, no, no, ¿Cómo así?_

Pero mientras el Pharaon 90 por primera vez veía con cara de pocos amigos a su futura amante, digo, veía con enojo a la dama nueve que estaba igual de alterada que él, Darien no podía creer lo que veía, mucho menos lo que sentía. Sentado a su lado y en la camilla veía con asombro que Rini había parado de convulsionar y empezaba a recuperar el color de sus mejillas.

— Rini, ¿se han detenido tus convulsiones? Pero no, esto si es más raro.

Dijo levantándose y aun sosteniendo su pequeña mano.

— Tu mano empieza a transmitir calor. ¿Será posible que alguien esté tratando de proteger tu alma? Eso espero Rini. Eso espero porque tu mamá y yo estamos haciendo lo que podemos por mantenerte viva.

Darien estaba haciendo su papel de futuro papá muy bien (y vaya, ¡que papá! Risa loca) pero mientras él se sentaba a su lado de nuevo y le apretaba la mano para seguir transmitiéndole su energía, Serena y las demás estaban como cosa rara en problemas.

Estaban atrapadas en aquel laberinto y por más que buscaban no encontraban la salida.

— ¡No hay nadie!

— ¡Aquí tampoco!

— ¿Dónde pueden haberse metido?—Dijo Lita con preocupación al igual que las demás.

— Al menos los alumnos no están aquí, eso ya es algo.

— Sí sailor Mercury pero de todos modos es raro que no nos encontremos con nadie. —Dijo Mina pensativa—Solo espero que podamos salir de este maldito laberinto algún día.

— Oigan, miren chicas.

Dijo Serena mientras se asomaba a una ventana.

— Desde aquí tenemos una vista casi completa de la ciudad. Miren todos esos edificios en construcción, ¿no parece como si estuvieran hechos para esconder un monstruo tras ellos? _"Los escombros…esas imágenes en ruinas, ¡no puedo creer que esta sea la imagen del futuro! Tenemos que acabar con las death busters y cuanto antes porque quiero que el mundo vuelva a estar en paz. Pero para lograr eso, primero tengo que encontrar el alma de Hotaru, la de Rini y el cristal de plata que le han robado._

Luego sus ojos, sus bellos y puros ojos azules celestes, se pusieron muy oscuros por el miedo que la embargo al pensar en todo eso.

 _—_ _¿Podremos lograr que vuelva a haber paz en la tierra? ¡Hotaru, Rini! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¿Cómo las salvo ah? ¿Qué hago?_

— ¿Nada sailor Mercury?

— No, nada sailor Venus. —Dijo Amy con sus gafitas especiales azules estilo _terminator_ —No hay nada que hacer. Por más que busco no hay ningún dato, no detecto ninguna señal de vida.

— Hay muchas energías concentradas aquí y sus influencias, deben generar desordenes en todo el sector.

— Sailor Mars tiene razón. —Dijo Michiru en el borde de lo que al parecer eran unas escaleras— Hay muchas energías por aquí y lo mejor es que vayamos al sótano. Hay salas de experimentos y tal vez esté ahí lo que estamos buscando.

— Creo que es una buena idea sailor Neptune pero yo propongo que nos separemos.

— ¿Que nos separemos sailor Venus?

— Sí súper sailor moon. —Respondió Mina con una sonrisa mientras a Serena se le veía el miedo a kilómetros—Nosotras inspeccionaremos la parte de arriba del edificio y tú, sailor Uranus, Neptune y Plut, pueden encargarse del sótano. Así ahorramos tiempo.

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con Mina y sin perder tiempo, fueron con ella. Despidiéndose de Serena con una sonrisa y un gesto con dos dedos de que todo estaría bien, finalmente tomaron camino y se fueron.

— ¡Nos vemos!

— Chicas….

— Oye, —la llamó Haruka—vamos, no debemos perder tiempo. Tomaremos el ascensor.

En lo profundo del edificio y siendo ese un día como cualquiera de trabajo, estaba el por siempre y muy pervertido profesor Souchi terminando su ultimo experimento. Aunque estaba deprimido porque se había quedado sin una mujer a la cual coger cuando le diera la gana, nada podía hacer. Ante todo estaba su responsabilidad como parte de los villanos de este arco. Muy de malas por él pero le tocaba trabajar.

— Vaya, vaya, parece ser que mis invitada han tomado el ascensor de la muerte.

Claro, no se podía quedar sin reírse como un malito muy malo.

— Pero me vale porque, ¡por fin! ¡Por fin ha llegado el momento que tanto he esperado!—dijo con un tubo de esos de laboratorio en la mano—Por fin llegué al final de mis investigaciones. Creo que con esto por fin he terminado de crear el ultra organismo. Este posee una fuerza y…

Bla, bla, bla, el punto es que es una cosa muy mala. (Risa) Bueno si, la cosa es que Souchi si era tan inteligente como lo han dicho durante todo este arco porque, ¿pueden creerlo? Yo ni sé cómo fue que hizo. ¿Tener tiempo para coger como cogía a Kaolinete y encima crear un disque ultra organismo que puede vivir más años y ser más fuerte que un ser humano? ¡Es increíble!

Oh pero si, ya por fin caí en cuenta de que fue lo que pasó. La cuestión es que Souchi, por algo se había dejado manipular de Kaolinete y de todo su combo. No lo hizo solo porque la cola de Kaolinete (y la que cogió tantas veces cuando se casó con ella en las Vegas) le había encantado, no, no fue solo por eso. Él, se dejó manipular y les entregó su alma porque gracias a toda la tecnología y los conocimientos que le dieron, estaba investigando para vengarse de la humanidad. Souchi estaba ofendido y quería acabar con medio mundo porque lo habían echado de la asociación de científicos locos igual a él, ¿se imaginaban algo como eso? ¡Yo no! (de nuevo, que risa). Él estaba muy enojado con la humanidad y mientras veía sus probetas y tubos muy alegre, decía con gusto que nada de lo que había hecho estaba al azar.

— Guau, es increíble que incluso el accidente en donde la perdí a ella, fuera una oportunidad para llevar a cabo mis experimentos. Fue ahí donde pude transformar el cuerpo de Hotaru y empezar con la creación del ultra organismo. Aunque lo del rayo que cayó ese día en el laboratorio me daño la transformación de Hotaru, tuve la suerte de seguir con mis experimentos gracias a los huevos demonix que llegaron con él, con ese potente rayo. Gracias a eso pude crear a robots semi—humanos tan mamacitas como Eudial, Viluy y las demás, uy si, lo mejor que haya creado en mi vida. Todas estaban muy ricas.

Y como todo científico que se respete y pertenezca a una obra de ficción, sí, eso pasó mis amores, la falta de sexo ya lo estaba volviendo más loco de lo que ya estaba. El muy tonto estaba de pie frente a uno de los demonix más grandes que hubiera creado y ya por eso creía que era el Dios del mundo, ¡ja, pobre iluso!

— Soy el creador de los ultra organismos, ¡he hecho una mezcla perfecta entre robots y humanos! Ah sí, definitivamente sí, soy un verdadero Dios, ¡soy _kawaii_ carajo!

La pobre Hotaru solo decía desde muy lejos y con mucho dolor…

— _Ay papá, papá, papá, te hemos perdido._

En otro lado y en el ascensor, Serena se empezaba a sentir mal.

— Ay no, ay no muchachas. Tengo ganas de vomitar.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Preguntó con cara de terror Setsuna, era muy asquienta— ¿Qué te pasa súper sailor moon? ¿No jodas que te vas a vomitar aquí? ¡Al menos espera a que lleguemos!

— No, no te preocupes dulce de melocotón que no creo que se vomite. —Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa de medio lado—Es que sí, es verdad. Parece que la gravedad del ascensor está afectando incluso a súper sailor moon. Esto no es normal, el ascensor cada vez va más rápido. Es como, como si…

—…como si nos hundiéramos en un abismo.

Completó la oración Michiru.

— ¿Qué dijiste sailor Neptune? No, no, no, ¿Cómo? Eso si ya me dio miedo. ¿Crees que las chicas estén bien?

— No te preocupes, —le sonrió Michiru como lo es ella, con amabilidad—deben estar bien.

— Oigan pero ustedes se ven muy tranquilas, ¿acaso no les da miedo? Yo con solo pensar en la gran batalla que nos espera, me lleno de angustia. La verdad es una y no puedo mentirles, tengo miedo, me siento sola. Solo tengo malos presentimientos.

— Eso no es estar sola, —dijo Haruka muy sonriente—la soledad es algo mucho más amplio, preciosa. La soledad es como el sitio de donde nosotras venimos por ejemplo, eso sí es soledad.

— ¿Qué? Háblame más de ese mundo por favor.

— No, no hay mucho que decir, —respondió con el semblante caído y serio—es un mundo triste y desierto. No me gusta hablar de eso.

— Estábamos solas.

Le dio mano Michiru a Haruka, se veía que le afectaba mucho aquel recuerdo. En sus bellos ojos en ese momento solo había tristeza, sufrimiento.

— Por ejemplo yo, —dijo Setsuna—estaba en un mundo en el que sabes que nadie viene a ayudarte. Siempre estás sola.

— Pero…

— Pero a cada instante cabeza de bombón, pensábamos en el lejano planeta, en el milenio de plata y en su reina. La reina y tú que eras la princesa, representaban nuestra única esperanza.

— Sí, mi diosa de los vientos tiene razón, —dijo Michiru y ya se imaginan, veía a Haruka con todo su amor—esa esperanza nos devolvía el valor. Todo podía ser posible cuando recordábamos que existían ustedes.

— Esa esperanza nos decía siempre, que no renunciáramos aunque las cosas estuvieran difíciles.

Dijo Setsuna con una agradable sonrisa.

— Su luz nos guio todo el tiempo.

Estaban ahí, en un momento súper emotivo y lleno de sentimiento pero, ¿alguien imagina que pudo haber pasado? ¡Pues eso! Esos infelices de los villanos no deberían de existir, ¡no hacen sino joder!

Por eso y porque los villanos tenían muchas ganas de meterse con súper sailor moon y sacarle la mierda, pasó lo que pasó con todas ellas.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!

— Esto ya no es normal. —dijo Haruka mientras se sostenía como podía de una de las paredes del ascensor— Me preocupa que las demás estén…

La imponente y muy fuerte Haruka Tenou, más conocida como la peligrosa sailor Uranus, no pudo terminar su frase porque de un momento a otro aquel endemoniado ascensor se abrió por el suelo y se las llevó a ella, a su mujer y a su amiga, a Setsuna por si no sabían. Un gran y enorme agujero negro se abrió a sus pies y las haló por los pies pero lo raro de eso, fue que se las llevó solo a ellas tres, a súper sailor moon no se la alcanzó a comer; al parecer ese trabajo solo lo puede hacer su exquisito y delicioso novio que está más bueno que el pan, ¡o sea Darien! (risa loca, ya saben, a mi todo eso me da mucha risa)

— ¡Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Put!

— ¡Súper sailor moon…..!—Gritó Setsuna mientras se hundía cada vez más.

El oscuro hueco las tragó y nuestra querida heroína se quedó (como cosa rara), completamente sola y desprotegida. En ese gran lugar oscuro, frio y algo húmedo, empezó a tener mucho miedo porque por más que intentaba no lograba ver nada.

No encontraba ninguna salida.

— ¡Está completamente oscuro y no puedo ver nada! No quiero pero tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de no poder salir de aquí y no poder salvarlos.

Serena se asustó y empezó a gritar como loca; lo cual le afectó la voz por supuesto. Se estaba empezando a quedar sin voz para seguirlas llamando y mientras eso pasaba, se reprochaba muchas cosas. Se recriminaba el hecho de haberse separado de sus amigas. Pensó que nunca debió haberlas dejado solas y mucho menos en el peligro y en el lugar en el que estaban. Mientras pensaba en sus amigas y las lágrimas empezaban a hacer su aparición, seguía llamando desesperadamente a Haruka, a Michiru y a Setsuna. Se moría por encontrar a alguna de ellas porque si había algo a lo que Serena le tuviera miedo en la vida, era a estar sola.

No soportaba la idea de vivir en la soledad y en la oscuridad.

— ¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Haruka, respóndame alguna! ¡Jamás debimos separarnos, jamás debí dejarlas solas!

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloraba tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

— Darien, Rini, sin ustedes, sin tenerlos a mi lado y dándome su amor como siempre, no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué hago? ¡Me siento completamente perdida en estas tinieblas!

Ah no, y se ponía cada vez peor. Mientras lloraba y pensaba en sus desaparecidas amigas, en Darien y en Rini, recordó las palabras que no hacía mucho le habían dicho sus otras tres compañeras de pelea. Aquellas palabras retumbaban fuertemente en su cabeza.

 _"_ _Pero a cada instante cabeza de bombón, pensábamos en el lejano planeta, en el milenio de plata y en su reina. La reina y tú que eras la princesa, representaban nuestra única esperanza"_

 _"_ _Sí, mi diosa de los vientos tiene razón. Esa esperanza nos devolvía el valor. Todo podía ser posible cuando recordábamos que existían ustedes"_

 _"_ _Esa esperanza nos decía siempre, que no renunciáramos aunque las cosas estuvieran difíciles. Su luz nos guio todo el tiempo"_

— Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso mis amigos y mi querido Darien, siempre me han apoyado, siempre han estado ahí para mí cuando más los he necesitado. Por eso ahora yo no puedo fallarles y salirles con un chorro de babas. Tengo que salir de aquí como sea.

Serena se llenó de la fuerza y del poderoso sentimiento que es el amor que sentía por sus amigas, por su hija, por Darien, y dejó salir el brillo de su corazón. Se llenó de un gran valor y fortaleza y con esa misma fuerza, levantó su lindo cetro rosa y dijo con valentía y decisión mientras lo empuñaba en su mano derecha por sobre su cabeza….

— Ah no, no lo harán. ¡Ninguna oscuridad y ningún espejismo van a derrotarme a estas alturas del partido, olvídense! ¡Por el halo de la princesa de la luna….!

Serena usó toda la luz, todo el poder que esconde su noble corazón y con ese poder, derrotó la ilusión y la oscuridad que estaban envolviendo al ascensor. Recuperando a parte de sus amigas y viendo que los botones del ascensor alumbraban mostrado que ya habían llegado a destino, se sorprendió y se llevó las manos a la boca del susto que le dio ver lo que vio.

Vio en la puerta al que le había parecido cuando lo conoció un acosador de lo peor. Un _hentai_ de primera.

— Vaya, vaya, hasta que por fin llegan.

Le dio una rápida mirada de arriba abajo a súper sailor moon y luego si, hizo lo mismo con las demás. Que tipo tan pervertido, ¡me encanta!

— Sean bienvenidas a mi laboratorio cositas ricas y sigan por favor, las estábamos esperando impacientemente. ¿No es verdad, mis queridos demonix?

— ¡Aaahhhhh!

Serena (al igual que hicieron las demás) le dio miedo de que Souchi la violara y por eso salió corriendo como alma que la llevaba el diablo hacia la puerta. Na…no es cierto, solo era una broma princesas. La verdad es que salieron corriendo tratando de proteger sus pequeños traseros porque Souchi, cuando vio que no se le iba a hacer con ninguna, mandó a los demonix que tenía para que acabaran con ellas. Corriendo y muy asustadas, algunas como una muy astuta Setsuna recordaron que para eso eran sailor scouts y más que tenían sus talismancitos, para luchar y mandar al demonio a todos esos idiotas como esos que las estaban persiguiendo.

Cada una de ellas uso con elegancia su técnica y mientras ellas sonreían porque pensaban que ahí había muerto el asunto, el papacito de Souchi se reía como lo que era, un loco muy perverso. Luego las miró y les dijo muy alegre que eso no era nada. Que él estaba preparado para algo como eso.

— ¿Y creen que eso es todo lo que tenía mamacitas ricas? ¡No se ha perdido nada mis amores! ¡Tengo demonix hasta para vender!

— Oigan no, ¡deje de joder!—Dijo Serena que acababa de terminar con un demonix— ¡Ya pare con todo esto!

— No, no me da la gana de dejar de joder como dices tú y dime deliciosa rubia, ¿Qué piensas hacer para impedirlo? Tal vez y si eres buena conmigo, yo podría…

— Deje de estarme mirando así pervertido de mierda y más bien hable. Hable y dígame donde esta Hotaru porque yo vine fue por ella y por el alma de mi hija, no a pelear con usted, idiota.

— ¿Hotaru? ¿Acaso estás hablando de mi hija?—La miró y mientras la miraba y sonreía, levantó un ceja con seducción— Ella ahora debe estar en el templo sagrado haciendo una ofrenda para nuestro amo, para Pharaon 90. ¡Debe estarle dando el cristal de plata de tu hija, perra!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso dijo Pharaon 90, maldito pervertido?!

— Oh si, si bellísima y encantadora rubia, así es. —Dijo mientras se quitaba la bata, la camisa y ¡guau, divino!—Ya para este momento Pharaon 90 debió haber resucitado, ¡ya lo veo!

Pero mientras ese tipo que a mí me parece divino y muy sexy (aunque sea malo) se le acercaba a súper sailor moon con la firme intención de atacarla, pero más de hacerla sentir incomoda que otra cosa, Michiru decía con una gran cara de angustia y preocupada…

— ¡Es en el subsuelo! ¡Al parecer toda esa mala energía viene de allá!

— Lo siento mucho por ustedes muñequitas pero hasta aquí llegaron, ¡este lugar se convertirá en sus tumbas!

Souchi no se abrió la camisa para dejarnos ver a algunas pervertidas como yo (yo lo soy pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes lo sean nenas) lo rico que estaba, oh no, no lo hizo solo por eso. Se abrió la camisa y elevó las manos porque necesitaba transformarse en lo que había estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo y que le había sacado una que otra cana. Necesitaba convertirse en el tal ultra organismo para así poder acabar con ellas.

— ¡¿Eso es un demonix?!

— No, no lo soy. —Sonrió muy alegre cuando las vio tan asustadas—Esto es mi obra maestra, soy un ultra organismo. Soy mitad humano y mitad extraterrestre. ¡Ahora y como no me lo quisieron dar perras, las voy a matar!

El monstruo en el que el papacito de Souchi se había convertido, era inmundo y era más feo que levantarse y encontrar la cocina vuelta mierda y toda sucia, era horrible. Enojado y muy, muy feo, se les fue encima a nuestras cuatro nenas porque sí, Souchi que estaba poseído y completamente dominado por la maldad de su ciencia, quería acabar con ellas. Corriendo tras ellas para matarlas, Serena decía y pensaba que jamás había visto una cosa tan fea. Ella corría y mientras corría pensaba lo mismo que a veces me pregunto yo, ¿Por qué los demonios no pueden ser bonitos? ¿Cómo las demonias y los demonios de _highschool DxD_ si son lindos? ¿Ah? Si no lo entiendo yo que soy más o menos inteligente, menos Serena que casi tenían que pegarle para que se leyera un librito de vez en cuando. Que cosa con la pobre Serena. Ahí lo que la salva es que es flaca y bonita porque si no, mejor dicho…. Otra historia seria.

Luego, tanto Serena como las demás, se cansaron de tratar de huir de él y girándose y enfrentándolo, Serena tomó posición para hacer algo que no quería pero que por lo que veía era lo que tenía que hacer.

— Pero sailor Uranus…

— ¡Maldita sea súper sailor moon!—Dijo después de golpear con la espada al monstruo que era Souchi y que la estaba atacando— ¡¿Es que no ves o qué?! ¡Ese ya no es el papá de Hotaru! ¡Hace rato dejo de ser humano, es un monstruo inmundo y más importante que eso, es nuestro enemigo! ¡Haz algo demonios!

— Como primera medida no me grites y en segundo lugar…

— ¡Aaaahhhhh!

— ¡Sailor Uranus!—Gritó con angustia porque Haruka resultó herida por protegerla— ¡Ah no, ahora si vas a ver monstruo asqueroso! ¡Por el halo de la princesa de la luna….!

— ¡Aaahhhhh, no! ¡Esto no debía terminar así! ¡Aaaaaahhhhh no, perra….!

Serena usó su poderosa técnica para acabar con el monstruo en el que Souchi se había convertido y mientras lo derrotaba con la poderosa luz de su corazón que se canalizaba a través de su cetro, sintió una presencia. Hotaru, que era un alma en pena y que vagaba por todas partes, no pudo evitar ir. Ella había querido mucho a su papa, tanto al amoroso padre que era antes de ser poseído, como al pervertido papa que se había casado una mujer trece años menor que él. Quería mucho a su papa y por eso y aunque no debía, fue hasta ahí para despedirse de él.

 _—"_ _Papá, fuiste tú quien me salvó de aquel accidente y me consoló por la muerte de mamá. Siento mucho que haya pasado todo esto pero ni modo, ya habías cambiado mucho y entiendo que ella no podía dejarte así. Hasta luego papá y gracias por todo…."_

Y Serena que era sensitiva a ese tipo de presencias, solo miró por todos lados y preguntó muy asustada…

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

— ¿Qué pasa súper sailor moon?—Llegó Haruka con ella y las demás— ¿Qué tienes?

— Es que, he sentido una presencia Haruka, una muy familiar.

Ellas estaban ahí, tratando de recuperar algo de fuerzas para seguir su camino pero….

— ¡Tengan cuidado muchachas, algo se acerca! ¡Grito….! ¡Mortal!

— ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

Para resumir y hacerles el cuento cortico niñas, todo se volvió una mierda. Una luz salió del suelo y luego y frente a ellas, atravesó el techo. Era un enorme rayo de energía blanca y era tan incontenible y tan aterrador, que Serena sintió mucho temor pero no por ella, ella era súper sailor moon y ya saben, es _kawaii_. Se llenó de angustia al pensar que ese rayo de energía que salía y que al parecer nadie podría detener, pudiera lastimar a sus amigas que estaba en lo más alto del edificio.

Empezó a temer mucho por ellas.

— Mis amigas, ¡ellas están arriba! ¡Mercury, Mars, Júpiter Venus!

Y el miedo de Serena no era injustificado porque mientras su broche en forma de corazón brillaba en el pecho y le anunciaba que todo estaba mal, las chicas eran impactadas por ese rayo de energía y las mandaba lejos.

— ¡Salten chicas, algo viene desde abajo!

Ellas saltaron dando un giro hacia atrás y protegiéndose cada una con su elemento, intentaron protegerse pero de nada valió. A pesar de eso, aquel poderoso rayo las impactó y las lastimó. Al estar heridas y en el suelo, el poder que le estaban suministrando a súper sailor moon se detuvo; lo que provocó que ella instantáneamente perdiera su transformación especial y volviera a ser ella, solo sailor moon.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres sailor moon de nuevo?!

— El poder del santo grial ha dejado de envolverla. —Explicó Michiru igual de aturdida a Haruka y a Setsuna— La unión de sus almas… sus almas han sido interrumpida por algo o por alguien.

— ¡¿Qué sailor Neptune?! ¿Eso qué quiere decir entonces? ¡¿Quiere decir que algo les pasó a mis amigas?! ¡¿Es eso?!

Y cuando Setsuna estaba a punto de responderle, una negra y muy maligna sombra cubrió el cielo que las protegía. Las tres se asustaron por lo que vieron pero fue Serena quien sin dejar de ver el cielo y sentir mucha angustia, preguntó lo de siempre, lo evidente.

— ¿Qué es eso? Miren, miren, ¡parece que hay algo en el edificio!

Y cuando se asomaron y vieron quien estaba ahí, se pegaron el susto más grande de sus vidas.

— ¡¿Es… Hotaru?! ¡Eso no puede ser!

* * *

 ** _Con la muy perra de la dama nueve riendo descontroladamente, nuestras otras cuatro nenas derrotadas en el suelo y estas otra cuatro bellezas asustadas por lo que veían sus bellos ojos, ¡se acabó este capítulo!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y como esto quedo en continuará, pues ya ven. Voy a tratar de adaptar el siguiente capítulo a la velocidad de la luz pero…. La veo muy difícil. El siguiente capítulo tiene sesenta hojas y hmmm la verdad si me da miedo adaptarlo después de hojearlo un poco, pero como sea, yo soy una mujer de palabra y cuando digo que voy a hacer algo, generalmente lo hago._**

 ** _Muchas gracias y oh si, antes de que se me olvide. Lo que sigue después de este capítulo es una cosa llamada el diario de Chibi Usa (o sea de la insoportable de Rini) pero como yo no soy capaz de dejarlas en ese suspenso y además a muy pocas les interesa ver a Rini jugando con sus muñecas, pues no lo adaptaré. Espero las fans de Rini me entiendan pero pues sí, con ella no se puede hacer ni ecchi, ni lemon ni nada divertido, entonces no vale la pena._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos, nos leemos después. Gracias por leer y comentar._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Domingo, 15 de marzo de 2015.**

 **¡Y se acabó esta mierda! ¿Ah no? No perdón, el capítulo se llama es Infinito 10.**

Hola mis bellísimas princesas y como lo decía en el título, pensé que sí, que este capítulo era el final de este arco pero como aun no lo termino de leer todo, entonces no sé. No puedo decir algo como eso si no estoy segura.

Sean todas ustedes bienvenidas a un nuevo capítulo en donde espero tener la oportunidad de meter alguna cosa _ecchi_ o algo así. Aunque… mucho me temo que no, que este capítulo como es tan crucial para este arco, estará lleno de drama y de esas pendejadas de las que tanto odio escribir. Ni modo, me toca aguantarme porque esto es una semi adaptación. En ningún momento mi idea era cambiar tanto la historia. Solo hacerla un poco más entretenida de lo que fue y ya es.

Un besito y un abrazo muy grande para todas mis amigas; también para las bellas nenas que me leen por primera vez o que son nuevas, y espero les esté gustando la historia y le guste este capítulo porque ya saben, trabajo con mucho para amor para mí pero sobre todo para todas ustedes. Bye, ya es hora de arrancar.

.

—.—

.

¿En que nos quedamos en el capítulo pasado? Ah sí, en lo de la perra de la dama nueve que había llegado a eso, a lo mismo que llegan todos los villanos a una historia, a joder y a nada más que a joder la vida.

Pues resulta que la muy desgraciada estaba en el techo de un edificio que estaba en frente de Infinito y…

— **_Guau, guau, guau, ¿apenas vas por aquí reina? Que mal. Pensé que como te la pasas es trabajando en este libro y no sales de aquí…. ya habías llegado a la parte en donde salgo yo. El tipo más kawaii de toda la serie mi amor._**

 ** _—_** ** _Hola Seiya. —Me levanté y lo saludé de beso en la mejilla mientras él estaba detrás de mí leyendo lo que no le importaba—Que gusto verte pero, ¿y eso? ¿Tú que haces por acá?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Es que un pajarito nos llamó y nos dijo que viniéramos a ver si nosotros si conseguíamos sacarte de este encierro amiga._**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Mi Lita!—Corrí hacia ella y la abracé—Hola Lita, hola muchachas pero, qué problema con este hombre. Fye, Fye amor, ¿Dónde estás?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Acá estoy mi reina y si, ni me mires así que yo estoy cansado de esa edición tuya y de ese libro, quiero que salgamos y por eso los llamé._**

 ** _Dijo cuándo se hizo paso en medio de todos ellos y entró a la habitación._**

 ** _—_** ** _Ya pasaron las dos horas que me pediste para trabajar y aquí el bobo de Seiya se va a presentar con los hermanos en su club. ¿Vamos?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Pues sí, ya qué. Si quieren vayan a la sala y me esperan mientras me cambio y…._**

 ** _—_** ** _Ah, ¡ahí esta señora!—Dijo Darien que entró al estudio de la mano con Serena y como de mal genio—Vea, necesito hablar con usted. Se lo pido, se lo ruego de rodillas si quiere pero por favor, ya no me joda más. Déjeme tranquilo._**

 ** _Claro, a mis risas mientras Darien me había tomado las manos y me rogaba con cara de tragedia que lo dejara en paz, se sumaron las de mi maldadoso novio y las de los demás. Era muy divertido ver a Darien en ese plan._**

 ** _—_** ** _Pero es que Darien, mi ex amor lindo, ¿yo que te hice? Tú me pediste que arreglara lo que te había hecho y eso hice, ¿no? O es que dime, ¿tus fans te han vuelto a perseguir?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Es que ese es el problema, ¡todas me mandaron a la mierda con lo que usted dijo de mí en ese programa!_**

 ** _Ay sí, que malvados eran Seiya, los demás y mi amado rubio. Se reían y burlaban de Darien con mucha maldad…_**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso ah? No, ya todas las que van al hospital y de casualidad se topan conmigo, se suben la blusa hasta la nariz o más ofensivo todavía, piden tapa bocas porque les da miedo asfixiarse disque con alguno de mis olorosos pedos. ¡Oiga, no se ría que es en serio! Me tiene jodido carajo, ¡ayúdeme!_**

 ** _—_** ** _Ay Darien, ay Darien mi ex amor lindo, perdóname por favor pero es que, ¡es graciosísimo! Qué tus fans hayan pasado de acosarte a alejarse de ti porque creen que eres una bomba de pedos, ¡es buenísimo!_**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Oiga, no se ría más!—Dijo de muy, muy mal genio—El hecho de que yo no haya podido corresponder a sus sentimientos como usted quería, no es suficiente razón para que usted me joda como me jode en su libro y más para que dañe mi imagen aquí en fanfic, ¡eso no es justo!_**

 ** _En esas sí, se metió el de siempre mientras me soltaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reírse de Darien y su mal genio. Mi amado y muy malvado novio._**

 ** _—_** ** _Bueno, bueno Chiba, cuidado pues con lo que dice que ella no tiene la culpa de que usted sea un insoportable de tiempo completo. ¿No quería que lo dejaran de joder pues? ¡Ya se solucionó!_**

 ** _—_** ** _Señor, esto es entre la sádica de su novia y yo. Ella no tenía porque…_**

 ** _—_** ** _Pero es que mi ex amor lindo, yo no quería que…._**

 ** _—_** ** _Pues para que te dé más coraje Chiba, ella no fue la de la idea, fui yo. —Le sonrió con más picardía mientras los demás se reían—Fui yo el que le dijo que si decía que tú eras más peligroso que un señor de ochenta después de comer un plato de frijoles, seguro te dejaban en paz. Y como puedes ver no me equivoque porque así fue. Así que no estés pensando que mi reina se quiere vengar de ti porque tú la rechazaste como un trillón de veces mientras grabábamos el programa porque no es cierto. No te creas tan importante eh._**

 ** _—_** ** _Uuuuuuu…._**

 ** _—_** ** _Bueno, bueno, ya que no fue a esto a lo que vinimos. —Dijo Seiya e hizo lo que había hecho mi Fye antes de ir con Darien y hablarle, me abrazó muy contento por la cintura—No molestes más Darien que gracias a ti y tu fama de pedorro, yo tengo más fans que nunca, ¡sugoi!_**

 ** _—_** ** _Seiya…._**

 ** _—_** ** _Oh no, y esa no es la mejor parte. Gracias a que aquí la mamacita de la reina dijo en: "lo más leído en fanfic" que tú eras un pedorro de mierda y que tus pedos no olían a rosas, bombón mantiene más tranquila porque ya las mujeres no te acosan, ¿o no bombón? No lo puedes negar porque Mina me lo contó._**

 ** _—_** ** _Mina…._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Qué?—Contestó Mina del brazo de su novio muy alegre—Es la verdad. Yo no dije nada que no fuera verdad Serena. Desde que Darien tiene fama de ser una bomba gases ambulante y las mujeres se le alejan, tú te ves más feliz amiga._**

 ** _—_** ** _Pues sí pero…_**

 ** _Total fue que sí, así fue. A Darien se le pasó el mal genio conmigo porque como él no sabía que su esposa era inmensamente feliz desde que todas las mujeres de fanfic creían eso de él, (que obvio no era verdad) estaba ofendido y muy enojado conmigo por haber afectado su buen nombre, su prestigio. Él, era un reconocido galán de películas, series y novelas, pero desde que yo había dicho lo que había dicho de él en ese programa, pues no lo habían vuelto a llamar para grabar nada._**

 ** _Más tranquilo y luego riéndose porque Fye amenazó a Seiya con convertirlo en grillo si me seguía mirando el trasero como me lo estaba mirando, fueron a la sala y esperaron hasta que yo me cambiara para poder salir a bailar y a tomar._**

.

—.—

.

Muy bien señoritas, ¿en qué iba yo antes de que llegaran Seiya y los demás a cortarme la inspiración? Oh si ya me acordé, en lo de la llegada de la dama nueve.

Con la llegada de la perra esa, el cielo se puso como lo era su cabello que ay si, que envidia me da niñas, lo tenía muy brillante y muy negro. El cielo se puso muy oscuro, muy negro y la primera en decir algo dado lo inusual que se veía el cielo que las cubría, fue Setsuna.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¡¿Es una anomalía espacial?!

— No pero eso es lo de menos ahora sailor Plut, —dijo Serena a su lado y sin poderle quitar la mirada a la desgraciada de la dama nueve— ¡¿esa es Hotaru o es un demonix?! ¡¿Qué es?!

Ni Serena ni sus acompañantes pudieron decir más porque la muy maldita de la dama nueve, las obligó a saltar de la azotea en donde estaban. La muy perra usó el poder que tenía para partir en dos el edificio donde ellas se encontraban. Para destruir lo que alguna vez fue un reconocido centro de estudios llamado Infinito.

— ¡Infinito, Infinito se derrumba!

— ¡No, no, chicas! ¡Chicas…..!

Serena era detenida por Haruka porque lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Sus amigas que estaban en la cima de Infinito y estaban desmayadas, estaban envueltas en una especie de aura protectora, no podía alcanzarlas para salvarlas. Y mientras el edificio se derrumbaba frente a ellas, sus amigas se elevaban en el cielo y se alejaban cada vez más…

— ¡Chicas…! ¡Suéltame sailor Uranus, suéltame que tengo que alcanzarlas! ¡Demonios, no consigo acercarme! ¡Chicas…!

— ¡Cálmate sailor moon y mira, miren todas!

La soltó y señaló con el índice el mar.

— ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! ¡¿Viene del mar?!

Ellas estaban luchando como podían por no ser alcanzadas por la maldad de la dama nueve y el resto de la ciudad, ya se estaba viendo afectada por todo lo que estaba pasando. La gente entró en pánico por ver el cielo de esa manera y cuando en la bahía de Tokio, en donde estaba infinito, se abrió en dos y provocó todo lo que provocó, llamó la atención de todos los medios locales y las autoridades. En todos los noticieros y el que estaba viendo Darien, Kenji, Ikuko y muchos más, decían lo mismo.

 _—_ _¡El gobierno de Tokio acaba de confirmarlo! ¡En este momento una gran catástrofe nos está azotando! ¡Se acaba de producir una gran explosión en la bahía de Tokio y…!_

Pero mientras todos en las calles y muchos en sus casas veían las noticias llenos de miedo porque no sabían que sería de ellos, Serena y las demás estaban…

— ¡Por fin ha llegado el momento que tanto estaba esperando mi querido señor Pharaon 90! ¡Ha llegado el momento de fusionarnos con este planeta!

— ¡¿Qué, que?! ¡¿Quieren fusionarse con este planeta?!

— Sí, ¿acaso eres sorda o simplemente estúpida, idiota?—Dijo la dama nueve irritada—Una vez mi querido Pharaon se haya fusionado con él, este planeta se convertirá en nuestra segundo hogar, ¡por fin estaremos en Tow de nuevo y nuestro dominio será completo!

La muy maldita de la dama nueve, a quien Serena llamaba Hotaru porque estaba atrasada en noticias y no sabía que se hacía llamar dama nueve, se reía como lo que era, una villana muy mala por todas las maldades que estaba haciendo. Ella se reía muy alegre pero mientras esa perra tenía las manos elevadas en el cielo, aumentaba el aura maligna en el planeta y no dejaba de reírse, Michiru veía algo en su espejito que la asustó mucho. La puso en alerta y no solo a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Neptune? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de angustia mi amor?

— Es, esto no puede ser, ¡no puede ser! ¡¿Viene un maremoto?!

— Pues no sé si sea un maremoto mi sirena pero mira, mira el cielo. —Dijo a su lado y con la mirada arriba— Está cada vez más oscuro y parece que algo va a perforarlo.

— Sí, tienes razón.

Dijo Setsuna y tenía la misma mirada que ellas dos.

— En ese caso no hay otra opción muchachas, tenemos que hacerlo.

Cada una de ellas empuñó con fuerza su talismán y dando un gran salto hacia allá, hacia ese oscuro cielo que amenazaba con muerte y destrucción, Serena alzó una mano con desesperación para alcanzarlas.

— ¡Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Plut! ¡¿Para dónde van?! ¡No se vayan, no me dejen sola!

Cada una en la punta de un edificio y formando un triángulo, apuntaron sus talismanes al cielo y los pusieron en armonía de nuevo. Tenían la esperanza de que si los usaban, si unían su poder, pudieran evitar el peligro que las amenazaba.

— ¡Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Plut! ¡¿Qué carajos están haciendo ahí arriba?!

— ¡Nuestra misión es proteger el planeta de nuestra futura reina, princesa!

Le gritó Setsuna mientras empuñaba su cetro hacia el cielo con valor, con fuerza.

— ¡Este planeta se convertirá en el milenio de plata!—Dijo Michiru igualmente ocupada— ¡Es nuestro deber hacer algo!

— ¡Y haremos cualquier cosa para salvarlo sailor moon!

Dijo Haruka apuntando su espada al cielo igual a como lo hacían sus dos compañeras con sus talismanes.

— ¡Haremos lo que sea necesario para salvarte y salvar la tierra!

— ¡¿Acaso piensan que pueden impedir que haga lo que a mí me dé la gana?!—Dijo la dama nueve muy enojada mirando a Haruka y a las demás luchar— ¡Ahora que ya Pharaon 90 ha conseguido fusionarse con este planeta, puedo deshacerme de este cuerpo humano!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a más de mis amigas! ¡Te lo prohíbo maldita!

— Tú cállate peli teñida de cuarta y deja no más que me deshaga de este inútil cuerpo para que veas, —reia la muy perra de la dama nueve y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Pero luego…— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo liberarme de este inútil cuerpo! ¡¿Algo me lo está impidiendo?!

 _—"_ _¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya!"_

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Pero mientras la muy perra caía al suelo de nuevo y se sostenía la cabeza por el fuerte dolor que Hotaru le estaba provocando con su intervención, Serena decía que era el colmo con esa idiota, ¿además de mala y perversa, también estaba loca? No, pensó y dijo que eso si era el colmo con ella. Le tocaba pelear con villanos muy malos y sicóticos.

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasara a esta perra ah? ¿Además de mala, loca? No, qué suerte tan infinita la mía.

— ¡Este cuerpo aun me pertenece quien quieras que seas! ¡No te voy a dejar salir!

 _—"_ _¡Ya me canse de ti y de tus idioteces!—_ dijo Hotaru dentro de ella de mal genio _— ¡Te prohíbo que sigas lastimando a los demás!"_

— ¿Con que esas tenemos eh? Muy bien, tú lo pediste. Creí que había consumido tu alma por completo hace mucho tiempo pero veo que me equivoque. Ahora veras lo que te pasara por no cooperar. Es que si serás bien estúpida, cretina. Ni tu misma te crees que puedas dominarme. ¡Yo me tragué el cristal de plata y eso me hace invencible! Por eso voy a despedazar este cuerpo en mil pedazos.

 _—"_ _Digas lo que digas, no me rendiré. ¡Protegeré el alma de Rini y su cristal de plata, eso te lo juro!"_

— Pobre cretina, ¡¿que no entiendes que no puedes hacer nada para vencerme?!

Y Serena que se había cansado de ese monologo…

— ¡Ah no, ya estoy harta de ti! ¡Curación lunar...! ¡Acción!

Serena usó su técnica de curación lunar para intentar vencerla ya que la vio en el piso pero con lo que no contaba, era con lo que pasaría. Ella le lanzó su ataque pero la muy maldita, lo estaba absorbiendo con las manos. Comiéndose esa poderosa energía blanca y disfrutando de la angustia de Serena al ver que no podía atacarla, le echó más leña al fuego. Es que de verdad esta malparida es bien mala.

— ¡Mas, mas, quiero más energía y por eso también absorberé el alma de todas tus amigas!

— ¡No, no puedes hacer eso!—Miró hacia donde estaban sus amigas que cayeron muy cerca de ella y por eso se fue a ver como estaban— ¡Chicas, chicas! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿Que tienen?! ¡Ay no, no! ¡¿Acaso ya te apoderaste de sus almas maldito engendro del demonio?! ¡Habla!

 _—"_ _¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no dejare que lo hagas!"_

Hotaru tomó en sus manos las cuatro almas de las amigas de Serena y las protegió para que la muy perra de la dama nueve, no pudiera hacer nada.

— ¡Maldito parasito despreciable! ¡Entrégame esas almas ahora mismo! ¡Que me las des!

 _—"_ _Quizá no tenga la fuerza suficiente para proteger a todo el mundo pero… pero no me rendiré"_

Luego, la misma indefensa alma de Hotaru pensó mientras protegía aquellas cinco y puras almas en su pecho…

 _—"_ _Todo esto es muy extraño, ¿Por qué sigo resistiéndome si ya estoy muerta y mi cuerpo esta poseído por ese demonio? ¿Por qué esta terquedad? He perdido a mi papá, no existo en realidad y no entiendo, ¿Cómo es posible que aun tenga fuerzas? No sabía que era tan resistente._

Y si, seguía pensando.

 _—"_ _Siento en mis espíritu otro yo, a alguien más fuerte. Ese otro yo me ordena que siga luchando por protegerlos así eso me cueste la vida y si eso es lo que me ordena, eso haré. Protegeré con mi vida estas cuatro almas y el alma de mi querida amiga, la de Rini. ¡Debo sacarlas de aquí!"_

Pero afuera y en donde estaba una muy enojada dama nueve…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ha conseguido salir y liberar las almas?! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!

Una luz blanca salió de la maldita de la dama nueve y cuando salió, las cuatro almas regresaron a los mal tratados cuerpos de nuestras cuatro amigas. Las chicas, una a una iban despertando y Serena que estaba loca por verlas, fue con ellas. Con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder dejar de verlas sonreía porque veía que habían vuelto a ser ellas.

— Chicas, chicas. No saben la alegría que me da verlas.

Estando ahí y en medio de todas ellas, la luz blanca que había salido de la loca esa, se materializó de cierta forme frente a todas ellas.

— Hola.

— ¡Hotaru!

Hotaru solo le sonrió y así como había aparecido frente a ellas, así mismo desapareció. Luego y transportándose hasta la habitación de hospital en donde estaba Darien con Rini, se sentó un momento en el borde de la ventana y fue ahí cuando el papacito de Darien se percató de que había alguien.

— ¿Rini? No, no eres tú, es hay alguien más. Contesta quien quieras que seas, ¿Quién anda ahí?

Hotaru, solo se limitó a sonreírle amigablemente a Darien (que no la veía) y mandando el cristal de plata de Rini como si se tratara de un beso tirado al viento, sonrió porque por fin estaba haciendo lo correcto. Rini acogió el cristal de plata rápidamente y gracias a eso por fin pudo despertar. Su alma y corazón habían regresado.

— ¡Rini! ¡Por fin despiertas!

— Darien…—dijo con lentitud mientras él aún no le soltaba la mano.

 _—"_ _¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien!"_

— ¡¿Hotaru?!

 _—"_ _Estoy feliz al ver que estas bien, que has vuelto a la vida"_

— Yo también estoy contenta pero….

 _—"_ _Puede que esto suene extraño Rini pero haberme encontrado contigo, fue como haber vuelto a vivir"_

— Sí, te entiendo, pienso lo mismo.

Darien estaba extrañado al ver la escena pero como él ya sabía cómo eran vueltas con su futura mujer y con su futura hija, no dijo nada. Él, a esas alturas ya esperaba cualquier cosa. Por eso se quedó sentado en la cama viendo como Rini extendía una mano al viento y al parecer se la ofrecía a alguien pronunciando un nombre con amor: Hotaru. Viendo como de los pequeños ojos de su hija; que antes no querían, abrirse se llenaban de lágrimas, si le tocó levantarse cuando Rini pego un grito de angustia, de desesperación.

— ¡Hotaru! ¡Hotaru! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

Mientras Darien iba con ella y la abrazaba, el alma de Hotaru estaba a punto de desaparecer por lo que había hecho. Una gran fuerza maligna le estaba aturdiendo la cabeza.

 _—"_ _Me ha encantado conocerte Rini pero ahora debo irme. Muchas gracias por haberme ofrecido tu amistad y quiero que sepas que siempre te recordare con cariño, siempre… Adiós Rini, espero algún día nos volvamos a ver"_

— ¡Hotaru, Hotaru no te vayas! ¡Hotaru….!

Rini cayó presa del llanto mientras su futuro papa la abrazaba para intentar consolarla. (Que ay por _Kami_ , ¡que papa! Yo con un papa de esos hasta me le mido al incesto). Rini no hacía más que llorar desconsoladamente su perdida y decir que nada de lo estaba pasando era justo.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Ella no se merecía nada de esto! ¡Su destino no tenía por qué ser tan cruel!

— Rini, mi niña, —le limpiaba el rostro con delicadeza ese papacito y por siempre rico de Darien—hay personas que tienen un destino trágico, ¿qué podemos hacer? Solo resignarnos y aceptarlo. Aunque lo que si podemos hacer, es luchar por las personas que nos quedan. ¿Crees poder luchar con sailor moon? ¿Quieres ayudarle?

Rini se tomó un momento para pensarlo y limpiándose con brusquedad un par de lágrimas más que se le escaparon, quebró el abrazo que él le estaba dando y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo…

— Sí Darien, sí puedo y ya no llorare más. También soy una sailor scout y mi deber es hacer algo. ¡Luchare junto a mamá y a las demás con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar…! ¡Transformación!

Rini se transformó en par patadas en sailor Chibi moon y cuando lo hizo, tomó pose de pelea frente a Darien y le sonrió. Le sonrió amablemente y luego le dio las gracias.

— Ya estoy lista. Ya podemos irnos y gracias por haberme dado de tu energía y por haberme cuidado, muchas gracias. Sé que no soy tan fuerte como sailor moon pero allá voy. ¡Te espero afuera para ir a luchar lo mejor que pueda!

— Mi niña, mi hija, —sonrió con orgullo mientras la veía salir por la puerta—es idéntica a su madre, es mi vida. Pero ahora debemos irnos, ya vamos Serena. Esperamos un poco más por favor.

Ese papacito hermoso de Darien se transformó en el irresistible Tuxedo Mask y uy si, que belleza niñas. Su cuerpo, su escultural y tonificado cuerpo de adonis, estuvo expuesto por unos cuantos segundos pero ay si, que delicia. Pudiendo ver con claridad su pecho, sus fuertes brazos cruzados en el mismo y su cabello moverse con rapidez por el fuerte viento que lo envolvió gracias a la magia de su transformación, fui feliz de nuevo. Que hombre tan divino y ese traje le queda…

 ** _—_** ** _¡Oye! deja de estar hablando tanta belleza de ese imbécil que al único al que quiero que le digas papacito hermoso es a mí, mi sádica reina, ¿entendiste?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Sí, sí, si mi neko kawaii, lo que digas. —Me reí de verlo sentado en el sofá mientras según él, revisaba su correo y me esperaba— ¿Y tú como te diste cuenta de lo que yo estaba escribiendo aquí ah?_**

 ** _—_** ** _No olvides que soy mago y para tu desgracia, uno muy celoso. —Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió cuando se levantó y me pasó por el lado— Así que termina con eso rápido y ah sí, nada de papacito hermoso con ese idiota de Chiba, ¿estamos? No tardes mi reina, te espero en la habitación para que nos bañemos y salgamos a comer algo._**

Pero como les decía antes de que mi tramposo novio se metiera y me cortara la inspiración que tenía al hablar de Darien y su transformación… Darien se convirtió en el apuesto Tuxedo Mask y abriendo y cerrando su mano cuando estuvo listo, sintió algo.

— Vaya, esto es extraño, me siento más fuerte. Es como si Rini me hubiera dado más fuerza de la que ya tenía pero no, esto debe deberse a lo que Hotaru hizo por ella. Gracias Hotaru, también me has ayudado. Ya vamos Serena, enseguida voy por ti mi princesa.

Y mientras Tuxedo Mask y sailor Chibi moon saltaban de tejado en tejado con rapidez para llegar con ellas, ellas estaban en muchos problemas. Un monstruo inmundo se estaba retorciendo y parecía que sufria. Era una escena bastante aterradora mis niñas hermosas.

— ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Aaaahhhh!

— Oye sailor moon, ¿no te da la impresión de que está sufriendo?

— No sé si sufre o no sailor Júpiter pero ojala se vaya por donde vino y….

Serena iba a decir una grosería pero como llegaron su futura hija y marido, no pudo decir nada de la impresión que le dios verlos ahí.

— ¡Dulce corazón rosa….! ¡Ataca!

— ¡¿Rini?!

Dijeron todas asustadas pero Serena que aún no creía lo que veía, solo dijo sin poder quitarle la dilatada mirada de encima…

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí Rini?!

— Hotaru me ha devuelto a la vida a cambio de la suya. —Respondió después de atacar al monstruo y con el rostro caído, aun le dolía—Me protegió hasta el final.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Preguntó Serena mientras recordaba su imagen y como le había sonreído antes de desaparecer. Se puso igual de mal que su hija.

— ¿Hotaru ya no, ya no está aquí?

— ¡Sailor moon!

— ¡Tuxedo Mask!—Se giró y lo miró como él la miraba bajo el antifaz, con todo su amor.

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder y hazlo por favor! ¡Transfórmate en súper sailor moon y acaba con todo esto! ¡Si no hacemos algo pero ya, el planeta será consumido por completo por el enemigo! ¡Reúnanse todas, unan sus fuerzas sailor scouts!

— Sí.

— ¡Sailor moon!

La llamaron sus amigas mientras extendían sus manos.

— ¡Tenemos que salvar a nuestro planeta! ¡Santo grial, te ordeno que me vengas en mi ayuda!

Todas, incluso Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna que estaban ocupadas tratando de detener lo que sea que viniera del cielo, dieron algo de su poder y de su energía para que Serena se transformara en súper sailor moon. La frente de Serena empezó a brillar mientras recibía el santo grial recibía todo ese poder pero mientras todo esto pasaba, Rini tenía juntadas las manos como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una plegaria al aire y dijo sin poder dejar de mirar a su futura mama con asombro y admiración…

— Guau, como me gustaría tener la fuerza que tienes tú. Espero algún día pueda tenerla…mamá…

Dado el profundo sentimiento que había embargado el corazón de Rini (que también era puro porque ya saben, es la hija de Serena) apareció otra pequeña copa y por eso Serena dijo algo sin siquiera pensarlo.

— ¡Poder supremo, transfórmanos!

Y cuando aquella poderosa energía las envolvió a las dos y la vistió con unos lindos trajes de colores pasteles a juego, todas preguntaron lo mismo. Vaya que a Naoko o al que sea que tradujo les gusta decir lo obvio, ¿no se cansan de siempre hacer lo mismo? en fin… la cosa es que sí, eso dijeron todos aterrados mientras no podían dejar de verlas.

— ¡¿Súper sailor Chibi moon?!


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Y se acabó esta mierda! ¿Ah no? No perdón, el capítulo se llama es infinito 10, segunda parte.**

Pero Darien solo decía tapándose un poco con su hermosa capa y lleno de admiración en la mirada…

— Sí, mi súper sailor Chibi moon. Tan bella y poderosa como su madre.

Y Serena decía toda mal entonada por su transformación…

— ¡¿Estas lista para la batalla?!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Entonces vamos con todo súper sailor Chibi moon! ¡Unamos nuestras fuerzas!

Uniendo su cetro con el de su futura hija, luego dio un gran salto al aire y Rini hizo lo mismo que ella. Mientras se elevaban en el cielo y tanto sus trajes como sus cetros estaban en perfecta armonía, ni Darien ni las demás podían dejar de verlas. Se veían sencillamente asombrosas, muy hermosas.

Tanto Rini como Serena unieron sus cetros cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba el enemigo. Mientras Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna sentían que ya no podían resistirlo más, Rini y Serena unieron sus cetros y dijeron llenas de valor y al mismo tiempo….

— ¡Doble curación lunar…! ¡Ataca!

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡No…..! ¡Malditas perras…..!

Rini y Serena estaban dando lo mejor de sí en esa batalla y estaban desprendiendo más energía que nunca pero había un problemita, la perra o perro del demonio al que estaban atacando; ya a estas alturas no sé qué es, si perra o perro, estaba absorbiendo su energía y en vez de morirse como se tenía que morir, ¡se estaba haciendo más fuerte, que mierda!

— ¡¿Pero por qué mierda no se muere?!

— ¡Parece que su cuerpo se desarrolla gracias a la energía del cristal de plata Serena!—Respondió Rini igual de asustada a ella mientras no dejaba de apuntar su cetro— ¡La está absorbiendo!

— ¡Necesitamos más fuerza! ¡Necesitamos una fuerza tan grande que lo pulverice de un solo ataque!

Sus amigas y su amor, que a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaron, (ok entre esas incluida yo, para que lo niego) no estaban ahí de bonitos ni mucho menos pintados en la pared, escucharon las palabras de Serena y decidieron ir con ella para ayudarla. Cada una usando su técnica para incrementar su poder mientras su papacito hermoso, Tuxedo Mask hacia lo mismo, siguieron atacando al monstruo maldito a ver si algún día si lo mataban.

Pero pues las cosas no estaban saliendo como ellos pensaban.

— ¡Oh, sí, cuanta energía! ¡¿Así que este es el poder de todas las sailor scouts juntas?! ¡Qué bien! ¡Denme más energía perras! ¡Puedo aspirar todo lo que tengan!

— ¡¿Aún sigue resistiendo?!—Exclamó Mina de mal genio— ¡¿Pero cómo demonios lo hace?! ¡Carajo, necesito salir de esto porque tengo una fiesta mañana con unos compañeros de la U!

— ¡Mina!

Pero mientras Serena, Rini y los demás seguían luchando con todas sus fuerzas, nuestro trio de nenas mayores y ardientes bueno…. estaban en problemas. Ellas estaban usando todo su poder para que el perro de Pharaon 90 no abriera más el hueco en el cielo y dejara pasar a Tow pero pues no, ya no daban más. Empezaban a caer al suelo muy agotadas y lo peor era que no solo ellas caían.

Rini tampoco podía más.

— ¡No tengo más fuerza! ¡Lo siento súper sailor moon! ¡No puedo más!

— ¡Rini!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo sus angustiados padres.

Rini cayó desmayada porque había gastado gran parte de su poder y quien la atrapó en sus fuertes brazos, sí, fue él mis niñas, el amor de sus vidas. Tuxedo Mask extendió los brazos y en un rápido movimiento, la salvó de la caída que se hubiera dado. Pero mientras él la sostenía y trataba de tomarle el pulso para ver cómo estaba, la perra esa que supuestamente era la dama nueve y que ahora se veía como un monstruo inmundo decía muy contenta…

— ¡Voy a ser la esposa de Pharon 90! ¡Me voy a unir a él y regresare a mi planeta!

La muy perra que dice eso y en el cielo, que estaba negro y lleno de rayos, algo pasó. De pronto se hizo una gran grieta y la cara de miedo que todos pusieron al ver eso pues no era para menos. Parecía que ahora si se los había llevado el que los trajo. Ahora como que si era verdad que Pharon 90 había llegado.

— ¡¿Es Pharaon 90?!

No, no, no mis niñas, ¡estoy harta de esta mierda! Ese maldito de Pharaon 90 y de la dama nueve, como que son más difíciles de matar que una cucaracha, ¡horrible! Es que si, entre más se esforzaban por evitar que el planeta Tow absorbiera a la tierra, peor se volvía. Todas las chicas, y Tuxedo Mask también claro, estaban perdiendo su energía y nada, nada que podían acabar con ese par de imbéciles y evitar la desgracia. Todo iba muy mal y se ponía cada vez peor.

Serena detuvo el ataque con su cetro lunar un momento para elevar la vista al cielo. Ya había visto mucho pero por más que lo veía, no podía asimilarlo.

— ¿Estamos realmente siendo invadidos por el planeta Tow? Ah, no, pero no más, ¡no llegaran más lejos!

Saltó y apuntó su cetro lunar hacia el enemigo.

— ¡Curación lunar….! ¡Acción!

Serena defendía con honor, con orgullo y con amor a su planeta; a su novio, hija y a sus amigas pero mientras ella hacia todo lo posible por salvar el día, estos hijos de puta no dejaban de joder. En represalia por los ataques de Serena, lastimaron a sus amigas de una manera muy cruel. Usaron una gran cantidad de energía y azotaron sus frágiles y virginales cuerpos (específicamente hablo de Mina y Amy, las demás ya ni saben que es eso) contra el suelo.

Las habían golpeado muy feo y eso a Serena la hizo llorar.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas….!

Haruka (que aún tenía algo de fuerza porque ella era el hombre de la relación entre Michiru y ella) fue a auxiliar a Mina después de que puso a su mujer y su amiga a salvo. Fue con Mina y levantándola en brazos, trataba de hacerla reaccionar. Por otro lado y no muy lejos de ella y el desmayado cuerpo de Mina, estaba Tuxedo Mask tratando de despertar a su hija. Tanto Rini, Mina y las demás, se veían muy mal y Serena era consciente de eso. Al verlas supo que no podían seguir luchando.

— Están al límite y no pueden seguir luchando. Pero aún quedan sus fuerzas en mí para seguir peleando. Soy la única que aún puede y debe seguir con esta pelea. Soy yo, yo y el cristal de plata tenemos que acabar con todo esto.

Serena puso su cara de seriedad, esa cara que dice que está decidida a hacer lo que sea y la que Darien conocía muy bien. Preocupado por Rini pero en ese momento más preocupado por Serena, sus bellos ojos azules se dilataron por el miedo cuando sus temores se hicieron realidad. Cuando vio que Serena levantó las manos e invocó la presencia del santo grial, se asustó de verdad.

— ¡Serena no lo hagas! ¡Serena….!

— ¡Santo grial, ven ayudarme por favor!

Serena llamó al santo grial y sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, le pidió que le concentrara la fuerza de todas sus amigas y se le entregara una vez más mientras Tuxedo Mask le gritaba y le pedía que no lo hiciera, estaba muy preocupado por ella.

— ¡Serena, Serena por _Kami_! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!

— Te amo, te amo mucho mi amor… —dijo sonriéndole tiernamente mientras se preparaba para partir—Siempre te he amado y así hoy me muera, siempre te amaré. Cuídate amor y cuida de los demás mi querido Tuxedo Mask. Tengo que acabar con esto.

— ¡No, Serena! ¡Serena….!

Tratando de alcanzarla con una enguatada mano mientras de sus bellos ojos salían lágrimas que él no quería mostrar, Serena saltó hacia el hueco por donde estaba intentando entrar el planeta Tow y toda esa manada de pendejos. Saltando mientras su lindo traje se mecía por el fuerte viento que estaba haciendo, Darien y también Rini (que al fin había reaccionado) no tenían consuelo.

— ¡No Serena, no! ¡No vayas Serena, no te vayas…!

— No tengo otra opción. —Decía Serena mientras se sumergía en ese abismo de tinieblas—Debo liberar todo el poder del cristal de plata y del santo grial para acabar con esta oscuridad.

Como por arte de magia y como esto es un _fic_ , o bueno, una semi adaptación del manga, algo muy extraño y completamente mágico ocurrió. Resulta pasa y acontece que en medio de todo este mierdero que me tiene harta, yo lo que quiero es hacer una fiesta y ponerlos a hacer _lemon_ en exceso, los talismanes de nuestras tres preciosas muñecas se elevaron en el cielo y poniéndose en armonía, liberaron a sailor Saturn. Repito, de la nada el triángulo de energía que formaron los tres talismanes liberó a Saturn y esta nena, pequeñita y todo, se veía muy bien. Con las manos extendidas de par en par y flotando en medio de aquella energía que la rodeaba, luego levantó su cabeza y el símbolo de su planeta protector empezó a brillar en su frente. La verdad sea dicha es que su presencia es muy imponente.

Y cuando estuvo completamente lista…

— Soy la mensajera de la muerte y estoy bajo la protección del planeta Saturno. Soy la sailor scout del silencio… Soy sailor Saturn.

Obviamente todas la miraron con la cara de _what the fuck?_ más grande que tenían pero la que más la miraba, porque no podía creer que estuviera ahí frente a ellos pues sí, era ella. Rini estaba abrazada a Darien (que no hacía más que mirar por donde se había ido Serena) mirando a la que había sido una de sus mejores amigas ahí en la tierra.

— ¡¿Sailor Saturn papá?! ¡¿De verdad es ella?!

Darien ni la escuchó porque tenía la mente en blanco por lo de Serena pero las muchachas, que apenas estaban empezando a reaccionar, lo primero que hicieron cuando se le acercaron fue preguntarle por ella, por su princesa y más que nada, amiga.

— Sailor moon, ¿y sailor moon?

— Sailor Venus tiene razón. —Dijo Lita a su lado y sosteniéndose como podía, estaba muy golpeada— ¡¿Dónde está súper sailor moon?!

— ¡¿Está muerta?!

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa de esas Rini?!—La regañó Darien por primera vez en la historia— No, no, eso no puede ser; simplemente no puede ser.

Sailor Saturn sonrió y girando el rostro estilo portada de revista, les dijo con algo de ironía…

— Vaya, por su reacción al verme parece que siempre soy indeseable. Tengo la impresión de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se me ordenó reunirme con ustedes, chicas…

En ese momento Sailor Saturn hace un resumen de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora niñas. Se pone a hablarles de porque Hotaru y las cosas con ella habían sido de esa manera; pero lo que a nosotras verdaderamente nos importa, pues es esto nada más. Ya el resto lo sabemos y no es necesario repetirlo.

— El portal de las tinieblas se ha abierto porque el planeta tierra es el elegido.

— ¡¿Elegido para qué?!

— Pues la verdad no sé pero lo único que sí sé sailor Venus, —le mostró su enorme espada—es que tengo que usar la espada del silencio para acabar con todo esto.

— Oye, oye, ¿Cómo? Tú sabes que su uso traería…

— Sí, sailor Neptune tiene razón. —Dijo Setsuna igual de preocupada— No sailor Saturn, ¡no puedes usar la espada de la muerte porque si lo haces significaría la extinción del universo!

Y Haruka que era tan de mal genio y no se la aguantaba sino Michiru….

— ¡No, no puedes hacer eso! Mejor dinos, ¡¿no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el destino por otros medios?! –Sailor Saturn negó con un gesto— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Oye espera sailor Saturn, no te vayas! ¡Detente!

Sailor Saturn se fue y dejó a Rini, muy mal.

— ¿…de verdad es el fin?

Sailor Saturn saltó y poniéndose frente al enemigo y a su potente amenaza, solo dijo…

— ¡No tenemos ningún futuro! ¡Revolución de la muerte, adelante!

Sailor Saturn eleva su espada de la muerte contra la brecha que se abrió en el cielo y usando todo su poder, cambia de estrategia. En vez de usar su energía para atacar a este monstruo pendejo que me confundo y a veces no sé si es Pharaon 90 o la perra de la dama nueva, empieza es a absorber su energía. La espada del silencio o de la muerte de sailor Saturn, absorbe toda la energía de este monstruo maldito y claro, eso lo pone de muy mal genio.

— ¡Mi energía, mi energía! ¡¿Por qué me las estas quitando maldita perra?! ¡Es mía!

— ¡Cállate criatura detestable y vuelve a donde perteneces, a la nada!— Le apuntó con su poderosa arma y oh si, se veía muy encabronada— ¡Que el apocalipsis se trague este universo!

— ¡No….!

Y debajo de ellos viendo todo con horror algunos como Haruka decían sin poder dejar de ver…

— Se acabó, nos llevó el putas. ¡Ya no podemos detenerla! ¡Ha usado la espada del silencio y el universo llegara a su fin!

— ¡No, no, no sailor Uranus! ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Y mi sailor moon qué?! —Le preguntó Darien mientras Haruka no le quitaba la mirada a Hotaru y a su ataque— ¡No, no puede ser verdad! ¡Sailor moon…..!

A los dos segundos de Darien decir eso y llamar con desesperación a su amada novia con la que lo hacía tan rico y a la que amaba más que a su vida, sailor Saturn hizo un movimiento muy elegante con su potente espada y pum, se acabó. Provocó una gran explosión que mandó para la mierda a todo estos malos que me han sacado canas. Darien por impulso lo primero que hizo fue darle la espalda a la explosión, abrir su capa y proteger a su hija porque al parecer era lo único que le quedaba.

— Darien, Darien, tengo miedo. Todo desaparece.

— Tranquila Rini, tranquila. —Decía con un nudo en la garganta mientras la abrazaba, luego pensó lo mismo que los demás mientras no podía dejar de mirar—N _o es nada. Solo que todo está desapareciendo y el universo se está extinguiendo; pero por todo lo demás, ¡hechos! No podemos estar mejor._

Y ahora si llego la parte más triste de este capítulo de mierda y la que yo con todo el gusto de mi alma me saltaría pero, ¿qué creen? No se puede. En toda buena historia que se respete tiene que haber de esta mierda y pues toca.

Darien soltó a Rini y sin poder evitarlo cuando vio que todo había acabado y no había rastro de Serena, se derrumbó. De rodillas en el suelo mientras Rini trataba de acercarse para darle consuelo, maldecía su suerte y la pérdida de su único y gran amor.

— ¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no pude hacer nada para salvarte?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— Tranquilízate, papá. —Lo abrazó Rini mientras lloraba también—Tú siempre me enseñaste que sailor moon era la mejor. Siempre me has dicho que mamá es la mejor y debe estar bien, ya lo verás.

— No, Rini, no. Mi Serena, mi cabeza de chorlito se ha ido, ¡ya no está! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué si yo la amo?! ¡¿Por qué no pude hacer por evitar que le pasara algo a tu mamá, ah Rini?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Pero Darien y Rini que la amaban con toda su alma, no eran los únicos que sufrían.

— ¡No, todo esto es demasiado injusto!

— Mi diosa de los vientos… —trataba de ayudarla Michiru—Tranquilízate que…

— ¡No, no, Michiru! ¿Entonces qué? ¡¿Todo lo que hemos luchado ha sido para nada?! ¡¿Todo se tiene que ir a la mierda y tenemos que estar bien?! ¡No! ¡Yo quería protegerla!

Le dio un puño al árido suelo lleno de ruinas y lloró amargamente su perdida.

— He fracasado. No he podido salvarla.

Al igual que Haruka, Darien y Rini que golpeaban el piso y lloraban amargamente para tratar de exorcizar el profundo dolor que estaban sintiendo, lo hacían las demás. Lita, Rei, Amy y Mina, lloraban a moco tendido y a la par con los demás.

Pero cuando se creía perdido y parecía una mierda…

— ¡Sailor moon!

— ¿Qué dijiste Rini?—Elevó la mirada Darien hacia donde estaba mirando la odiosa peli rosa.

— ¡¿Súper sailor moon?!

— ¡Sailor moon!—Gritó con emoción Darien cuando la vio descender el cielo en medio de una ponderosa luz blanca y caer sobre un risco— ¡Mi Serena!

— ¡Sailor moon!

Todos estaban emocionados de verla y querían alcanzarla. Pero mientras todos ellos corrían ansiosamente por llegar a ella (como un muy enamorado Darien) ella caía sobre el risco y su mirada estaba perdida. Al parecer, dado todo lo que había pasado y lo que aún estaba pasando, seria víctima de nuevos cambios.

Pero lo gracioso es que no solo era ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nuestros trajes han cambiado otra vez?!

Tanto Haruka como Mina veían con asombro como sus trajes de sailor scouts habían cambiado y brillaban pero mientras eso pasaba, Serena estaba de rodillas en aquel risco de ese edificio y miraba al cielo tratando de hallarla.

— ¡Sailor Saturn! ¡No vayas!

— No te aflijas que incluso después de la muerte hay esperanza y resurrección. —Le sonrió con dulzura mientras iba a terminar con su trabajo— Eso lo demuestra el que tú estés ahí abajo, sailor moon.

— Sailor Saturn…

— He podido salvar este planeta gracias al poder del cristal de plata y del santo grial. —Le sonrió de nuevo—Eres tú, sailor moon, quien ha liberado esas energías para que yo pueda usarlas. Será en Tokio, la tierra elegida, en donde pronto se alzara el milenio de plata. No olvides que el poder sagrado vive en cada una de ustedes.

— ¡Sailor Saturn….!

— ¡Sailor Plut!—La miró desde el cielo en donde estaba a punto de acabar con el agujero— ¡Debes cerrar la puerta dimensional cuando yo entre!

— ¡No, no sailor Saturn! ¡No puedo hacer eso porque entonces tu…!

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo sailor Plut! ¡Ahora!

Setsuna de verdad que no quería. Ella quería mucho a Hotaru porque se veía como una niña pero como era consciente del peligro en el que estaban, lo hizo. Alzó su cetro y pronto empezó a conjurar las palabras para poder hacerlo.

— ¡Chronos, Dios protector del espacio tiempo! ¡Que tú fuerza este conmigo y que se cierre para siempre la puerta del mundo prohibido! ¡Puerta de las tinieblas…! ¡Ciérrate!

Sailor Saturn uso su poder para contener la puerta dimensional y mientras lo hacía y se hundía cada vez más en ella, Setsuna terminaba de cerrarla y lloraba. Lloraba amargamente porque cuando la cerró definitivamente, sailor Saturn desapareció de sus vistas.

— ¡Sailor Saturn!

Pero no muy lejos de ellas, Serena, arrodillada en aquel risco del edificio, con las manos juntas en señal de oración y llorando, repetía sus últimas palabras como si fuera un mantra.

— "Incluso después de la muerte, hay esperanza y resurrección"

— ¡Serena!—Dijo Darien con emoción cuando al fin llegó con ella. Y cuando estuvo más cerca, la levantó en brazos y la besó—Oh Serena mi amor, mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿No estas herida?

— Darien, mi amor…

Suspiró de emoción sobre su pecho y entre sus brazos que la abrazaban con fuerza.

Estaba triste por lo de Hotaru pero pues, las cosas son como son. Ella amaba mucho a ese hombre y también a una odiosa peli rosa que se abalanzó sobre ellos llena de lágrimas y dolor.

— ¡Sailor moon! Ay mamá, ¡estas viva! Tenía tanto miedo de que….

Serena era abrazada por las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo pero si por ella se preocupaban, por las demás también. Era increíble pero aun con todos escombros y daños que la batalla había dejado, Andrew y Asanuma se las arreglaron para llegar hasta donde estaban. Tuvieron que amenazar a Artemis con castrarlo si no les decían en donde estaban pero bueno, lo importante era que habían llegado.

— ¡Lita!

— ¡Rei!

Corrieron por igual ambos atractivos rubios cuando se bajaron de la camioneta de Andrew.

A ellas si les daba algo de pena con los demás pero como ese era un momento de felicidad y hasta Darien y Serena se estaban besando, mandaron la pena para la mierda.

— ¡Osito! Ay mi Andrew, mi amor, ¡estoy tan feliz de verte! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo mucho mi vida!

— ¡Malditos monstruos de mierda, Lita! ¡Demonios!—Dijo con ira mientras la tenía entre sus brazos y se percataba de todas sus heridas— ¡Mira nada más como te dejaron, infelices! Lástima no tener poder para darles una paliza por cómo te dejaron mi osita.

— Se ve peor de lo que parece mi amor. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.

— Nada de eso, nos vamos ya mismo para un hospital para que te curen todas estas heridas. —la levantó en brazos y se dio la vuelta para ir a la camioneta.

— Pero Andrew, tranquilo. Te digo que estoy bien y…

Y mientras Luna y Artemis saludaban a Amy y a Mina que por ahora están más solitas que un hongo (que mal que aún no las puedo poner con ellos) Asanuma hizo lo mismo que Andrew. Levantó en brazos a Rei y aunque ella alegaba y decía que estaba bien, él no le hizo ni mierda de caso.

Fue con Andrew y le pidió que los dejaran en el hospital más cercano.

Estas dos mujeres, que eran tan amadas por sus parejas, no tuvieron más opción que subir al auto de Andrew y despedirse de los demás. Pronto todos, que estaban cansados, decidieron que era mejor irse antes de que empezaran a llegar los medios de comunicación.

Como he dicho sus identidades aun debían ser un "misterio"

— ¿Te vienes con nosotros, Rini?

— No, no Amy, muchas gracias pero me gustaría quedarme con Darien y Serena pero digo, si ellos quieren y nos les molesta claro.

Ambos la miraron y le sonrieron con amor.

— Ah, bueno, entonces y en ese caso…. Vámonos muchachos—dijo Mina mirando a Luna, Artemis y a Diana—Vámonos que necesito una ducha y una cama con urgencia, ¡estoy molida!

— ¿Sabes algo sailor Venus?

Dijo Haruka sonriente mientras abrazaba a su mujer por la cintura estando a su lado.

— Te entiendo. No veo la hora de llegar a mi casa, darme un baño y dormir hasta el próximo apocalipsis abrazada a mi sirena. Todo esto de verdad fue una mierda.

Riendo por las ocurrencias de Haruka mientras acordaban que al otro día se verían para almorzar, Darien aprovechó cuando Rini fue a despedirse de ellas y tomó a Serena por la cintura. La miró a los ojos con profundidad, luego cerró los ojos y pegando su frente a la suya, mientras sentía como sus mal tratadas manos lo acariciaban, le dijo desde el corazón…

— No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso princesa, sentí que moría. Te amo Serena, te amo con toda mi alma sailor moon.

— Y yo también te amo. —Se acercó más a sus bellos labios y habló muy cerca de ellos antes de besarlo—Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón Tuxedo Mask, mi único y gran amor….

Así y siendo este el final de este arco, ¡el capítulo se acabó con un amoroso beso de nuestros protagonistas! Eso no pasó en realidad pero bueno, ustedes ya saben cómo soy yo.

Besándose lentamente mientras Mina, Haruka y las demás se iban, lo mejor para ellos apenas estaba por empezar. Celebrarían que todo había salido bien como más les gustaba, bajo las sabanas y entrelazando los cuerpos en un encuentro de pura pasión y amor….


	17. Chapter 17

**Jueves 19, de marzo de 2015.**

 **¡Final de temporada!**

¡Hola, hola amigas y amigos! Hola y como sabrán, estoy feliz por haber llegado hasta aquí. Algunas de mis amigas más cercanas recordaran esta fecha porque dos días antes, les comenté lo que más o menos dice el título. Que terminé de adaptar el tercer arco de nuestra querida serie, que aun con todos los años que han pasado, nos sigue sacando risas y alegrías. Oki pero, ¿si saben no? (risa picara) Ah, sí, eso haré.

Como es costumbre por cada final de temporada hay un capítulo final con todo lo que me gusta leer a mí, ¡ _lemon_! (risa enferma). Entonces esta no será la excepción y ya saben, espero no les moleste y a las que le gusta leerlos de fiesta y haciendo mucho _lemon_ , ¡bienvenidas!

Chao niñas, me muero por arrancar.

.

—.—

.

Mientras Haruka entraba con su mujer en brazos a su costoso apartamento y Setsuna entraba al suyo que no estaba muy lejos del de ellas, mientras Amy y Mina se despedían en el taxi y Darien, Rini y Serena caminaban hasta el apartamento para darse un baño, comer algo y descansar, Rei y Lita seguían acostadas en unas camillas esperando a que las atendieran.

Algunas como una muy temperamental Rei ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia. No quería estar ahí.

— ¡Me quiero ir para el templo Asanuma! ¡No quiero estar aquí y necesito saber si mi abuelito está bien!

— Por tu abuelo no te preocupes. Él está bien porque yo personalmente me encargué de eso.

— ¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Resumamos. Mis padres son amigos del presidente y ellos encantados aceptaron cuando les pedí el favor de que se llevaran a tu abuelo. En estos momentos, en donde el peligro ya pasó, deben estar saliendo para algún hotel o algo así. Tengo que llamarlos después de que salgamos de aquí y preguntarles cómo están.

Rei, como le hubiera pasado a cualquiera, hizo cara de: "¿qué demonios?" Cuando Asanuma dijo eso con tanta naturalidad. Pero mientras ella se sentaba mejor en la camilla, porque la doctora de urgencias por fin se había desocupado y llegaba con ella, no muy lejos de ellos….

— ¿Le duele aquí señorita?

Preguntó el bellísimo doctor de pelo negro y ojos color miel mientras le examinaba el estómago con ambas manos.

— No, no doctor y estoy cansada de decirle a mi…

—….a su marido que no tiene nada. —La interrumpió Andrew abruptamente porque, ¿lo imaginan? Ah sí, ¡estaba celoso del doctor! Eso sí era el colmo—Ella insiste en decir que no tiene nada pero, ¿ve? ¿Ve esos morados doctor? No, eso le tiene que estar doliendo. No digas mentiras Lita y dile, dile aquí al doctor lo mucho que te está doliendo. Sin pena mi amor que para eso estoy pagando particular.

— Su esposo tiene razón, señora.

Respondió apenado el doctor porque por más que le veía la mano izquierda, no le veía la argolla, por eso pensó que era soltera.

— ¿De verdad no le duele? Este hematoma de aquí no se ve nada bien y debería estarle doliendo.

— ¿Sabe qué doctor?—Miró con enojo a Andrew que reía de verla hacer caras— Sí, uy sí, mi "esposo" tiene razón. Me está doliendo hasta el pelo y si me puede mandar unos medicamentos para el dolor y para que mi "marido" deje de molestarme con eso, se lo agradecería mucho. Quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto que sea posible por favor.

— Claro ¿señora….?

— Furuhata, Lita de Furuhata. —Se le sentó Andrew al lado y lo miró con seriedad.

— En un momento mando a la enferma para que le haga curación a las heridas de la rodilla, señora de Furuhata, y le mando con ella la receta de los medicamentos. Ahora les pido un permiso pero debido a todo lo que pasó en la ciudad hoy, tenemos más pacientes que nunca y…

— Claro, claro doctor le entiendo y muchas gracias por atender a mi esposa tan rápido. Se lo agradezco mucho.

Claro, cuando el híper papacito del médico que estaba atendiendo a Lita se fue muy apenado porque pensó que Andrew se estaba dando cuenta de sus intenciones con Lita (que de hecho así fue) Lita se le quitó a Andrew con brusquedad en la camilla y lo regaño. Lo miró muy seria y le preguntó por qué le había dicho al doctor lo que le dijo.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema o qué? ¿Es que te gustó el doctor o qué Lita?

— Ay Andrew, — se giró más en la camilla y lo miró enojada— ¿es en serio? ¿Es una broma?

— No. No porque no sé si te diste cuenta, mi amor, pero ese tipo te estaba tocando mucho y te estaba sonriendo muy coqueto el idiota ese. Claro, es normal que le gustes pero tú eres mía Lita, ¿o no?

— Se supone que debería ser bonito que el hombre que tú amas te cele de esa manera pero, ¿sabes qué? No, no lo es; estoy muy cansada Andrew. Acabamos de pasar por una mierda que ni te imaginas y no estoy para esto.

Se levantó de la camilla molesta y decidida a irse pero…

— Está bien, está bien osita, lo siento. Perdóname pero es que no soporto que ningún tipo, más un tipo como ese por ejemplo, te mire cómo te miró. No sabes ni te haces una idea la ira que me da que te imaginen y te deseen tanto como yo. ¡Me provocaba romperle la cara!

Así y mientras Lita ya no tenía más opción que sentarse de nuevo en la camilla porque la enfermera había ido a curarle las heridas a petición del doctor y a entregarle la receta con los medicamentos que debía tomarse, pasaron cuatro largas horas en las que muchas cosas ocurrieron.

A la larga y después de estar casi que encarceladas por sus novios en ese hospital, Lita y Rei por fin pudieron salir y cada una regreso a su casa; oh si, y como lo imaginan no regresaron solas. Lita vivía con Andrew y obvio y por más que la hizo enojar con su escenita de celos, se fue con él para el apartamento que ya llevaban compartiendo durante varios meses. Rei se fue con Asanuma cuando el chofer de su familia llegó a recogerlos y lo invitó a su casa. Lo invitó al templo para ofrecerle algo de té en agradecimiento por haber cuidado de su abuelo mientras ella luchaba junto a sus amigas tratando de salvar al mundo pero había algo que ella estaba pasando por alto o tal vez no sabía.

Él no quería té.

Pasando de este par de nenas a otras, seguimos con las casi _for ever alones_ de Mina y Amy. Ellas, como buenas solteras que eran, no tenían nada que hacer. Por eso y como no había un buen hombre que las estuviera esperando en casa para darles una buena noche de _lemon_ intenso (como si lo tenían sus otras tres amigas) se dieron un baño y después de comer algo se acostaron y cayeron en un profundo sueño. Estaban muy cansadas.

Pasando de esta esquina, en donde no hay nada interesante que contar (lo siento por Mina y Amy pero que mal que me las dejaran solitas tanto tiempo) a la otra, esta si era una escena muy graciosa, ¡no sabía que Darien comiera tanto! Ya iba por el tercer pedazo, pero escuchen bien, de la segunda caja de pizza que pidió para él.

— ¿Otro pedazo de pizza Darien? Si sigues comiendo así, te vas a poner como una ballena.

— ¡Rini!—La regañó Serena pero no podía, le había dado mucha risa.

— Sé que la de la idea de comer hamburguesas y pizza para la cena fue de Serena y mía pero oye, te estás pasando Darien; ni que fueras a correr una maratón, ¿Por qué estas comiendo tanto?

La pobre Rini (que era tan ingenua) no entendió pero cuando Darien miró a Serena y le guiñó un ojo, ella si entendió. Su sola sonrisa, mientras un poco de salsa le escurría por la comisura del labio y él se la limpiaba con una servilleta, la habían puesto como la caja en donde estaba la pizza y era atacada por un hambriento y previsivo Darien, estaba muy roja y era de la física pena que tenía. Serena se puso como un semáforo cuando está en rojo cuando Darien la miró y le sonrió con malicia. Así nuestra nena hubiera tenido problemas de entendimiento lento (me refiero a la enfermedad) le habría entendido. Eso era más que evidente para cualquiera que lo hubiera visto.

Pero como Rini es tan metiche y tan cansona…

— Oigan, ¿Por qué se quedaron mirando así? ¿Qué pasó? cuéntenme, ¿qué se traen? ¿Acaso se van a quedar despiertos hasta tarde viendo una película? ¡Yo quiero ver con ustedes!

— No, no, no, señorita. Son más de las nueve de la noche y una niña de tu edad no tiene nada que estar haciendo levantada a esta hora. Cepillo, pijama y cama, a dormir jovencita.

— Pero Darien, eso no es justo. —Hizo un mohín mientras empujaba su plato vacío al frente y cruzaba las manos enojada— ¿Cómo mis papás si me dejan quedarme hasta tarde viendo televisión?

— Rini, di la verdad.

Sonrió Serena con gusto.

— Si hay algo que no debes hacer es tratar de engañar a Darien; si lo sabré yo…

— Es la verdad Serena. Mi papá siempre me…

— No creo y si eso es así, —se levantó del asiento y la ayudó a ella—eso será algo que definitivamente esta por cambiar en el futuro. Anda, ve a cepillarte, ponte la pijama y cuando estés lista para meterte a la cama, nos llamas. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, ve.

— Pero Darien, yo no…

— Te doy hasta tres Rini. —Le dijo y se veía muy serio, guau, hasta como papá regañón se ve sexy, ¡qué bien!— Anda, ve, tienes que descansar.

— Pero…

— Uno…

— ¡Esto no es justo! Si estuviera en mi casa yo…

— Dos….

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya voy!—Dijo de muy mal genio mientras se retiraba por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Darien. Y mientras entraba decía entre dientes… — Vaya, ni al Darien del pasado le puedo sacar que me deje ver televisión hasta tarde, ¡qué mal!

Rini se reía de ver que su papá del pasado y del futuro, no eran muy diferentes. Pero mientras ella se cepillaba los dientes y se ponía la pijama, Serena recogía los platos y entraba en un mar de risas a la cocina. Ella siempre se enojaba mucho con Darien porque él era muy permisivo con su futura hija y por eso y mientras botaba las cajas y las servilletas a una pequeña canasta de basura que había bajo un mesón de granito blanco en la cocina, lo miraba aterrada ir hacia ella.

— Me gusta mucho verte reír mi princesa pero, ¿de qué tanto te ríes? ¿Cuál es el chiste?

— Es que tú, es que de verdad te creí que estabas en plan de papá estricto con Rini. ¡Hasta por un momento te me pareciste a mi papá Darien, que cansón eres!

— ¡Oye!—Reía con ella mientras entraba a la cocina y la abrazaba por la espalda— No digas eso que harto que si me molesta tu papá por el hecho de ser mayor que tú. Mejor dime, ¿cansada?

— Oh no, no mi amor…

Suspiró de gusto mientras él subía sus bellas, suaves y delicadas manos por sus costados y llegaban a donde quería llegar en primer lugar, a sus senos.

—…para nada. Vamos a darle las buenas noches a esa inquieta y al sofá cama mi amor. No sabes lo mucho que me gusta cuando tenemos que pasar la noche ahí. Me encanta…

— Oh, Serena, Serena mi amor…. —dijo con emoción y entrelazó su mano con la suya cuando ella se giró para ir a la habitación— No sabes cómo me gusta cuando dices eso y de esa manera. Me fascina….

En otro lado y como para ir por orden, estaban Rei y el lindo de Asanuma (que no sé si se acuerdan pero en mi versión no es un niño, en un año mayor que Rei) en el salón del templo donde estaba el fuego sagrado tomando algo de té.

— ¿Entonces todo eso pasó mi amor? ¿Y lo dices así, riéndote y toda la cosa?

— Asanuma, ¿y qué quieres que te diga entonces? — Sonrió de nuevo y dejó la pequeña taza sobre la mesa.

— Oh no sé, no lo sé Rei.

Se levantó de la mesa y luego se hizo a su lado.

— Que me digas que tenías miedo de no regresar. Que tenías miedo de no volver a verme…

— Asanuma…no, no hagas eso. — Suspiró y se sonrojó cuando él se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

— Yo si estaba muy asustado al pensar que no volvería a verte Rei. Sentí pánico cuando pensé que te había perdido mi amor. Eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo y sé que con ninguna mujer podría sentirme como me siento cuando estoy contigo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ja! —Giró el rostro y lo miró con desconfianza— Lo mismo habrás de decirles a todas. Eres un niño bonito Asanuma. Sé a qué estamos jugando y…

— Tal vez tú estés jugando pero yo, no Rei. —Le sostuvo la mirada y le tomó las manos cuando la giró hacia él — Yo estoy enamorado de ti Rei. Yo te amo.

 _—"_ _¡Ay no!—_ Gritó mentalmente Rei muy asustada _—"¿Me ama? ¡¿Es una maldita broma?"_

— No tienes que responder nada ahora Rei.

Fue acercándose cada vez más a ella y fue tanto, que la hizo caer sobre el tatami del salón que estaba nuevo; Asanuma que quería ganar puntos con su bis suegro, pagó por la renovación.

— Solo déjame quererte. Déjame quererte mucho esta noche y muchas más mi amor, mi poderosa guerrera de fuego. Mi Rei…

Asanuma cayó sobre Rei y levantando sus temblorosas manos y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza para apresarla, se apoderó definitivamente de sus labios y ahí se quedó un buen rato. La besó, la besó y a cada momento mientras el fuego de esa habitación que estaba tan vivo los calentaba de la noche que amenazaba tormenta, la besaba con más ímpetu, con más urgencia, con todo el amor que le tenía y que había empezado a desarrollar aunque no quería. No quería enamorarse de una mujer tan peligrosa como Rei pero no pudo evitarlo. La dulzura con la que lo miraba y su forma de hacer el amor, lo habían enamorado…

Sin dejar de besarla y arrancarle pequeños gemidos que lo estaban excitando demasiado, le abrió el traje de sacerdotisa que estaba usando y admiró su cuerpo como siempre lo hacía, con asombro y respeto. Siendo muy delicado y experto en su atención, logró sacarle una de las frases que le encantaba que dijera cuando estaban así, a punto de hacerlo. Le escuchó decir que no veía la hora de tenerlo sobre ella y muy, muy adentro.

— Y así será mi poderosa sailor scout que lanza fuego, así será.

Tomándola con delicadeza por la cintura para levantar su erizado cuerpo del suelo y terminar de desnudarla, le quitó lo que faltaba. Pronto la tuvo en aquella braga negra de encaje que le encantaba que usara, la que tantas veces había quitado ya con sus dientes, para disfrutarla. La desnudó suavemente y besando primero con delicadeza un hematoma que se hizo en el hombro izquierdo por la pelea, luego se levantó del suelo con ella en brazos y llegó a donde siempre quiso ir con ella. En un segundo estuvieron frente a una larga alfombra oscura de lindo grabado que había frente al fuego sagrado y la depositó lentamente sobre ella. Luego, se sentó a su lado y le corrió un largo mechón de cabello negro que había caído como una hoja sobre su lastimado hombro. Se inclinó más hacia ella y tomando su mejilla con dulzura, volvió a besarla porque no quería hacer nada más que eso, quería besarla y tenerla como más le gustaba.

Pero mientras Rei demostraba que no es tan _Tsundere_ como quería mostrar a veces y acariciaba a su novio sobre el delicado pantalón azul turquí que estaba usando mientras él no paraba de besarla y de halarle los erguidos pezones con suavidad, Lita era otra historia.

Ahí no había tanto romance ni delicadeza.

No era que Lita y su novio, oh no perdón, según él, su "marido", no tuvieran romance. Es que en su caso era diferente. Resultaba ser que Lita no era tan _Yandere_ como parecía. Era tan _hentai_ o más loca que su celoso y rubio amor que estaba impacientemente esperándola en la cama para "descansar"

— Ay Lita mi amor, ¿en serio? ¿Te pusiste esa? Ummm mi amor, vaya que eres malvada.

— ¿Qué?—Fingió inocencia mientras desfilaba para él aquella pequeña pijama de seda enteriza blanca— ¿Esta viejera? Por favor, no es para tanto, mi amor….

— Yo, yo si tengo muchas ganas de hacértelo pero como me preocupan estos morados, no quería…

— Deja de ser tan cansón que primero, no me duele y lo segundo, ya fui al hospital como querías y me estoy tomando esos medicamentos para el dolor, estoy bien. —Le tomó una mano y la puso sobre uno de sus senos que se sentían muy suaves—Me siento muy bien Andrew y quiero que me lo hagas. Que me lo hagas como te gusta mi osito.

— Uy, ¿sí?

Preguntó con emoción mientras no podía dejar de acariciarle los senos.

— ¿Si mi amor? ¿Te puedo hacer todo lo que yo quiera mi osita?

— Todo lo que quieras mi amor, ¿qué estas esperando?

Como un animal salvaje, ahí sí que parecía un oso, (risa) se abalanzó sobre ella en la cama y empezó a besarla. La besaba con ferocidad, con urgencia, con toda su pasión. Andrew amaba a esa mujer más de lo que amó a Reika y con cada acalorado encuentro en esa cama, trataba de demostrárselo. Se esmeraba mucho en hacerla feliz porque ella, incluso desde el primer día que la conoció, lo había hecho inmensamente feliz a él con su forma de ser. Nunca olvidaba su sonrisa y su amabilidad aquella noche cuando ella lo invitó a su apartamento y le ofreció leche y galletas; galletas que ella misma había hecho y que eran las mejores que se hubiera podido comer en la vida. Nunca olvidaba su primer beso porque con ese beso recuperó la fe en el amor. Estaba abatido, solo y muy triste por el abandono de su novia y Lita llegó para llenar su vida de buena comida, orden y sobre todo amor, de todo su amor…

Sobre ella y mientras le subía la pijama por la cabeza para desnudarla, la escuchaba suspirar su nombre como siempre lo hacía cada que estaban en la cama. Con mucha pasión, deseo y descontrol…

—Andrew, ah, Andrew…

Quitándole la pijama y luego tirándola a un lado de la cama mientras hacía lo mismo con su camisetilla y bóxer, se deslizó por sus maltratadas curvas para llegar ahí. Para llegar a uno de los lugares en donde más le gustaba estar y quedarse por largo rato. A su suave intimidad que para su agrado y sorpresa, estaba muy húmeda. Ya estaba más que lista para él.

Pasando dos de sus expertos y suaves dedos por el húmedo interior, arrancándole elevados suspiros de pasión, sonreía con sorna, con malicia por verla tan dispuesta aun con lo mal tratada que había quedado por aquella batalla en donde hubiera podido (como en muchas otras ocasiones) perder la vida.

— Ah Andrew, ay osito mi amor, ven. Ven y me lo metes bien rico mi amor. Ven que…

— Que conste entonces que tú lo pediste, Lita… —sonrió con picardía mientras se subía sobre ella y se preparaba para hacerlo— Ummm mi Lita, eres tan…

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Andrew sí mi amor, sí! ¡Más, más…! Dame mucho más mi amor….

—….caliente… —Sonrió mientras no dejaba de hundirse con profundidad y rapidez sobre ella—Eres la mujer más dulce y más caliente con la que jamás haya estado. Eres… única.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah sí, ah….!

A la poca luz de las lámparas que adornaban las mesitas de noche que rodeaban la cama (a Lita le habían encantado y por eso no pudo evitar comprarlas) se encontraba una pareja haciéndolo como más le gustaba, aceleradamente... Mientras Lita se aferraba con fuerza de los hombros del hombre que amaba y se movía bajo él con la misma fuerza con la que él se movía sobre ella, Serena estaba abrazada a Darien en el cómodo sofá cama viendo una película pero más que nada esperando a que Rini estuviera completamente dormida.

Ya eran más de las doce de la noche y aunque quería hacerlo con su amado novio, el sueño parecía ser que le podía más que las ganas. Inevitablemente el día que había tenido le estaba pasando factura. Se estaba quedando dormida hasta que….

 _—_ _¡Ah, ah, motto onegai! ¡Motto, motto, motto sensei!_

A Serena se le hicieron muy familiares aquellos gritos porque ya los había escuchado en una ocasión y por eso, se despertó. Se despertó y cuando abrió los ojos y vio lo que vio en el televisor, elevó la mirada y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de un hombre que la amaba y estaba caliente.

Muy excitado.

— Ummm, ¿viendo _hentai_ sin mí amor? Que malito eres Darien, eso no se hace.

— ¿Quién dijo que sin ti?

La tomó por la cintura y en un movimiento muy rápido, la sentó sobre él. La sentó pero había un problema, como su erección (que era enorme) rozaba tanto con el sexo de Serena, ella no pudo evitar gemir ahogadamente de emoción.

— ¡Ah Darien! No, no podemos mi amor. ¿Qué tal y le dé por levantarse por un vaso de agua como la otra vez?

— Tú tranquila mi amor que no pasa nada. —Llevó sus grandes y diestras manos hasta su espalda y la acercó hacia él—Tranquila y ven, dame uno de esos besos que tú sabes dar. Dame un beso bien caliente mi poderosa sailor moon.

—Darien….

Como ella también tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo y no se resistía a su calidez, a sus ojos (en donde solo había deseo) ni a sus labios que sabían tan bien, hizo exactamente lo que este excitado hombre le pidió. Lo tomó por las mejillas y apoderándose de su boca como si fuera una mascarilla de oxígeno y de eso dependiera su existencia, lo besó e introducía su lengua para enredarse con la suya. Lo besaba y mientras lo besaba como a ella sabía que a él le gustaba y las nenas en la pantalla disfrutaban, se movía más insistentemente sobre su duro miembro que parecía iba a reventar ese pantalón negro de pijama. Cada vez que ella se movía sobre él, palpitaba con muchísima fuerza.

Fue por eso que Darien no lo soportó más y así mismo como la había sentado sobre él, así mismo la levantó. La levantó como si se tratara de una muñeca y dejándola en donde originalmente estaba, se hizo sobre ella, le subió la pijama y le hizo el rosado interior de fino encaje a un lado.

— Serena, ummm Serena mi amor…Eres tan bella…

— ¿Me lo quieres meter así verdad?— Le sonrió con malicia mientras estiraba aquella delicada mano para acariciárselo— Oh, pero mira no más como estas de caliente, mi querido y elegante Tuxedo Mask. Estas tan caliente que ni siquiera te quieres tomar el trabajo de desnudarme completamente.

— Es que al parecer sailor moon saca lo más salvaje que hay en mí.

Lo tomó y entró de un solo golpe en ella.

— ¡Ah! Ah Tuxedo Mask, Darien mi amor, asi….es tan rico, ummm, ah mi amor, ah…

Serena era muy, muy feliz cada que estaban así. Ella lo amaba mucho pero por ratos se cansaba de su seriedad, de los temas que él escogía para hablar. Ella era una mujer muy simple, muy tranquila y muy des complicada; Darien era todo lo contrario. Él, era un apasionado por la política, la cultura, el arte y sobre todo por su carrera. Siempre hablaba de cosas complicadas y su semblante era de seriedad la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando lo tenía así, sobre ella y embistiéndola sin parar, era muy feliz. Por unos cuantos minutos tenía solo para ella al hombre que sabía que vivía en él y que solo ella conocía. Por unos cuantos minutos, que para ella eran eternos porque eran muy placenteros, tenía al pervertido, excitado y caliente Darien Chiba diciéndole mientras no dejaba de hundirse en ella con profundidad que la amaba.

Que era lo único que de verdad le importaba en la vida.

— Dilo, dilo de nuevo Darien.

— No quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa manera porque no puedo, no concibo la idea de no poder hacerte esto. —Le dijo al oído y luego sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo en ambas manos para poder verla; claro, sin dejar de moverse por supuesto.

— Ah…. ah…. ah Darien, Darien…

— No concibo ni imagino una vida sin ti Serena, no puedo.

Darien se dejó caer de nuevo sobre ella y metiéndose uno de sus erizados, blancos y sudados senos a la boca, se enfocó más en succionar su erizado pezón que en cualquier otra cosa. Succionándoselo, embistiéndola y muy caliente por los sonidos que emitía su boca mientras no era la única que gemía y suplicaba por mas, siguió penetrándola sin cesar.

Serena y Darien apenas empezaban. Lita y Andrew estaban descansando para hacerlo una vez más pero Rei y Asanuma, ya iban por su segundo round.

— ¡Oh, ah, ah sí Asanuma, así mi amor, por favor muévete más!

Llena de sudor y con el tonificado cuerpo de su poderoso novio sobre ella, estaba muy contenta, muy excitada... A la luz del fuego sagrado y siendo embestida sin parar, sentía que ya lo iba a lograr. Asanuma ya llevaba embistiéndola en esa posición quince placenteros minutos y ella quería hacerlo pero no pudo, él no la dejó.

De pronto vio que se levantó y fue él quien se acostó en la alfombra. Le dio una sonrisa y no hicieron falta palabras, sabia y muy bien lo que le estaba pidiendo.

— Que malo eres mi amor, yo quería así.

— Ah sí pero no mi Rei, —lo tomó en una mano y se alistó cuando ella se le sentó encima—así también es muy divertido escucharte gritar.

Rei levantó las caderas para que él pudiera hacerlo y cuando lo hizo, cuando lo tuvo adentro, solo dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras él se prendía de sus sudadas y blancas caderas…

— Ah, sí, así también es muy divertido mi amor…

Cabalgándolo y sintiendo la gloria porque era una sensación muy placentera, dejó a un lado sus miedos, sus preocupaciones y sus penas. Por un lado le preocupaba que a su abuelo le diera por regresar antes de tiempo al templo y encontrarla en esas y por el otro, le preocupaban sus sentimientos. Ella si lo quería mucho, y le encantaba la forma en que se lo hacía porque él había sido el primero pero no, aún seguía muy indecisa. Había visto a muchas personas sufrir por amor y ella no quería ser una de esas. Ella solo quería divertirse y ya pero….

— Ah sí Asanuma, ah sí. Yo también te amo mi amor, te amo…

Rei fue inconsciente de lo que dijo y siguió disfrutándolo como si nada pero él, a él le emocionaron sus palabras. Era de verdad que él la quería y lo que más deseaba, era poder obtener más que su cuerpo, también quería su corazón…

Emocionado por lo que había escuchado y más inspirado debido a eso, la tomó por la espalda y la pegó a su pecho. Levantó más las piernas y mientras no dejaba de moverse dentro de ella y de disfrutar de sus elevados gemidos de emoción, pensó….

 _—"_ _Yo también te amo Rei y si necesitas tiempo, eso te daré"_

— ¡Asanuma, Asanuma mas, mas, más que yo me….!

Rei llegó a un increíble orgasmo sobre él y como si lo hubiera planeado, el fuego se elevó con ella. La imagen del negro cabello de Rei sudado y alborotado mientras el fuego tras ella se elevaba, hicieron que el dulce y muy enamorado de Asanuma no lo soportara. Asanuma llegó al orgasmo un poco después de que ella lo hiciera y muy contento y muy feliz, la recibió con gusto sobre su sudado pecho cuando ella cayó jadeante y feliz, más feliz que nunca.

Esa noche y a la final nuestras tres nenas tuvieron un _lemon_ muy intenso y delicioso con sus parejas; aunque la verdad sea dicha la mas de buenas como siempre, ¡fue mi Lita! Lo digo porque si, ella no tenía el problema que tenían Rei o Serena, ella si vivía sola con su novio.

Resulta que el abuelito de Rei era bien madrugador y como no se aguantaba un cólico, pues ese día llegó muy a las siete de la mañana al templo y cuando entró al salón y vio lo que vio, casi le da un infarto. Rei y Asanuma estaban sobre la alfombra abrazados y profundamente dormidos usando tan solo ropa interior. A Rei no se le veía el pecho porque estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su novio y eso ayudaba a que no se le viera la desnudez de sus redondos y casi perfectos senos pero Asanuma estaba en _boxers_ azules oscuros y había usado el gran camisón del traje de sacerdotisa de Rei para taparle las caderas, por eso a él se le veía más el cuerpo que a ella. Ambos estaban muy cómodos durmiendo sobre un ya extinguido fuego que fue testigo de toda su pasión pero el abuelito de Rei, que estaba de muy mal genio por lo que estaba viendo, solo dijo con mucho enojo….

— ¡Rei! ¡¿Qué significa esto jovencita?!

— ¡Abuelito!— Ay sí, soy muy mala. Casi se muere del susto cuando lo vio. Lo único que acató hacer fue a tomar el camisón y taparse lo que más pudo.

Eso fue por el lado de Rei. Pero si ella había tenido un amargo despertar, ni que hablar de Serena. La pobre Serena estaba muy feliz y muy contenta abrazada al desnudo pecho de su novio, (después de una larga noche de buen sexo) pero cuando abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la confundida cara de su hija viéndolos, se puso blanca del susto.

Ni supo cómo fue que hizo para no gritar.

— ¿Rini?

— Hola Serena, buenos días Darien pero, ¿qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué esta tu pijama y la de Darien ahí tirada Serena?

— Eh bueno, yo este…

Más enredada que entenderle a un hindú cuando está alegando, Serena trataba de explicarle a Rini que no era lo que estaba pensando. Tapándose lo que mejor podía con la cobija, no había punto de comparación. Darien estaba más blanco y preocupado que ella. Ay si, que divertido es imaginárselos en esas.

¿Lo ven? Por eso les decía que la más de buenas fue mi Lita. Lita en cambio no tenía ese problema. Ella vivía sola con Andrew y no tenía a nadie quien fuera a molestarla pero oh no, miento, si tenía un problema.

Andrew se las quiso dar de lindo y esa mañana se metió a la cocina.

Consiguió el objetivo, que era hacer un desayuno pero ninguna de ustedes se puede alcanzar a imaginar cómo había dejado la cocina. ¡Parecía un campo de batalla de la segunda guerra mundial!

El pobre Andrew, como no sabía hacer nada, dejó esa cocina hecha un mierdero. Por lo que Lita medio alcanzó a ver (porque él se hizo en frente de la cocina para no dejarla observar) no había tapado bien la licuadora cuando licuó el chocolate y como resultado manchó todo el azulejo blanco de la cocina y oh no, no solo eso. El pobre techo también llevó del bulto. Infinidades de trastes sucios, cucharones, la estufa llena de mantequilla, cascaras de huevos por todo el mesón y muchos más desastres que ninguna ama de casa quiere ver en una cocina que deja impecablemente limpia antes de acostarse, adornaban ese lugar.

Lita como lo quería tanto y además él se destacaba era por hacer otras cosas, solo se sentó a la mesa, le sonrió con cariño y le dio las gracias por la comida.

— Muchas gracias por levantarte y preparar el desayuno pero no lo hagas más mi amor, está demostrado que no es tu fuerte.

— Qué mala eres. —Hizo un pequeño mohín mientras le terminaba de servir lo que él creía era el mejor desayuno que había preparado en su vida— Yo solo…

— Sí, yo sé mi osito. Muchas gracias pero de nuevo, no lo hagas. Sé que no es lo tuyo y además no tengo problemas con hacer el desayuno para los dos.

— Está bien, está bien mi malvada osita pero dime, ¿la próxima semana es tu cumpleaños verdad?

— Sí, si mi amor pero, ¿y tú como lo sabes? –Le preguntó sorprendida mientras le había dado un sorbo al aguado y simple chocolate—Tú eres un despistado de lo pero amor. ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

— Ah bueno, le pregunté a Luna y ella me contó. Pero dime, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres hacer una reunión para todos aquí o qué quieres? Dime porque necesito saber con tiempo para hablar con Unazuki y que ese día me cubra en la tienda. También quiero que ese día vayamos al centro comercial y compremos tu regalo. Yo de esas cosas no sé y prefiero llevarte para no botar la plata. Quiero que quedes contenta.

— Ay Andrew, mi amor, —se levantó de la silla y se le sentó en las piernas—no es necesario que hagas todo eso. Pensaba salir con mis amigas por ahí a algún restaurante porque como no tengo plata para nada…. Entonces iba a preparar una comida e invitarlas a todas aquí al apartamento.

— No, no, ¿qué? ¿Mi osita con esa cara de tristeza por falta de plata? No mi amor, no te preocupes por eso. Tú eres mi mujer y próximamente la madre de todos mis hijos.

— ¡Andrew!

— Entonces, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña reunión la otra semana en la tienda cuando cerremos? ¿Te gusta la idea?

— Sí mi amor, me gusta la idea y muchas gracias pero, ¿no habrá problema con tu papá o con tu hermana?

— No, para nada. Mejor terminemos de desayunar y cuando termine de arreglar ese mierdero de cocina, llamamos a los demás para ver si salimos a almorzar. Yo a ese infierno no me meto más a cocinar hoy.

Andrew y Lita reían, Rei era regañada en su habitación muy a eso de las ocho de la mañana por su abuelo que sacó a escobazos a un pobre Asanuma, y Serena, Serena seguía en problemas. Rini sí sabía qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos porque su papé del futuro la había mandado con sailor Mercury a una clase de educación sexual. Pero como esa mocosa es tan maldadosa, no hacía sino incomodarla a preguntas.

— Oye no pero Serena, ¿seguro ya se te quitó la fiebre? Es que sí, yo todavía te veo roja. Parece que el solo haberte quitado la ropa anoche y haber dormido así para no sudar la pijama, no es suficiente. ¿No crees que lo mejor sería que Darien te haga un chequeo completo para que…?

— De verdad estoy bien Rini. —Sonreía pero le provocaba era ahorcarla, por su maliciosa sonrisa sabía que solo lo hacía por molestarla—No te preocupes y mejor dime una cosa, ¿no va siendo hora de que vuelvas al siglo 30? Es que, imagino que tu papá y tu mamá deben extrañarte mucho. ¿No, dulzura?

— Bueno sí, pero ahora que lo mencionas Serena…

Salió Darien de la habitación con una toalla anudada al cuello después de haber tomado una ducha, tenía mucho semen encima seca pegado de la noche anterior y necesitaba un baño con urgencia….

—…tienes razón. Dime Rini, ¿tú es que no extrañas a tus papás o qué? Creo que lo mejor es ir con Setsuna después de desayunar y…

Así y después de una buena noche en donde hubo mucho _lemon_ y amor, se acabó este relleno.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y nos leemos en alguna otra oportunidad, cuando me dé por seguir escribiendo y publicando cosas de esta serie. ¡Besitos y abrazos! Las quiero mucho. Chao, hasta pronto y de nuevo, gracias por haber leído y comentado esta semi adaptación del manga, se los agradezco de todo corazón…


End file.
